Pouvoir maudit
by ewanna
Summary: Sayu Itami souhaitait ardemment devenir un shinigami aussi fort qu'honorable. Pour ce faire, elle ne pensait pouvoir compter que sur sa seule motivation, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau pouvoir s'éveille brutalement et ne vienne perturber quelque peu les choses.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : ewanna  
**Titre **: Pouvoir maudit  
**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, les autres sont issus de mon imagination  
**Rating** : K+

**Résumé** : _Sayu Itami souhaitait ardemment devenir un shinigami aussi fort qu'honorable. Pour ce faire, elle ne pensait pouvoir compter que sur sa seule motivation, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau pouvoir s'éveille brutalement et ne vienne perturber quelque peu les choses autour d'elle._

_Pouvoir intéressant pour les uns, gênant pour les autres, n'était-il pas simplement maudit pour une jeune fille qui n'aspirait qu'à servir avec loyauté et être heureuse auprès de l'homme qui comptait tant pour elle...?_

**Note **: Salut ! Alors simplement vous dire que je ne connais principalement Bleach que grâce aux animés (je sais qu'il peut y avoir des petites "différences" avec les livres) et que c'est ma première fic sur ce fandom. Sur ce, merci déjà pour avoir eu la curiosité de lire ce premier chapitre et...Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Alors ? Tu es satisfait ?  
- Oui...  
- Quoi ?

* * *

_Rukongai. Par une matinée de printemps, dans l'une des modestes habitations du quartier Est du quarantième secteur._

- Ikuo ? Ikuo ? Ikuoooo !  
- Quoiii ?

S'il y avait bien une chose que le petit garçon détestait par-dessus tout, c'était d'être dérangé durant une partie de billes. Mais bon, lorsque sa mère l'appelait, il se devait d'y répondre. Ainsi, à contre-coeur, il se leva et quitta momentanément les amis avec lesquels il jouait dans la rue, pour aller voir ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir de si bon matin.

- Va réveiller ta sœur, s'il te plaît, lui demanda sa mère, qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Je suis trop occupée pour le faire et elle sera en retard à son concours si elle ne se dépêche pas de partir.  
- Hein ? Mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui..., commença à se lamenter Ikuo.  
- Ikuo !, le coupa la femme en se tournant vers lui, une louche menaçante à la main.  
- D'accord...d'accord..., grogna-t-il en prenant la direction de la pièce qui servait de chambre à coucher pour tout le monde.

L'avantage, c'est que la maison n'étant pas grande, il n'avait pas eu à traîner des pieds trop longtemps. Arrivé devant la porte, il prit sur lui de ne pas tambouriner comme un sauvage et se contenta de toquer doucement au panneau de bois. Une fois. Deux fois. N'ayant pas obtenu de réponse, il poussa lentement la porte et pénétra dans la salle sombre où seule la respiration de sa sœur perçait.

Ikuo soupira. Aux vues de ce qu'il avait devant lui – différents livres posés ça et là par terre, dont un encore en équilibre précaire au bord du lit - elle s'était une fois de plus couchée très tard, absorbée par ses lectures. Il s'approcha du matelas posé à même le sol et se pencha prudemment au-dessus du corps toujours endormi.

- Sayuuu..., murmura-t-il une première fois.

Pas de mouvement, pas de réponse. Juste une respiration qui se rapprochait désormais davantage du ronflement.

- Sayuuu, répéta un peu plus fort le petit garçon.

...pour obtenir les mêmes résultats. Très bien : aux grands maux, les grands moyens ! Ikuo se redressa afin de prendre sa respiration et :

- SAYUUUUUU !  
- Hein ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? sursauta brusquement la jeune fille.

L'air aussi hébété que traumatisé, une main posée sur son cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine à tout rompre, ladite Sayu venait enfin de refaire surface. Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, lorsque son regard se posa sur son frère qui la scrutait dans la pénombre, un rictus aussi satisfait qu'agacé au coin des lèvres.

- Aller, debout !...ou tu seras en retard, lança simplement le garçon avant de tourner les talons.  
- Mais enfin Ikuo ! T'avais besoin d'hurler comme ça ? se plaignit Sayu, sa main toujours en place sur sa poitrine. J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir...  
- T'inquiète, c'est pas pour demain, lança Ikuo avec un humour bien à lui. De toute façon, je te signale que c'est déjà fait.  
- Ahah ! Très malin, marmonna Sayu en se levant, tandis que son petit frère avait déjà dû rejoindre ses amis pour terminer sa partie de billes.

Malgré les apparences, ces deux-là s'entendaient bien. Il y avait simplement entre eux, de temps à autres, des taquineries propres aux frères-soeurs. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils étaient ? Non justement...enfin, si...

Cela faisait maintenant de nombreuses, très nombreuses années que Sayu avait été recueillie par cette famille du Rukongai. Comme tant d'autres, lorsqu'elle était arrivée à la Soul Society, elle s'était retrouvée seule, sans personne vers qui se tourner. Aussi, une fois que quelques marques eurent été prises et qu'elle se fut faite à l'idée qu'une nouvelle vie, avec de nouvelles habitudes, allait commencer ici pour elle, elle s'était mise à la recherche d'un endroit où se poser. C'est comme ça qu'un jour, elle a rencontré Ikuo : pauvre petit garçon en train de se faire dépouiller de ses précieux trésors (ses billes) par d'autres gamins encore plus teigneux que lui quand il s'y mettait !

Sayu n'avait jamais vraiment été attirée par les combats – préférant privilégier le pacifisme, elle n'aimait d'ailleurs pas particulièrement la violence – mais comme elle supportait encore moins toute idée d'injustice, il lui était déjà arrivé, à de nombreuses reprises, de se retrouver dans des situations qu'elle aurait préféré, de prime abord, éviter – et ce, qu'elle y soit en position confortable ou peu enviable. Ainsi, désormais débarrassé de ses agresseurs et profondément reconnaissant – et admiratif devant cet élan de courage désintéressé - Ikuo avait ramené Sayu chez lui, là où la jeune fille s'était immédiatement sentie bien. Là où elle avait retrouvé un peu de cette ambiance chaleureuse qu'elle avait dû quitter trop tôt et qui lui manquait toujours...

Tout ce dont elle se souvenait au sujet de son départ précipité du « monde des vivants », c'est qu'un soir, elle était sortie avec un groupe d'amis pour fêter la fin de ses examens et qu'en rentrant chez elle, dotée d'une attention amoindrie par quelques verres d'alcool, elle n'avait pu éviter l'embardée d'un véhicule qui était venu la percuter de plein fouet. C'est ainsi que partiellement terrifiée, cette petite jeune femme, aux longs cheveux - aussi noirs que ses yeux - était arrivée à l'âge de dix-neuf ans dans ce royaume insoupçonné.

Donc effectivement, « morte » - comme l'avait si gentiment souligné Ikuo - elle l'était déjà. Quant à remourir une nouvelle fois _ici_, elle n'en avait pas l'intention. Car Sayu avait depuis longtemps trouvé sa voie dans cette société. De part ses capacités intellectuelles, physiques (bien que ne ressemblant vraiment pas à un golgoth) mais surtout grâce à cette énergie spirituelle dont elle avait fait preuve depuis toujours, elle avait décidé de devenir un shinigami. Un Dieu de la Mort qui assurerait l'enterrement des âmes terrestres, mais surtout, la sécurité de tous en combattant les Hollows. Ce soucis de protéger les autres avait toujours prédominé dans le tempérament de Sayu et le fait qu'elle se soit orientée dans cette voie n'était pas sans rapport...

Le jour où elle avait fait part de cette décision à sa famille, un long silence avait suivi sa déclaration. Devenir shinigami avait beau en faire rêver beaucoup, tout le monde savait qu'être seulement admis dans l'académie formatrice relevait de l'exploit. Mais la force de persuasion de Sayu pouvant se révéler très...convaincante, au bout de quelques temps, ses parents acceptèrent qu'elle abandonne les activités quotidiennes auxquelles elle s'adonnait pour aider sa famille (à la grande fierté autant qu'exaspération d'Ikuo – qui lui, devait continuer à aider tout le monde malgré son jeune âge) pour ne plus se consacrer qu'à la préparation de ce concours d'entrée - qu'elle était sur le point de rater à cause d'une simple panne de réveil !

Moins d'un quart-d'heure plus tard, pourtant, Sayu était prête à partir.

- Hâte-toi !, la pressa tendrement sa mère, en lui tendant le bentô qu'elle venait de finir de lui préparer.  
- Merci maman, répondit Sayu, la voix un peu étranglée.

Un dernier petit sourire échangé pour se donner de la force et la jeune fille quitta la maison d'un pas décidé.

- Ééééh ! Bonne chance, nee-chan !, lui cria soudain Ikuo, qui venait d'émerger de la ruelle où il avait, une fois de plus, abandonné son groupe d'amis pour venir encourager sa sœur Et fais de ton mieux, hein !

Sayu se retourna vers le petit garçon qui la regardait un peu anxieux et afficha aussitôt un visage radieux tout en lui faisant un signe de la main.

- Merci « gribouille » ! Compte sur moi !

Son frère, sa famille, tout ceux qui comptaient pour elle...C'était pour eux aussi qu'elle faisait tout ça. Pour qu'ils n'aient plus à souffrir de cette modeste condition...Pour se savoir capable de les protéger quoi qu'il arrive...Pour qu'ils soient fiers d'elle...

Mais le sourire que lui avait donné Ikuo et sa mère disparut rapidement. Au fur et à mesure que Sayu se rapprochait de l'académie des shinigamis, elle sentit un nœud se former et se serrer de plus en plus dans son estomac, en même temps que son état virait dangereusement du dynamique au fébrile.

* * *

Arrivée à l'entrée de l'immense cours de « l'établissement », le nœud se serra si fort qu'il lui en fit mal : que de monde ! Sayu pensa alors que si toutes ces personnes étaient également là pour passer le concours, ça ne serait pas de son mieux qu'il faudrait faire, ça serait beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ça. Mais en avait-elle les possibilités ?

Elle en était à commencer à s'interroger sur son cas, quand tout à coup :

- Y'a du monde, hein ?, lui lança un jeune homme à l'air gauche et à l'expression encore plus angoissée que la sienne.  
- Euh...ouais, fit Sayu en dévisageant, perplexe, l'inconnu.

Elle aurait cru qu'il allait s'effondrer sur lui-même dans la seconde, tellement il était pâle et maigrichon. Mais au lieu de cela, il sursauta brusquement en poussant un petit cri lorsqu'un « gong » sonore prévint l'assemblée que le concours était sur le point de commencer et que les candidats étaient priés de se rapprocher des salles d'examen.

Malgré l'envie saugrenue qui la prit soudain de quitter à toutes jambes cet endroit, Sayu se fit une dernière fois violence et s'avança bravement vers l'édifice, suivie timidement de près par le garçon émotif.

Le hasard fit que tous deux se retrouvèrent dans la même salle durant le déroulement des épreuves. Les candidats étaient installés à des bureaux doubles. Sayu partagea le sien avec une autre jeune fille, Saori Fukuda, avec qui elle fit vite connaissance.

Bienfait de ces rencontres impromptues, durant cette période éprouvante, Sayu se sentit moins seule et put partager ses craintes quant aux résultats finaux avec ses deux nouveaux amis. Et évidemment, elle n'était pas la seule à douter.

- Ouf ! Plus que cet après-midi, fit observer un jour Yamada, avec soulagement.  
- Oui, soupira Sayu. Au moins, demain, on sera fixé...  
- Pourvu qu'on soit tous admis, ajouta Saori.  
- ...ou qu'il y en ait au moins un de nous trois qui le soit, marmonna Yamada.  
- Hanatarô-kun ! s'énerva Sayu, tu ne voudrais pas être un peu plus optimiste, s'il te plaît ?

Au regard lancé, Saori partageait le même avis.

- Ben...c'est que, tu sais Itami-chan, baragouina Yamada, je suis loin d'être un bon élève et je ne sais pas me battre...  
- Eh bien, dans ce cas, tu apprendras !, affirma Sayu avec conviction. On est tous là pour ça ! On en est tous au même point, alors ne pars pas perdant dès le départ. Tu as des qualités !...nous en avons tous. Alors concentre toi là-dessus et progresse dans le reste. N'est-ce pas Fukuda-chan ?  
- Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux, sourit Saori.

Mais comme il était parfois dur de paraître toujours forte...

Cette nuit-là, Sayu dormit mal, très mal. Elle se languissait d'être au lendemain autant que ce qu'elle le redoutait. Elle n'avait pas parlé une seule fois du déroulement de son concours à sa famille. Ils avaient bien essayé de la questionner à ce sujet à une ou deux reprises (peut-être un peu plus pour Ikuo), mais avaient finalement préféré renoncer en comprenant que Sayu ne dirait rien. Comment avaient-ils interprété ce silence ? Comme un manque de réussite inavouable ? Une superstition ? De la concentration ? Peu importait. De toute façon, ce jour à venir étant le dernier, celui qui dévoilerait la liste des retenus – et des recalés – tous ces mystères allaient prendre fin.

Sayu, Saori et Yamada avaient convenu de se retrouver devant les grilles de l'académie, afin d'aller voir ensemble ce qu'il en était.

- Oh lala !, s'épouvanta Yamada devant la cohue que se pressait devant les tableaux d'affichage.  
- Bon, dit Saori en se raclant nerveusement la gorge et sans prêter attention au vent de panique qui arrivait en provenance de Yamada. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On plante là ou on s'incruste pour voir dans quelle classe on sera à la rentrée ?

Sayu, qui avait éprouvé quelques difficultés à aligner plus de trois mots ce jour-là, se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête et se décida à suivre les deux autres.

Il y eu quelques secondes d'une incroyable intensité jusqu'à ce que soudain :

- Lààààà ! Là !, s'écria Yamada en pointant son doigt vers l'une des feuilles épinglées au tableau.  
- Où ? Où ?, lui bondit dessus Saori. Qui ? Qui est pris ?

Sayu avait l'impression de fondre sur place. Elle voyait déjà ses deux amis pris et elle...

- Ouiii !, hurla Saori. Je suis prise ! Itami-chan, je suis prise !

Saori se tourna vers son amie - qu'elle ne put que trouver affreusement pâle - et se dépêcha alors de retourner à l'exploration des listes pour...

- C'est bon Itami-chan, toi aussi tu es prise !, s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Il fallut un petit temps à Sayu pour se remettre de ses émotions, mais surtout pour réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait : elle allait bel et bien intégrer la prestigieuse académie des shinigamis. Ils y allaient tous les trois.

Ainsi, cette première épreuve passée avec succès, les études allaient pouvoir commencer et le plus dur restait désormais à venir...


	2. Le Seireitei

**Note** : _Bonsoir ! Voici la suite. Alors, j'ai essayé de mettre un peu plus de descriptions que dans le premier chapitre...J'espère que ça sera un peu mieux comme ça. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

- Tu as l'air préoccupé. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Non. Juste un petit détail auquel je n'avais pas pensé et que je viens d'entrevoir.  
- Oh ? Embêtant ?  
- Non. Maintenant que j'en ai pris connaissance, il me sera facile d'observer ce qu'il se passe pour découvrir de quoi il s'agit exactement. Ensuite, libre à nous de le maîtriser...voir de l'éliminer.

* * *

Les études pour devenir shinigami se déroulaient sur six ans. Six années durant lesquelles les étudiants, divisés en plusieurs classes pour chaque niveau, passaient d'une salle à l'autre, d'un professeur à l'autre, dans le seul but d'apprendre et maîtriser les bases et maniements des techniques de combat, de défense, mais aussi l'enterrement des âmes, la bienséance et la gestion des risques et des responsabilités - dernier point qui effrayait particulièrement Yamada, qui malgré d'avoir réussi cet examen d'entrée réputé sélectif, souffrait d'un cuisant complexe d'infériorité. Et il faut dire que ses (piètres) résultats en matière de combat ne portaient guère à l'optimisme. Sayu et Saori faisaient de leur mieux pour l'encourager et maintenir son moral, mais...Ceci-dit, il semblait que le garçon avait un certain don pour l'écoute des autres et les techniques de soin...

Quant à Sayu et Saori, malgré de ne pas avoir été admises en classe « avancée » (qui dispensait des enseignements d'un niveau supérieur aux autres sections), elles parvenaient à se maintenir à un niveau plus que correct. Ne s'étant jamais projetée dans un avenir d'officier, les choses convenaient parfaitement à Sayu. Mais Saori, qui rêvait des hautes sphères du Gotei 13, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- J'en ai marre !, râla-t-elle un jour, à la fin d'un cours de kidô, alors que les étudiants regagnaient leur classe principale. Je n'arrive toujours pas à maîtriser cette attaque, alors que j'y travaille sans relâche ! Je peux dire tout de suite adieu au haut du classement si je n'arrive pas à avoir rapidement une meilleure note !  
- Mais...tu as quand même obtenu un 154 sur 200, avança timidement Yamada. Tu devrais être cont...  
- Rien du tout !, s'emporta Saori. Ce n'est pas suffisant ! C'est nul et archi nul !

Et il faut avouer que lorsque la jeune fille se mettait en colère, il y avait de quoi en décourager plus d'un. Car si Sayu n'était pas très grande et donnait une certaine impression de fluidité et de discrétion, Saori, elle, était une jeune fille nettement plus grande et plus exubérante. Elle aussi féminine, elle avait cependant, à force d'entraînements, développé une constitution davantage athlétique que son amie, lui conférant une apparence un peu plus robuste – un aspect qui collait d'ailleurs assez bien avec son caractère, surtout lorsqu'elle était contrariée.

- Euh...tu sais, insista quand même Yamada (qui pouvait parfois faire preuve d'un courage surprenant), moi, je n'ai eu que 135 et c'est ma meilleure note...

Ce qui eut pour effet de calmer net Saori. Quant à Sayu, elle se retint à grand peine de ne pas rire devant les (récurrents) excès émotionnels de son amie – ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Oh ! Toi bien sûr, reprit de plus belle Saori en se tournant vers Sayu. Tu n'as aucun problème avec le bakudô et le hadô. Alors forcément, c'est facile pour toi !  
- Hé !, se défendit Sayu, qui ne se départit pas pour autant de son sourire. Je m'en sors peut-être un peu mieux que toi en kidô, mais je te signale qu'en kendo, j'ai un sacré retard !

Et c'était vrai que question combativité, sans être mauvaise, les professeurs reprochaient parfois à Sayu de manquer un peu d'agressivité. Elle faisait ce qu'il fallait, sachant manier son sabre avec dextérité et précision, mais c'était tout – elle préférait de loin les techniques de magie du démon, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de difficultés à maîtriser.

* * *

En fin de compte, ce système d'enseignement se rapprochait nostalgiquement de celui que Sayu avait connu dans le « monde des vivants » - car en travaillant régulièrement à un niveau convenable, il était raisonnable d'espérer passer en classe supérieure, après l'examen qui sanctionnait chaque fin d'année.

De même, entrecoupant les périodes d'intenses activités scolaires, les étudiants bénéficiaient de temps de repos. Durant ceux-ci, Sayu faisait toujours en sorte de rentrer passer quelques jours dans sa famille. Certes la vie à l'académie lui plaisait beaucoup (car malgré un relatif esprit de compétition – bien qu'assez poussé chez certains...comme chez Saori, par exemple – l'ambiance y était saine et épanouissante), mais elle avait néanmoins besoin de revoir régulièrement les siens. Et la réciproque était vraie.

- J'en reviens toujours pas que tu sois devenue un shinigami !, s'extasiait immanquablement Ikuo lorsque sa sœur venait lui rendre visite – et ce, même si ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait intégré son école.

Cet après-midi-là, les deux s'étaient installés par-terre, dehors, dans un recoin du petit jardin qui bordait l'un des côtés de la maison et paressaient tranquillement au soleil.

- Bah, tu sais, répondit Sayu, les joues rosies, je ne le suis pas encore...  
- T'es trop modeste !, ria Ikuo. Tu le seras forcément un jour !  
- Eh bien moi, ça ne m'étonne pas, intervint soudain leur mère, pleine de fierté, alors qu'elle les rejoignait chargée d'une planche supportant des tranches de pastèque. Tu en avais les capacités. Et tu feras un très bon shinigami !  
- Ouais ! Le meilleur de tous, même !, rajouta Ikuo en mordant goulûment dans la cucurbitacée.

La remarque flatta Sayu et la fit sourire. Elle songea que ce genre de déclaration aurait davantage collé aux ambitions affichées par Saori qu'aux siennes.

Sayu n'était pas quelqu'un d'ambitieux. Pas totalement désintéressée non-plus, mais pas ambitieuse au sens péjoratif du terme. Elle ne recherchait pas à être sur le devant de la scène. Faire les choses qui lui tenaient à cœur du mieux qu'elle le pouvait était sa priorité. Pour le reste, elle le laissait volontiers à des personnes comme Saori. Ainsi, même si elle savait depuis fort longtemps déjà que d'un point de vue hiérarchique, l'organisation des shinigamis était composée d'une base de soldats, sous les ordres d'un lieutenant, lui même obéissant à son capitaine, Sayu ne s'était jamais imaginée portant un jour, un insigne d'officier quelconque.

Enfin, elle ne se l'était encore jamais imaginée. Car un événement aussi imprévu que réjouissant lui aura finalement permis d'envisager les choses différemment...

* * *

Cela se passa durant leur cinquième et avant-dernière année d'études. Un jour comme tant d'autres, en fin de matinée, alors que les trois amis se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire à l'heure du déjeuner, ils furent interpellés par un attroupement singulier au-milieu d'une des petites cours composant le jardin intérieur de l'académie. La nouvelle était en train de se répandre comme une traînée de poudre et faisait déjà de nombreux ravis : à tour de rôle, les différentes classes du niveau cinq iraient visiter le Seireitei. Et cette annonce eut, bien évidemment, le même effet sur les trois nouvellement concernés.

- C'est...c'est vraiment incroyable !, en bégailla Saori.  
- C'est une chose qui n'est encore jamais arrivée, non ?, demanda Sayu, tout autant abasourdie.  
- Non, en effet, lui répondit un élève de sa classe. Alors, autant en profiter, parce que j'ignore si une autre occasion se présentera un jour.  
- Bien sûr que si, voyons !, fit observer une autre personne. Le jour où nous serons des shinigamis !  
- Je me demande bien pourquoi ils organisent cela ?, s'interrogea Yamada.  
- Peut-être pour nous montrer de plus près et de manière très concrète le quotidien des shinigamis, supposa Sayu.  
- Pour ça, ils auraient mieux fait de le faire dès la première année alors, rétorqua Saori. Parce que ce n'est pas un an avant notre intégration qu'on va commencer à se demander si on a fait le bon choix ou pas. Par contre, si c'est pour nous montrer le quotidien des shinigamis, je ne suis pas certaine qu'on soit encore tout à fait au point pour affronter des tas de Hollows...  
- Hein ? Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'on va devoir se battre contre ces monstres ?, s'inquiéta soudain Yamada.  
- Mais nooon voyons !, le rassura immédiatement Sayu. Ce doit plutôt être dans un but...euh...  
- Pédagogique et instructif, conclut Saori en souriant devant l'expression effarée de Yamada.  
- Aller Hanatarô-kun ! C'est pour ça qu'on est là après tout, non ?

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, les étudiants – et pas seulement ceux de cinquième année – n'avaient plus que ce mot-là à la bouche : le Seireitei. Il faut dire que les visites avaient déjà commencé et que ceux qui en revenaient ne pouvaient que donner davantage envie à ceux qui trépignaient d'impatience en attendant leur tour, d'y aller.

- On a pu visiter tout le Seireitei !, dit l'un.  
- Il y a un secteur réservé pour chaque division. C'est vraiment impressionnant !, fit un autre.  
- Comment c'est là-bas ? Vous avez vu des officiers ? Et des combats ?

C'étaient foule de questions – et toujours les mêmes – qui assaillaient les chanceux du jour dès leur retour à l'académie.

- Pour les combats, fit remarquer un élève, on a même vu une fosse dans laquelle les shinigamis s'entraînent...sur de vrais Hollows !...sur des Hollows capturés et maintenus prisonniers dans des geôles.  
- Quoi ? Vous...vous avez vu des Hollows ? Des vrais ?, firent quelques élèves – parmi lesquels Yamada – mortifiés par la nouvelle.  
- Euh...non. On n'a pas _vraiment_ vu de Hollows - ils ne nous les ont pas laissés voir, se reprit l'élève. Mais bon, c'était sacrément intéressant quand même !

Sayu et Saori écoutèrent attentivement dans leur coin tout ce que leurs collègues avaient à rapporter. Et une fois que l'agitation commença à un peu s'essouffler, les deux filles échangèrent un regard aussi brillant qu'éloquent.

- Demain, c'est enfin notre tour d'y aller, commenta joyeusement Sayu.  
- Ouaip ! Vivement demain !

* * *

L'arrivée à elle seule devant l'une des lourdes portes du Seireitei était suffisante pour laisser tout le monde bouche bée. Car au-delà de l'aspect psychologique qui prédominait dans l'affaire, lorsque Jidanbô, l'impressionnant gardien de l'Hakutômon, libéra le passage, la vision de cette cité au sein même de la Soul Society eut de quoi en troubler plus d'un. Ils se retrouvèrent soudainement plongés au cœur d'une zone immense qui abritait les treize capitaineries constituant le Gotei et bien d'autres édifices aussi monumentaux que symboliques, visibles à des kilomètres. D'immenses murs de pierres blanches délimitaient d'innombrable allées qui permettaient d'accéder aux différentes zones et qui semblaient partir dans toutes les directions possibles. Il y régnait un calme surprenant – assez militaire, finalement – qui incitait naturellement au sang-froid et à la discipline.

Un homme, un shinigami, apparut soudain. Vêtu d'un shihakushou, il se présenta sobrement à l'enseignant qui accompagnait ce jour-là le groupe.

- Bonjour, je me nomme Kôkichirô Takezoe, septième siège de la dixième division. Enchanté. C'est moi qui ai aujourd'hui l'honneur de vous guider à travers le Seireitei.

Une douce rumeur se fit alors entendre parmi les élèves.

- Tu te rends compte, murmura la voisine de Sayu, c'est un « siège ». Un shinigami suffisamment fort pour avoir obtenu un numéro de classement dans sa division...  
- Et quelle division, poursuivit Saori ! La dixième ! C'est celle qui a la charge de l'organisation militaire et s'occupe de tout ce qui est stratégique au Seireitei !

La jeune fille semblait tellement excitée par la nouvelle que Sayu finit par se demander si c'était Saori qui était, une fois de plus, excessive ou elle, au contraire, qui manquait cruellement d'agitation à ce sujet. Mais lorsque Yamada lui demanda soudain :

- Au fait, Itami-chan, en parlant de division, dans laquelle voudrais-tu être intégrée plus tard ?,

Sayu ne put alors que se rendre compte que malgré toute l'admiration qu'elle portait au statut de shinigami, tout demeurait chez elle très global. Elle commençait à réaliser que vouloir devenir shinigami n'était pas un but en soit, mais plutôt un commencement – et qu'il était grand temps pour elle de se pencher de façon plus personnelle sur la question.

- Eh bien, dit-elle, à vrai dire je...  
- Silence, s'il vous plaît !, les interrompit brusquement leur professeur qui n'apprécia guère ces bavardages impolis.

Cette intervention fut cependant suffisante pour chasser ces tracas de l'esprit de Sayu, qui se concentra par la suite sur les commentaires et autre renseignements apportés par le shinigami.

* * *

Leurs camarades ne leur avaient pas mentis : l'endroit était vraiment incroyable. Même en sachant, plus ou moins, à quoi correspondait le Seireitei grâce aux documents dont ils disposaient à l'académie, de s'y trouver comme ça, en réel, était encore mieux. En outre, chemin faisant, Kôkichirô ayant donné l'autorisation aux élèves de lui poser toutes les questions qu'ils souhaitaient, ces derniers y étaient allés de bon cœur Où se trouvaient les différentes divisions ? Quels étaient leurs rôles exacts ? Comment se déroulait le quotidien d'un shinigami ? Où était cette fameuse fosse à Hollows ?

Mais trop captivée par l'atmosphère si particulière que dégageaient les lieux, Sayu n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite.

- Eh regarde !, lui dit soudain Yamada en lui donnant un léger coup de coude. C'est le siège de la quatrième division.

Sayu remarqua alors que le garçon avait dit ça d'un ton rêveur.

- C'est la division que tu aimerais intégrer ?

Il est vrai que Yamada étant plus doué pour guérir que pour blesser et aimant également s'occuper des autres, c'était la division qui semblait le mieux lui convenir.

- Oui, avoua doucement le garçon. Mais je ne sais pas si...  
- Hanatarô-kun...!, soupira son amie. Si quelqu'un avec tes compétences n'était pas pris dans cette division, je me demande vraiment qui le serait !  
- Tu es gentille, Itami-chan, rougit Yamada.  
- Non, seulement sincère.  
- Et toi alors ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure...Dans quelle division aimerais-tu aller quand notre formation sera terminée ?

Comme Sayu aurait aimé que Yamada oublie ça.

- A vrai dire, répondit Sayu, un peu gênée, je ne sais pas trop encore...  
- Eh ben moi, surgit brusquement Saori - qui en avait fini d'écouter l'utilisation d'un denreishinki, si je ne sais pas encore tout à fait quelle division je souhaiterais intégrer, je sais au moins dans lesquelles je ne voudrais pas aller !  
- Lesquelles ?, demandèrent Sayu et Yamada en chœur  
- Dans l'ordre : la douzième, la onzième et la quatrième.

Saori avait dit ça parfaitement à l'aise, sans remarquer – ou prêter attention – à la petite grimace que fit Yamada.

- Pourquoi celles-là ?  
- Alors, la douzième : parce que non-seulement elle concerne le développement des technologies – chose que je trouve particulièrement rasante – mais qu'en plus, elle serait dirigée par un véritable psychopathe !...

Expressions ahuries simultanées chez Sayu et Yamada.

- ...La onzième : parce qu'elle n'est constituée que de tarés qui ne pensent qu'à se mettre sur la gueule toute la journée, voir la nuit - ils feraient même ça entre eux quand ils n'ont plus personne à combattre,...

Re...

- ...Et enfin, la quatrième : parce que – pardon Hanatarô-kun – je la juge certes très utile, mais particulièrement ennuyante. Celà-dit, il paraîtrait que la capitaine de cette division est géniale !

Maigre consolation pour Yamada qui aurait trouvé plus valorisant qu'une personne comme Saori – qui semblait si sûre d'elle et dégageait un certain charisme – qualifie autrement la division dans laquelle il envisageait son avenir.

- Quant à toi, poursuivit Saori en fixant Sayu, avec le caractère que tu as, je te verrai bien dans la troisième division.  
- Ah bon ?, s'étonna la jeune fille.  
- Oui. Leur emblème est le désespoir, mais surtout la non-violence, ajouta précipitamment Saori devant la tête que fit Sayu en entendant parler de désespoir.

Elle souhaitait sincèrement que ce n'était pas l'image qu'elle dégageait auprès de ses amis - parce que sinon...

* * *

Et sur ces entrefaites, le petit groupe arriva à une nouvelle bifurcation (c'est qu'il y en avait des rues et des ruelles qui s'entrecroisaient dans tous les sens), bifurcation qui présentait d'un côté, une rue débouchant sur une place et de l'autre, une impasse au bout de laquelle le sol semblait avoir disparu.

- Kôkichirô-san, demanda alors un élève, qu'est-ce qu'il y a au bout de cette impasse ?

Le shinigami esquissa un petit sourire.

- Eh bien, il s'agit d'un trou, dit-il en laissant planer le mystère. Plus exactement, d'une fosse.  
- Une fosse...?

Un épais silence enveloppa en un instant les étudiants. S'agissait-il de _la_ fameuse fosse qui avait alimenté tant de discussions ? Des regards perplexes, surexcités se croisèrent alors. Mais personne n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit...Car déchirant soudain le silence, un cri suraigu, à glacer le sang, leur parvint en provenance du trou noir...


	3. Une rencontre révélatrice

- Alors ? Que désires-tu que l'on fasse ?  
- Pour le moment : rien - car il n'y a encore rien à faire si ce n'est d'observer. Au moment voulu, je vous dirai comment agir.

* * *

Les élèves se figèrent sur place, leur regard braqué vers ce trou béant d'où s'échappait toujours la longue plainte. Soudain, une ombre en surgit : un shinigami à l'uniforme déchiré, ensanglanté, qui continuait à hurler. Aussitôt, Kôkichirô dressa un bras protecteur devant le groupe et somma l'enseignant d'emmener ses élèves le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Et dans la mesure où tous savaient pertinemment ce qu'il y avait au fond de ce trou, la peur d'en voir émerger à cet instant un Hollow se saisit instantanément de tout le monde.

- Fuyez ! Fuyez !, cria Kôkichirô. Vous autres, dit-il ensuite à l'adresse des shinigamis témoins de la scène, allez prévenir le capitaine Hitsugaya ! Vite ! Un Hollow a dû réussir à...  
- Non..., parvint à gémir péniblement le shinigami blessé qui était maintenant allongé un peu plus loin et recevait les premiers soins nécessaires à sa survie. Pas un...

Soudain, à l'horreur de tous, un Hollow fit surface. Immense. Épouvantable. Terrifiant. Pour la première fois de leur vie, Sayu, Saori, Yamada et leurs collègues se retrouvaient confrontés à ces monstres que leur formation devait les amener à tuer. Mais là, ils avaient l'impression d'en être si loin de la fin de cette formation...de la capacité à détruire ces créatures...

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Je vous ai dit de fuir !, hurla Kôkichirô aux étudiants, en constatant horrifié, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore bougé et qu'ils étaient restés immobiles, pétrifiés sur place.

Et là, enfin, un mouvement de panique, certes très désordonné mais salvateur, les poussa vers la sortie de l'impasse, là où le danger serait moindre...là où le danger aurait dû être moindre. Car tandis que les élèves les plus en arrière – dont Sayu et Saori – atteignaient enfin l'extrémité de la ruelle, un nouveau cri perçant retentit dans leur dos : un deuxième, puis un troisième Hollows s'échappèrent à leur tour de la fosse. Mais combien y en avait-il là dedans ?

Plusieurs shinigamis firent, à cet instant, éruption d'un peu partout et vinrent prêter main forte à Kôkichirô qui avait engagé un féroce combat contre le premier monstre. Mais malgré le nombre plus important de shinigamis prêts à livrer bataille, les Hollows semblaient peu à peu prendre le dessus.

- Ils sont fous de garder des choses pareilles ici !, s'épouvanta une fille derrière Sayu.  
- C'est incroyable...vraiment incroyable..., bredouilla un autre, hypnotisé par ce qu'il se passait devant lui.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?, demanda alors Sayu, la voix rauque.

Malgré la peur qui lui nouait le ventre, la peur de partir un jour au combat, d'en être si proche à ce moment-là, les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait tant souhaité devenir un shinigami s'imposèrent brusquement à elle et une certaine témérité s'en empara alors, la poussant à poser cette question imprudente.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?, lui répondit Saori - que la panique avait mis sur les nerfs. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut faire face à « ça » ? T'es aveugle ou quoi ?

En effet, seul un aveugle n'aurait pu voir et s'alarmer devant la tournure que prenaient les choses. Il y avait trois Hollows, seulement trois Hollows, contre une douzaine de shinigamis. Des shinigamis rodés aux combats, qui avaient terminé leur formation depuis longtemps et qui représentaient aux yeux de tous ces jeunes étudiants, l'élite parmi l'élite dans toute la Soul Society. Pourtant...pourtant...Malgré tout cela, malgré de se trouver au sein même du Seireitei, malgré la force d'un septième siège parmi eux, la défaite semblait désormais inévitable.

* * *

Ils auraient dû partir le plus loin possible. On aurait dû leur dire de courir sans se retourner pour protéger leur vie. Mais personne ne leur disait plus rien, ne leur criait plus rien. Toute l'attention était à présent focalisée sur ce combat inégal. Des papillons de l'enfer voletaient en tous sens, véhiculant des nouvelles sur ce qu'il se passait.

Brusquement, l'un des trois Hollows, le plus gros et le plus dangereux, fendit l'air, empalant les shinigamis qui se trouvaient sur son passage et se rua vers le petit groupe, resté trop sagement posté à l'entrée de l'impasse.

Un horrible hurlement retentit. Un hurlement à glacer le sang qui ne laissa présager qu'une chose : la mort allait bientôt frapper. Sayu vit la bête foncer droit sur elle. Elle était la plus proche du monstre, elle serait la première touchée...Dans un réflex bien inutile, elle se protégea le visage de ses bras et ferma les yeux, ne pouvant plus rien faire d'autre qu'attendre...

* * *

Le soleil se voila soudain et le cri se tut brusquement. Réalisant en quelques secondes que le Hollow n'avait pas attaqué, Sayu entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et découvrit devant elle, gisant à terre un court instant avant de s'évaporer dans les airs, le lourd corps du monstre, tranché dans toute sa longueur.

- Qu'est...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, bafouilla Yamada - qui était dans le même état d'égarement que les autres. Qui a fait ça ?

Seule Sayu avait déjà la réponse. Car si beaucoup avaient leur champ de vision masqué, il n'en était pas de même pour la jeune fille. Debout, devant elle, se tenait un shinigami qui n'avait pas pris part au début du combat et qui était apparu avec une telle rapidité que personne ne l'avait senti venir. L'homme jeta alors un fugace regard par-dessus son épaule et croisa celui de Sayu, qui semblait trop abasourdie par ce qui venait de se produire pour bien réaliser sa présence. Mais pourtant, tel n'en fut pas le cas. Et ce fut, au contraire, tout un mélange d'émotions diverses, nouvelles et déroutantes qui s'emparèrent d'elle...

Mais le shinigami se reconcentra immédiatement sur son affaire et brandit son zanpakutô libéré face aux deux Hollows restants, fous furieux d'avoir vu l'un des leurs terrassé avec une telle facilité.

- Ecartez-vous !, ordonna l'homme aux autres combattants.  
- Mais...mais fukutaishô, objecta Kôkichirô, vous ne pouvez pas vous battre seul contre eux, voyons ! C'est de la folie !  
- Fais-moi un peu confiance, Kôkichirô !

Sur ces mots, le shinigami armé bondit en avant dans un saut prodigieux et d'un seul coup de lame, fendit le crâne des deux Hollows qui n'eurent pas le temps d'opposer une quelconque résistance.

- Il est prodigieux, murmura Sayu.  
- Trop fort !, admira un autre.  
- Mais qui c'est, ce type ?  
- Un lieutenant, dit Saori qui semblait particulièrement impressionnée.  
- Comment tu le sais ?, demanda doucement Yamada.  
- Hanatarô-kun, ouvre les yeux !, dit Sayu. Non-seulement les autres l'ont appelé « fukutaishô », mais en plus, il porte l'insigne de lieutenant...Et de toute façon, pour avoir un tel pouvoir, il n'est à l'évidence pas le dernier de sa division...

Et là, le lieutenant en question rengaina son arme et se tourna vers eux. Il commença par évaluer rapidement l'étendue des dégâts et donna les recommandations adéquates à l'un des jigokuchou, avant de s'approcher de l'enseignant – qui paraissait encore quelque peu ébranlé.

- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix si posée qu'il était permis de se demander s'il venait vraiment d'affronter et massacrer trois Hollows à lui tout seul en quelques secondes.

La majorité des élèves se contentèrent de hocher la tête pour répondre à la question, d'autres ne dirent rien, toujours éprouvés, quant à d'autres, ils restèrent également silencieux, mais pour d'autres raisons.

- Hisagi fukutaishô !, l'interpella soudain un shinigami qui arrivait, suivi par d'autres, au pas de course. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? Vous avez pu vous en occuper ?  
- Ah...Oui, c'est bon, répondit simplement le lieutenant. Assurez-vous maintenant que tout le monde soit convenablement soigné.

Puis, se tournant une dernière fois vers les élèves.

- Je suis Hisagi Shûhei, vice-capitaine de la neuvième division. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ce qu'il vient de se passer, dit-il en s'inclinant humblement. Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

Les étudiants avaient beau savoir depuis un petit moment qu'il était lieutenant, le fait de l'entendre se présenter de la sorte impressionna tout le monde. Un lieutenant. Un vrai de vrai. Les élèves n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Et pourtant...

Cela-dit, certains d'entre eux ne purent s'empêcher de se demander si tous les vice-capitaines du Gotei 13 arboraient un tel look. Car il faut dire que l'insigne d'officier d'Hisagi n'était pas la seule chose remarquable chez lui. Entre ses manches retournées, son collier, ses tatouages et autres pansements, le shinigami sortait à l'évidence du lot.

* * *

Durant le trajet retour – où beaucoup restèrent silencieux, tandis que d'autres s'imaginaient déjà, excités, tout ce qu'ils allaient avoir à raconter de leur journée – Sayu, qui s'était enfin remise de ses émotions, nota le comportement singulier de Saori. Évidemment, tout comme elle, son amie avait été bouleversée par ce qui venait de leur arriver, mais pourtant, quelque chose chez elle l'intriguait : alors qu'elle était plutôt d'un tempérament volubile, Saori n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis leur départ du Seireitei et aux vues de son expression, elle semblait tracassée.

- Fukuda-chan, demanda doucement Sayu alors que les élèves arrivaient aux abords de l'académie, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Mais Saori ne sembla même pas l'entendre et poursuivit sa marche comme si de rien n'était, la tête légèrement baissée, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Fukuda-chan !, insista Sayu, qui commençait à s'inquiéter, en attrapant délicatement son amie par le bras pour la retenir auprès d'elle. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu...?

Saori se tourna alors lentement vers elle, l'air absente.

- Tu as vu ? Tu _l'as_ vu ?, demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Mais Sayu avait du mal à comprendre où Saori voulait en venir.

- J'ai...j'ai vu quoi, Fukuda-chan ?  
- La façon dont il les a éliminés...La force avec laquelle il les a tranchés...En une seule fois., dit-elle tout en mimant un coup donné dans l'air. Il ne lui a fallu qu'un seul coup pour s'en débarrasser, alors que tous  
les autres n'arrivaient même pas à s'en approcher.  
- Oui, c'est vrai...  
- C'est ça ! C'est ça que je veux être !, s'exclama soudain Saori, les yeux étrangement brillants. C'est comme ça que je veux devenir, Itami-chan ! Aussi forte ! Parce que « non », je n'accepterai jamais la défaite !

Il y avait tant de détermination dans ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Hors de question pour moi de n'appartenir qu'à la base ! Je veux me battre et avoir quelque chose à opposer à ces créatures ! Tu comprends, Itami-chan ?  
- Bien sûr que je comprends, Fukuda-chan...Comment pourrais-je ne pas comprendre...

Elles restèrent ensuite quelques secondes sans rien dire, observant l'académie qui se dressait devant elles. Cet établissement dont elles sortiraient dans un an avec, elles l'espéraient, suffisamment de savoirs et de puissance pour accomplir leur fonction de shinigami comme elles l'avaient espéré.

* * *

Mais ce soir-là, quelque chose commença à préoccuper Sayu. Quelque chose, qui loin de s'atténuer durant son sommeil, s'y montra plus violent, plus féroce encore que lorsqu'elle y avait pensé quelques heures auparavant. Elle revécut d'abord les évènements de la journée, avec toutes les émotions qu'ils avaient engendré. Puis, de fil en aiguille, elle re-songea à ce que lui avait déclarée Saori - cette révélation qui n'avait fait que conforter son amie dans son choix d'être parmi les meilleurs.

Sayu avait toujours interprété ce comportement comme étant de l'ambition et une certaine soif de pouvoir (sans pour autant en avoir un avis négatif). Mais aujourd'hui, après avoir vu tout ça, après avoir entendu tout ça, qu'en était-il ? Car Saori avait raison : quelle force peut-on opposer, quelle protection peut-on apporter à ceux que l'on aime lorsqu'on est « qu'un simple » shinigami ? Elle en avait eu la démonstration – et la réponse - peu de temps avant : aucune. Elle qui souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir protéger les siens, que pourrait-elle faire face à une nouvelle attaque, sans pouvoir ?

Sayu comprit alors qu'il était temps pour elle de reconsidérer beaucoup de choses. Ses motivations n'avaient certes pas changé, mais pour parvenir à ses objectifs, elle réalisa qu'il faudrait aller plus loin encore que ce qu'elle l'avait imaginé.

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle avait su relever le défi d'être admise dans cette prestigieuse académie, maintenant, elle saurait faire face à cette nouvelle épreuve : durant le temps qu'il lui restait à étudier, devenir plus forte, bien plus forte que ce qu'elle s'était contentée de l'être jusqu'à présent. Et ça commencerait par accroître son énergie spirituelle, pour la rendre plus puissante, et s'endurcir au combat afin de maîtriser, lorsque le moment viendrait enfin, son zanpakutô.

Oui, à partir du jour suivant, c'est une autre Sayu qui s'est dévoilée...

* * *

**Note** : _Salut ^^ ! La suite devrait arriver en début de semaine prochaine. Ainsi, bon week-end à tous et à bientôt !...et puis aussi : Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et trouvent un p'tit intérêt à cette histoire ;) ._


	4. Seigi no Iki

- Alors ? Tu l'as vu ?  
- Je ne l'ai que senti, pour le moment. Mais il semblerait que les choses se présentent encore mieux que je ne l'espérais.  
- Oh...? Ne faudrait-il pas, alors...  
- Non. Il n'est pas encore temps d'agir. Encore un peu de patience et d'ici quelques mois, tu auras ta part de travail à accomplir.  
- Bien. C'est toi qui vois...  
- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit : ce n'est, de toute façon, qu'un petit détail parmi tant d'autres qu'il nous suffira de régler en temps voulu. Ainsi, tout se passera comme prévu. C'est tout.

* * *

- Eh bien, hé bien, Itami-chan, tu n'y es pas allée de main morte aujourd'hui, se plaignit Yamada en se massant son bras endolori.

Le cours de kendo venait de se terminer et les élèves regagnaient à présent les vestiaires.

- Pardon Hanatarô-kun, s'excusa Sayu, confuse, je ne voulais pas te blesser...  
- Dans ce cas, tu devrais faire un peu plus attention !, la réprimanda Saori. Je te signale qu'hier, c'est moi qui ai failli être décapitée par ton hado !  
- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'empourpra Sayu, toute penaude.  
- Oh aller ! N'y va pas trop fort Fukuda-chan, tenta de la calmer Yamada. Après tout, Itami-chan fait de son mieux...même si un peu trop parfois...et au moins, ses progrès sont indiscutables.  
- Ouais. Ben j'aimerai bien savoir ce que lui prend d'un coup ! C'est vrai quoi, t'as mangé du lion ou quoi, ces derniers temps, Itami-chan ?

A l'évidence, le brusque changement de comportement qui s'était opéré chez Sayu avait quelque peu déstabilisé ses amis. Non-pas qu'ils ne la reconnaissaient plus, mais...Pour ce qu'il en était du point de vue de Sayu, elle était persuadée que si Saori réagissait aussi « dynamiquement », c'était parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle – il faut dire que Sayu n'avait encore fait part à personne de ses réflexions et angoisses et se contentait pour le moment d'essayer de progresser du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Quant à Yamada, toujours égal à lui-même, il aurait été bien difficile de trouver une once de mécontentement chez lui. Quand on l'écoutait, ça allait toujours. Pourtant, même si le garçon était sujet aux acquiescements sans réelles convictions – juste afin de ne pas être en désaccord avec les autres – cette fois-ci, s'il avait confronté sa façon de voir les choses avec celle de Sayu, les deux auraient eu de quoi débattre. Car même s'il n'était pas sans savoir que Sayu et Saori étaient très proches, il n'ignorait pas non-plus que cette dernière ambitionnait la première place de sa promotion. Et à la vitesse où allaient les choses, son amie Sayu était bien partie pour jouer le rôle de sa rivale numéro une. Ainsi, alors que pour la énième fois Sayu ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de s'excuser face à ce regain d'énergie imprévu et déroutant, Yamada lança à l'attention de Saori – d'une voix néanmoins mal assurée :

- Dis-moi, Fukuda-chan, qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie le plus dans cette histoire : qu'Itami-chan ait failli te décapiter ou qu'elle soit en passe de devenir plus forte que toi ?

Suite à quoi, le garçon savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait entendre.

- Non mais, ça va pas, Hanatarô ? Pour qui tu me prends, hein ? J'ai peut-être envie d'arriver première au classement, mais ça ne sera jamais aux dépens de mes amis ! T'as compris, 'spèce d'abruti ?  
- Mais il n'a pas dit ça dans ce sens-là, s'affola Sayu qui voyait déjà Saori pulvériser Yamada au prochain cours de combat. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille. Ne t'inquiète pas, Fukuda-chan...

Saori lâcha alors Yamada du regard et se tourna, furieuse, vers Sayu.

- Toi, tu ferais mieux de commencer par nous dire ce qu'il t'arrive, comme ça, tout le monde pourrait se calmer !, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Et alors qu'elle avait, de prime abord, pensé que ce genre de choses étaient trop personnelles pour être dévoilées ou n'intéresseraient simplement jamais son entourage, Sayu prit sur elle d'expliquer à ses deux amis les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à durcir son entraînement.

- C'est donc ça..., souffla Saori, une fois que Sayu eut terminé de parler. Tes motivations sont très nobles en tout cas, Itami-chan.  
- Oui, approuva Yamada. En tout cas, c'est bien mieux de vouloir devenir fort pour protéger les autres que pour seulement être le...

Mais Saori l'ayant fusillé du regard en une fraction de seconde, Yamada préféra ne pas poursuivre ce qui n'aurait pu qu'aboutir à une nouvelle gaffe.

- Bon. Puisque c'est comme ça, décida soudain Saori, volontaire, nous nous entraînerons ensemble ! Ainsi, je ne serai pas seule en haut du classement, nous y serons toutes les deux.

Sayu ne put que sourire de gratitude.

* * *

Ainsi, comme prévu, les deux jeunes filles redoublèrent d'effort durant toute la fin de leur année – et bien entendu, durant l'année suivant...leur dernière.

Saori ayant toujours eu un très bon niveau (même en kidô, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait s'en plaindre), ses résultats demeurèrent davantage stables plutôt qu'ils ne s'améliorèrent subitement. Mais il en était tout autrement pour Sayu. La jeune fille s'était littéralement transformée. Sa magie du démon était véritablement devenue redoutable et niveau combat au sabre, elle rivalisait désormais avec les meilleurs élèves de son niveau – même si, au fond d'elle, ça n'était toujours pas sa technique d'attaque préférée.

Malheureusement, tous ces progrès ne furent pas sans incidence. Car Sayu, qui avait toujours été une personne très enjouée et rayonnante, était devenue plus sombre et discrète. Elle était toujours agréable avec ses amis et disponible quand on avait besoin d'elle, mais c'est comme si un léger voile s'était posé sur son âme...Comme si la part de naïveté enfantine qui l'avait habitée jusqu'alors, avait été estompée.

En outre, elle qui était si patiente et tolérante, pouvait à présent s'enflammer lorsqu'une situation l'offusquait – et c'était encore pire s'il faisait mauvais temps ! On avait beau savoir – et dire - que le climat jouait parfois sur l'humeur des gens, Sayu semblait y être devenue particulièrement sensible (peut-être à cause d'une certaine fatigue qui l'aurait fragilisée sur ce plan-là). Quiconque la connaissait un tant soit peu, savait désormais que la combinaison : « Sayu de mauvaise humeur » et « mauvais temps (surtout venteux) », donnait des résultats catastrophiques. Mais fort heureusement, non-seulement Sayu n'était pas d'humeur coléreuse chaque fois qu'il faisait mauvais, mais en plus, elle ne l'était vraiment pas souvent, tout court – elle était peut-être devenue un peu réservée, elle n'en était pas pour autant susceptible. Mais dans la mesure où il s'agissait-là d'un changement notable chez elle, ses proches n'avaient pu que le constater.

* * *

Les semaines et les saisons passèrent au rythme des entraînements, des évaluations, des peines et des satisfactions, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, un beau jour, une note au tableau d'affichage fit part aux élèves de sixième année que la « Cérémonie d'intronisation de l'académie » aurait lieu au début du printemps.

- La cérémonie d'intronisation, demanda Sayu auprès de Yamada, c'est bien le moment où l'on est officiellement nommé shinigami et qu'on reçoit son zanpakutô, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, tout à fait, confirma le garçon en faisant une grimace.  
- Quoi ?, s'inquiéta Sayu en voyant sa tête. Il va y avoir une série d'épreuves ou un truc dans le genre ?  
- Mais nooon !, soupira Saori, moitié amusée-moitié désespérée. Enfin, Itami-chan, depuis le temps, tu ne sais pas encore qu'Hanatarô-kun s'inquiète toujours...et souvent pour rien ? Et pour ce qui est des séries d'épreuves, avec tout ce qu'on a pu en manger durant nos six années d'études, il me semble que les hautes instances doivent maintenant avoir une idée assez précise de ce que l'on vaut. Cette cérémonie n'a pour but « que » de te remettre ton shihakushou mais également de te permettre de prendre possession de ton zanpakutô.  
- Mais comment on l'obtient ? Comment savent-ils celui qu'il faut nous donner et...?  
- Non-non-non, dit Saori, un petit sourire aux lèvres - ravie d'en savoir un peu plus que les autres à ce sujet. Personne ne sait quel zanpakutô te correspond le mieux. Personne ne peut le savoir à l'avance. Qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez, tous les deux ? Qu'ils ont une réserve de bâtons dans l'arrière-salle et qu'ils les distribuent au hasard, aux shinigamis tous frais moulus ? Ah ben non, alors !, rigola-t-elle avant de poursuivre plus sérieusement. C'est au moment où l'on te confère tes pouvoirs de shinigami que ton zanpakutô apparaît...Celui qui était déjà en toi...Celui qui représentera ton pouvoir et qu'il te faudra apprendre à connaître et maîtriser pour pouvoir combattre un jour.

Sayu et Yamada étaient littéralement suspendus aux lèvres de Saori. Tous deux savaient parfaitement ce qu'était un zanpakutô et la tâche qu'ils auraient à accomplir une fois qu'ils rentreraient en possession du leur, mais cette vision ne leur avait jamais parus que tel un rêve ou un espoir. Alors de savoir que cet événement était désormais si proche et d'entendre Saori en parler avec autant d'application, les impressionna grandement.

Et ce ne fut que la première vague. Car lorsque lors du cours magistral suivant, leur maître-responsable leur annonça :

- Il est temps aujourd'hui de nous communiquer vos attentes quant aux divisions que vous souhaiteriez intégrer.

...tout leur parut encore plus réel.

- Alors Hanatarô-kun, chuchota Saori en se penchant un peu sur son bureau, tandis que tout le monde s'appliquait à remplir les formulaires appropriés, tu as fait ton choix ?

Il n'avait jamais fait aucun doute pour le jeune homme que...

- Oui. Dans la quatrième division. Comme tu l'as si bien dit un jour, Fukuda-chan, la capitaine Unohana est aussi forte que respectée et puis, cette division étant axée sur les soins - seule chose que je sois réellement capable de faire, ajouta Yamada en prenant soin de ne pas regarder ses amies qui lui auraient alors dit leur façon de penser sur son auto-évaluation, hé bien, j'espère que ça sera bon pour moi.

- Y'a pas de raison, décréta Saori qui se tourna ensuite vers Sayu. Et toi, Itami-chan, tu t'es « enfin » décidée ?  
- Oui, répondit doucement Sayu.  
- Hourra !, s'exclama Saori en levant les bras en l'air – oubliant qu'elle se trouvait alors en plein cours (ce qui lui valut une réflexion bien sentie de son maître). Alors, dis-vite ?

L'explosion de joie de Saori résultait du simple fait que même après avoir passé des heures entières, le nez collé dans les documentations du Gotei 13, après avoir épluché toutes les informations officielles et officieuses concernant les différentes divisions, il y a encore peu de temps, Sayu se demandait encore laquelle elle souhaitait intégrer, dans laquelle elle pourrait donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Mais apparemment, c'était chose réglée.

- Je pense que ça sera la troisième, annonça-t-elle.  
- Ahah ! Comme je te l'avais dis, fit observer Saori, toute fière. Franchement, ça serait celle qui t'irait le mieux. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore, Hanatarô-kun ?

Le garçon affichait une drôle d'expression.

- Eh bien..., hésita-t-il à dire, il paraît que...que le capitaine Ichimaru, qui commande cette division, serait un peu...particulier.  
- Oh, vraiment ?, répondit doucement Sayu en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, l'expression soucieuse. De toute façon, tu sais, je ne me vois pas pour l'instant, rejoindre une autre division. Alors je n'ai pas d'autre choix que celui d'attendre et de voir comment ça se passera...  
- Haaan ! Je ne voulais pas t'être désagréable, Itami-chan, bafouilla soudain Yamada. Douée et forte comme tu l'es, je suis persuadé que tu n'auras aucun problème pour t'y intégrer et que le capitaine Ichimaru sera ravi de...  
- Hanatarô-kun !, le coupa sèchement Saori. Tais-toi un peu, tu veux. Aller, Itami-chan ! En plus, il paraît que son vice-capitaine, Kira, est une personne très gentille et tolérante. Avec le caractère que tu as, vous devriez bien vous entendre, lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil – que Sayu interpréta un peu de travers.  
- Je te remercie Fukuda-chan. Mais non-seulement, avec le nombre que l'on serait sous ses ordres, je ne pense pas que le lieutenant Kira me remarquerait, mais en plus, honnêtement, je ne rentre pas dans le Gotei 13 pour m'y trouver un mari.  
- Hihihi ! Je le sais bien, idiote !  
- Et toi, au fait, demanda ensuite Yamada. Où espères-tu être affectée, Fukuda-chan ?  
- Moi ? Dans la dixième !, annonça-t-elle fièrement.  
- Tiens...? Tu y retrouveras Kôkichirô-san alors, fit remarquer Sayu. Mais, pourquoi la dixième division ?  
- Pourquoi ? Parce que son champ d'action est l'organisation militaire, les stratégies et les tactiques touchant au Seireitei...et p't-être un peu aussi au « monde des vivants », tant. Donc, que des mots et fonctions qui me conviennent parfaitement, conclut-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Dans ce cas, constata tristement Yamada, aucun de nous ne devrait être dans la même division...  
- Ce n'est pas pour ça que l'on ne se verra plus !, dit Sayu. Certes le Seireitei est grand et chaque division a son secteur, mais je pense qu'en fonction des évènements, les shinigamis travaillent tous ensemble et puis, il ne nous sera certainement pas interdit d'aller se rendre visite pour se passer un petit bonjour, non ?

* * *

Plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, les premiers bourgeons apparurent et le chant des oiseaux annonça la venue imminente du printemps. Ainsi, la grande cérémonie qui voyait conclure six longues années d'études eut enfin lieu. Et à quelques détails près (comme par exemple, la présence solennelle des capitaines...de tous les capitaines du Gotei 13 – qui en troubla d'ailleurs quelques uns), tout se passa comme Saori l'avait décrit.

Mais si Sayu et Yamada avaient pu, sans grande difficulté, s'imaginer l'émotion qu'ils vivraient au moment où le grand maître leur remettrait leur uniforme de shinigami, personne parmi tous les étudiants concernés, n'aurait pu deviner cette sensation aussi étrange qu'extraordinaire ressentie au moment où les pouvoirs de shinigami leur seraient conférés et où le zanpakutô, propre à chacun, prendrait forme pour la première fois.

Son passage effectué sous les yeux de tous - de sa famille, de ses amis (qui attendaient impatiemment d'être appelés à leur tour) - Sayu se retrouva enfin en possession de son arme. Son zanpakutô était long et fin, semblable à un sabre ouvragé et étincelant. Elle l'observa un peu perplexe, un peu craintive. Elle avait tant espéré ce moment : porter cet uniforme, pouvoir brandir cette arme qui était tellement plus qu'un vulgaire instrument destiné à lui obéir tel un esclave. Elle pouvait déjà en ressentir la force, sans même savoir si un jour elle parviendrait à parfaitement la maîtriser et le comprendre. Elle le craignait un peu, mais nettement moins que ce qu'elle le respectait déjà. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait désormais tout en apprendre...à commencer par son nom.

Mais à peine cette succession de pensées avait fini de glisser dans son esprit, que, malgré le fait que la cérémonie ait eu lieu dans un endroit clos, un souffle léger lui caressa le visage et dans un murmure, elle entendit une voix douce prononcer : _Seigi no Iki_...

Sayu en resta sans voix, troublée comme elle l'avait rarement déjà été. Elle comprit instantanément que pour la première fois de sa vie, comme répondant à sa demande, son zanpakutô venait de lui parler, et ce fut pour lui donner son nom.

Mais une agitation la tira brusquement de ses pensées. Revenant à l'instant présent, Sayu réalisa soudain que la dernière étape de la cérémonie était sur le point de débuter et qu'il lui fallait se dépêcher de rejoindre les autres. Tous les nouveaux shinigamis étaient à présent alignés au garde à vous, face au grand maître, et avaient leur regard dirigé vers l'arrière-fond de la pièce, là où les capitaines venaient de prendre place.

Le cœur battant, tous l'avaient compris : l'intégration dans les divisions allait avoir lieu.


	5. Premiers pas et

- Bien. Ça va être à toi. Tu sais ce que tu as faire...  
- Pas d'problème !

* * *

Le grand maître prit la parole, son vénérable regard posé sur les shinigamis récemment nommés.

- Chacun à votre tour, je vous annoncerai la division dans laquelle vous serez intégrés. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, vous gagnerez immédiatement le Seireitei et rejoindrez le siège de votre division où vous vous présenterez à vos capitaines et vice-capitaines et attendrez leurs instructions.

Un épais silence suivit cette déclaration. La tension était à son comble. Sayu et Saori échangèrent un imperceptible regard qui en disait long. Quant à Yamada, pour un peu changer, il semblait à deux doigts de l'évanouissement.

Et ce fut enfin le moment si attendu.

- Hiroko Aeda !

Une jeune fille gracile et au teint blafard (mais l'émotion y était pour beaucoup) fit un pas en avant et salua respectueusement le grand maître ainsi que les capitaines.

- Vous êtes affecté à la sixième division !

Un murmure approbateur se fit aussitôt entendre derrière la jeune fille – il s'agissait des siens, qui se réjouissaient de cette nouvelle.

- Merci infiniment, déclara cérémonieusement Hiroko, le visage rougi, avant de regagner les rangs.

Le grand maître consulta la liste des nouveaux promus, puis :

- Osamu Akeshita !

Cette fois, ce fut un garçon un peu pataud qui s'avança et salua.

- Vous êtes affecté à la treizième division !

Un nouveau murmure se fit entendre dans la salle, mais contrairement au cas de Aeda, il ne s'en dégagea pas un enthousiasme débordant. Discrètement, Sayu se tourna vers Saori, les sourcils froncés, en quête d'une explication. Tant bien que mal, Saori parvint à lui murmurer :

- Il avait demandé à intégrer la onzième division... Je pense que ce doit être une déception pour lui et sa famille...  
- Lui ?, chuchota Sayu en regardant Akeshita, tout à fait incrédule. Dans la onzième division ? Mais il n'aurait pas tenu deux jours...  
- C'est également ce que les hautes instances ont dû penser, dit doucement Saori. Ou alors, ils ont simplement jugé qu'il serait plus utile ailleurs...

Après ce qu'on lui en avait rapportée et ce qu'elle avait pu en lire, ça aurait vraiment étonné Sayu que la onzième division compte dans ses rangs des personnes comme Akeshita. Finalement, elle songea que c'était peut-être une bonne chose que ce garçon, qu'elle connaissait un tant soit peu et savait assez timide et plaintif, n'ait pas été admis dans cette unité-là. C'était même à se demander si Akeshita ne s'était pas trompé de nombre en postulant dans la plus guerrière des divisions...

Mais du coup, un affreux doute s'empara de Sayu : et si, elle non-plus, elle n'était pas retenue dans la division qu'elle avait choisi ? Car après tout, elle pensait qu'il s'agissait de celle qui lui « convenait » le mieux, mais cela demeurait très subjectif. Et puis, comme l'avait un jour souligné Yamada, le capitaine qui la dirigeait avait la réputation d'être un peu spécial – peut-être ne voudrait-il pas d'une personne comme elle ? Pourtant, lorsque Sayu observait le capitaine Ichimaru, elle ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il avait de particulier - d'autant plus que le shinigami lui donnait davantage l'impression d'être une personne aimable plutôt qu'un maniaco-sadique. Mais peut-être se trompait-elle ? En tout cas, son degré de stress, qui était déjà assez élevé à ce moment-là, piqua une poussée fulgurante après avoir réalisé qu'elle aussi, pourrait être replacée ailleurs.

Ceci-dit, malgré la tristesse que Sayu devinait chez son camarade, celui-ci ne montra rien et remercia, à son tour, le grand maître pour cette affectation. Les noms se succédèrent ensuite, jusqu'à ce que :

- Saori Fukuda !

Saori sursauta légèrement avant de faire son pas en avant, tandis que Sayu et Yamada croisèrent les doigts pour elle.

- Vous êtes affecté à la dixième division !

Un immense sourire se dessina instantanément sur le visage de Saori qui remercia sobrement (malgré que Sayu la devinait plutôt d'humeur à bondir dans tous les sens) le grand maître et recula. Puis, ce fut le tour de :

- Yamada Hanatarô !

Sayu espéra de tout son cœur que Yamada irait dans la division des soins - le pauvre garçon ne survivrait pas ailleurs.

- Vous êtes affecté à la quatrième division !  
- Merci infiniment...!

Yamada reprit sa place avec des papillons dans les yeux. Sayu nota alors que, contrairement aux autres capitaines qui n'avaient jusqu'à présent, montré aucun signe remarquable à l'entente de tous ces noms qui allaient très bientôt venir grossir les rangs de leur division respective, la capitaine Unohana, elle, avait adressé un petit sourire rassurant à Yamada, lorsque celui-ci avait jeté un coup d'œil en direction des officiers, pour s'assurer que sa capitaine n'était pas déjà en train de regretter cette décision.

Enfin, plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru :

- Sayu Itami !

Sayu s'avança alors sans rien calculer, incapable de réfléchir ou de réagir à quoi que ce soit – tant l'angoisse éprouvée à cet instant la pétrifia. Mécaniquement, elle salua et attendit le verdict. Saori et Yamada, eux, sortirent quelques instants de leurs rêveries pour s'assurer de bien entendre que :

- Vous êtes affecté à la troisième division !  
- M...merci infiniment !, bégailla Sayu qui se hasarda, elle aussi, à lancer un regard vers les capitaines...pour y voir un Ichimaru qui lui adressa carrément un petit salut de la main - au grand désespoir de ses collègues, qui ne furent, finalement, pas si étonnés de son geste.

Totalement déconcertée par cet acte – mais néanmoins particulièrement rassurée – Sayu regagna les rangs et patienta du mieux qu'elle le put, attendant que la cérémonie prenne fin pour se jeter dans les bras de ses amis et de sa famille.

- Bon. Hé bien maintenant, c'est parti !, lança Saori, surexcitée. Direction le Seireitei !

* * *

Comment est-ce que ça se passait pour les autres ? Auraient-ils droit au même genre d'accueil dans leur division ? Sayu n'en savait rien. Et à vrai dire, à cet instant, alors qu'elle se trouvait devant l'entrée du siège de la troisième division, chargée de quelques affaires et intimidée comme elle avait pu l'être le jour où elle s'était présentée au concours d'entrée à l'académie - avec en prime, à ce moment-là, tous ces shinigamis déjà en poste depuis des années et qui regardaient dans sa direction avec un petit sourire éloquent - elle était loin, très loin même, de se préoccuper d'une quelconque réponse. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas été la seule à être affectée dans cette division. Donc, même s'il ne s'agissait pas là de ses meilleurs amis, au moins, elle ne se sentait pas seule dans cette galère et y trouvait même un minimum de réconfort.

* * *

Ils étaient six nouveaux. Six à avoir pensé que la troisième division était le meilleur choix pour eux et que tout s'y passerait bien - même si pour le moment, concrètement, il ne se passait pas grand chose.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cours principale d'un pas mal assuré, en espérant que quelqu'un se déciderait enfin à venir leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Mais apparemment, ou bien ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus justement, ou alors, le protocole prévoyait autre chose. Ce fut, fort heureusement, cette deuxième solution qui fut la bonne.

Alors que Sayu était en train de se motiver à avancer vers les « anciens » - histoire de lier, au moins, conversation avec eux - elle vit ces derniers se mettre précipitamment en rang, au garde à vous. Comprenant aussitôt que quelque chose se préparait, les nouveaux se hâtèrent d'aller rejoindre leurs camarades, au moment-même où deux hommes sortaient du bâtiment principal de la capitainerie. L'un d'eux portait une veste blanche par-dessus son uniforme de shinigami, tandis que l'autre, qui marchait un pas en arrière, présentait l'insigne de lieutenant attaché à son bras gauche.

- Eh bien ! Eh bien !, lança jovialement celui qui portait la veste blanche, alors qu'il était venu se placer face au petit groupe des six. Il semblerait que nos nouvelles recrues soient déjà arrivées. Je suis le capitaine de cette division : Ichimaru Gin. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue !

Avec son grand sourire malicieux et ses yeux mi-clos, le shinigami laissait sous-entendre un caractère espiègle. Mais une espièglerie peut-être un peu particulière...

- Merci Ichimaru taishô, monsieur !, répondirent instantanément - et en chœur - les concernés, tout en s'inclinant bien bas.

Une fois redressés et à même de voir ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, ce fut le lieutenant qui prit la parole.

- Bonjour, dit-il avec amabilité. Je suis le vice-capitaine de cette division et me nomme Kira Izuru. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.  
- Merci Kira fukutaishô, monsieur !, répondirent, bien rodés, les autres.

Sayu dévisagea un instant Kira et comprit ce que Saori avait voulu dire, quand elle lui avait indiquée que le lieutenant de la troisième division était une personne « gentille ». Kira donnait, en effet, l'image d'une personne à l'écoute des autres et patiente – ce que les temps à venir viendraient confirmer d'ailleurs.

* * *

Maintenant que les deux officiers de la division s'étaient présentés, ils invitèrent les nouveaux arrivants à en faire de même auprès de tous les membres de la division – ce qu'ils firent sans difficulté. Mais une fois chose faite, alors que Sayu et les autres s'attendaient à une sorte de discours pour marquer leur arrivée – ou autre chose dans le style – ils eurent la surprise d'entendre leur lieutenant déclarer de sa voix posée :

- Bien. Maintenant, nous allons procéder à votre évaluation.  
- À notre...« _évaluation_ » ?

Les six se regardèrent alors perplexes – voir inquiets - sans trop comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et ce qui allait bien pouvoir leur arriver.

- Ne vous en faites pas, les rassura Kira qui avait parfaitement su interpréter leur expression. Il s'agit simplement de tester votre aptitude au combat, pour déterminer votre position dans la division. Nous procédons plusieurs fois par an à ces évaluations, dont notamment au moment de l'intégration – comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui.

Et là, Sayu s'imagina une Saori plus exubérante que jamais, qui arriverait assurément à battre de nombreux sièges de sa division, les doigts dans le nez - ce qui ne serait certainement pas son cas, à elle...

- Par ici, s'il vous plaît, les invita alors Kira.

Le petit groupe, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de se plier à ce premier ordre, se mit en marche dans la plus totale incertitude.

- Eh ben, soupira discrètement le voisin de Sayu, un dénommé Kota Abe, ils ne perdent pas de temps. À peine arrivé, même pas le temps de défaire nos valises : on est déjà dans le bain...  
- Je ne pense pas que leur quotidien consiste à se battre en permanence, fit remarquer doucement Sayu,...même s'il doit forcément y avoir des entraînements réguliers. Non, là, comme l'a dit le lieutenant, dans la mesure où on vient à peine d'arriver et qu'ils ne nous ont encore jamais vus à l'œuvre, ils veulent simplement savoir ce que l'on vaut.

Sayu avait dit ça de la manière la plus dégagée qu'elle put, même si en réalité, elle n'en menait pas large...et elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule.

- Mais contre qui on va se battre, maintenant ?, demanda, anxieuse, une ancienne camarade de classe, Yuki Sano. Contre le lieutenant, vous croyez ? Oh !, ne me dites pas que ce sera contre le capitaine ?  
- « _C__ontre le capitaine_ » ? Je n'espère pas, répliqua Sayu. Sinon, je crois que je vais revoir Yamada plus tôt que prévu.

A cet instant, la jeune fille envia alors un peu son ami - qu'elle imagina en train de faire connaissance avec ses nouveaux collègues, dans une ambiance calme et chaleureuse, alors qu'elle, un brin dépitée, elle était en train de marcher vers un endroit inconnu pour s'y battre contre « elle-ne-s'avait-même-pas-qui ».

- A mon avis, dit Kota après une courte réflexion, on va se battre entre nous et le vainqueur affrontera un gars bien placé de la division.

Sayu ne dit rien mais jeta aussitôt un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, pour voir ce qu'il se passait derrière elle - puisque devant, il n'y avait que son capitaine et son lieutenant. Tous les membres de la troisième suivaient, dans l'ordre et le silence. Elle se demanda alors lequel d'entre eux elle pourrait être amenée à combattre, en cas de victoires successives sur ceux du petit groupe.

* * *

- Bien. Nous somme arrivés, annonça quelques minutes plus tard, Kira.

Ils se trouvaient aux abords d'une espèce de terrain rectangulaire recouvert de terre sèche et entouré de gradins, le tout encaissé entre de hautes parois rocheuses.

- Il s'agit de notre stade d'entraînement, expliqua le lieutenant. C'est ici que l'on vient pour les évaluations mais surtout, pour réaliser nos exercices et autres manœuvres.

Tandis que l'officier donnait ces explications, Sayu remarqua qu'Ichimaru s'était écarté du groupe et se dirigeait, pour le moment, vers les bords du terrain. Quant aux gradins, ils furent rapidement occupés par les membres de la division qui allèrent s'y installer. Les nouveaux pensèrent alors que Kota avait eu raison : ils commenceraient donc par se battre entre eux. Sauf que, une fois tout le monde en place, il resta encore exactement six shinigamis en plus d'eux-même sur le stade.

- Oups !, fit Kota, désolé. Je me suis peut-être un peu trompé...  
- Comme vous avez déjà dû le comprendre, vous allez affronter vos camarades ici-présents, intervint à nouveau Kira en désignant d'un geste de la main les shinigamis. Ces derniers ont été spécialement sélectionnés en vue de votre évaluation. Je vais maintenant vous donner le nom de celui face auquel vous serez opposés...

Tout semblait avoir été parfaitement organisé. Ceci-dit, ça ne rassura pas pour autant Sayu et ses camarades. Non-pas que les six sélectionnés leur donnaient l'impression de vouloir « casser du nouveau » ou paraissaient bien trop forts pour eux, mais tout cela était si subit, si surprenant...si inhabituel.

Une fois que tous les binômes furent révélés, Kira se tourna vers son capitaine, qui lui fit un signe de tête, puis annonça :

- Maintenant, prenez place et engagez le combat !

Sayu le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, presqu'exorbités. Quoi ? Comment ça : « _engagez le combat_ » ? C'était une blague ? D'un coup ? Comme ça ? Sans préparation ? Sans même avoir échangé un mot avec le gars qui se trouvait en face ?

A cet instant, la jeune fille avait beau sortir de six longues années d'études durant lesquelles on lui avait enseignée les techniques d'attaque et de défense, sur le coup, elle avait l'impression de tout avoir oublié - y compris ses jambes, devant le siège. Un peu perdue, elle décida alors de faire simplement comme ses compagnons d'infortune et s'avança sur le stade pour aller se placer face au shinigami choisi rien que pour elle.

Son adversaire du jour n'était ni trop grand, ni trop petit, mais présentait en revanche une carrure relativement imposante. Et lorsque l'homme dégaina son zanpakutô avec une expression plus menaçante qu'avenante (pour ne pas dire : sadique), non-seulement Sayu se rappela qu'elle possédait elle aussi une arme - et qu'elle ferait mieux d'envisager à s'en servir rapidement – mais elle réalisa également que le cadre protecteur de l'académie, où elle avait l'habitude de se battre avec des sabres de bois, sous la surveillance d'un enseignant prêt à intervenir si un risque quelconque apparaîssait, avait bel et bien disparu. À partir de ce moment, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Elle était dès à présent susceptible d'être blessée durant un combat, d'être confrontée à un Hollow – en devant cette fois-ci y faire face et non se protéger derrière ses bras. Désormais, tout était réel et à cet instant, il lui fallait prouver qu'elle méritait sa place dans cette division.

* * *

Quel était le niveau de son adversaire ? S'agissait-il, ou non, d'un siège ? Elle l'ignorait et n'avait de toute façon pas le temps de se poser ce genre de questions. On lui avait demandée de combattre, il suffisait qu'elle le fasse et de son mieux. C'est tout.

Malheureusement, c'était plutôt mal parti...


	6. première défaite

- Franchement, je me demande bien ce que tu trouves de...  
- Patience ! Tu le comprendras bientôt.

* * *

Sayu n'avait pas encore levé son zanpakutô qu'elle entendit Yuki pousser un cri - mais un cri qui ne laissait présager rien de bon quant à la tournure de son combat - et qu'elle aperçut également, sur le côté, Kota en très mauvaise posture. A l'évidence, leur adversaire n'y allaient pas de main morte et elle ne devait pas s'attendre à mieux de la part du sien.

Mais il n'était plus temps pour Sayu de rêvasser. Et ce ne fut d'ailleurs que grâce à un excellent réflex qu'elle parvint à éviter de justesse une première attaque de son opposant - attaque qui aurait pu sérieusement la blesser si elle n'avait pas bougé si vite.

- Eh ! C'est une évaluation !, s'indigna-t-elle en se stabilisant suite à sa glissade salvatrice.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, fillette ?, se moqua le shinigami. Si tu n'es pas contente, tu peux immédiatement retourner d'où tu viens !  
- Pardon ?, s'exclama Sayu qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Bien sûr, dans un combat, il ne fallait pas faire de politesse à l'adversaire, mais quand même... Elle qui pensait que malgré le fait de se placer volontairement en situation belliqueuse, il y aurait néanmoins un minimum de précautions prises, elle tombait de haut. En plus, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le shinigami que Sayu combattait ne poussait pas à l'admiration.

- Non mais, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends, toi ?

Là-dessus, son arme pointée droit devant elle, elle partit de l'avant avec l'intention de feinter une attaque frontale – que son adversaire semblait être parfaitement prêt à parer – pour finalement porter son coup sur le côté – coup que le shinigami bloqua avec la même aisance...en éclatant de rire.

- Ahahah ! C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? C'est donc _ça_, qu'on nous envoie tout droit de l'académie ?...des débutants qui ne savent même pas surprendre sur une vulgaire attaque en deux temps ?

Il était vraiment insupportable. Et malheureusement pour Sayu, plus son adversaire la provoquait, plus elle s'énervait - se focalisant à tort sur son infect comportement, en oubliant les fondamentaux du combat qu'elle avait appris. Ainsi, malgré d'y avoir mis tout son cœur, le combat fut à sens unique : toutes ses tentatives offensives furent bloquées avec désinvolture et ses parades défensives ne furent pas beaucoup plus efficaces. À l'inverse, le shinigami auquel elle était opposée était parvenu à trouver très rapidement ses failles et ses faiblesses. De ce fait, très peu de ses coups ne parvinrent pas à toucher leur cible...et ce fut à plusieurs reprises, de manière douloureuse.

Du coup, en seulement quelques minutes, tout fut réglé...pour tout le monde.

Le stade d'entraînement s'était transformé en un véritable champ de bataille. Des six nouveaux, pas un ne tenait encore debout. Pour une première approche du quotidien de shinigami, ils avaient été servis. Yuki et Kota étaient allongés par terre, les bras en croix, se demandant encore ce qu'il avait bien pu leur arriver, deux autres n'étaient plus qu'à demi-conscients et un dernier s'était retrouvé assis, hébété, avec une énorme bosse qui lui poussait sur le front. Quant à Sayu, à bout de force, elle était tombée à genoux, en tentant de reprendre, tant bien que mal, son souffle. Une personne s'approcha alors d'elle.

- Je vais te dire une bonne chose, ma mignonne...

Histoire d'horripiler un peu plus la jeune fille, son adversaire du jour était venu la narguer une ultime fois.

- ...Si tu as l'intention de rester en vie encore quelques temps, je te conseillerais vivement de revoir sérieusement ta manière de combattre – parce que là, c'était véritablement pitoyable. Par contre, poursuivit-il avec un sourire railleur, si tu avais juste l'intention d'intégrer la division pour nous divertir et nous offrir du bon temps, là, je pense que ça devrait pouvoir...  
- Ça suffit, Shimizu-kun, dit soudain une voix très calme, presque guillerette.

Sayu vit alors le dénommé Shimizu perdre instantanément sa superbe et se tourner lentement, en affichant une expression apeurée, vers Ichimaru. Ce dernier présentait toujours ce même sourire mystérieux, mais il ne fit aucun doute que son intervention était un avertissement à l'adresse de son subordonné. Sayu put alors, pour la première fois, ressentir le reiatsu de son capitaine : une énergie si forte, si incroyable, qu'elle en fut stupéfaite – et le pire, c'est qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle n'était pas libérée au quart de son potentiel.

- Je...Je...Toutes mes plus sincères excuses, Ichimaru taichô !, s'empressa de bafouiller l'homme en se courbant d'une manière si précipitée qu'elle en parut grotesque.  
- Elle vient à peine d'arriver, poursuivit Ichimaru d'une voix aimable et tolérante. Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps pour s'habituer à nos méthodes de travail...N'est-ce pas, Itami-chan ?, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Sayu.

Toujours à terre, la jeune fille s'empressa de se relever en ne pouvant que ressentir un cuisant sentiment de honte suite à sa piètre performance – sentiment exacerbé par le comportement de son capitaine qui lui donna l'impression de la prendre en pitié.

- Je suis désolée, Ichimaru taichô, ne trouva-t-elle qu'à murmurer, la tête basse.

Le capitaine ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire un peu plus. Il tourna ensuite les talons et rejoignit Kira, qui, pendant ce temps, avait entrepris de faire le tour des autres « victimes », avant de regagner, seul, la capitainerie.

* * *

Sayu, Kota, Yuki et les autres retournèrent à la troisième division en aussi mauvais état que ce qu'ils se sentaient penauds, suite à cette évaluation.

- Ne vous en faites pas trop, vint les tranquilliser dans un premier temps Kira. Cette première évaluation est, la plupart du temps, une épreuve pour tous les nouveaux arrivants. Après quelques temps et de l'entraînement, votre niveau sera bien meilleur. Surtout, ne vous découragez pas !  
- Mais on a vraiment été très mauvais, s'inquiéta Yuki auprès de Sayu, une fois que leur lieutenant eut pris congés. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Tu crois que le capitaine Ichimaru pourrait nous  
renvoyer ?  
- Mais nooon, c'est rien ! Pour nous, ça avait été encore plus calamiteux, intervinrent alors deux shinigamis qui avaient assisté aux combats depuis les gradins. Nous, on avait carrément fini à l'infirmerie !, précisa l'un d'eux. Pourtant, regardez : on est toujours là ! Donc, non-seulement le capitaine ne nous a pas virés, mais en plus, on a bel et bien progressé.  
- Aller venez !, dit un autre, avec un grand sourire. Maintenant que vous avez passé l'épreuve des bosses, on va vous faire visiter le siège et on terminera tout ça en allant prendre un verre tous ensemble !...ça nous permettra de faire connaissance. Et puis demain, on vous expliquera un peu en quoi consiste notre travail.  
- Merci beaucoup !, les remercièrent chaleureusement Kota, Yuki et trois autres.

Mais dans tout cet inespéré et généreux élan de solidarité et de réconfort, personne ne sembla remarquer que seule Sayu ne goûtait pas au plaisir de se sentir soutenue par ses nouveaux camarades. Avec cette défaite, trop de questions se mirent à la tarauder pour qu'elle puisse trouver un intérêt quelconque à aller visiter des locaux ou boire un verre en la compagnie de personnes – certes très avenantes et pleines de bonnes intentions – qui chercheraient avant tout, à lui faire admettre que sa déculotté n'était pas grave.

Oh que si, elle l'était ! Jamais Sayu n'aurait pu imaginer se faire battre comme ça. Ça la rendait malade. Comment pouvait-il y avoir une telle différence de niveau entre eux ? Bien sûr qu'ils avaient plus d'expérience, mais là, il n'avait même pas été question de cela. Aucune de ses attaques n'avaient abouti et ses défenses avaient été transpercées comme du beurre. Pourquoi ?

* * *

Durant le déroulement de la soirée, dans un premier temps, la jeune fille fut gentiment contrainte de suivre le mouvement et découvrit ainsi tous les recoins possibles et imaginables de la troisième division. Mais lorsque le moment d'aller trinquer tous ensemble arriva, elle parvint à s'éclipser discrètement pour aller s'asseoir dehors, à l'écart des autres, sur un petit muret dans la cours de l'entrée. Une fois seule et libre de réfléchir comme elle le souhaitait, elle constata que malheureusement, aucune des questions qu'elle s'était posée un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi ne l'avaient quittée. Elle étaient encore toutes là, bien présentes...sans qu'aucune d'elles n'ait trouvé, pour le moment, de réponse.

Ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, Sayu enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et ne bougea plus. Elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Elle se sentait vidée, fatiguée...perdue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Il y avait un tel fossé entre ce qu'elle s'était imaginée devoir faire en arrivant ici lorsqu'elle était encore à l'académie, entourée de ses amis, et maintenant qu'elle était là, seule...si seule.

* * *

C'est alors qu'au moment où elle était en proie à une douloureuse remise en question - et ce, dès son premier jour d'intégration - elle sentit un léger et délicat souffle d'air frais l'envelopper toute entière. Un souffle d'air qui lui fit un grand bien, mais surtout, lui rappela quelque chose.

_Seigi no Iki_...

Un frisson parcourut soudain tout son corps et elle commença à réaliser. Réaliser qu'elle avait vraiment tout fait de travers. Que durant ces longues minutes de combat où elle aurait dû concentrer toutes ses forces et toute son énergie pour lutter, elle n'avait fait, au contraire, que brandir un sabre en espérant cogner plus fort que l'autre pour le vaincre. Quelle erreur ! Quelle pitié ! Oh oui ! comme le lui avait dit Shimizu, c'était vraiment pitoyable.

Et là, tout s'enchaîna. Changer sa méthode de combat. Apprendre. S'entraîner encore et encore. Persévérer. Voilà ce qu'il lui restait à faire si elle souhaitait non-seulement progresser, mais également faire honneur à sa division...et à son capitaine.

Car elle n'était pas dupe et l'avait bien remarqué : elle avait été la seule du groupe des six qu'Ichimaru était allé trouver à la fin des affrontements. Et pour Sayu, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : de tous, elle était la seule qui l'avait réellement inquiété quant à ses futures chances de réussite (voir de survie, comme l'avait laissé entendre l'_autre_) à ce poste. Et que ferait un capitaine responsable d'une recrue qui n'aurait pas l'envergure suffisante ?...Sayu ne voulait même pas le savoir. De toute façon, c'est une question qui ne devrait plus jamais être posée la concernant.

Enfin, un petit mais sincère sourire se dessina sur son visage. C'est vrai qu'elle ne savait pas encore exactement comment s'y prendre et qu'elle avait l'impression de partir à l'aventure, mais une légère ouverture venait de lui apparaître et c'était déjà tellement pour elle.

* * *

Soudain,

- Itami-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toute seule ?

Kira était en train de traverser la cours, les bras chargés de formulaires et autres rapports, quand il aperçut la jeune fille, assise comme une malheureusement dans son coin. Il déposa alors précautionneusement toute sa paperasse sur un petit banc et vint auprès de Sayu. Elles ne s'étaient vraiment pas trompées - ni Saori, ni elle - le lieutenant de la troisième division inspirait la confiance et sa seule présence avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

- Eh bien, marmonna Sayu, sans trop oser croiser le regard de son supérieur, j'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air, alors je suis sortie quelques instants. Les autres sont dedans, en train de boire un verre...  
- Et tu n'as pas envie d'être avec eux ?, s'étonna Kira.  
- Oh...Je ne vais tarder à les rejoindre...

Le lieutenant l'observa attentivement quelques instants, puis :

- Itami-chan, lui demanda-t-il doucement, ça ne serait pas plutôt à cause du déroulement de ton combat de tout à l'heure que tu as envie de t'isoler...?

Sayu se redressa aussitôt et regarda fixement Kira. Mais loin de présenter une expression sévère, le shinigami affichait, au contraire, un petit sourire bienveillant qui laissa penser à Sayu qu'il savait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant.

- Kira fukutaishô..., dit-elle, un peu hésitante.  
- Oui...?  
- Ça a été une telle désillusion, une telle déception pour moi. Je sais bien que je n'étais pas la meilleure à l'académie, mais...je ne pensais pas que ça serait si dur...  
- Tout cela est bien normal, Itami-chan, lui répondit le lieutenant d'une voix douce. Parce qu'il y a véritablement une grande différence entre le combat que l'on t'apprend à l'école et celui avec lequel tu défends ta vie - même s'ils partent tous les deux des mêmes principes et que le second découle du premier. Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi-même. Les conditions dans lesquelles vous avez combattu aujourd'hui étaient volontairement difficiles : vous arriviez sans connaître personne, on vous a mis dans cette situation sans vous laisser le temps de vous y préparer – un peu comme dans le cas d'une attaque - et puis, vos adversaires du jour, surtout le tien, n'étaient pas des novices en la matière. Compte tenu de ce décalage supplémentaire, on pourrait presque dire que vous vous en êtes plutôt bien sortis, conclut-il avec un sourire.

Sayu fut immédiatement soulagée. Bavarder quelques instants avec Kira lui fut bien plus profitable que tous les verres qu'elle aurait pu boire, pour oublier ses malheurs, durant la nuit. Cependant, un petit détail dans les propos du lieutenant attira son attention.

- Pardonnez-moi fukutaishô, mais quand vous dites : « ..._surtout le tien_... », qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?  
- Eh bien, sache que les shinigamis qui ont été sélectionnés pour vous évaluer aujourd'hui sont tous très valeureux au combat et que le tien est, en plus de cela, le quatrième siège la division.  
- Quoi ?, s'étrangla Sayu qui se demanda alors qui avait eu cette merveilleuse idée de le lui faire affronter. C'est le quatrième siège ? Cette espèce d'abr...Pardon fukutaishô !, se reprit-elle aussitôt, confuse. Je ne voulais pas lui manquer de respect – et encore moins au capitaine Ichimaru qui l'a nommé à ce rang...  
- Ne t'en fais donc pas autant, Itami-chan, assura Kira en étouffant un petit rire. Tout le monde reconnaît la bravoure de Shimizu-kun, mais également son côté un peu...Enfin, je pense que tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
- Parfaitement, fukutaishô !

En juste quelques phrases, l'atmosphère s'était considérablement détendue. Et cette légèreté satisfaisant tout le monde, Kira put ainsi décider de s'en retourner à ses tâches administratives sans craindre de laisser derrière lui une recrue plongée dans le doute. De son côté, Sayu se motiva à aller voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Le lieutenant récupéra donc ses documents et tous deux firent quelques pas ensemble. Du temps où ils traversèrent la cours, Sayu en profita pour poser une dernière question.

- Kira fukutaishô ?  
- Oui ?  
- Comment est-ce que je dois m'y prendre pour m'entraîner ? Enfin, je veux dire, pour progresser ?

La question semblait à première vue un peu idiote, mais Sayu l'avait énoncée d'une telle manière que Kira comprit l'arrière sens qu'elle souhaitait lui donner. Il s'arrêta de marcher et réfléchit un instant.

- Eh bien, je dirais qu'il y a le côté très pratique, très concret, où tu peux tout à fait t'entraîner avec d'autres personnes. Bien évidemment, plus ton adversaire sera fort et plus il te permettra de progresser. Et tu as le côté plus personnel...  
- C'est à dire...?  
- Tu ne combats pas seule, dit Kira très sérieusement. Tu le sais ?  
- Oui, répondit Sayu de la même manière.  
- Dans ce cas, il te faudra également apprendre de _lui. _Car seuls de rares shinigamis sont capables de combattre sans maîtriser ou ne serait-ce que connaître leur zanpakutô – car il faut alors une force prodigieuse pour cela. Tant que tu n'apprendras pas de lui, il te manquera toujours quelque chose d'essentiel. Mais malheureusement, il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire.  
- Mais comment ?, se désespéra Sayu. Je ne comprends pas comment...  
- Il est certaines choses qui ne se comprennent pas, lui dit alors Kira d'un ton assez mystérieux. Elles se vivent, tout simplement. Laisse ton zanpakutô venir à toi - il ne demande que ça...Et tu verras alors... Tu comprendras de quoi je parle.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux qui dura jusqu'à ce que Sayu réalise brusquement qu'elle avait déjà plus qu'abusé du temps de son lieutenant. De plus, leur discussion semblait finie, donc :

- Merci infiniment, Kira fukutaishô ! Et pardon de vous avoir dérangé.  
- Mais non ! Ce n'est rien, dit Kira en agitant – avec quelques difficultés – une main, au risque de voir toutes ses paperasses tomber tragiquement par-terre. Et surtout Itami-chan, n'oublie pas : si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas et viens me voir.  
- Merci beaucoup fukutaishô et bonne soirée !  
- Houlà ! Elle risque d'être longue, soupira Kira en s'éloignant.

Et c'est en se félicitant d'avoir choisi une division qui comptait dans ses rangs une personne comme son lieutenant, que Sayu alla enfin rejoindre ses camarades.

* * *

**Note** : Hé voilà ! Je vous mets la suite au plus tôt.  
Bonne journée à tous ^^ !


	7. Hésitations

- Comment est-ce que ça se présente ?  
- Hum...Je dirais que parti comme ça, on n'aura peut-être même pas à intervenir directement.  
- Tu crois vraiment ?  
- ...?

* * *

Sayu n'eut aucune difficulté pour se lever ce matin-là – contrairement à certains qui eurent besoin d'une bonne partie de la journée pour se remettre complètement de leur soirée. D'abord, sa nuit avait été reposante – aucun cauchemar n'était venu troubler son sommeil, malgré les incertitudes persistantes avec lesquelles elle s'était couchée – mais surtout, elle s'était réveillée plus motivée que jamais, avec la ferme intention de commencer, dès qu'elle le pourrait, l'entraînement qui lui permettrait de progresser de manière significative. Son objectif était très simple : pouvoir, aux prochaines évaluations, montrer de quoi elle était réellement capable...et si l'occasion se présentait, prendre une petite revanche sur Shimizu.

Comme elle s'y était (malheureusement) attendue en pénétrant dans la grande salle qui servait de réfectoire, cet exaspérant shinigami s'y trouvait également la veille au soir. Mais fort heureusement, sa seule activité consista à rire et à boire avec ses amis. Était-il persuadé que des personnes comme Sayu et les autres nouveaux ne méritaient même pas qu'on s'intéresse à elles, ou l'intervention d'Ichimaru avait-elle porté ses fruits ? La jeune fille l'ignorait et s'en moquait bien. Le plus important était qu'elle puisse évoluer dans sa division sans craindre une remarque désobligeante du shinigami chaque fois qu'elle le croiserait. Elle était persuadée qu'entre eux, ça ne serait jamais le grand amour - mais comme de toute façon, elle était très loin d'en demander autant, elle se conterait volontiers d'une simple ignorance de sa part.

Comme leurs camarades le leur avaient annoncés le jour précédent, cette deuxième journée fut entièrement sous le signe des explications du fonctionnement de la capitainerie. Dans tout cela, rien de bien exceptionnel ni d'anormal. Il suffisait à chaque membre de la division, pour remplir correctement ses fonctions, de se présenter à heures régulières au rapport, de répondre présent le plus rapidement possible lorsqu'un appel était lancé et d'un point de vue logistique, de s'assurer d'un bon rangement dans les différents bâtiments. Par contre, pour tout ce qui était d'ordre « tâches ménagères », à la grande surprise de Sayu, c'est la quatrième division qui en avait la charge. Autrement dit, il y avait fort à parier qu'un de ces matins, elle croise Yamada dans les couloirs, un balais à la main.

En dehors de ces obligations, chaque shinigami avait la possibilité de s'occuper comme bon lui semblait. Certains sortaient du Seireitei et allaient se balader dans le Rukongai, d'autres vaquaient à des occupations diverses comme on pouvait en trouver dans n'importe quelle cité et d'autres enfin, mettaient à profit ce temps-libre pour s'entraîner – option qui ravit Sayu, dans la mesure où elle n'avait plus que cette idée-là en tête.

- Et les officiers, qu'est-ce qu'ils font en général, eux ?, demanda Yuki à l'un des shinigamis qui s'était proposé pour les guider.  
- Oh, ça !, soupira l'homme. Entre les réunions, les rapports, les incidents du quotidien qu'il faut régler sur l'heure, plus tout le reste, ils sont bien trop occupés pour avoir le temps de s'intéresser à autre chose...  
- Et si on a besoin de les voir, où est-ce qu'on peut les trouver ?, poursuivit Kota.  
- Il y a une salle de réunion pour les lieutenants, au centre du Seireitei. Pour ce qui est des capitaines, la plupart du temps, ils se retrouvent tous au siège de la première division. Sinon, le capitaine a également un bureau ici.

* * *

C'est ainsi que Sayu se coucha ce soir-là avec la tête tellement bourrée de recommandations pratiques et diverses, qu'elle en eut la migraine. Malgré cela, elle était soulagée de penser que non-seulement des journée pareilles, elle n'était pas prête d'en revivre beaucoup, mais qu'en plus, une fois ses devoirs accomplies, elle pourrait désormais s'adonner à la tâche qui lui tenait alors le plus à cœur : s'entraîner et se familiariser avec son arme.

Enfin, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait...

Car à peine était-elle sortie de la capitainerie, le jour suivant, avec l'intention de filer au stade d'entraînement :

- Eh bien ! C'est pour venir nous voir que tu galopes comme ça ?  
- Fukuda-chan !, s'exclama Sayu, avec un grand sourire. Hanatarô-kun !

Tous deux étaient venus rendre visite à leur amie et l'avaient véritablement attrapée au vol.

- Aller, raconte : comment ça se passe ?, demanda Saori, alors que les trois s'étaient installés sur les marches qui donnaient accès au bâtiment principal.  
- Ma foi, répondit Sayu en soupirant légèrement, le premier jour a été quelque peu éprouvant, mais maintenant, ça y est : je pense pouvoir dire que tout est rentré dans l'ordre.  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé le premier jour ?, demandèrent simultanément Saori et Yamada.

Sayu comprit alors qu'elle était probablement la seule à en avoir bavé comme ça. Elle se mit donc à raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis sa première heure d'intégration, jusqu'au moment présent.

- Hein ?, s'exclama Saori, indignée, en faisant allusion au comportement de Shimizu vis-à-vis de son amie. Mais quel connard ce type ! Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend ? En tout cas, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que vous avez attaqué sur les chapeaux de roues.

Yamada acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, l'air éprouvé. Si ça avait été lui qui avait eu à se battre dès son arrivée...

- Donc, vous, vous n'avez pas eu droit à ce genre d'accueil ?, en conclut Sayu avec la grimace appropriée.  
- Non, répondit d'abord Yamada - qui en paraissait soulagé. Quand je suis arrivé à la quatrième division, la capitaine et son lieutenant sont aussi venues nous accueillir, mais après, on a simplement commencé la familiarisation avec les différents traitements, salles de soins et autres protocoles à respecter en cas de nécessité.  
- Et alors, ça te plaît ?, lui demanda Sayu avec un petit sourire.  
- Oh oui ! Je suis vraiment heureux d'être là où je suis !  
- Et toi, Fukuda-chan ?  
- Idem. La présentation avec les officiers – au passage, c'est quelque chose ! Car à première vue, le capitaine Hitsugaya a peut-être l'air d'un gamin, mais uniquement à première vue, crois-moi. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne à qui tu as envie de manquer de respect ou que j'aimerais croiser seule quand il est de mauvaise humeur. Quant au lieutenant Matsumoto, elle a l'air très bien aussi. Très accessible pour un officier - elle ne se prend pas la tête. En plus, j'ai la vague impression que si tu commences à la brancher fringues et froufrous, elle ne s'arrête plus. Mais bon, je te confirmerai tout ça dans quelques temps... Après, niveau « journée d'accueil », on a eu droit à la même chose que toi : visite des locaux et organisation de la dixième.  
- Et question combat, dit Sayu, ils ne vont pas vous tester ou un truc dans le genre ?  
- Si. Le capitaine nous a informés qu'on aurait droit à une séance évaluative dans les prochains jours. Mais bon, pas de soucis pour ça !, assura Saori en rigolant.  
- Il semblerait donc bien que chaque division fonctionne à son propre rythme, constata doucement Sayu, soudain pensive.

A cet instant, la jeune fille envia un peu l'ambiance qui semblait régner dans les divisions respectives de ses amis. Bien évidemment, si on lui avait proposée de changer d'unité sur le champ, elle aurait refusé. Mais...

- Dis, Itami-chan ?, s'inquiéta légèrement Saori. Tout se passe bien dans ta division, quand même ? Tu n'es pas déçue ?  
- Oh non !, assura Sayu. Après, c'est vrai que s'il y avait un peu plus de boute-en-train comme toi, ça ne me dérangerait pas...  
- Ah ça, il fallait venir dans la dixième !, plaisanta Saori.  
- ...mais non. Je suis bien où je suis. De toute façon, mes problèmes au combat ne sont pas liés à ma division, mais uniquement à moi-même. Comme me l'a dit le lieutenant Kira, pour la plus grosse part du travail, il n'y a que moi qui puisse y faire quelque chose. Donc, je m'en vais m'y mettre de ce pas !  
- Quoi ? Où ? Quand ?, demanda Saori, prise de court en voyant soudain Sayu se dresser d'un bon, l'air décidé.  
- Là, maintenant. Je vais aller au terrain d'entraînement de la division et m'y exercerai le temps qu'il faudra !  
- Mais...qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, au juste ?, demanda Yamada, incrédule.  
- À vrai dire, marmonna Sayu en se grattant la tête, l'air subitement hésitante, je ne sais pas encore exactement...  
- Pardon ?  
- Ben oui...mon lieutenant m'a dit de laisser mon zanpakutô venir à moi. Donc, j'ai pensé que déjà, en me mettant dans une situation où je pourrais avoir besoin de lui, la démarche se ferait plus facilement qu'en le regardant assise sur une chaise...  
- Bien raisonné, sourit Saori. Et contre qui as-tu l'intention de te mettre en situation ?  
- Hum..J'avais d'abord pensé à l'un des nouveaux, mais après réflexion, j'ai peur qu'ils ne soient pas assez forts pour faire l'affaire...Quant aux autres de la division, je ne les connais pas encore assez pour oser leur demander...

Et là, Saori fit un plus grand sourire à Sayu.

- Quoi ?, fit cette dernière. Toi ? Tu voudrais bien...?  
- Ah ! Tu sais que moi, dès lors qu'il s'agit de progresser, je suis partante !...Et de toute façon, ajouta Saori plus doucement, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir besoin de se familiariser avec son zanpakutô. Je ne sais même pas comment on fait pour connaître son nom, reconnut-elle avec un air embêté.

Ce qui surprit grandement Sayu qui elle, connaissait le nom du sien depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Quoi ?, lui demanda alors Saori, en voyant sa tête. Ne me dis pas que...?  
- Ben...je l'ai appris le jour de la cérémonie.  
- Quoi ?, s'exclamèrent Saori et Yamada, stupéfaits. Mais comment as-tu fait ?  
- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, s'excusa Sayu. C'est au moment où je venais de l'avoir. Je l'avais entre mes mains en me demandant justement comment il fallait s'y prendre pour le maîtriser, si j'y arriverais un jour et tout ça...et puis, au moment où je me suis également demandée comment il s'appelait, je l'ai entendu...  
- Et il s'appelle comment, alors ?, demanda Saori, impressionnée.

Sayu lui fit un petit sourire, se redressa et dégaina fièrement son zanpakutô.

- Je vous présente Seigi no Iki !

Les deux autres n'en revenaient pas.

- Itami-chan, souffla Yamada, c'est vraiment une grande chose que tu saches déjà comment ton zanpakutô s'appelle et aussi, que tu ais appris son nom de cette manière.  
- Vraiment ?, s'étonna Sayu. Je pensais qu'il en avait été de même pour tout le monde...  
- Oh que non !, soupira Saori.  
- Non, en effet, compléta Yamada. Certains shinigamis mettent parfois de longues semaines avant d'arriver à ça. Mais tu sais, réalisa-t-il brusquement, si tu connais son nom, ça veut dire que tu vas pouvoir commencer à essayer de le libérer !  
- Han ! C'est vrai !, se lamenta Saori. Enfin, je suis vraiment contente pour toi, Itami-chan, se reprit-elle aussitôt. Mais du coup, je me demande si je vais pouvoir te servir à quelque chose durant nos entraînements. Parce qu'inutile de te dire que la puissance d'un zanpakutô libéré est sans commune mesure avec celle d'un qui ne l'est pas.  
- Eh ! Calme-toi, Fukuda-chan !, dit Sayu. Ce n'est pas parce que je connais son nom, que je suis déjà en mesure de libérer son Shikaï !  
- C'est vrai, confirma Yamada. Il faudra d'abord qu'Itami-chan ait suffisamment de reiatsu pour ça et aussi qu'elle soit en accord parfait avec son zanpakutô...Sans parler du fait, qu'il lui faudra également connaître la formulation de son Shikaï.  
- Merci beaucoup, Hanatarô-kun...

Dans un premier temps, Sayu avait cherché à minimiser les choses pour remonter le moral de Saori - qui se voyait déjà en grosse perte de vitesse par rapport à elle (autrement dit : une véritable catastrophe). Mais après ce que venait de lui apprendre Yamada sur les conditions à remplir pour maîtriser son arme, c'est elle qui avait besoin qu'on l'encourage, maintenant.

* * *

Du coup, alors que seulement quelques minutes plus tôt, Saori et Sayu étaient sur le point de partir vaillamment s'entraîner, voilà qu'elles s'étaient mollement rassisent aux côtés de Yamada, cherchant une solution pour résoudre leurs problèmes.

- On pourrait peut-être demander à ton lieutenant, proposa Saori. Apparemment, il connait pas mal de choses et il a dit qu'en cas de besoin, tu pouvais aller le voir...  
- Sauf qu'il m'a également bien précisée, objecta Sayu, que concernant nos zanpakutôs, il n'y avait parfois rien à comprendre et qu'il « suffisait » de les laisser venir à nous...Sans parler du fait qu'il m'a également dit que pour ça, il n'y avait « ..._que moi qui pouvait le faire_... ».  
- C'est vrai, soupira à nouveau Saori en enfonçant sa tête dans ses bras croisés.

Un silence de plusieurs minutes meubla la suite, jusqu'à ce que Yamada intervienne.

- Je dis peut-être n'importe quoi, mais, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne faites pas simplement ce que ton lieutenant a préconisé ?  
- C'est à dire ?  
- De laisser vos zanpakutôs venir à vous...  
- Ah ouais...? Et comment on fait, à ton avis ?, demanda Saori, sarcastique.  
- Ben...je ne sais pas moi, répondit maladroitement Yamada. Mais regarde comment ça s'est passé avec Seigi no Iki : Itami-chan a juste pensé sincèrement à comment on faisait pour obtenir son nom et d'un coup, son zanpakutô le lui a donnée.  
- Parce que tu crois que lorsque je demande au mien comment il s'appelle, je ne suis pas sincère, peut-être ?, grinça dangereusement Saori.  
- Mais non, Fukuda-chan ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa Yamada. Peut-être que ça ne marche que pour elle...Et, en fait...euh, je ne sais pas. Mais comme ça a marché une première fois, peut-être que ça marchera là aussi pour la libération...

Saori parut sceptique, mais dans la mesure où, pour le moment, c'était la seule voie qui s'offrait à elle, Sayu accepta d'essayer.

- D'accord Hanatarô-kun ! Je vais faire comme tu dis. Fukuda-chan, tu es toujours d'accord pour un entraînement ?  
- Euh...oui. Oui, bien sûr.

Et les trois prirent aussitôt la direction du stade de la troisième division.

* * *

Apparemment, Sayu était la seule de son unité à avoir eu l'idée de venir s'entraîner à cette heure-ci – ce qui était loin de la déranger.

- C'est ici que...?, commença Yamada avec une expression éloquente.  
- Mouais, grogna Sayu. C'est ici que je me suis faite rétamer en beauté par cet abruti !

Rien qu'au fait d'y repenser, Sayu en tremblait de rage et d'humiliation.

- Détends-toi, Itami-chan, lui conseilla calmement Yamada. La colère brouille les pensées...  
- Bon, lança Saori qui s'était placée face à Sayu, son zanpakutô dégainé. C'est quand tu veux !

Et là, alors que si peu de temps avant, l'idée lui avait parue plus que raisonnable, une fois que Sayu eut sorti à son tour son arme et l'ait brandie face à Saori, elle se trouva un peu stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Demander poliment à son zanpakutô s'il était décidé à lui dévoiler la formulation de son Shikaï ?...n'importe quoi ! Pourtant, c'est bien avec cette idée qu'elle avait traîné Saori jusque là. Donc, au moins essayer pour voir s'il se passait quelque chose...même une minuscule petite chose.

Rien. Ab-so-lu-ment rien.

Donc après être restée plantée plus d'un quart d'heure au même endroit, avec l'air d'une potiche constipée, Sayu décida de stopper-là l'expérience et de se faire une bonne séance d'entraînement bien basique avec Saori – histoire de ne quand-même pas être venue pour rien.

* * *

- Aller, ne te désole pas, dit Saori alors qu'ils quittaient le stade, Sayu, l'air abattu, marchant en tête. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que ça n'a pas marché aujourd'hui que ce n'est pas la bonne méthode. À mon avis, il faut simplement persévérer.

Sayu la regarda perplexe, mais la remercia néanmoins pour ses paroles et pour le temps qu'elle lui avait consacrée.

- A plus tard !, lança-t-elle ensuite à ses amis, en essayant de paraître un peu joyeuse, tandis qu'ils se séparaient devant l'entrée de sa division.

* * *

Si elle avait pu se douter un instant de la manière dont tout ça se déclencherait, finalement...

* * *

**Note : **

_Salut ^^ ! Bon, je vous avouerai m'être sérieusement demandée si j'allais ou non publier ce chapitre, tant je craignais qu'il soit mal accueilli - car jugé ennuyeux à cause du manque d'action. Mais finalement, il est là et bien là ! Car malgré d'être un épisode où il n'y a ni combat, ni révélation flagrante, il correspond à la suite de tout ce qu'il s'est passé précédemment et constitue surtout une transition vers le début des choses sérieuses (Eh oui ! Ça y est ! Ça arrive ! :p). Alors, bonne continuation à tous !_

_Un petit mot en réponse pour les comm. que j'ai reçu - et auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre (n'ai pas compris pourquoi, mais bon ^^')._

_* **Sulfura29 :**_  
Merci beaucoup =^o^= !  
Alors, c'est normal que tu n'ais pas pu poster "avant", parce que j'ignorais qu'avec les options qu'il y avait sur mon compte, pas tout le monde pouvait le faire ^^'...Maintenant, c'est réglé - c'est accessible à tout le monde ;).  
Contente que tu retrouves les personnages ici, tels qu'ils apparaissent dans le manga. Je t'avouerai que c'est un point qui m'importe beaucoup. Je ne suis pas fan des ooc et lorsque j'écris, j'aime respecter un maximum les caractères et comportements des protagonistes. Ainsi, si c'est le cas : tant mieux ^^ !  
Pour ton changement d'opinion sur Gin, tu sais, ça le fait pour beaucoup (heureusement qu'on n'est pas figé dans nos idées d'ailleurs). Moi, c'est Ichigo qui ne m'emballait pas des masses au début, et maintenant, je l'aime bien. Mais concernant Ichimaru, mouahhh ! Là, j'avoue que ça n'a pas changé : je l'adore *^-^* !  
Donc, merci encore à toi pour ce comm. Passe une bonne journée et bonne continuation ^^.  
ewanna.

* _**PumpkinSpice :**_  
A toi aussi, un grand merci pour ce comm. plein d'entrain 8) !  
*je ne m'attendais tellement pas à en avoir que j'en suis d'autant plus ravie ^^*  
Contente que tu aimes Sayu (ouf ! en même temps, valait mieux hein XD).  
Pour son zanpakutô, un peu de patience, ça va arriver. Faut juste que le bazar se mette en place et puis ça sera bon...  
Alors, bonne journée et bonne continuation à toi aussi ;) .  
ewanna.


	8. Première manifestation

- Tu commences à voir ?  
- Hum...

* * *

Ce soir-là, Sayu essaya tant bien que mal de prendre part aux différentes conversations qui animèrent la capitainerie, au moment où les membres s'y étaient retrouvés pour s'y échanger leurs nouvelles de la journée. Apparemment, Yuki et une autre fille étaient allées faire un tour dans le Seireitei et avaient, par ma même occasion, repéré la fameuse salle de réunion des lieutenants. Quant à Kota, il était allé rendre visite à sa famille. Celui-ci demanda ensuite à Sayu ce qu'elle avait fait de son côté :

- Boff...J'ai passé presque tout mon temps-libre avec deux amis de l'académie et on en a profité pour s'entraîner un peu, expliqua-t-elle sans effusion particulière.  
- Ma parole !, s'exclama le garçon. T'es une vraie mordue du combat, toi !  
- Pourtant, avec le niveau qu'elle a, c'est à se demander pourquoi elle persiste !, se moqua ouvertement quelqu'un.

Sayu aurait-elle été trop optimiste ? En tout cas, elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui avait parlé.

- C'est bon, Shimizu !, répliqua alors, un brin agacé, le shinigami qui se trouvait assis à côté de Sayu. Laisse tomber maintenant, tu veux ? On le sait que tu es fort, ça va !  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as, Koshikawa ?, se gonfla Shimizu. T'as un problème ? Tu veux qu'on aille s'expliquer dehors ?  
- Laisse tomber s'il te plaît, Koshikawa-kun, murmura aussitôt Sayu au shinigami. C'est gentil, mais ça n'en vaut pas la peine...  
- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'_autre_ ?, demanda Shimizu, plein d'arrogance, en fixant Sayu.  
- Je crois qu'elle souhaiterait simplement que tu arrêtes de provoquer tout le monde, à tout bout de champ, répondit calmement Kira - qui venait de pénétrer à l'instant dans le réfectoire et se trouvait alors juste derrière le quatrième siège.

Ainsi, pour la seconde fois en trois jours, Shimizu venait de se faire remettre efficacement en place par l'un de ses officiers.

- K...Kira fukutaishô ! Pardonnez-moi, monsieur !, s'aplatit soudain Shimizu, après avoir fait volte-face vers son vice-capitaine. Il s'agissait simplement d'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, monsieur...de très mauvais goût...

Kira observa un instant l'homme, avec un air moyennement désespéré, puis soupira en lui faisant un geste de clémence avant de quitter la pièce pour s'en retourner à ses devoirs.

- Tu sais quoi ?, pouffa soudain Yuki auprès de Sayu. Tu devrais le croiser plus souvent, celui-là. Parce qu'à chaque fois, c'est à mourir de rire.

Constat que ne partagea pas Shimizu...

Mais une fois ce, finalement, amusant intermède passé, lorsque Sayu se trouva seule dans sa chambre, tous les évènements de sa journée lui revinrent en mémoire et engendrèrent bon nombre d'interrogations. Que devait-elle faire ? Poursuivre sur cette voie sans savoir si elle aboutirait un jour ? Retourner demander conseils auprès de son lieutenant malgré ce qu'il avait déjà pu lui dire ? Elle ne savait vraiment pas.

Peu de temps avant de s'endormir, elle décida, en définitive, de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

* * *

Les évaluations se tenaient généralement au début de chaque saison. Ainsi, les prochaines n'auraient pas lieu avant plusieurs semaines. Durant ce laps de temps, Sayu trouva suffisamment d'occasions pour travailler son reiatsu, seule, mais également pour s'entraîner au combat. C'était généralement Saori qui lui servait d'adversaire – Saori qui depuis, avait enfin découvert le nom de son zanpakutô et se retrouvait donc au même niveau d'ignorance que Sayu – mais parfois aussi l'un de ses camarades de division. Malheureusement, malgré tout le temps passé sur le stade à enchaîner les attaques, à développer les défenses, la jeune fille ne parvenait toujours pas en rentrer en communion avec Seigi no Iki.

Bon point cependant, elle avait enfin compris – bien que Yamada lui eut dit depuis un moment déjà – qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser envahir par la colère ou tout autre sentiment négatif durant un combat, sous peine de voir réduites à néant ses chances de fusionner avec son zanpakutô. Ceci-dit, malgré les efforts réalisés également à ce niveau, elle avait beau demander à Seigi no Iki d'agir en sa faveur lors des combats, le fait est que son zanpakutô ne lui était, pour le moment, pas plus utile qu'un des sabres qu'elle utilisait à l'académie !

Pourtant, Sayu ne renonçait pas. Elle ne le devait pas et, surtout, ne le voulait pas. D'abord parce que ces combats lui avaient permis de gagner en assurance (comme le lui avait prédit un jour son lieutenant), mais également parce qu'elle gardait cette intime conviction que ce n'était qu'à force d'ardeur et d'application qu'elle parviendrait à ses objectifs - et elle avait d'ailleurs le sentiment d'en avoir déjà atteint au moins un...

* * *

Un après-midi, alors qu'elle rentrait du stade d'entraînement où elle s'était rendue, cette fois-ci seule, pour y travailler son kidô, elle eut la surprise de rencontrer son capitaine sur le chemin qui menait à la division. Il était assez rare de croiser Ichimaru en de pareilles circonstances - généralement, le shinigami était soit escorté de Kira, soit en déplacement dans d'autres sièges du Gotei 13.

- Bonjour Ichimaru taishô !, le salua Sayu en le voyant.  
- Bonjour Itami-chan, répondit ce dernier, toujours aussi souriant. Alors, tu viens _encore_ d'aller t'entraîner ?

Sayu fut agréablement surprise par sa question. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un capitaine, avec tout ce qu'il avait à faire, puisse savoir ce que faisaient ses subordonnés durant leurs temps-libres.

- Euh...oui, taishô, sourit-elle un peu gênée.  
- Et alors ? Comment est-ce que ça se passe ?, s'intéressa Ichimaru – au grand bonheur de Sayu.  
- Bien. Très bien, taichô ! J'espère avoir fait suffisamment de progrès pour ne plus vous décevoir.  
- Oh ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, Itami-chan, déclara-t-il malicieux. Je suis persuadé que tu ne me décevras pas.

Sayu en rougit de fierté, tandis qu'Ichimaru faisait déjà demi-tour pour s'éloigner.

- Continue à t'entraîner ainsi, Itami-chan !...tu m'intéresses de plus en plus...

Elle en était rentrée au pas de course, plus rouge qu'une pivoine. Son capitaine...Son capitaine savait qu'elle se donnait du mal pour réussir et il était même venu jusqu'à elle pour le lui dire, pour l'encourager – oui, parce que venant à sa rencontre, Ichimaru avait fait demi-tour une fois leur brève conversation terminée, donc...

A compter de ce moment, Sayu n'eut plus aucun doute sur son choix : elle avait fait le bon en persistant dans cette voie.

* * *

Les journées d'été se succédaient. La vie dans la capitainerie se passait relativement bien et Sayu parvenait même à se trouver du temps pour aller voir régulièrement sa famille (malgré qu'elle se sentait en permanence débordée par tout ce qu'elle souhaitait faire) ou discuter avec ses amis.

Néanmoins, malgré l'épanouissement qui perçait parfois dans son cœur, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à libérer Seigi no Iki. Son pouvoir s'était très nettement accru et elle était désormais certaine que ce n'était plus ça qui pouvait lui faire défaut, pourtant, le zanpakutô restait sourd à ses appels. Peut-être n'en était-elle pas capable, tout simplement ? Il paraissait que certains pouvoirs demandaient des dizaines d'années d'entraînement avant de surgir...Peut-être que Sayu se trouvait précisément dans l'un de ces cas et qu'il lui faudrait encore attendre.

Cependant, ça aurait été bien dommage qu'il en soit ainsi, car l'échéance des prochaines évaluations se rapprochait de plus en plus et nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient à cœur de montrer l'étendue de leurs capacités. Ceci-dit, la frustration de Sayu – qui se surprenait parfois à essayer de se convaincre que la situation n'aurait toujours pas changé d'ici les épreuves et qu'elle ferait mieux de se faire à cette idée dès à présent – était adoucie par cette pensée réconfortante que son capitaine lui faisait confiance et était persuadé qu'elle ne pouvait pas le décevoir.

Après, honnêtement, quelle chance avait-elle face à une brute comme Shimizu, qui devait très certainement maîtriser le Shikaï ? Probablement aucune. Mais même si le combat semblait perdu d'avance, elle savait au moins, que cette fois-ci, elle ferait une prestation plus honorable. C'était une maigre consolation, mais c'était toujours ça.

Mais pourtant...

* * *

- Alors, Itami-chan, c'est demain que tu passeras de nouvelles évaluations ?, lui demanda un beau matin Yamada - qui faisait alors parti de l'équipe affectée au nettoyage de la troisième division ce jour-là.  
- Oui, c'est bien ça, répondit Sayu, aussi excitée qu'anxieuse.  
- Bah, ne t'inquiète pas trop, tenta de la rassurer le garçon. Avec tous les efforts et progrès que tu as réalisé, je suis persuadé qu'il ne pourra qu'en ressortir de bonnes choses.  
- Tu es gentil, Hanatarô-san, sourit Sayu. Tu as toujours été là, depuis le début, pour me supporter et m'encourager. Alors merci beaucoup !  
- Oh...c'est rien, tu sais, rougit-il. Une personne comme toi...Aaaaah !

Mais Yamada n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Car alors que les deux amis étaient en train de bavarder tranquillement, un petit groupe d'hommes de la troisième division, emmené par Shimizu, était rentré dans le bâtiment en cours de nettoyage et n'avait pas cherché à éviter les seaux pleins d'eau sale que Yamada avait précautionneusement posé à l'entrée de la pièce, en attendant d'aller les vider une fois sa tâche terminée. En un instant, tout le liquide se répandit sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Et comme si ça n'était pas suffisant,

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce travail, là ?, aboya Shimizu en tirant un violent coup de pied dans l'un des seaux renversés qui roulait vers lui, tandis que ses collègues, ricanant, quittaient la pièce par une autre ouverture sans accorder le moindre regard au pauvre Yamada, dépité à l'idée de devoir tout éponger.  
- Hé !, s'écria Sayu, hors d'elle, en bondissant vers le shinigami restant. Vous ne pourriez pas faire un peu attention et respecter le travail des autres, non ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Shimizu pour saisir la perche que Sayu lui tendit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, encore, toi ?, se retourna vers elle le shinigami, l'air imposant et provocateur. Tu cherches les ennuis, on dirait...  
- En général, c'est toi qui les trouve en premier, rétorqua Sayu qui ne se laissa pas démonter.  
- Pardon ?, gronda Shimizu qui laissa tomber son petit sourire mauvais. Tu devrais faire attention, ma jolie...Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas ton petit lieutenant ou le capitaine pour te protéger, sous-entendit-il menaçant.  
- Parce que tu crois peut-être que j'ai besoin d'eux pour me défendre ?, s'énerva à son tour Sayu qui défia Shimizu du regard en n'ayant que faire que le quatrième siège soit plus fort qu'elle ou que Yamada la supplie d'en rester là, parce que ça ne le dérangeait pas de devoir tout recommencer.

Mais Sayu, elle, tout ça la dérangeait. Non-seulement cet énergumène se conduisait d'une manière exécrable avec tout le monde, mais en plus, il venait de s'en prendre à l'un de ses amis – et un ami qui n'avait pas les moyens de se défendre. Et ça, c'était trop pour elle.

- Oh oh oh ! Mais dis-moi, t'en as pris de la graine depuis ta dernière petite correction, se moqua Shimizu. T'as envie qu'on regarde de suite si tu as progressé ?...plutôt que de devoir attendre jusqu'à demain...

Et là-dessus, le shinigami débloqua son zanpakutô de son fourreau.

- Nooon ! Je t'en prie, Itami-chan !, supplia Yamada en tentant vainement de s'interposer entre son amie et l'autre shinigami. Ne fais pas ça. Il va te...  
- Il ne me fera rien du tout, Hanatarô-san, déclara Sayu, qui avait déjà porté une main à son arme, avec un calme et une assurance qui surpris les deux autres.

Elle aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle se sentait étrangement sereine, sûre de ses capacités. Et même si Shimizu avait toutes les chances de la couper en deux en moins de trente secondes, elle y eut à cet instant un petit quelque chose en elle qui la poussa vers cette forme de témérité.

Mais bizarrement, alors qu'elle était fin prête pour engager le duel, Shimizu retira brusquement sa main du fourreau et déclara simplement : « On se retrouvera demain... », d'un ton amer et mal assuré, avant de partir précipitamment.

Sayu en resta coi. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait maintenant à celui-là ? Deux minutes avant, il donnait l'impression de vouloir lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute et voilà que tout à coup, sans aucune raison, il avait non-seulement refusé le combat, mais l'avait fait en donnant l'impression de fuir. Ce n'était quand même pas Yamada qui avait fini par l'impressionner avec son balais et ses seaux, quand même ?

* * *

N'ayant de toute façon pas envie de perdre son temps à essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien traverser un cerveau comme celui de Shimizu – si tant est que quelque chose d'intelligent puisse le traverser - Sayu n'eut plus rien d'autre à faire que de remettre son zanpakutô correctement en place avant de se tourner vers Yamada pour juger de son état. Et il y avait apparemment de quoi faire : le garçon conservait des yeux ronds comme des billes, une bouche grande ouverte comme une boîte à lettres et un teint cireux qui ne présageait rien de bon à venir pour la propreté du sol.

- Hanatarô-san, l'appela Sayu avec beaucoup de douceur, en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. C'est bon maintenant, il est parti - tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Mais tu sais, ajouta-t-elle doctement, tu devrais le signaler à...Hanatarô-san ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le garçon regardait à présent Sayu fixement, d'une étrange manière – un peu comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

- Ita...Itami-chan, souffla-t-il enfin après plusieurs secondes de silence.  
- Quoi ?, commença à s'inquiéter Sayu.  
- Comment...Comment as-tu fait ?  
- Comment est-ce que j'ai fait _quoi_ ?

Sayu n'y comprenait rien et avait bien peur de ne jamais rien y comprendre. Mais le garçon pointa alors du doigt d'abord le zanpakutô, puis le visage de la jeune fille.

- Ton zanpakutô...et ce reiatsu...  
- Quoi mon zanpakutô ? Quoi mon reiatsu ?, demanda frénétiquement Sayu.  
- Ils ont...Enfin, tu as et _il_ a changé d'un coup...Vous avez dégagé une telle force...Tu n'as rien remarqué ? Tu n'as rien senti ?, demanda éberlué, le garçon qui articulait toujours difficilement sous le coup de l'émotion.  
- Non, répondit Sayu, déconcertée. Je n'ai rien senti...Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?  
- J'en suis certain. D'un coup, il y a eu une augmentation incroyable de ton reiatsu – mais ça a été tellement fulgurant - et...et cette puissance qui s'est libérée de ton zanpakutô au moment où tu as posé ta main sur la garde...C'était incroyable !, raconta Yamada, avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Mais après, murmura-t-il un peu déçu, tout a disparu...  
- En même temps que Shimizu, je présume, plaisanta Sayu qui ne trouva rien d'autre à faire sur l'instant.

Elle aurait vraiment été incapable d'expliquer, ou d'avancer la moindre petite hypothèse sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. En réalité, tout ça la dépassait. Mais en plus de ce phénomène étrange et inexplicable qui eut de quoi quelque peu la perturber, Sayu se retrouva soudain confronter à autre chose. Ressentant un violent et soudain mal de tête, elle eut besoin de se poser par terre. Se massant doucement les tempes, elle se sentait singulièrement fébrile.

- Ça va, Itami-chan ?, s'inquiéta à son tour Yamada. Tu es toute pâle...  
- C'est rien, marmonna Sayu. C'est peut-être cette fameuse énergie dont tu me parles et qui s'est libérée brusquement...ça doit me manquer maintenant...  
- Peut-être...

Même si à la connaissance de Yamada, on ne réagissait « normalement » pas comme ça – même après une explosion de reiatsu – ce qui n'avait, en plus, pas été le cas.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je te conduise à l'infirmerie ?, proposa le garçon qui s'était relevé et tendait une main à Sayu pour l'aider à en faire de même.  
- Euh...non merci, Hanatarô-san, ça va aller..., murmura Sayu qui dut s'adosser contre un mur pour être sûre de tenir droite. Je vais juste aller me reposer un peu et ça passera. Pardon de te quitter de cette manière...  
- Mais non voyons, Itami-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? En plus, c'est toi qui a pris ma défense et a fait fuir ce type - alors ça serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser de t'avoir mise dans cette situation...

Sayu regarda Yamada un instant en tentant vainement de lui sourire, mais son mal de tête était encore trop fort. Alors elle le remercia, s'excusa encore et s'éloigna vers le dortoir d'un pas chancelant avec l'intention de gagner au plus vite son lit...pour y dormir plusieurs heures alors que si peu de temps avant, elle était encore en pleine forme.

* * *

Quand Sayu se réveilla, la nuit était déjà tombée et son mal de tête avait enfin disparu. Par contre, tout ce qui s'était passé juste avant qu'elle ne s'assoupisse était bien présent dans son esprit.

Maintenant qu'elle était en état de réfléchir convenablement, elle commença à s'interroger. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien ressenti ?...elle avait vraiment eu l'impression que tout était resté normal chez elle. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Yamada lui ait dit la vérité – et la fuite soudaine de Shimizu venait davantage étayer ses propos plutôt que les contredire. Du coup, elle en revenait toujours à cette même question : qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Cela faisait maintenant des semaines qu'elle essayait de rentrer en communion avec Seigi no Iki. Des semaines qui n'avaient apporté aucun résultat concluant en la matière. Et là, d'un coup, sans qu'elle lui ait demandé quoique ce soit, son zanpakutô se serait enfin manifesté ? C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre...Parce que durant tous ces combats qu'elle avait fait sur le stade d'entraînement de sa division, elle l'avait appelé, elle avait eu besoin de lui – parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais battue à la légère ou en ménageant qui que ce soit (à commencer par elle). Combien de fois était-elle passée dire « bonjour » à Yamada pour se faire poser un pansement ou quelques points... Alors pourquoi brusquement, Seigi no Iki se serait-il révélé en cette après-midi et pas les autres fois ? Qu'y avait-il eu de différent à ce moment-là ?...Et cette fameuse et brutale augmentation de reiatsu... Était-elle liée au comportement de Seigi no Iki ou était-elle propre à l'état de Sayu ?

En tout cas, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé de prime abord, non-seulement son niveau d'énergie n'était pas encore suffisant pour supporter une pseudo-libération de son zanpakutô - « pseudo », parce qu'après tout, elle n'était que dans la supposition et concrètement, rien de bien violent ne s'était produit – mais en plus, Seigi no Iki n'attendait pas que Sayu ait atteint un état particulier pour se manifester.

En outre, après tout ça, la jeune fille pourrait-elle enfin compter sur lui, le lendemain, jour des évaluations ?

* * *

_Seigi no Iki_ : Souffle de la justice.  
*p'tit oubli...*

* * *

**Note** : _Salut, salut !_  
_Et voilà pour un de plus, je vous mets la suite normalement demain._  
_A plus !_

** Sulfura29 **:

Aaaaaaaaaaah !  
*ça, c'est le cri intérieur que j'ai poussé quand j'ai eu la triste confirmation que je m'étais bien plantée par rapport aux nom/prénom d'Hanatarô...Baka que je suis. Et j'en ai même poussé un second quand j'ai vu que j'avais aussi oublié de vous mettre la traduction de "Seigi no Iki" - pardon, parfois je plane un peu trop ^^' *  
Donc, un grand merci à toi pour avoir relevé tout ça ;) !

Ainsi, pour le zanpakutô, je vous ai mis ça en fin de chapitre et pour Hanatarô, j'ai transformé le "Hanatarô-kun" en "Hanatarô-san". Nan, parce que je t'avoue que "Yamada-kun", ça ne le fait pas à mon oreille - nan, pas du tout. Je suis trop habituée à "Hanatarô". Mais comme en même temps, je voulais garder une certaine cohérence avec la façon dont ces jeunes s'appellent...  
*bref, j'espère que ça ira*

Hihihi ! Oui, Saori est un peu "spéciale" - mais gentille et distrayant :p (je trouve). Et puis, c'est le style d'amie qui est là quand ça ne va pas ou qui peut être à l'origine de bonnes idées...

Aaah ! Et Gin. C'est vrai que de toujours le voir avec ses yeux de lutins, quand il les ouvre, ça change considérablement ;) . Mais je n'aime pas quand ils les lui font rouges . J'les préfère bleus (ce qu'ils sont, je crois...).  
Mais très subjectivement, il pourrait loucher que ça serait pareil...=^O^= !

Aller, merci à toi pour ce nouveau comm. Passe une bonne journée et à plus !  
Bisous ^^.


	9. Tourbillonne

- Alors ?  
- Aaah ! C'coup-ci, il semblerait que ça vienne...

* * *

Lorsque Sayu se leva, ce matin-là, ses questions n'étaient, hélas, toujours pas réglées. Donc, dans la mesure où elle ignorait toujours ce qu'il avait pu se passer quelques heures plus tôt, elle décida d'aborder ses combats à venir en partant du principe qu'elle ne pourrait compter que sur ses capacités réelles et vérifiables – même si, au fond d'elle, elle espérait que quelque chose se produise enfin.

Et il y eut une autre personne qui cogita sur les potentielles aptitudes de la jeune fille. Shimizu avait beau être également dans l'expectative par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il n'en était pas moins convaincu que Sayu serait très certainement plus difficile à battre que lors de leur premier affrontement. Pourtant, son orgueil ne lui dictait qu'une chose : il était le plus fort et devait se venger de l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

* * *

Assise dans le réfectoire devant son petit-déjeuner, Sayu était en train de se motiver à avaler quelque chose, lorsqu'elle fut rejointe par Yuki.

- Salut Itami-chan. Bien dormi ?, demanda la jeune fille d'une voix fatiguée.

Sayu comprit de suite qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'inquiéter.

- Oui merci, mentit-elle. Et toi ?  
- Boff, soupira Yuki.  
- Dis, entre nous, Sano-chan,...tu te sens prête ?  
- Hum...En fait, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que cette fois-ci, je tiendrai debout un peu plus longtemps.  
- Aller les jeunes !, s'exclama soudain Koshikawa, qui les avait entendues bavarder avec si peu d'enthousiasme. Faut pas vous mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu, voyons !

Sayu et Yuki le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds - ça se voyait que ce n'était pas lui qui s'était pris une raclée aux premières évaluations. Ceci-dit, leur expression en parfait accord amusèrent le shinigami.

- Mais oui !, poursuivit-il d'un ton joyeux. Tout ce qui pourrait vous arriver aujourd'hui, c'est d'être bien notées. Alors, où est le problème ? Vous n'avez rien à perdre _vous_, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Ni Sayu, ni Yuki n'avaient envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Depuis leur traumatisant premier jour d'intégration, elles appréhendaient ces évaluations comme un examen qu'il leur faudrait à tout prix réussir, sous peine de redoubler. Sauf que là, comme venait de le leur rappeler judicieusement Koshikawa, il n'y avait non-seulement rien à redoubler, mais tout à gagner - si l'on mettait de côté le fait que toutes deux avaient le sentiment d'avoir à se rattraper de leur première piètre performance.

Sur ces entrefaites, Kira fit son entrée dans le réfectoire.

- Bonjour à tous !, lança-t-il.  
- Bonjour, Kira fukutaishô !, répondirent en chœur les présents.  
- Rassemblement dans cinq minutes dans la cours principale !

Sur quoi, il s'en alla aussitôt. Sayu et Yuki échangèrent un regard : question décontraction, ça n'était pas gagné.

* * *

Ces évaluations-ci se déroulèrent différemment des précédentes. D'abord, Sayu eut davantage le sentiment de participer à un tournoi à élimination directe qu'à un massacre organisé, ensuite, les premiers combats furent bien plus équilibrés que ceux qu'elle avait tristement connu.

Ces affrontements de début de journée lui permirent également de constater à quel point il pouvait y avoir des différences de niveau notables entre les shinigamis constituant sa division – apparemment, certains n'auraient que très peu de chance d'atteindre un jour le rang de siège. Mais était-ce là leur désir, de toute façon ? Et était-ce aussi celui de Sayu ? Non, pas vraiment. Si la jeune fille avait beaucoup travaillé, ce n'était pas dans ce but.

Après cette première visite au Seireitei, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'étudiante, elle avait réalisé qu'il lui faudrait atteindre un très bon niveau, mais seulement dans l'espoir d'être capable de défendre les autres. Que ce niveau soit ensuite assorti d'un numéro lui importait guère. Après, si elle regardait les choses plus réalistement, il est vrai aussi que si elle parvenait à un autre de ses objectifs, à savoir : mettre Shimizu au sol - Shimizu, officiel quatrième siège de la division - c'est qu'elle en aurait les capacités et donc, qu'elle se retrouverait par la suite certainement classée. Mais bon, ces histoires de place n'avait que peu d'importance pour Sayu – en tout cas, ce n'était pas ça qui risquait de la perturber ce jour-là.

* * *

Ainsi, pour tout le monde, la journée débuta. Concernant Yuki, elle débuta même très bien, puisque la jeune fille remporta bravement plusieurs de ses combats, avant de tomber sur le septième siège de la division qui la vainquit en quelques minutes seulement. Cependant fière d'elle et de son parcours, elle suivit, par la suite, les autres duels avec enthousiasme depuis les tribunes.

De son côté, Sayu s'en sortait bien - et mieux. En outre, par chance, son tableau ne comportant pas pour le moment de « grosses pointures », les progrès qu'elle avait réalisé depuis son intégration furent largement suffisants pour dominer ses adversaires – surtout qu'à son arrivée au Gotei 13, son niveau était déjà plus qu'honorable. Quant à Seigi no Iki, il ne s'était toujours pas manifesté : ni lorsque Sayu l'avait appelé, ni lorsqu'elle s'était concentrée pour tenter de recréer l'ambiance de la veille. Au moins, c'était clair : elle ne pourrait compter que sur elle et elle seule.

* * *

C'est en début d'après-midi, avec l'entame du tableau final, que les choses commencèrent à se corser. Car forcément, une fois les moins bons éliminés – Sayu avait d'ailleurs eu le regret de sortir Koshikawa – ne restèrent plus que les meilleurs...ou du moins, ceux qui faisaient vraiment mal durant les combats.

Après un rapide coup d'œil au programme - et dans l'éventualité où tout se passe bien pour Sayu - celle-ci commencerait par affronter un « non-classé », avant de tomber éventuellement sur l'éliminateur de Yuki, avant que ça ne soit sur Shimizu. Entre les deux, la tension avait été palpable durant toute la journée. Sayu avait fait de son mieux pour éviter au maximum le shinigami, mais il lui sembla qu'où elle aille, elle tombait immanquablement sur lui ou sur l'un de ses tout aussi insupportables collègues - le « non-classé » qu'elle affronterait en premier faisait d'ailleurs parti du lot. Sayu pensa alors que tout ça n'était pas une simple coïncidence et qu'il s'agissait davantage d'une lâche manœuvre d'intimidation...qui n'eut pas tout à fait les effets escomptés.

* * *

Dans la mesure où il ne restait plus que quelques combats à faire, ceux-ci eurent désormais lieu les uns après les autres, au centre du stade d'entraînement, sous le regard attentif de tous les vaincus du jour qui joueraient alors le rôle des spectateurs – alors que jusqu'à présent, plusieurs duels avaient lieu en même temps pour éviter que les évaluations ne s'éternisent.

Les deux seuls shinigamis qui n'avaient pas pris part aux affrontements furent Ichimaru et Kira. Mais s'ils n'avaient pas eu à dégainer leur zanpakutô, ils n'en avaient pas moins été très présents tout au long de cette journée. Ichimaru sembla d'ailleurs en avoir suivi le déroulement avec un certain amusement – ce qui n'étonna pas le moins du monde Sayu qui savait, depuis le jour de son intronisation, que son capitaine prenait les choses différemment des autres. Quant à Kira, toujours fidèle à lui-même, il s'était montré disponible et efficace chaque fois que cela avait été nécessaire. C'était désormais lui qui arbitrait les combats – bien que cela ne soit pas vraiment utile, dans la mesure où il était très rare qu'il y ait des blessures sérieuses et que le vainqueur était tout naturellement déclaré dès lors que l'un des deux adversaires mettait l'autre à terre.

Durant la dernière pause de la journée, l'ambiance fut agréable et décontractée. Mais lorsque Kira annonça l'imminence du combat suivant, une excitation palpable gagna le site.

- C'est à toi Itami-chan, murmura aussitôt Yuki. Bonne chance !  
- Merci, Sano-chan.

De la chance, Sayu ignorait si elle en aurait. Mais de la motivation, à cet instant, elle en avait à revendre - car battre l'un de ceux qui avait méprisé Yamada la stimula comme jamais.

Les deux shinigamis descendirent alors sur le stade, sous les acclamations de tous. Ils s'y positionnèrent face à face, attendant avec une certaine nervosité que le signal annonçant le début du combat soit donné. Sayu se tourna une dernière fois vers les gradins, histoire d'y recueillir un ultime encouragement de Yuki - encouragement qui la décontracterait peut-être un peu - mais au lieu de cela, elle tomba sur son capitaine qui l'observait avec son inimitable sourire.

- Prêts ?, demanda soudain Kira. Engagez !

* * *

Les « Ooooh ! » et autres « Aaaaah ! » ne se firent pas attendre. Car dès la première seconde, l'opposant de Sayu se rua sur elle avec une force bestiale, en affichant la volonté farouche de la mettre à mal le plus vite possible. Cette attaque puissante déstabilisa un court instant la jeune fille qui rentra ensuite, heureusement, rapidement dans un combat acharné, d'intensité bien plus élevée que ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'alors. L'avantage passait régulièrement de l'un à l'autre et à plusieurs reprises, certains crurent que le zanpakutô de Sayu allait voler dans les airs. Mais au final, malgré une fatigue de plus en plus invalidante et quelques coups reçus, à force de volonté, sachant parer et mieux placer ses attaques, la jeune fille réussit à prendre définitivement le dessus sur son adversaire.

Un brouhaha appréciateur se fit alors entendre depuis les tribunes. Sayu fut déclarée vainqueur. Elle rejoignit ensuite sans exubérance - mais plutôt, comme elle le put - un banc pour s'y reposer, tout en se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir tenir ne serait-ce qu'un duel supplémentaire, vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. C'est alors que :

- Bien joué, Itami-chan, murmura soudain une voix familière qui la fit sursauter. Continue ainsi, c'est très bien...

Sayu se retourna brusquement et vit Ichimaru qui s'éloignait tranquillement, les mains croisées dans le dos, marchant l'air de rien. Ainsi, pour la seconde fois, son capitaine venait de l'encourager personnellement – et elle était tellement persuadée qu'il ne se conduisait pas comme ça avec tout le monde, que cette simple phrase eut un effet valorisant et galvaniseur sur elle. Certes, elle était fatiguée, mais elle parvint cependant à relativiser et voir les choses de manière plus optimiste. Elle avait encore du temps pour se reposer. De plus, elle n'était pas la seule à commencer à accuser le coup : il en était de même pour tout le monde – ce qui lui laissait espérer que les différences de niveau, lors des combats à venir, ne se sentiraient pas trop.

Mais malheureusement, les minutes passant et les autres duels se succédant, il sembla à Sayu que les effets bénéfiques de cette petite intervention s'estompaient peu à peu et que la dure réalité reprenait ses droits. Car aux vues de l'affrontement qui était en train d'avoir lieu, il y avait toutes les chances pour que non-seulement elle se retrouve bien face au septième siège qui avait déjà battu Yuki assez facilement, mais qu'en plus, concernant cette fameuse différence de niveau qu'elle espérait voir disparaître au fil de la fatigue, il n'en soit rien du tout ! Donc à moins que Sayu ne se découvre une formidable énergie dissimulée quelque part, elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment elle réussirait à battre ce shinigami-là.

Elle regarda alors son zanpakutô, pleine d'espoir (ou de désespoir, c'est à voir), en se demandant s'il viendrait l'aider cette fois-ci. Si cette énergie dont Yamada lui avait parlée, ressurgirait à nouveau pour lui apporter la victoire ou si...

Soudain, ce fut le coup de théâtre. Une immense clameur s'éleva des gradins. Comment ils s'étaient débrouillés pour en arriver là, personne n'avait pu le dire. Mais le fait est qu'un éclair aveuglant avait brusquement jailli en plein centre du stade, là où le dernier combat était sur le point de s'achever, y causant une violente explosion. Et ce n'est qu'une fois la poussière dissipée, que tous purent découvrir allongés sur le sol, les bras en croix, à demi inconscients, les deux shinigamis qui étaient en train de lutter.

- Tiens...? Il semblerait que tu sois finalement dispensée du prochain combat, Itami-chan, constata tranquillement cette même voix que Sayu avait entendu quelques minutes seulement avant la détonation.

Persuadée que son capitaine serait déjà en train de s'éloigner, elle se tourna prestement sur le côté pour voir ce qu'il en était. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la faisant à nouveau sursauter, Ichimaru n'était pas parti mais avait pris place à ses côtés. Ainsi, tandis que Kira courait dans tous les sens pour ramener le calme et que tout le monde se demandait dans quel état étaient les shinigamis, le capitaine de la division se contentait, lui, d'observer paisiblement Sayu avec son air malicieux. La jeune fille se demanda alors s'il réalisait bien la situation - la seule chose semblant l'intéresser à cet instant n'étant pas le sort des deux malheureux, mais plutôt ce qui l'attendait, elle.

* * *

Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, une fois les blessés évacués sur l'infirmerie et l'agitation retombée, les combats purent enfin reprendre. Un dernier, très impressionnant, eu lieu juste avant qu'Ichimaru ne quitte Sayu pour disparaître comme à son habitude et que Kira n'annonce :

- Cinq minutes de pause ! Ensuite - étant donné les derniers évènements - Shimizu, Itami, ça sera à vous !

Et là, Sayu, restée toute seule sur son banc, eut l'impression que ses jambes s'étaient brutalement transformées en plomb et refuseraient de la porter – ce que rationnellement, elle trouvait bizarre puisqu'elle s'était en grande partie entraînée dans le but de battre ce type, mais « qu'humainement » parlant, elle comprenait parfaitement aussi, surtout après avoir vu le quatrième siège en action, faisant une démonstration de sa force brute au combat précédent. Dans ces conditions, elle ne voyait pas comment une personne saine d'esprit irait ensuite parier sur elle.

- Courage Itami-chan !, hurlèrent soudain Kota et Yuki depuis les gradins, en lui faisant de grands signes,

...auxquels Sayu ne répondit que par une petite grimace avant de se recentrer un instant sur elle-même.

Décidément, elle était idiote. Elle n'allait quand même pas avoir peur maintenant, alors que la veille seulement, elle s'était sentie prête à terrasser ce monstre ? Alors, pour se motiver, elle repensa à tout ce qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici, à tout ce que son adversaire représentait pour elle et vaillamment, elle se redressa, sortit son zanpakutô de son fourreau – en constatant un peu tristement qu'il paraissait aussi normal qu'à l'accoutumée – avant de s'avancer vers Shimizu, qui l'attendait déjà au centre du stade.

- Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit ici de procéder à l'évaluation de vos niveaux, préféra répéter Kira - en regardant tout particulièrement Shimizu. Vous n'êtes pas là pour vous entretuer !

Remarque qui fit ironiquement plaisir à Sayu.

- Maintenant, si vous êtes prêts, termina l'officier, que le combat commence !

Kira eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter que Shimizu fonçait déjà sur Sayu, qui parvint néanmoins à esquiver. Persuadé qu'elle libèrerait son pouvoir dès le début du combat, le shinigami se montra particulièrement agressif dans les toutes premières minutes pour tenter de prendre un avantage décisif. Mais au fil des minutes, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'au lieu de réagir comme il le craignait, Sayu se contentait seulement d'éviter ses coups, il se ravisa et reprit petit à petit confiance. Du coup, il conserva le rythme et multiplia les attaques, mais en s'amusant désormais de voir Sayu bondir dans tous les sens pour ne pas être touchée.

- Allons, allons !, se moqua alors Shimizu, qui ne s'était jamais autant senti en position de force. Tu n'as pas l'intention de jouer au chat et à la souris avec moi, quand même ?

Sayu lui lança un regard assassin, mais réussit à garder son calme. Elle devait agir avec sang-froid et intelligence, elle le savait. Elle ne tomberait plus aussi facilement dans le piège de la provocation. En outre, Shimizu avait beau être un combattant dangereux, pour le moment, il ne se comportait que comme une personne tellement sûre et imbue d'elle-même qu'il en oubliait les fondamentaux de la lutte. De ce fait, alors qu'il armait une nouvelle attaque, Sayu parvint à le prendre de vitesse et lui porta, à la surprise générale, le premier vrai coup du combat. Suite à quoi, même s'il se releva sans peine, le shinigami en ressentit une humiliation certaine.

- Attends un peu voir, toi !, cria-t-il fou furieux en faisant tournoyer son arme au-dessus de sa tête. Prends-toi ça : Lacère Kiba Surudoi !

A la stupeur générale, l'arme de Shimizu se transforma instantanément et pour la première fois, Sayu se retrouva face à un zanpakutô libéré. Même en se tenant à bonne distance de lui, elle en ressentit pleinement la puissance. Une puissance impressionnante et écrasante face à laquelle elle ne savait qu'un chose : en l'état actuel, elle n'avait aucune chance face à ça. Il fallait donc absolument qu'elle évite de se faire toucher par son adversaire, ou alors...qu'elle puisse lui opposer une force comparable. Elle regarda alors son zanpakutô et se concentra de toutes ses forces, priant pour que Seigi no Iki lui dise ou fasse quelque chose. Mais mis à part briller de son éclat naturel, le zanpakutô conserva sa forme initiale et resta muet.

Très bien ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, Sayu, contrariée comme pas deux, n'abandonnerait pas pour autant. Heureusement plus rapide que Shimizu - qui se retrouvait désormais armé d'une imposante masse dont l'extrémité se terminait par une boule munie de pointes - elle réussit à s'en approcher suffisamment pour porter une seconde attaque...que la vigilance accrue du quatrième siège lui permit d'éviter et de contrer.

- Tu te crois où, là , hein ?, rugit le shinigami, mauvais, alors que dans les gradins, plusieurs crurent quelques secondes à un nouvel exploit. Ne te fais pas de film ! Tout à l'heure, c'était un simple coup de chance ! Tu vas maintenant goûter à l'amer goût de la défaite, ma jolie !

Là-dessus, il éclata d'un rire dément.

- A moins que tu ne nous refasses un coup d'entourloupe comme hier, souffla-t-il soudain, hargneux. C'était quoi, au fait, ce que tu m'as sorti ? Tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule, hein ! Maintenant on va régler nos comptes...Aller, approche ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera rapide et ça ne fera pas mal...enfin, pas trop.  
- Dans ce cas, j'arrive !, lui répondit Sayu en se jetant sur lui.

Shimizu, qui était persuadé qu'au contraire, elle garderait ses distances, fut surpris par l'action. Malheureusement, il parvint à bloquer l'assaut, même si, de justesse. De plus, la portée de sa masse étant plus importante que ce qu'il n'en paraissait, il parvint également à toucher une première fois Sayu, alors que celle-ci tentait de s'écarter de lui au plus vite. Heureusement, le choc ne fut pas assez important pour que le combat en reste là. La jeune fille se contenta de serrer les dents et ne laissa rien deviner de la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Des cris retentirent dans les gradins, dont ceux de Yuki, qui craignait pour la santé de son amie.

- Fais attention, Itami-chan !

Sayu l'entendit et la remercia intérieurement de la soutenir ainsi. Mais elle ne fut pas la seule à y réagir. Shimizu tourna une seconde la tête vers les tribunes puis regarda Sayu avec un œil cruel.

- Humpff...!, souffla-t-il, dédaigneux. On dirait ton pleurnichard de copain. Tu sais quoi, d'ailleurs ?, ajouta-t-il, amusé. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, je retournerai lui dire deux mots à celui-là - puisque par ta faute, j'ai dû interrompre notre petite conversation d'hier...

Sayu fut terrifiée par cette confidence. Car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'à moins que Kira n'interrompe le combat, Shimizu en serait le vainqueur. Et comme elle était également persuadée qu'elle ne sortirait pas du stade debout, il n'y aurait alors plus personne pour aller défendre Yamada. Cette vision l'alarma. Elle n'avait pas le choix : elle devait se battre ! Elle devait gagner ! Elle serra encore plus fort la poignée de son zanpakutô, en espérant qu'il se passerait quelque chose – même s'il ne s'agissait que de lui donner la force de continuer. Mais là encore...

C'est à ce moment précis, alors que Sayu encaissait difficilement cette désillusion d'avoir cru qu'enfin, Seigi no Iki se dévoilerait, que Shimizu, percevant un instant de faiblesse chez elle, passa à l'attaque. Il lança une terrible charge que, cette fois-ci, Sayu ne parvint pas à éviter. Violemment, elle sentit les crocs du zanpakutô la heurter, déchirer son uniforme et pénétrer douloureusement dans sa chair. L'impact fut tel qu'elle fut projetée à plusieurs mètres sans parvenir à se stabiliser. Elle put sentir son corps rouler, rouler, cogner le sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Sayu ne perdit pourtant pas connaissance. Et après les quelques secondes nécessaires pour reprendre ses esprits, c'est avec un tournis douloureux qu'elle s'appuya sur son arme pour tenter de se relever.

Dans les gradins, les commentaires se firent de plus en plus nombreux et bruyants :

- Pourquoi est-ce que le lieutenant n'arrête pas le combat ?  
- Mais elle est sérieusement touchée, là ! Faut faire quelque chose !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour intervenir ?

Il était effectivement dans les intentions de Kira de stopper l'affrontement pour permettre à Sayu de se faire soigner. Mais lorsque l'officier se tourna machinalement vers son capitaine pour obtenir son consentement, à son grand étonnement, Ichimaru ne le lui donna pas. Ainsi, malgré l'incompréhension de Kira et la désapprobation des membres de la division, le combat continua.

* * *

Entre temps, tant bien que mal, c'est avec le front en sang, une main posée sur sa taille blessée et toujours en appui sur son arme, que Sayu réussit à se mettre debout. Vacillante et à bout de souffle, elle avait tout juste la force de ne pas tomber. Mais peu importe, elle n'abandonnerait pas d'elle-même. Gagner, honnêtement, elle n'y pensait même plus. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était d'une manière ou d'une autre, empêcher Shimizu de faire du mal à Yamada...et à n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. À cet instant, elle aurait aimé être plus forte, simplement pour le priver de se comporter de la sorte.

Et là, ça se produisit enfin.

Venant de nulle part, Sayu commença par ressentir une brise fraîche et légère lui caresser le visage, faisant disparaître peu à peu toute sensation de fatigue et de douleur qui l'empêchaient de bouger. La brise tournoya et se fit ensuite un peu plus forte, comme si elle la portait vers l'avant et l'encourageait à avancer vers la lutte. C'est alors que Shimizu - qui marchait tranquillement vers elle, son zanpakutô posé négligemment sur l'épaule, en pensant pouvoir l'achever sans le moindre effort - s'arrêta brusquement et regarda Sayu comme il l'avait déjà fait la veille, l'inquiétude déformant à nouveau son visage. Mais à la différence des évènements qui s'étaient déjà produits, cette fois-ci, Sayu ressentit cette force, cette énergie l'envahir d'abord pour se dégager ensuite d'elle. Sans avoir besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire, elle brandit son zanpakutô avec courage et détermination alors que Shimizu s'était instinctivement remis en position de combat.

Très peu comprirent ce qu'il se passait. Dans les gradins, c'était l'incrédulité la plus totale. Kira en resta bouche bée tandis qu'Ichimaru affichait un petit sourire satisfait. Une violente rafale de vent fouetta tout à coup le visage de Sayu, telle une gifle revigorante qui lui permit de retrouver pleinement ses esprits et de comprendre enfin ce qu'il se passait.

Le regard enflammé, elle fixa Shimizu, pointa son zanpakutô ardent vers lui avant de le diriger vers le ciel et invoqua : « Tourbillonne Seigi no Iki...! ».

* * *

Kiba Surudoi : crocs mordants.  
(en espérant que mon traducteur ne m'ait pas marquée n'importe quoi ^^')

* * *

**Note** : A demain ;) .

**_*Sulfura29 :  
_**Hello ^^ !

Mais non, t'es pas folle XD !  
*et d'ailleurs, ne vous gênez pas pour me dire s'il y a des choses qui ne vont pas. J'essaierai toujours soit de corriger, soit d'expliquer ;) *

Ahah ? T'as des hypothèses pour les voix du départ ?  
*contente - parce que pour le moment, ceux qui lisent la fic ont l'air de sécher ^^' *

Pour Shimizu, il n'a pas fini celui-là (et je n'ai pas fini non-plus...t'inquiète).  
Et pour Gin, non mais franchement ! Pauvre petit être ! Comment peux-tu, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, l'imaginer manigancer quoi que ce soit ?  
*mouhahaha !*

J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire.  
Je finis de répondre et je poste le suivant.  
Alors, passe une bonne journée, un grand merci pour tes comm. et à bientôt,

Bisouuus =^o^= !

**_*PumpkinSpice :_**  
Salut ^^ !

Encore toi ?  
Hihihi ! Comme si ça me dérangeait ;). Au contraire, merci beaucoup pour ce nouveau comm. *^-^*

Naaan, ceux-là de chapitres ne sont pas ce qu'on peut appeler des "tous frais" (au resto., on te dirait qu'ils sont "de la veille") - car même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne me sentirais pas capable d'écrire aussi vite. Cela dit, d'ici quelques jours, vous en aurez des bien tous frais, mais par contre, ça ne sera plus du quotidien :? - plutôt de l'hebdomadaire (en gérant deux fics à la fois et en ayant le quotidien de beaucoup de personnes à côté, difficile pour moi de faire mieux ^^').  
Donc : profitez, profitez XD !

Oh...pour les pistes, tu ne devrais pas tarder à avoir confir. ou infirmation...tu me diras ;) .  
Mais si tu avais déjà trouvé la traduc. et que ça t'a mis sur une piste, je ne serais pas étonnée que...

Ah ? Encore une admiratrice d'Ichimaru ^^ ?  
Il a la côte le lutin !...et Ichigo qui l'avait traité de "face de renard". Nan mais des fois !  
Question "liens", je te laisserai juger par toi-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, Gin sera présent dans l'histoire encore un bon moment ;) .

Aller, j'te laisse. Passe un boon week-end et à plus !  
Bisouus ^^ !


	10. Retrouvailles

- C'est donc ça qui t'inquiétait...?  
- Non, pas tout à fait. Mais on ne devrait plus tarder à le découvrir, maintenant. Continue ainsi, c'est parfait.  
- Ok !  
- Et je te rappelle également au passage...que rien ne m'inquiète.

* * *

Dans une brusque et violente rafale, Seigi no Iki prit sa forme libérée. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Sayu pointait vers Shimizu un glaive aussi imposant que flamboyant, où la poignée laissait pendre deux fines chaînes argentées dont l'extrémité libre de chacune soutenait une petite balance. Les chaînes se mirent soudain en rotation autour de la garde, tournant de plus en plus vite, créant un souffle toujours plus puissant qui s'élevait face à l'ennemi visé.

Shimizu tenta d'esquiver, mais malgré sa vivacité, il était déjà trop tard. Sayu déclencha une attaque d'intensité sans commune mesure avec ce qu'elle avait pu produire jusqu'à présent, qui atteignit d'autant mieux le shinigami que la violence du souffle de Seigi no Iki l'empêcha de toute réaction, qu'elle soit défensive ou offensive - et cette capacité à immobiliser un court instant l'adversaire ne faisait que rendre l'arme plus redoutable.  
Shimizu reçut ainsi le coup de plein fouet et dans un cri de douleur mêlée de rage, il s'envola pour retomber à plusieurs mètres...dans un piteux état.

Personne n'en revenait. Personne ne s'attendait à ça. Aucun n'avait jamais entendu dire que Sayu parvenait à libérer son zanpakutô et encore moins qu'il prenait cette forme. Cependant, aux vues de ce qu'il se passait – et de la tournure que prenaient les choses - cette fois-ci, Kira était bien décidé à intervenir et stopper-là le massacre. Pourtant,

- Laisse-les faire Izuru, le retint Ichimaru - qui l'avait rejoint sur le terrain au moment où le lieutenant portait un sifflet à sa bouche. Ça devient très intéressant.  
- Mais...Mais taishô...!, insista Kira, affolé. Ce n'est pas le but recherché ! Nous sommes là uniquement pour juger de leurs capacités ! Là, ils sont en train de s'entretuer !  
- Oh la ! Oh la !, minimisa Ichimaru d'un ton badin. Tu es toujours en train de dramatiser les choses, Izuru. Comment veux-tu que l'on juge le potentiel de quelqu'un, si on ne le laisse pas s'exprimer librement ?

Kira baissa la tête et ne dit plus rien. Il connaissait trop bien son capitaine pour savoir qu'il aurait, de toute façon, le dernier mot. Dépité, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à prier pour qu'il n'y ait pas de mort. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Kira n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à s'inquiéter de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux : dans les gradins, beaucoup s'interrogeaient sur les raisons qui poussaient les officiers à laisser ce combat se poursuivre.

- Mais c'est terrible !, gémit Yuki. Tu as vu dans quel état ils sont ? Pauvre Itami-chan...  
- Moi, j'aurais plutôt tendance à m'inquiéter pour Shimizu, répliqua Kota, sarcastique – alors que le jeune homme ne semblait pas du tout s'en faire pour le shinigami en question.  
- Mais enfin, Abe-kun !, s'indigna Yuki. Tu ne vois pas qu'Itami-chan est sérieusement touchée ? De plus, Shimizu-san est beaucoup plus fort et expérimenté qu'elle !  
- Niveau expérience, c'est vrai que Shimizu est au-dessus, confirma Koshikawa – qui se trouvait près des deux. Mais question puissance, je n'en serais pas si sûr...

Yuki ne paraissait pas convaincue alors que Kota, lui, l'était. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, pour le moment, sur le stade, la fin du combat demeurait incertaine.

* * *

Malgré d'avoir été sérieusement amoché, Shimizu parvint quand même à se relever, le visage déformé par la fureur. Il se redressa et brandit aussitôt son arme, bien décidé à porter, cette fois-ci, le coup de grâce. Il en avait marre de cette sale petite morveuse qui osait lui tenir tête et se montrer capable de le mettre, lui, dans une telle posture.  
Mais de son côté, Sayu ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière. Elle n'avait ni l'envie de laisser la possibilité à Shimizu de la blesser à nouveau, ni la résistance d'encaisser un nouveau choc. Ainsi, puisant dans ses derniers retranchements, elle ne chercha pas à éviter ce nouvel assaut mais se lança plutôt en direction de Shimizu, venant délibérément au contact direct de sa frappe pour mettre un point final à tout ça.

Du heurt des deux zanpakutôs, une violente libération d'énergie souffla les environs. Les reiatsus combinés de Sayu et Shimizu illuminèrent le ciel, laissant sans voix les autres shinigamis. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, ce fut finalement Seigi no Iki qui prit le dessus sur Kiba Surudoi. Et tandis que Sayu retombait au sol, chancelante, le corps inanimé de Shimizu alla se fracasser contre l'un des murs de roche qui entouraient le stade.

Un immense « Oooooh ! » plaintif et admiratif couvrit le bruit du corps qui retomba lourdement à terre, alors que Sayu, vaincue par la douleur et les blessures, finit par s'écrouler à son tour.

- Vite, des civières !, hurla Kira qui accourait déjà vers les blessés. Qu'on les transporte tout de suite à la quatrième division ! Dépêchez-vous !  
- Hé bien, hé bien !, commenta Ichimaru en regardant les brancards passés devant lui, quelques minutes plus tard. Pauvre Shimizu. Je compatis. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pris !

C'est ainsi que la lutte se finit...en même temps que les évaluations de Sayu, qui n'était bien évidemment plus en état de livrer le moindre combat - malgré d'être sortir vainqueur de ce dernier.

* * *

- Enfin tu te réveilles, Itami-chan !

La tête encore très douloureuse – comme tout le reste de son corps – Sayu reprit connaissance un long moment après. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur un décor qu'elle reconnut après un instant de pénible réflexion : elle se trouvait alors dans l'une des salles de soins de la quatrième division. Yuki et Yamada étaient à côté d'elle et donnaient l'impression de l'avoir veillée depuis qu'elle avait été amenée ici.

- Sano-chan, Hanatarô-san, articula difficilement Sayu. Qu'est-ce...?  
- Ne te fatigue pas trop, lui conseilla Yamada, avec douceur. Tu as encore besoin de te reposer. Tu as pris de nombreux coups.

Sayu eut un peu de mal à tout remettre en ordre dans son esprit. Alors, elle interrogea silencieusement Yuki du regard.

- Tu as livré une sacrée bataille contre Shimizu tout à l'heure, dit-elle avec un petit sourire...avant qu'il ne dégénère en grimace. C'était effrayant, mais surtout très impressionnant. Je ne savais que tu étais aussi forte, Itami-chan, déclara-t-elle presque émerveillée.  
- Moi non-plus, si tu veux tout savoir, grommela Sayu.

Elle essaya de bouger, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle eut alors l'impression que pas un seul centimètre carré de son corps n'avait réchappé aux pics du zanpakutô de Shimizu. Tiens, d'ailleurs en pensant à lui...

- Et Shimizu, au fait ?, interrogea Sayu. Comment va-t-il ?  
- Quoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?, s'étonnèrent Yuki et Yamada. Après ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
- Oooh, m'inquiéter, faut peut-être pas exagérer, rétorqua Sayu en faisant la moue. Je voulais juste savoir dans quel état il était...  
- Ah...Dans ce cas, dit Yamada, sache qu'il est toujours en soins. Celà-dit, son état n'en est pas pour autant jugé inquiétant.  
- Il a bien morflé, c'est tout, résuma joyeusement Yuki. Bon, moi, ajouta-t-elle pressée, il faut que je retourne à la capitainerie ou je serai en retard pour le rapport du soir. Repose-toi bien, Itami-chan ! Tout le monde t'attend avec impatience !

Yuki partit, ne resta plus que Yamada et Sayu dans la petite pièce. Un moment de silence suivit avant que :

- Alors finalement, avança doucement le garçon, tu auras réussi, hein ?

A son expression éloquente, Sayu comprit immédiatement à quoi il faisait allusion.

- Hum, oui...

Yamada aurait voulu en demander davantage à son amie, mais en plus d'être fatiguée, il y eut quelque chose dans le ton de sa réponse qui l'incita à en rester là.

- Bien. Je vais te laisser maintenant, Itami-chan, déclara-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulut plus enjoué. Tu dois encore te reposer pour espérer récupérer pleinement.  
- Merci, Hanatarô-san. Mais dis-moi, lui demanda-t-elle brusquement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la quitter, est-ce que tu sais quand je pourrais sortir ?  
- Demain, certainement. À condition que tu restes sagement allongée ici, bien entendu, plaisanta-t-il.  
- Promis !, dit Sayu avec un petit sourire.

Sourire qui s'effaça rapidement lorsque le garçon eut disparu.

* * *

Sayu ne savait pas trop comment elle devait se sentir. Elle savait comment elle se sentait, mais...Il y avait en elle un tel mélange de sentiments confus : le soulagement d'avoir pu terminer ce combat vivante, vainqueur, mais surtout, d'avoir enfin réussi à libérer son zanpakutô. Mais en même temps, une foule de questions l'assaillirent. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'une fois les présentations faites entre un shinigami et son arme, le premier pourrait appeler le second quand bon lui semblerait. Mais après ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne pouvait en déduire qu'une chose : ou elle s'était complètement trompée ou Seigi no Iki avait une façon bien particulière – et personnelle – de fonctionner. Point positif : elle avait désormais compris que son zanpakutô, porté vers la probité, réagissait à toutes formes d'injustices. Mais ce sentiment d'injustice devait-il être perçu par Sayu ou par lui ? D'où en découlait le point négatif : est-ce que Seigi no Iki ne la défendrait jamais que dans de telles circonstances ? Car Sayu songea qu'un combat n'était pas forcément induit par une déloyauté ou indélicatesse quelconque. Ainsi, dans de tels cas, qu'adviendrait-il ?

Oui, elle commençait donc à comprendre son arme, mais oui aussi, il y avait de nombreux, très nombreux points obscurs qui demeuraient. Sayu espéra seulement qu'avec le temps, tout deviendrait enfin clair et plus simple.

* * *

Comme annoncé, le lendemain, en milieu d'après-midi, Sayu put quitter son lit. Elle ne se sentait pas encore au mieux de sa forme, mais son état était sans comparaison avec celui qu'elle avait présenté en arrivant sur sa civière. Dans le couloir, alors à la recherche d'une espèce de bureau des entrées (ou des sorties), elle fut rejointe par Yamada, alors qu'il accompagnait sa capitaine.

- Eh bien, je vois que tu t'es bien et rapidement remise, Itami-san, observa Unohana avec délicatesse. J'en suis ravie.  
- Oh...bonjour Unohana taishô !, salua Sayu. Merci beaucoup. Bonjour Hanatarô-san.  
- Bonjour...  
- Tu peux être très reconnaissante envers Yamada-kun, Itami-san, indiqua la capitaine en observant son subordonné. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de toi dès ton arrivée et il a fait un excellent travail.

Yamada en devint écarlate. Quant à Sayu, elle fut tout à la fois reconnaissante envers son ami pour avoir pris aussi bien soin d'elle, mais également envers Unohana pour valoriser Yamada de la sorte. Ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle il était habitué à l'académie de la part de ses professeurs - et cela ne pouvait que lui faire le plus grand bien d'entendre des encouragements pareils.

- Tiens, Itami-san, poursuivit la capitaine en tendant une enveloppe cachetée à la jeune fille.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est, taishô ?, demanda Sayu en prenant la pochette qu'elle regarda d'un air curieux.  
- Ton rapport médical. Donne-le au plus tôt au lieutenant Kira, il le classera dans ton dossier personnel à la division.

Sayu aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il y était écrit. Mais bon...

- Ah ? Bien, Unohana taishô. Dans ce cas, j'y vais de suite. Bonne journée et merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.  
- Prends soin de toi, Itami-san.

Sayu salua à nouveau respectueusement la capitaine et son ami, puis s'en alla.

* * *

Dans un premier temps, elle avait un peu appréhendé de retourner dans sa division, dès sa sortie de l'infirmerie. L'idée de se retrouver questionnée – voir harcelée – par rapport à tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ne l'enthousiasmait pas vraiment. Par contre, celle de retrouver son lieutenant pour parler avec lui de ce qu'il s'était produit la motiva davantage. Du coup, c'est grâce à cette pensée dynamisante qu'elle se rendit plus volontiers à sa capitainerie où on lui indiqua malheureusement que :

- Non. Le lieutenant Kira devrait être absent jusqu'à ce soir – il avait des réunions tout cet après-midi. Mais tu pourras le trouver à la salle des lieutenants, si tu veux. Tu sais où elle est ?

Oui. Bien que n'y étant encore jamais allée, grâce aux indications que Yuki lui avait donnée un jour, Sayu savait où la trouver. Faisant donc contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur, la jeune fille fit demi-tour et s'en retourna, direction le centre du Seireitei.

N'étant pas trop mauvaise en orientation, elle trouva la salle de réunion assez facilement. Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, elle put entendre des rumeurs qui provenaient de l'autre côté du panneau de bois et qui la firent hésiter un instant à interrompre ou non ce qu'il se disait, probablement d'important, entre les officiers. Mais le fait est qu'en réalité, la dernière réunion du jour venait tout juste de prendre fin et que la majorité des officiers présents s'apprêtaient à prendre congé. Du coup, tandis que Sayu venait enfin de se décider à toquer à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement...en plein sur elle.

- Aïe !, cria-t-elle en se plaquant une main sur le nez.  
- Oups ! Pardon !, s'excusa aussitôt un shinigami.  
- Abarai-kun ! Tu devrais faire plus attention quand même, le blâma gentiment un autre lieutenant.  
- Hé !, se renfrogna Renji. N'exagère pas, Hinamori-chan ! Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'elle était en train d'écouter derrière la porte !

« _Écouter derrière la porte_ » ?

- Oh mais non, fukutaishô !, se défendit Sayu, qui avait viré au cramoisi. Je n'étais pas en train d'écouter derrière la porte, j'allais au contraire y frapper pour signaler ma présence...!  
- Tu es là, Itami-chan ?, lança soudain Kira - qui venait de reconnaître la voix de la jeune fille et s'était alors mêlé à la conversation. Comment vas-tu ?

Il semblait vraiment ravi de voir Sayu debout.

- Très bien, merci, Kira fukutaishô !, répondit Sayu avec un grand sourire en lâchant son nez. D'ailleurs, tenez !...c'est pour vous.

Kira regarda la lettre que Sayu lui tendit avec interrogation.

- C'est la capitaine Unohana qui me l'a donnée à votre intention, expliqua-t-elle. C'est à mettre dans mon dossier...  
- Ah !...oui, bien sûr, merci, percuta soudain le lieutenant qui regarda Sayu en changeant subitement de tête. Mais attends ! Tu saignes du nez. Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner.

Sayu ne savait plus où se mettre devant tant d'attentions.

- Non, non, fukutaishô ! Ce n'est rien du tout, voyons !  
- Il est pas mignon à s'occuper comme ça de ses hommes ?...enfin, de ses _femmes_ ?, lança soudain Renji avec un sourire goguenard qui enflamma davantage encore Sayu.  
- Ah pour ça !, intervint soudain une autre personne. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui te viendrait à l'idée, hein, Abarai-kun ? Toi, tu serais plus du genre à envoyer à l'infirmerie qu'à en sortir.  
- Non mais oh, Matsumoto ! Ça va bien !

Ainsi, tandis que Matsumoto et Renji commençaient à discuter bruyamment et que Sayu recommença à se pincer le nez pour éviter de mettre du sang partout, un embouteillage se forma doucement mais sûrement au-niveau de la porte de la salle de réunion.

- Bon, vous avez fini, oui ? Vous ne pourriez pas dégager l'entrée ?, s'impatienta quelqu'un avec mauvaise humeur. Parce qu'il y en a qui ont autre chose à faire que de perdre leur temps ici !  
- Hé ! On se calme, Ômaeda !, le rembarra Matsumoto. Si t'es pressé, t'as qu'à passer par la fenêtre !  
- Hihihi ! « Face de beignet » est trop gros pour sortir par la fenêtre ! Il va rester coincé, s'il essaie !  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, Yachiru ?, s'écria Ômaeda en se tournant vers la petite fille qui le regardait avec un sourire réjoui.  
- « Face de beignet » est trop gros ! « Face de beignet » est trop gros !

Et alors que le lieutenant de la deuxième division essayait de mettre la main sur celui de la onzième, Sayu commençait à sérieusement se demander si le fait d'être officier n'était pas trop pénible pour les nerfs de certains.

- Tiens, dit soudain Kira en tendant une gaze imprégnée d'un liquide bleu à Sayu. Mets-toi ça un instant sur ta blessure, ça devrait aller.  
- Merci beaucoup, fukutaishô.

Sayu prit la compresse et s'écarta un peu dans la rue pour se soigner discrètement.

- Je pense qu'on va pouvoir rentrer à la division maintenant, poursuivit Kira. On a terminé ?, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Hinamori.  
- Oui. Vous pouvez y aller, répondit le petit lieutenant.  
- Dans ce cas, attends-moi un instant ici s'il te plaît, Itami-chan. Je récupère quelques documents et nous y allons.

* * *

Kira s'était à nouveau éloigné de la porte, Rangiku et Renji continuaient de s'engueuler un peu plus loin dans la rue et Ômaeda courait toujours après Yachiru. L'entrée de la salle était donc redevenue libre d'accès pour qui voulait rentrer ou sortir. C'est ainsi que Sayu put soudain voir un autre officier en franchir le pas dans l'intention de s'en aller. Un officier que la jeune fille avait espéré revoir bien plus tôt. Malheureusement, malgré le fait d'avoir intégré le Gotei 13 depuis un moment déjà, le hasard de son quotidien ne lui avait encore jamais permis de rencontrer cette rencontre.  
C'est pourquoi, avant qu'il ne soit parti, Sayu prit son courage à deux mains et l'interpella.

- Hisagi fukutaishô ! Attendez, s'il vous plaît !

Le lieutenant de la neuvième division s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de la rue et se tourna vers Sayu qui s'avançait timidement vers lui.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, fukutaishô, dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
- Non, ce n'est rien. Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda Hisagi en observant attentivement Sayu.  
- Eh bien...c'est juste que...je n'avais encore jamais eu la politesse de venir vous voir pour vous remercier, avoua doucement Sayu – qui, pour le coup, se trouva franchement maladroite dans ses propos.  
- « _Pour me remercier_ » ?, répéta Hisagi sans trop comprendre.  
- Oui, expliqua alors doucement Sayu. Lorsque j'étais encore étudiante, nous étions venus visiter le Seireitei et...et il y a eu cette attaque de Hollows. Alors vous êtes arrivé et...

Hisagi comprit immédiatement et se remit tout aussi vite d'où il connaissait cette jeune fille dont le visage lui était familier.

- Oui, je me souviens. Mais ce n'est rien, tu sais, dit-il humblement. Tu n'as pas à me remercier de la sorte. C'était normal.  
- Je me doute bien que vous avez déjà dû sauver tant d'âmes. Mais pour moi, c'était important de pouvoir vous remerciez un jour, dit Sayu en baissant la tête avant de saluer bien bas le shinigami. Alors, merci beaucoup, Hisagi fukutaishô.

Mais loin de s'en enorgueillir, Hisagi parut, au contraire, assez gêné.

- Non vraiment ! Ce n'est pas la peine ! Relève-toi, s'il te plaît, insista-t-il nerveusement, avant d'ajouter, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère : « De plus, si j'ai bien compris ce que nous a rapporté Kira, tu n'as désormais plus besoin de ce genre d'aide ».

Sayu en resta interdite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses derniers « exploits » soient connus de tous.

- Oh...le lieutenant exagère, bredouilla-t-elle alors. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne suis pas sûre que j'atteindrai votre niveau un jour, fukutaishô.

Là-dessus, la jeune fille releva un peu la tête et laissa entrevoir deux joues joliment rosées. Mais à cet instant,

- Itami-chan !, appela soudain Kira, qui venait de sortir de la salle de réunions avec des documents plein les bras. Si tu es prête, nous pouvons y aller.

Sayu sursauta. Elle regarda une dernière fois Hisagi avec un petit sourire puis s'excusa à nouveau de l'avoir dérangé avant de filer rejoindre son supérieur. Quant au vice-capitaine de la neuvième division, il regarda s'éloigner la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu puis fit demi-tour, reprenant simplement le chemin de sa division.

* * *

**Note :** A demain. Bon dimanche à tous ^^ !

**_*Sulfura29 :_**  
Coucou ^^ !

J'avoue que les chapitres que j'aime le plus écrire sont ceux où il y a du mouvement...Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas mettre que de ça.  
Ceci dit, si celui-ci t'a plue : tant mieux, parce que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ;).  
Concernant le comportement de Seigi no Iki (c'est un garçon, au fait ^^), il aura effectivement fallu ce sentiment d'injustice pour le faire "enfin" démarer.

Pour ce qui est de l'arme de Shimizu, tu as raison sur la traduction : ça devrait plutôt être "crocs acérés". Disons que le terme de "mordant" que j'ai employé ne serait pas à prendre au sens propre, ça serait davantage une image...Le gros truc violent qui fait bien mal et qui ne lâche pas sa proie.  
*je ne sais pas si je suis claire ^^' *  
Et quant au fait qu'il lui aille bien - j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ;) .  
*une brute avec un mastodonte sanguinaire XD !*

Ah oui ! Sur les "voix", normalement, on devrait reconnaître une certaine manière de s'exprimer - les deux d'ailleurs... ;).

Aller, merci beaucoup pour ton comm. - c'est très motivant ^^.

Bon dimanche et à plus,  
bisouuus ^^ !

**_*Pumpkinspice :_**  
Hello :) !

et Maaaarci !  
Moi qui suis une non-violente en plus - j'aime bien écrire quand ça bouge un peu.  
*cherchez l'erreur ^^' *

Tu m'as bien faite rire :_ "Enfin dans sa tronche au quatrième siège !"_  
C'est vrai qu'il est exaspérant celui-là . Mais on va s'en occuper...Gnarkgnarkgnark...

Voui, il y a ce côté de justice/d'injustice qui est dominant chez Sayu - et donc, qui ressort aussi chez son zanpakutô...  
Et Tôsen...Aaaah ! Là, je te ferai un peu patienter ;) .  
*peux rien dire pour le moment, mais... :p *

Te serais-tu imaginée Ichimaru tout vêtu de vert avec des chaussures à bout pointu agrémentées de petits grelots et une longue barbe (XD !)...ou plutôt en nain de jardin ?

Aller, bonne continuation à toi et encore merci pour ce nouveau comm. qui m'a fait très plaisir ^^.  
Passe un bon dimanche !  
Bisouus ^^ !


	11. Rancoeur

- Tiens, tiens...?  
- En tout cas, c'est ce qui se raconte. Mais je n'en ai pas eu confirmation.  
- Intéressant...Je pense que nous pourrons nous en servir plus tard.

* * *

- Quoi ?, rugit Shimizu. Tu es sûr de ça, Okada ?

Quitte à avoir une surprise à son retour de l'infirmerie, le shinigami aurait préféré quelque chose de plus agréable. Mais le fait est qu'à peine un pied posé dans la capitainerie, l'un de ses collègues était venu le trouver pour le mettre au courant d'un on-dit qui le contraria au possible.

- C'est la rumeur qui circule - bien que rien ne soit officiel...  
- Sale petite garce !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?, demanda prudemment le fameux Okada.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, hein ?, répondit Shimizu avec mauvaise humeur. Je vais commencer par voir si ce que tu me dis est vrai et après seulement, j'aviserai.

Shimizu n'eut cependant pas longtemps à attendre.

Deux jours seulement après que les habitudes aient repris leur place pour tout le monde à la troisième division, une nouvelle vint semée à nouveau l'agitation parmi ses membres. Et dans la mesure où entre temps, comme elle s'en était doutée, Sayu avait déjà eu droit à un interrogatoire en règle de la part de ses camarades qui avaient souhaité en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé durant son dernier combat – questions face auxquelles la jeune fille demeura relativement vague, n'ayant pas toutes les réponses elle-même – elle s'en serait presque bien passée. Quoique d'un autre côté, cette nouvelle lui permis en même temps de ne plus avoir à subir tout ces questionnements sur son zanpakutô et ses particularités – mais malheureusement pas de sortir du cœur de l'actualité pour autant.

* * *

Ainsi donc, une information venait d'être placardée au panneau d'affichage de la division et les commentaires allaient déjà bon train la concernant.

- Viens voir ça, Itami-chan !, dit Yuki, toute excitée, en attrapant Sayu par le bras pour la traîner devant le panneau en question. Tu es désormais quatrième siège de la division ! C'est génial !

Il s'agissait effectivement du nouveau classement de l'unité, classement où Sayu apparaissait en quatrième place.

- C'est génial et rarissime surtout, fit remarquer Koshikawa, qui semblait tout à la fois incrédule et ravie pour Sayu. Généralement, même si un shinigami obtient de bonnes notes aux évaluations, il y a toujours une forme de vérification derrière, quelques temps après, pour valider une position de rang...Mais dans le cas présent, ça n'a pas eu lieu. Tu as vraiment dû faire forte impression sur notre capitaine.

Sayu ne sut pas quoi répondre tellement elle était gênée – même si cette nouvelle n'en était pas vraiment une pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée à la division en compagnie de Kira, le jour de sa sortie de l'infirmerie, déjà celui-ci lui avait laissée entendre que ses prestations aux évaluations lui vaudraient certainement une promotion. Mais il ignorait alors laquelle.

- Pour ce genre de choses, le capitaine peut certes me demander mon avis - parce que je suis au contact des hommes quasiment toute la journée - mais il demeure néanmoins le seul à prendre la décision, avait-il expliqué à Sayu.

Et alors que cette dernière en avait éprouvé une grande fierté, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête et la réaction de Shimizu si elle se retrouvait à lui piquer sa place. Déjà qu'il n'était guère sympathique avec elle, si une telle chose arrivait, il faudrait peut-être que Sayu envisage de prendre des gardes du corps !...et évidemment, c'est ce qui arriva.

Mais malgré ce souvenir qui la plongea moitié dans le contentement, moitié dans le scepticisme, Sayu n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir volé cette place. Après tout, elle s'était entraînée aussi longtemps que durement pour atteindre ce niveau, de plus, le comportement de Shimizu l'ayant toujours agacée, elle n'arrivait pas à éprouver une quelconque peine à son égard. Néanmoins :

- Et Shimizu, au fait ?, demanda-t-elle à Koshikawa. Il va apprendre la nouvelle comme ça, en regardant simplement un panneau ?  
- Normalement, il a dû – ou va être – convoqué par le capitaine, tout comme toi d'ailleurs, ajouta le shinigami avec un petit sourire.  
- Hein ? Mais...il va y avoir une cérémonie ou un truc dans le genre ?, s'inquiéta soudainement Sayu qui s'imagina de suite _la _réception pompeuse et embarrassante.  
- Non ! Non !, rigola Koshikawa devant sa mine défaite. Ça, c'est uniquement pour les officiers, pas pour les sièges.  
- Tu me rassures, souffla Sayu.

Son aventure de la « salle de réunion des lieutenants » lui avait largement suffit en matière de mal-être. Quoique, question mal-être, ce n'est pas tout à fait le seul sentiment qu'elle ait éprouvé à ce moment-là. Mais bon, ne souhaitant pas céder à la rêverie ou à des émotions qui n'avaient rien à faire dans le quotidien d'un shinigami, Sayu préféra balayer aussitôt tout ça d'un geste de la main – qui passa inaperçu grâce au coup de coude qu'elle se prit soudain dans les côtes, de la part de Kota.

- Oups-là !, dit soudain celui-ci. Regarde un peu qui arrive : Triste sire.  
- L'a pas l'air de bonne humeur, commenta Koshikawa qui tourna lui aussi la tête vers Shimizu, alors que ce dernier sortait du bâtiment principal de la division.  
- On se demande pourquoi, pouffa Yuki.

Sayu fut la seule à ne pas partager pleinement ce petit moment de détente gracieusement offert par le shinigami le plus imbuvable qui fut. Car à la tête que faisait effectivement Shimizu et au regard qu'elle crut le voir lui adresser, Sayu devina que les prochains jours (dans le meilleur des cas) seraient certainement encore plus pénibles à vivre en sa compagnie que les précédents.

- Tiens, voilà le lieutenant, signala ensuite Yuki, qui avait cessé de rire.

Kira venait de sortir du même bâtiment que Shimizu et paraissait chercher quelqu'un.

- Dix contre un que c'est pour toi, plaisanta Kota.

En effet, dès que l'officier eut repéré Sayu près du panneau, il s'avança vers elle.

- Bonjour à tous, dit-il en arrivant au-niveau du groupe.  
- Bonjour, Kira fukutaishô !

Puis, sans autre préambule,

- Itami-chan, voudrais-tu bien me suivre, s'il te plaît ?

Sayu se tourna vers ses amis en leur lançant un petit sourire d'excuse et les laissa.

- Quelle chance elle a, quand même, soupira Yuki.

* * *

- Tu as déjà eu connaissance de la nouvelle ?, demanda inutilement Kira à Sayu, alors que tous deux montaient l'escalier qui menait à l'étage administratif de l'édifice.  
- Oui, dit doucement Sayu.

Que ce soit pour une bonne ou pour une mauvaise nouvelle, il fallait toujours qu'elle soit émotive. Kira, lui, semblait satisfait.

- C'est une très bonne chose qui t'arrive, confia-t-il. Je suis persuadé que tu feras du bon travail à ce poste.

« _Faire du bon travail à ce poste_ » ? Sayu fut surprise de cette remarque. Pourquoi ? Le travail d'un shinigami ayant un siège était différent de celui d'un autre ?

- Mes fonctions vont donc changer, Kira fukutaishô ?  
- Un peu, oui. Mais le capitaine Ichimaru t'en dira plus à ce sujet.

Ils montèrent une dernière volée de marches et arrivèrent dans un couloir. Kira s'arrêta devant la première porte qu'ils rencontrèrent.

- Voilà, on est arrivé. Je te laisse Itami-chan, à tout à l'heure.  
- Co...comment ? Vous ne restez pas avec moi, fukutaishô ?, s'inquiéta soudain Sayu qui avait instinctivement pensé que son rassurant lieutenant resterait auprès d'elle durant son officiel entretien avec son capitaine.  
- Non, sourit Kira. Mais ne t'en fais donc pas. Le capitaine n'a pas de mauvaises nouvelles pour toi – tu t'en doutes. Et même dans le cas contraire, il sait faire les choses comme il faut...Je te reverrai donc en bas quand tu auras fini.  
- Bien...

Sayu attendit que Kira ait disparu dans les escaliers pour pousser un profond soupir avant de toquer doucement à la porte.

- Oui, répondit une voix familière de l'autre côté.  
- C'est Sayu Itami, Ichimaru taishô !, s'annonça Sayu. Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?

Et là, à la surprise de la jeune fille, Ichimaru ouvrit soudain la porte.

- Mais rentre, rentre, Itami-chan ! Ne fais donc pas tant de manières. Je ne vais pas te manger, plaisanta-t-il.  
- M...merci, Ichimaru taishô.

Ichimaru retourna ensuite prendre place derrière son bureau tandis que Sayu vint se poster en face de lui, de l'autre côté du meuble. Elle songea alors que Shimizu s'était retrouvé dans la même situation qu'elle peu de temps avant, mais pour entendre alors des choses nettement moins agréables.

- Alors, Itami-chan, commença Ichimaru. Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandée ?  
- Euh..., rougit Sayu, gênée.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Dire que « oui » lui paraissait prétentieux, mais dire que « non » lui paraissait tout aussi grotesque. Son capitaine avait parfois le chic pour la mettre dans des situations inconfortables.

- Aller ! Aller !, fit Ichimaru. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Itami-chan. Ça devrait même être le contraire. Mais comme tu as beaucoup d'humilité, forcément...Néanmoins, comme tu as déjà dû le lire, ou l'entendre, tu occupes à partir d'aujourd'hui la place et fonction de quatrième siège de la troisième division, à la place de Yosuke Shimizu.

Pour ce dernier commentaire, Sayu s'en serait fort bien passée.

- J'espère donc que tu sauras t'en montrer digne et que ton travail répondra à tes nouvelles fonctions.

Encore ces nouvelles fonctions ? Dans la mesure où Ichimaru semblait avoir fini avec ces paroles de circonstance, Sayu en profita pour essayer d'y voir plus clair.

- Pardonnez-moi, taishô, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?  
- Je t'en prie, répondit aimablement Ichimaru.  
- Ces fameuses « nouvelles fonctions », quelles sont-elles, s'il vous plaît ?  
- Oh ? Tu ne t'es donc jamais intéressée à la question ?, dit surpris, Ichimaru.

Sa réaction embarrassa de plus belle Sayu qui se sentit particulièrement ignorante.

- Eh bien, comme tu l'as déjà certainement compris, poursuivit l'officier sans attendre de réponse de la part de Sayu, la hiérarchie dans une division est établie selon un classement – classement résultant du potentiel de chacun. Ainsi, il y a Kira et moi-même comme officiers commandants, mais dans la mesure où nous ne sommes pas toujours présents et avons également besoin de pouvoir nous reposer et faire confiance en certains par rapport à des situations ou des évènements, il y a en-dessous de nous, un classement des shinigamis les plus à même pour remplir ce rôle.

Ichimaru fit une petite pose et poursuivit, Sayu demeurant très attentive à ce qu'il disait.

- Ainsi, en occupant le quatrième siège, tu es désormais la deuxième personne à intervenir après Kira.

Et là, la jeune fille sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac. « _La deuxième personne à intervenir __après Kira..._ ». Forcément, dit comme ça, ça semblait logique. Sauf que d'abord, Sayu n'avait jamais eu l'idée d'envisager les choses sous cet angle, mais qu'en plus, pour avoir eu à plusieurs reprises, l'occasion de voir avec quelle énergie son lieutenant se démenait parfois pour remplir toutes ses tâches, elle était quasiment certaine qu'elle ne serait jamais capable d'en assumer ne serait-ce que le quart - et tout ça sans parler de leur niveau respectif qui ne devaient rien à voir l'un avec l'autre.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, Itami-chan, la rassura alors Ichimaru, qui avait deviné juste en voyant l'expression hésitante de Sayu. Si un lieutenant ou un capitaine venait à manquer trop durement, il y en aurait un autre de nommer pour combler cette absence. Non, plus concrètement, tu auras désormais à charge de veiller à maintenir une bonne cohésion entre les membres de la division et également à seconder Kira durant les missions qui lui seront confiées.

Sayu en fut grandement soulagée et intéressée – car ce dernier point évoqué, concernant les missions, représentait tout de même l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait souhaité devenir shinigami.

- Merci pour ces explications, taishô.  
- Je t'en prie. Et d'ailleurs, puisqu'on aborde le sujet, sache que Kira partira en mission dans une dizaine de jours et que tu feras donc partie de son équipe.

Les yeux de Sayu en pétillèrent, tandis que le sourire malicieux d'Ichimaru en devint encore plus large.

- Vraiment ?, ne put se retenir Sayu. Merci beaucoup, Ichimaru taishô !  
- Kira se chargera de te donner de plus amples informations à ce sujet en temps voulus. D'ici là, tâche de continuer à t'entraîner comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent et tout devrait bien se passer...  
- Oui, taishô. Je ferai de mon mieux !

Là-dessus, Ichimaru libéra Sayu qui rejoignit au plus vite ses amis, qui l'attendaient toujours dans la cours en compagnie de Kira et d'autres shinigamis.

* * *

- Waouh !, s'exclama Yuki. C'est vrai ? C'est vraiment vrai, Kira fukutaishô ? Itami-chan va vous accompagner et vous seconder dans une mission ? Et que devra-t-elle faire ? Où est-ce que vous allez aller ? Dans le monde des vivants ? Dans le Rukongai ? Et...?  
- Hola ! Calme-toi, s'il te plaît, Sano-chan !, lui demanda Kira qui se retrouva écraser sous toutes ces questions...alors que Sayu et les autres se posaient à peu près les mêmes. Le rôle de Sayu sera de diriger l'un des groupes formés par les membres des divisions participant à la mission, et...  
- Il y aura d'autres divisions que la notre ?, demanda soudain Yuki qui était incapable de rester muette plus de quelques secondes.

Fort heureusement pour elle, Kira n'était pas particulièrement à cheval sur la discipline (enfin, tout était relatif) et tolérait assez bien ces débordements de bonne humeur.

- Oui, Sano-chan. Il est très fréquent que certaines divisions collaborent ainsi. Ça permet également de nous entraîner à travailler ensemble en cas d'urgence.

Cette remarque rappela à Sayu ce que Saori lui avait un jour dit concernant la coopération entre les différentes divisions. Et en pensant à Saori, Sayu se languissait d'aller retrouver son amie, ainsi que Yamada, pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle de sa promotion – s'ils n'étaient pas déjà au courant, bien entendu.

- Pour cette mission, nous resterons à la Soul Society, poursuivit Kira. La douzième division a prévu une arrivée massive de Hollows, nous devrons donc être prêts à les recevoir. En outre, s'agissant de Hollows d'assez faible niveau, ça ne devrait pas être trop dangereux. Néanmoins, précisa-t-il en se tournant vers Sayu, la prudence est toujours de mise. Compris, Itami-chan ?  
- Oui, fukutaishô !  
- Bien. Maintenant je dois vous laisser, annonça l'officier. J'ai justement une réunion concernant cette mission dans la soirée. Je dois aller la préparer. À plus tard.  
- Bon après-midi, Kira fukutaishô !

Une fois Kira parti, ne restèrent plus que Sayu, Yuki, Kota et quelques autres – Koshikawa ayant eu à faire.

- Tu nous feras honneur, hein, Itami-chan ?, lui demanda fièrement Yuki.  
- Attends voir, Sano-chan, dit Kota. Il y aura certainement d'autres membres de la troisième division - tant nous y serons aussi.  
- Oh ! Tu crois vraiment ?, s'enthousiasma Yuki.  
- Il a raison, dit Sayu. Là, vous n'avez fait que parler de moi, rougit-elle, mais il n'y aura pas que Kira et moi à cette mission...et heureusement d'ailleurs ! Parce qu'à deux contre une arrivée massive de Hollows – même pas très dangereux – ça ne serait pas évident...  
- Bah, Itami-chan !, répliqua Yuki avec un grand sourire. Si tu leur ressors ton attaque de l'autre jour avec un Seigi no Iki déchaîné, je ne donne pas cher de leur peau !

Sauf que Sayu ignorait toujours comment son zanpakutô se comporterait...mais également que...

* * *

- Tu...tu es sûr, Shimizu ?, demanda Okada, visiblement inquiet. Ça ne risque pas d'être imprudent – si on se fait prendre, tu te rends compte – et aussi...dangereux ? Tu as vu les attaques dont elle est cap...  
- Idiot !, le coupa sèchement Shimizu. Tu crois peut-être que j'ai oublié ce qu'elle m'a fait subir, hein ? Et est-ce que tu me prendrais aussi pour un imbécile ? Comme si j'allais y aller seul, tout tranquille !  
- Ah bon..., souffla Okada, soulagé.  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire renvoyer...ni qu'elle s'en sorte indemne. J'attendrais donc simplement que l'occasion se présente et lorsqu'elle arrivera, je m'en occuperai comme il se doit.

Et une fois de plus, Shimizu, bien renseigné, n'eut pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps.

* * *

Dans la fin de l'après-midi, Sayu souhaita une bonne soirée à Yuki et Kota, puis quitta sa capitainerie dans l'intention d'aller voir Yamada à la quatrième division. Elle trouva le garçon en salle de repos, en train de discuter avec ses collègues.

- Coucou !, lança Sayu avec enthousiasme. Je dérange ?  
- Itami-chan !, s'exclama Yamada, ravi. Comment vas-tu ? Comme ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, si tu savais.  
- Moi aussi. Et je vais très bien !  
- Vraiment ?

Apparemment, Yamada n'était pas au courant de la récente promotion de Sayu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ?, enchaîna la jeune fille. Est-ce que tu pourrais un peu t'absenter ?...qu'on aille voir si Fukuda-chan est libre aussi...

Yamada se tourna alors vers l'une de ses collègues qui devait être sa supérieure et qui le laissa aller. En chemin vers la dixième division, les deux commencèrent à bavarder.

- Alors, pas trop de blessés en ce moment ?, plaisanta Sayu.  
- Non. Depuis que vous avez terminé vos évaluations, nous sommes enfin tranquilles, répondit Yamada sur le même ton.  
- Dis, se lança Sayu, en parlant de mes évaluations, tu es au courant ?  
- De quoi ?, s'empressa de demander le garçon, qui comprit au petit sourire en coin de Sayu qu'une grande nouvelle l'attendait.  
- Eh bien, je suis passée quatrième siège de la division.

Sayu s'en rendit écarlate, mais afficha cependant une certaine fierté. Yamada lui, en arrêta de marcher et fixa Sayu, incrédule, la bouche grande ouverte, avant de réagir enfin un peu plus vivement.

- Mais c'est merveilleux, Itami-chan ! Qu'est-ce que je suis heureux pour toi !  
- Merci, t'es gentil...  
- Il faut qu'on se dépêche d'aller annoncer ça à Fukuda-chan, elle ne va pas en revenir !  
- ...et risque même d'en tomber raide par-terre, si tu veux mon avis.

Sayu et Yamada se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Arrivés au abords de la dixième division, les deux examinèrent s'il n'y avait pas Saori dans les environs. Mais mis à part trois shinigamis qui se promenaient eux aussi dans le Seireitei ainsi que deux autres qui semblaient monter la garde devant le bâtiment principal de la dixième, il n'y avait personne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, à ton avis ?, demanda Yamada, hésitant.  
- Ben...on peut déjà aller voir ces deux-là, dit Sayu en désignant d'un signe de tête les deux shinigamis en faction. Ils sauront peut-être nous dire où est Fukuda-chan...

Les deux s'avancèrent alors, attirant l'attention des deux autres shinigamis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?, demandèrent-ils, surpris.  
- Euh...pardon de vous déranger, mais sauriez-vous où se trouve Saori Fukuda, s'il vous plaît ?

Les deux soldats se consultèrent un instant du regard.

- Fukuda...Fukuda..., réfléchit un instant l'un. Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose, mais...  
- Elle est comment votre amie ?, demanda l'autre.  
- A peu près haute comme ça, indiqua Yamada en faisant un geste de la main.  
- Et elle est arrivée avec la dernière promotion, ajouta Sayu.  
- Elle aime bien se battre aussi, compléta Yamada.  
- Stop ! C'est bon, je vois qui c'est !, s'exclama soudain l'un de leurs interlocuteurs en affichant une expression étonnante. C'est l'espèce de barge qui passe son temps à vouloir s'entraîner, dit-il en se tournant vers son collègue.  
- Ah ouiii ! C'est elle !

Quelle description ! Si ces deux-là disaient vrai, ou bien Saori prenait son rôle de tacticienne et défenseuse du Seireitei très à cœur, ou elle avait raté sa vocation dans la onzième division. Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux de la dixième indiquèrent à Sayu et Yamada qu'ils trouveraient probablement Saori là où elle passait généralement tout son temps-libre, c'est à dire au stade d'entraînement de leur division.

- Eh bien, souffla Yamada après s'être suffisamment éloigné des deux autres pour ne pas être entendu, non-seulement Fukuda-chan a rapidement marqué les esprits, mais en plus, elle semble bien décidée à progresser comme toi, Itami-chan.

* * *

Comme annoncé, Saori se trouvait bien au stade, en train de s'exercer avec un membre de son unité – plus précisément, contre son lieutenant. Au-delà de son insigne d'officier, Sayu la reconnut de suite pour l'avoir déjà croisée une fois, peu de temps avant.

Sayu et Yamada tâchèrent alors de se faire les plus discrets possible et dans un premier temps, montèrent prendre place dans les gradins qui encadraient, là aussi, le stade. En regardant les deux combattre, on ne pouvait que constater une nette différence de niveau entre la blonde et la brune (surtout que Matsumoto était capable de libérer son zanpakutô, contrairement à Saori qui s'y exerçait toujours), mais pour un combat opposant un officier avec une nouvelle recrue, ce n'était pas trop déplaisant à regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, répéta Yamada en regardant Sayu.  
- Je pense qu'on va simplement attendre que ça se termine et on verra après ce que Fukuda-chan à l'intention de f...  
- MATSUMOTOOO !

Dans les tribunes, Sayu étouffa un cri de surprise tandis que Yamada faillit tomber du banc. Sur le terrain, les deux filles interrompirent immédiatement leur combat, Saori, affichant un air incrédule et Matsumoto, légèrement mais pas franchement gênée de l'arrivée d'une certaine personne.

- Oooh ! Vous êtes là, taishô !, s'écria-t-elle comme si de rien n'était à l'attention d'un adolescent qui, aux vues de la description que Saori en avait déjà faite – sans parler de ses insigne et veste d'officier - ne pouvait être qu'Hitsugaya, le capitaine de la dixième division.

Un capitaine qui sembla, sur le coup, prendre énormément sur lui pour ne pas exploser.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, avec tous les rapports qui t'attendent sur ton bureau ?  
- Oh ! Vous savez taishô, il n'y en a pas tant que ça. Et j'avais l'intention de m'en occuper après, expliqua le lieutenant en faisant un grand sourire qui ne servit à rien.  
- Matsumoto, gronda Hitsugaya, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que j'ai besoin de ces rapports au plus tôt ? Maintenant, dépêche-toi d'aller t'en occuper !  
- Bien, taishô !, chantonna la blonde. Désolée, Fukuda-chan, dit-elle ensuite en se tournant vers Saori. Je crois que nous poursuivrons cet entraînement plus tard. Et puis comme ça, tu me montreras aussi le magazine dont tu m'as pa...  
- MATSUMOTOOOOOOOO !  
- On y va, taishô ! On y va !

Et alors que Sayu et Yamada n'en revenaient pas de voir de tels rapports capitaine-lieutenant, Saori afficha un petit sourire amusé. Elle ramassa ses affaires et s'apprêtait à quitter le stade quand elle aperçut enfin ses amis installés dans les tribunes.

* * *

- Eh !, cria-t-elle en montant les rejoindre. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?  
- Assez pour avoir pu suivre l'intégralité de l'échange entre ton capitaine et ton lieutenant, en tout cas, dit Sayu. D'ailleurs, euh...ils sont tout le temps comme ça, tous les deux ?  
- Oui, confirma Saori avec un sourire. Mais faut pas croire, ils s'entendent bien.

Sayu et Yamada échangèrent un regard éloquent.

- Tu t'entraînes souvent avec ton lieutenant ?, demanda ensuite le garçon.  
- Non, pas souvent, malheureusement, soupira Saori. Mais un jour, j'ai demandé à Matsumoto-san si elle aurait un peu de temps à me consacrer pour une séance. Elle m'a alors répondue que dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle le ferait. Mais à l'évidence, ce soir, elle ne le pouvait pas, pouffa la jeune fille.  
- C'est dingue comme les divisions fonctionnent différemment, remarqua encore une fois Sayu. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer une seule seconde le lieutenant Kira faire tourner en bourrique notre capitaine comme ça. En fait, ça serait même plutôt l'inverse...  
- En parlant de tes supérieurs, rebondit soudain Saori, ton retour dans ta division s'est bien passé, Itami-chan ?  
- Oui, très bien, merci !  
- Et même plus que ça, ajouta mystérieusement Yamada en regardant Saori. Fukuda-chan, annonça-t-il très solennellement, tu as devant toi le nouveau quatrième siège de la troisième division !

Saori en resta bouche bée de longues secondes avant qu'un immense sourire se dessine sur son visage.

- Mais c'est formidable ! Déjà ! Déjà « siège » en si peu de temps ! Eh ! Continue comme ça et je vais devenir jalouse, Itami-chan ! Naaan, le plaisante !, ajouta Saori. Franchement, je suis très heureuse pour toi. Quel parcours exemplaire !  
- C'est aussi ce que je pense, dit Yamada.  
- Bon, on va peut-être un peu se calmer sur les éloges, si ça ne vous dérange pas, demanda Sayu qui ne savait plus où se mettre.  
- Non mais dis ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte au mois de ce que ça représente ?, répliqua Saori, incrédule.  
- Oh ben quand même, oui !, dit Sayu. Mais bon, c'est juste que...enfin quoi...

Mais Sayu était tellement gênée que Saori et Yamada ne dirent plus rien à ce sujet.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous racontes de beau en dehors de cette promotion ?, dit Saori pour parler d'autre chose.

Et Sayu de lui annoncer l'existence d'une prochaine mission à laquelle plusieurs divisions participeraient.

- Ah ! Comme je le pensais, fit observer Saori. Par contre, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, on ne nous en a pas parlés. Peut-être que ma division n'y participe pas...  
- On verra. Je pense que tout sera plus clair demain, dit Sayu.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Notre lieutenant nous a dit qu'il avait une réunion à ce sujet ce soir. Certains officiers attendent peut-être que tout soit posé pour en parler à leur unité...  
- Ouais, marmonna Saori. Sauf que si Rangiku-san était censée se rendre à cette réunion, elle y serait déjà. Là, je la vois plutôt en train de se mettre à jour dans ses paperasses.

* * *

Ils restèrent tous les trois à bavarder ainsi pendant un long moment, parlant un peu de tout, de rien, jusqu'à ce que Yamada ne puisse retenir un énorme bâillement.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher, déclara Sayu en se levant - imitée par les deux autres.  
- Oh ! Moi, je n'ai pas sommeil, informa Saori. Je vais vous raccompagner, ça me fera passer un peu de temps.

Ils se mirent aussitôt en route.

Les rues étaient désertes et tranquilles. Ils ne croisèrent quasiment personne. Leur trajet les fit passer devant la salle de réunion des lieutenants – salle qui était toujours éclairée.

- Ils n'ont pas encore terminé, apparemment, fit remarquer Yamada.

Ils marchèrent ensuite quelques minutes avant d'arriver à une place qu'il leur restait encore à traverser et d'où ils apercevaient au loin les troisième et quatrième divisions. Mais à peine avaient-ils atteint le milieu de la place, qu'ils se retrouvèrent soudain encerclés par quatre shinigamis masqués et armés de leur zanpakutô – zanpakutô qu'ils pointèrent dans leur direction.

* * *

**Note :** Bonne soirée à tous et à demain ^^ !

**_*Sulfura29 :_**  
Ah oui, mais moi, je ne parle pas espagnol, hein ^^' !

Coucou toi :) !  
Héhé, contente que tu aimes Seigi no Iki - pour un sabre axé sur la justice, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit trop grotesque ^^'...  
Pour Shimizu, comme tu as dû le comprendre, on va encore un peu en entendre parler - et pour la suite...no comment...tu verras.

Je me suis aussi imaginée l'expression d'Ichimaru en disant ça - tu sais, un peu dans la même ambiance que lorsqu'il a accueilli Ichigo et les autres en leur disant "Bye bye !" devant la Porte Blanche. J'avais adoré !

Et pour le bordel des lieutenants (et la porte que Sayu observe de très près), j'avais envie de changer un brisou l'ambiance. Après le baston, un peu de légèreté (même si la fic n'est pas vraiment orientée sur l'humour, ça ne fait jamais de mal, non ?). Et puis, un aspect qui me fait tant aimé Bleach est ce décalage qu'il y a. Tu es en plein milieu d'un combat sanglant et d'un coup : PAFF !, t'as un humour qui débarque d'on ne sait où et qui n'aurait normalement rien à faire là. Excellent !  
*mais l'avantage, c'est que du coup, ça légitimise nos tentatives de sourires à nous ;) *

Ah, il est beau Hisagi, hein ? *^-^*  
*hum hum...faut que je me calme moi 8)*  
En tout cas, si j'étais à la place de Sayu...Bon, après, encore faut-il que le tatoué la remarque...^^'.

Roooh ! T'as trouvé les voix ^^ ?  
Bravo !  
*je ne te demande pas qui c'est, quand on est sûr comme ça, y'a très peu de risque de faire une erreur - et pis comme ça, ça permet aux autres d'y réfléchir...si ça les amuse ^^'*

Aller, j'te laisse.  
Un grand-gros merci pour ton comm. et ta fidélité - ça me va droit au coeur ^^.

Passe une bonne soirée et à bientôt !  
Bisouuus ^^ !


	12. Un cri

- Pourquoi ne pas agir de suite ?  
- Pour différentes raisons, parmi lesquelles le souhait de pas trop attirer l'attention sur toi.  
- Sur moi ?  
- Qu'est-ce que...?

* * *

Aucun de Sayu, Saori ou Yamada ne comprit ce qu'il se passait. Les quatre shinigamis avaient brusquement surgi du néant et continuaient de les menacer de leur arme.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, à la fin ?, s'impatienta Saori dont la voix trahissait l'inquiétude légitime que ressentaient également les deux autres.

Mais pour seule réponse, la jeune fille n'eut droit qu'à un ricanement sinistre. Soudain, sans un seul signe avant-coureur, les quatre passèrent à l'attaque.

- Mais ils sont fous !, s'épouvanta Sayu en parvenant à parer de justesse l'attaque qui était dirigée contre elle.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont, commenta Saori qui en fit de même, mais on a intérêt à déguerpir d'ici au plus vite.  
- T'as raison, glissa Sayu entre deux coups. Parce que là, à quatre contre trois, vu le niveau qu'ils semblent avoir, on est plutôt mal barré...!

Et mal barrés, ils l'étaient non-seulement pour s'enfuir, mais également pour lutter d'égal à égal. Car leurs adversaires étaient plus nombreux et plus forts qu'eux, certes, mais les deux filles ne mirent pas longtemps à se rendre compte, en plus, que la présence de Yamada ne leur était malheureusement d'aucun secours...bien au contraire. Le garçon n'avait jamais été doué au combat – qu'il soit au sabre ou en magie du démon d'ailleurs – et cela se vérifia encore cette fois-ci. De plus, histoire de compliquer un peu plus la situation, le zanpakutô qu'il portait désormais avait davantage vocation (et utilité) à guérir qu'à blesser. Celà-dit, à la vitesse où allaient les choses, il semblait que Yamada aurait bientôt à s'en servir pour son usage original. Ainsi, Sayu et Saori combattaient pour protéger leur vie – car à la force où les coups étaient données, il s'agissait bien de cela – mais aussi celle de Yamada.

Elles tâchaient de faire de leur mieux, mais seulement quelques minutes plus tard,

- Itami-chan, souffla soudain Saori - alors que sa nouvelle attaque était encore une fois contrée, on n'a pas le choix, il faut que tu libères ton zanpakutô. On ne va pas pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps à ce rythme-là...  
- Oui, reconnut doucement Sayu.

Mais la jeune fille n'était pas sereine. Oui, elle était déjà parvenue à le libérer une fois et Seigi no Iki s'était également manifesté à plusieurs reprises. Mais à cet instant, elle eut un doute. En serait-elle à nouveau capable ? Son zanpakutô lui avait tellement donnée cette impression que c'était lui qui décidait du moment où il viendrait la secourir...En serait-il encore de même à cet instant ? Et s'il ne venait pas ? Tout en devenait si confus. Et ce sentiment troublant se retrouva encore exacerbé par l'angoisse de la situation.

Mais cependant consciente d'être la seule des trois à pouvoir espérer tenir tête à leurs agresseurs, la question ne se posait même pas de savoir si Sayu devait ou non essayer, elle devait carrément réussir. Elle n'avait pas le choix – même si sous la pression, elle n'avait pas totalement confiance en ses capacités, ni dans le comportement de son zanpakutô.

Elle se concentra alors sur son arme, priant pour que Seigi no Iki l'entende et jaillisse...Mais rien ne se produisit. Le pire, c'est que Sayu s'y était tellement attendue que finalement, ça aurait été de voir son zanpakutô se libérer qui l'aurait le plus étonnée. Quant à Saori et Yamada, n'ayant rien vu venir, ils comprirent sans avoir eu besoin d'explications de la part de Sayu. Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs terriblement honteuse et désolée de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Itami-chan, lui dit alors Saori avec douceur, on s'en sortira quand même, même sans.

Mais Sayu ne put ignorer la déception qui perça dans sa voix.

* * *

- Écoute Hanatarô-san, dit le plus discrètement possible Saori, éprouvée mais décidée, on va faire ce qu'on peut avec Itami-chan pour créer une diversion et te permettre de fuir. Toi, cours aussi vite que tu le peux et va chercher du secours.  
- Mais...mais...Fukuda-chan, s'affola Yamada, je ne peux pas vous laisser ici, comme ça...!  
- Si !, le coupa d'un ton sans réplique la jeune fille. On a besoin d'aide et il faut que quelqu'un y aille. De plus...pardonne-moi, Hanatarô-san, mais il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui t'en charges.

Saori n'avait pas souhaité blesser Yamada en disant cela. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il avait déjà souffert plus qu'il n'était besoin de s'entendre répéter à tout bout de champ qu'il était nul au combat. Mais là, elle n'avait pas eu le choix – l'heure était trop grave.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Fukuda-chan, dit Yamada avec un certain fatalisme. Je comprends parfaitement. Où est-ce que je dois aller pour...  
- Va à la salle des lieutenants, répondit Sayu avant même qu'il n'ait fini sa question. Il y a encore du monde là-bas et c'est le lieu le plus proche où nous pouvons espérer trouver de l'aide. D'accord ?

Le garçon s'emplit au maximum de courage, souffla un bon coup, puis se lança.

- D'accord. C'est quand vous le pourrez, je suis prêt.

Sayu et Saori se regardèrent et d'un tacite commun accord, lancèrent chacune un sort destructeur simultané qui surprit leurs assaillants et les plongea dans une épaisse fumée asphyxiante durant les quelques secondes nécessaires à Yamada pour s'extirper du cœur de la bataille. Mais la manœuvre ne dura pas assez longtemps. Car Yamada n'avait pas encore atteint l'extrémité de la place, que l'un des quatre hommes le remarquait déjà. Le shinigami décida alors d'abandonner immédiatement son poste pour se lancer à sa poursuite, passant devant Saori qui avait déjà repris la lutte.

- Nooon !, hurla-t-elle en reportant instinctivement son attention sur le poursuivant.

Ayant réussi à suivre l'action, elle lui décocha aussitôt une nouvelle attaque de kidô, que l'homme se prit de plein fouet dans le dos. L'éclair de lumière qui en résulta attira un instant l'attention de Yamada qui se retourna pour voir ce qu'il en était : il vit le shinigami tomber à terre dans un grognement rauque - pour ne plus se relever par la suite. Ainsi, Saori avait réussi son coup. Mais malheureusement, l'attention qu'elle avait dû porter momentanément sur l'agresseur masqué pour protéger son ami lui fut fatale dans la minute qui suivit. Courroucé d'avoir vu l'un des leurs tomber et profitant du fait que Saori avait baissé sa garde, l'un des trois shinigamis restants en profita pour porter un sévère coup à la jeune fille – coup qu'elle ne put parer.

- Fukuda-chan !, hurla Sayu qui avait vu la charge partir trop tard.

Déjà engagée dans un combat à deux contre un, Sayu avait d'abord pensé que leur ruse avait fonctionné et que Yamada était déjà loin. En ce qui concernait Saori, elle espérait seulement qu'elle était en train de s'en sortir elle aussi, malgré le déséquilibre de leur combat. Mais le cri de son amie, suivi de la lumière dégagée par son attaque, lui avait fait instantanément comprendre que tout ne se passait pas aussi bien que ça. Tout était ensuite allé si vite. Elle eut tout juste le temps de contrer une double attaque et de repousser suffisamment ses adversaires, pour tourner la tête et voir Saori se faire lâchement transpercer de par en par par le zanpakutô de son ennemi.

Une tâche sombre apparut aussitôt au-niveau de la taille de Saori, endroit que la jeune fille pressa de sa main libre, une attristante grimace sur le visage. Dès lors, elle ne parvint plus à brandir son arme comme avant. Mais malgré la douleur éprouvée, elle ne lâcha pas pour autant son zanpakutô. C'est ainsi que courbée pour atténuer le mal ressenti, elle poursuivit courageusement le combat.

* * *

Désormais positionnées dos à dos, les deux filles n'avaient plus que pour seul espoir Yamada, qui courait à présent vers la salle des lieutenants. Yamada et...

- Itami...chan, haleta difficilement Saori, qui se ressentait de plus en plus de sa blessure, je...je...  
- Ne parle plus !, l'interrompit Sayu d'une voix devenue plus dure, éloignée de la douceur qu'elle véhiculait habituellement, tu es trop fatiguée. C'est à moi de m'en occuper maintenant. Tu en as déjà suffisamment fait comme ça !

Sayu était furieuse contre elle-même. Elle s'en voulait. Oui, elle était toujours terrifiée à l'idée de perdre ce combat – avec toutes les conséquences que cela ne pourrait qu'avoir sur sa vie et celle de Saori, voir même sur celle de Yamada si leurs agresseurs se lançaient ensuite à sa poursuite – mais elle se trouvait minable de n'avoir encore pu rien faire d'utile pour ceux qui comptaient tant pour elle. Malgré la terreur qu'il éprouvait, Yamada était parti chercher de l'aide. Saori était à deux doigts de s'effondrer parce qu'elle avait préféré se mettre en danger plutôt que de laisser son ami au triste sort qui l'attendait. Mais elle, alors qu'elle était en possession d'une arme infiniment plus efficace que celle de Saori ou Yamada, elle était là, à inutilement parer des attaques qui finiraient tôt ou tard par la toucher à son tour. Alors il n'était plus temps pour Sayu de se poser des questions et de savoir ce que son zanpakutô pourrait bien faire si elle l'appelait. Parce qu'elle réalisa enfin que Seigi no Iki faisait parti d'elle et qu'en n'ayant pas confiance en elle, elle n'avait pas confiance en lui. En doutant des pouvoirs de son zanpakutô, c'est comme si elle doutait des siens. Et l'heure n'était plus au doute. Elle devait simplement avoir confiance en lui...avoir confiance en elle. Le passé lui avait déjà prouvé que tout ça était réalisable.

* * *

Sayu se concentra fermement sur son zanpakutô et l'appela. Seigi no Iki réagit alors immédiatement. Sayu commença à sentir son énergie grandir considérablement en elle. La lame de son arme se mit à étinceler. Elle la leva au-dessus de sa tête et pour la deuxième fois :

- Tourbillonne Seigi no Iki !

Le zanpakutô se transforma sous les yeux de chacun, dégageant ce souffle qui lui était propre. Sayu se sentait forte, tellement plus forte. Pourtant, malgré toute l'énergie qu'elle pouvait dégager, rien ne permit à Saori de tenir plus longtemps. Sayu sentit le corps de son amie glisser doucement dans son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe inanimée à terre.

- Fukuda-chan ? FUKUDA-CHAN !

Mais Sayu eut beau appeler de toutes ses forces, Saori demeurait immobile, recroquevillée sous l'effet de la douleur qui l'avait terrassée. La tâche sombre s'était étalée sur l'uniforme de la jeune fille et du sang se répandait déjà sur le sol froid.

- Bien, dit alors tranquillement l'un des hommes en contemplant joyeusement le corps de Saori. Maintenant que nous ne sommes enfin plus que nous quatre, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Comme si cette phrase avait tenu lieu de signal, les deux autres shinigamis, qui étaient également restés silencieux jusqu'à présent, s'écartèrent alors légèrement de celui qui apparaissaient comme le leader du groupe et se mirent en position d'attente. Malgré la tristesse, la peur et la colère qui menaçaient de la submerger à tout instant, Sayu parvint à rester concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Mais cette voix...Cette voix qui venait de prononcer ces lugubres paroles...Cette voix si familière, si méprisable. Tout d'un coup, c'est tout un ensemble de pensées, d'images et de sentiments qui se succédèrent dans l'esprit de Sayu...et qui lui permirent d'en arriver à une seule et unique explication. Mais ce n'était pourtant pas possible. C'était trop bête, trop puéril...trop méchant. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que la vie de sa meilleure amie ne tenait probablement plus qu'à un fil pour une simple et malheureuse histoire de...Pourtant, lorsque dans la nuit noire, retentit :

- Lacère Kiba Surudoi !,

Sayu y vit une horrible confirmation et en resta stupéfaite. Ainsi donc, pour la seconde fois, son zanpakutô allait devoir affronter celui de Shimizu. Shimizu...Sayu l'imagina face à elle, mais sans sa cagoule, arborant son petit sourire arrogant, avec ses manières fourbes et vulgaires. Et ceux qui l'accompagnaient alors ? S'agissait-il également de membres de sa division qu'elle côtoyait au quotidien et peut-être même avec qui elle avait déjà échangé amicalement ? Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Comment pareille traîtrise pouvait-elle avoir eu lieu ? Quel sens à la vie, à l'honneur, à la loyauté, donnaient des personnes comme ça ?

L'heure n'était cependant pas aux réponses. La tempête de Seigi no Iki était fin prête à en découdre face aux crocs de Kiba Surudoi...mais malheureusement pour Sayu, pas seulement face à eux. Car alors qu'elle venait de libérer son zanpakutô et était cruellement partagée entre la souffrance de ne pouvoir encore rien faire pour Saori et le sentiment vengeur qui la poussait à faire expier leurs fautes à ses assaillants, Sayu n'avait plus fait attention aux deux autres qui s'étaient d'abord écartés et se présentaient désormais eux aussi avec leur zanpakutô libéré...

* * *

Courir. Courir. Courir. C'était la seule chose que Yamada était encore capable de faire. Son seul objectif : arriver au plus vite à la salle de réunion des lieutenants, là où ils avaient vu de la lumière si peu de temps avant. Le garçon avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension tellement ce qui était en train de se produire lui paraissait incroyable.

Il arriva enfin en vue de cette salle qui n'était qu'à quatre cents mètres de l'endroit où les combats avaient lieu, mais qui lui avait pourtant demandé, pour y parvenir, autant d'effort que pour parcourir des kilomètres entiers. Yamada oublia alors toute cette bienséance qu'on lui avait enseigné à l'académie et qu'il avait jusqu'alors toujours parfaitement mis en application. Sans même frapper à la porte, il l'ouvrit à la volée, trébuchant sur le coup pour finir à terre, faisant sursauter les officiers qui se trouvaient dans la pièce et qui le dévisagèrent aussitôt, totalement incrédules. Certains étaient là pour préparer la prochaine mission, tandis que d'autres terminaient leur rapport ou profitaient simplement d'un moment de répit après une journée bien remplie. En tout cas, quelque fut leur occupation respective, tous furent interrompus par Yamada, dans le plus grand désordre.

- Mais enfin, Yamada-kun, s'avança Isane, le lieutenant de la quatrième division qui était justement en train de planifier l'intervention des secours durant la mission, en cas de besoin. Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle connaissait maintenant trop bien Yamada pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait que se passer quelque chose de grave pour que le garçon se conduise de la sorte.

- Kotetsu fukutaishô, bafouilla Yamada qui cédait de plus en plus à la panique. Là-bas...vite...elles sont en danger !  
- Mais de quoi parles-tu, enfin ?

L'affolement de Yamada commençait à inquiéter tout le monde et rapidement, Isane et lui furent entourés d'autres lieutenants qui n'attendaient plus que de savoir eux-aussi ce qu'il se passait.

- Yamada-kun !, dut le secouer son lieutenant pour que le garçon retrouve ses esprits. De quoi parles-tu ?  
- Fukuda-chan...Itami-chan..., commença-t-il. Nous étions en train de regagner nos divisions quand soudain, nous avons été attaqués par des hommes masqués...!  
- Quoi ?

Cette déclaration effara tout le monde. Mais Yamada n'y prêta aucune attention et raconta aussi vite qu'il le put ce qu'il en était avant qu'il ne réussisse à s'enfuir – mais tout en sachant très bien que pendant ce temps, ses amies étaient déjà peut-être...

- Elles m'ont dit de partir chercher de l'aide...qu'il ne fallait pas que je reste...mais au moment où je m'enfuyais, j'ai...  
- Où sont-elles, Hanatarô ?, le pressa Isane qui n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre davantage.  
- Sur la place qui mène à notre division, fukutaishô, indiqua Yamada en levant son bras dans la bonne direction. Elles...  
- On y va !

Quatre lieutenants prirent spontanément cette décision : Isane, Kira, Hisagi et Nemu. Quant à ce pauvre Yamada, à bout de force, il s'effondra complètement alors que les officiers couraient déjà à toute vitesse vers l'endroit désigné.

* * *

Durant cette course effrénée, personne ne parla, mais chacun se demanda ce qu'il se passait et ce qui avait bien pu provoquer un événement pareil. Soudain, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une centaine de mètres de la place, ils s'arrêtèrent net, trop impressionnés par la soudaine et puissante libération de reiatsu qui venait de se produire à l'instant et qui forma une colonne éclatante et tout aussi stupéfiante qui s'éleva à une hauteur vertigineuse, déchirant le ciel obscur. Cela ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes. Quelques secondes durant lesquelles les interrogations laissèrent place à l'incrédulité...qui disparut en même temps que l'énergie mystérieuse.

- Dépêchons-nous !, cria aussitôt Kira, qui avait repris sa course, suivi de près par Hisagi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux du combat. Mais toute trace d'affrontement avait disparu. Il y régnait un calme inquiétant où, si aucune activité anormale ne fut décelée, les officiers repérèrent très rapidement plusieurs corps inertes.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai..., murmura Kira, épouvanté.

Le shinigami alla le premier vers les inconscients, sans même savoir, dans l'opacité de la nuit, qui était qui et s'il y avait seulement des survivants. Il y avait cinq personnes en tout : trois hommes et deux femmes. Après un rapide coup d'œil - et au soulagement général - tous étaient en vie. Faibles et plus ou moins gravement blessés, mais en vie.

Sans plus attendre, Isane demanda l'assistance des membres de sa division. Nemu resta à ses côtés, mais silencieuse et sans intervenir. Quant à Kira et Hisagi, ils étaient à présent, tous deux, aux côtés des blessés. Instinctivement, ils s'étaient d'abord rendus auprès des deux jeunes filles. Leur corps étaient positionnés l'un sur l'autre, dans une attitude protectrice. Afin de pouvoir dégager Saori, Hisagi dut soulever délicatement Sayu. Le shinigami était vraiment désolé de la retrouver en de pareilles circonstances - surtout après la conversation qu'ils avaient eu ensemble peu de temps avant. Mais il ne prêta pas grande attention à ses réactions émotives - mettant ça sur le compte de ce qui venait de se produire et qui les avait malgré tout, tous un peu déstabilisés. Il se contenta donc d'essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Apparemment, Sayu était celle qui était restée le plus longtemps des deux debout et semblait également celle qui était la moins blessée des cinq – bien qu'elle ne fut pas non-plus épargnée par les coups. Et fait étrange : alors que les quatre autres avaient lâché leur zanpakutô – que les officiers retrouvèrent à plusieurs mètres des corps – Sayu possédait toujours le sien, mais soigneusement rangé à sa place, dans son fourreau.

Ne pouvant malheureusement plus rien faire d'autre pour le moment que d'attendre l'arrivée des secours, les deux lieutenants se dirigèrent par la suite vers les hommes masqués.

- Qui sont-ils ?, demanda Hisagi, sourcils froncés, en s'avançant vers eux.

Aux dires de Yamada, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait des agresseurs. Ainsi, la curiosité de connaître l'identité de ceux qui s'étaient comportés aussi ignoblement, arrivait juste après celle de savoir si tout le monde était sauf. Les trois en question étaient vêtus de leur shihakushou, dont deux étaient lacérés en de nombreux endroits, et portaient chacun toujours leur cagoule – cagoule que Kira s'accroupit pour retirer sans difficulté, espérant ainsi obtenir une réponse à la question d'Hisagi.

Mais à peine le visage du premier homme fut-il dévoilé que le lieutenant de la troisième division se redressa et alla démasquer les deux autres. Une fois chose faite, il demeura droit, immobile devant le dernier découvert, comme frappé par la foudre. Hisagi perçut aussitôt le malaise et s'approcha de son collègue.

- Kira, demanda-t-il, qu'est-ce que...?  
- Ces hommes...Ils sont tous de ma division, répondit sombrement le shinigami.  
- Quoi ? De ta division...?  
- Oui...Trois à toujours être ensemble, murmura Kira, déboussolé. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui a pu les pousser à commettre un tel acte...

Beaucoup de questions assaillirent aussitôt les officiers quant à ce qui avait bien pu se produire avant leur arrivée. Et pour ce qui était de cet incroyable phénomène énergétique qui avait illuminé le ciel, personne ne fut en état d'avancer la moindre supposition. Avait-il été produit par l'un d'entre eux ? Par une autre personne ? Par un évènement extérieur aux combats ? Tous espéraient qu'une fois les blessés remis, leurs témoignages permettraient d'y voir plus clair.

* * *

- Kotetsu fukutaishô !, appela soudain l'un des hommes de la quatrième division qui venaient d'arriver. Nous sommes là, madame !  
- Très bien, dit Isane. Occupez-vous de ces cinq personnes, s'il vous plaît.  
- Oui, fukutaishô. La capitaine Unohana arrive également.  
- Parfait. Je vais déjà vous aider à leurs donner les premiers soins en attendant que...

Mais Isane ne put finir sa phrase. Car soudain, déchirant le silence de la nuit retrouvé, quelque part perdu dans l'obscurité, un hurlement retentit. Un hurlement à glacer le sang qui alarma à nouveau tout le monde. Il dura un instant puis se tut brutalement. Et entre ce qu'il venait de se passer et l'ambiance étrange dans laquelle tous se trouvaient, les officiers ne purent que pressentir qu'un homme venait de crier-là pour la dernière fois...

* * *

**Note :** Hé bien normalement : à demain ! (j'me répète un peu là...^^')

_***Sulfura29 :**_  
Salut ^^ !  
Bah ? Heureusement qu'ils me font plaisir vos comm. (dire qu'il y a des auteurs qui en sont blasés...C'est un truc que je ne comprendrai jamais...)  
Je ne suis pas une personne exigente et je prends ce qu'il y a de bon à prendre. Donc : Merci à toi pour ce nouveau ^^ !

Oui, plutôt de l'allemand. Ceci-dit, je crois que c'est en français - ou éventuellement en anglais - que je me débrouille le mieux ^^'.  
*je commence à apprendre quelques expressions japonaises aussi - c'est rigolo (bien que dès qu'on pousse un peu, ça aurait plutôt tendance à devenir difficile :?)*

Bref, revenons à nos moucherons :  
Comme tu l'as sans doute compris, question "_il ne va rien leur arriver_", c'est pas gagné.  
*bah, un peu d'imprévu, ça termine bien une journée, non ?*

Pour Gin, j'essaie de le faire proche de ce qu'il est dans le manga (comme les autres d'ailleurs). Et faut quand même avouer qu'il a une personnalité particulière. On aime ou on n'aime pas, mais il ne laisse pas indifférent...Bon, je crois que chez nous, c'est clair : on aime 8) !

"Toshi-nii" comme Hitsugaya, c'est ça ?  
*mimi le grisonnant hein ;) ?*

Aller, je me bouge un peu, sinon je vous mets la suite ce soir encore ^^'.  
Alors, bisous et à bientôt ;).

_***PumpkinSpice:**_  
Coucou ^^ !  
...et Merci pour ces deux sympathiques comm. ;)

Alors, concernant Hisagi, je ne sais pas si je l'ai intégré à l'histoire parce qu'il y avait effectivement sa place - compte tenu du déroulement et de tout le toutim - ou si au contraire, l'histoire s'est construite comme ça par rapport à son tempérament (et que ze l'aime bien aussi *^-^*) et au fait que je voulais qu'il y soit.  
...mouais, à mon avis, j'ai mis toutes ces données dans le panier et mon cerveau a fait le reste en me prévenant quand c'était prêt ^^ !  
Bref, si c'est un perso. que tu aimes bien, c'est encore mieux.

Oh, pour la mission, vous aurez deux ou trois chapitres là-dessus, pas de problème ;).  
*mais en attendant, je te laisse imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait s'y passer...et qui il pourrait y avoir*

Ah toi, tu verrais un triangle amoureux entre Sayu/Gin/et...Hisagi ?  
*j'crois que tu mettrais de l'Ichimaru de partout toi - y compris sur ta buche de Noël XD !*

Euh...nan, Shimizu ne s'allie pas avec Ômaeda - par contre, il parle avec un certain Okada au début du chapitre (c'est quand je fais la pause dans la salle de réunion des lieutenants qu'apparait le grâcieux lieutenant de la deuxième). Non, il a beau avoir des défauts celui-là aussi, je le garde quand même dans le camp des gentils...Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas fait l'amalgame entre les deux noms par hasard ?  
*en plus, c'est vrai qu'en parlant de shinigamis masqués, ça allait bien avec la deuxième ^^"*

Et pour ta dernière question :  
Simple, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance...qui s'amenuisent dangereusement d'ailleurs T_T - donc d'ici quelques jours (la semaine prochaine, je pense), vous n'aurez plus droit qu'à de l'hebdomadaire - en écrivant deux fics à la fois, je ne peux pas faire mieux (ne faisant pas que ça dans la journée, en plus).  
Après, pour ce qui est des fautes ou du style, ma foi, je m'applique et fais de mon mieux...Mais bon, c'est loin d'être comme je l'aimerais parfois ^^'.  
*et crois-moi, c'est pas faute d'y passer du temps et du sucre*  
Merci de la remarque en tout cas, c'est gentil ^^.

Bon aller, m'en vais poster !  
Bonne fin d'après-midi et à bientôt !  
Bisous ^^.


	13. Première visite

- Ah, je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire maintenant : quel cadeau !  
- Je présume que ça n'a pas non-plus été trop difficile pour toi.  
- Hé hé...

* * *

Kira se tenait debout, immobile et silencieux devant le bureau de son capitaine, pendant que celui-ci terminait de lire son rapport sur les étranges et dramatiques incidents qui s'étaient déroulés la nuit précédente. Une fois chose faite, Ichimaru posa le document sur son bureau, se leva et s'avança vers son vice-capitaine - celui-ci, à l'évidence, souffrait de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Allons, allons, Izuru, tenta de le réconforter Ichimaru. Tu n'as pas à faire cette tête, voyons. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que de telles choses allaient arriver – personne ne le pouvait !  
- Je sais, taishô, murmura le lieutenant en baissant la tête. Mais quand même...dans la même soirée, trois hommes de notre division impliqués dans une agression...et Shimizu...

Kira marqua un blanc.

- Oui, soupira Ichimaru. Pauvre Shimizu ! Mourir ainsi, c'est bien triste...

Le capitaine observa attentivement Kira, puis lui demanda de but en blanc :

- Dis-moi, Izuru, penses-tu que ces deux affaires soient liées ?

Kira redressa aussitôt le visage et fixa son capitaine, un peu effrayé, beaucoup hésitant.

- Eh bien, à vrai dire taishô...je ne sais pas trop. L'enquête nous permettra sans doute de savoir si...

Mais Ichimaru ne se satisfit pas de cette réponse trop facile. Il secoua lentement la tête en affichant son petit sourire et insista.

- Izuru...! Je te demande ton avis _à toi_, pas ce que tu penses que l'enquête pourrait nous révéler. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, ces trois hommes, compagnons depuis toujours de Shimizu, qui brusquement, attaquent un petit groupe dans lequel se trouvait justement la personne qui a battu Shimizu en duel devant tout le monde et avec laquelle il n'entretenait pas de très bons rapports ?

Bien sûr que cela avait un peu titillé Kira - et c'est ce que son capitaine voulait l'entendre dire.

- Oui, taishô, reconnut-il doucement. J'y ai également pensé...  
- Shimizu n'a jamais digéré sa défaite contre Itami – et entre la rancune tenace qui le caractérisait et la correction qu'il s'est pris, son attitude serait tout à fait compréhensive.  
- Que voulez-vous dire, taishô ?, demanda Kira, qui ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu choqué d'entendre son capitaine parler ainsi de l'un de ses subordonnés, mort depuis peu de temps et ce, dans d'aussi étranges circonstances. Vous parlez comme si Shimizu était également impliqué dans cette affaire.  
- Tiens ? Je pensais que c'était également ta façon de voir les choses, fit remarquer poliment Ichimaru. Les trois qui ont été retrouvés inconscients ne sont pas assez...comment dire ? courageux, ou intrépides, pour partir s'en prendre comme ça à trois autres shinigamis – quelqu'en soit le niveau, d'ailleurs. Et puis, pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça ?  
- Peut-être...peut-être y a-t-il autre chose dont nous n'avons pas encore connaissance, taishô, se hasarda à répondre Kira – absolument pas convaincu par ses propres dires.

Fait que remarqua immédiatement Ichimaru.

- Hum, je ne crois pas, s'amusa le capitaine. A mon avis – et tu me diras ce que tu en penses – Shimizu se trouvait hier soir avec les trois autres, qui étaient alors sous son commandement. Il voulait se venger et pensait pouvoir y arriver facilement. Malheureusement pour lui, non-seulement l'une des victimes a réussi à s'enfuir et est venue vous prévenir, mais en plus, à l'évidence, quelque chose d'autre s'est produit. Un « quelque chose » qui a quelque peu perturbé ses projets avant que vous n'arriviez. Reste à savoir maintenant, de quoi il s'agissait..., murmura Ichimaru, soudain pensif.  
- Mais dans ce cas, taishô, objecta respectueusement Kira, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas retrouvé Shimizu avec les autres, sur la place ? Et pourquoi est-il mort alors que les autres, non ?

Ichimaru sourit de plus belle – embarrassant ainsi davantage Kira.

- Pourquoi ?, fit-il mine de réfléchir. Tout simplement parce qu'à mon avis, Shimizu a, à un moment donné et pour une raison inconnue – bien que je pencherais ici pour un certain manque de courage -, pris la fuite et s'est fait rattraper un peu plus loin.

Kira n'en revenait pas. Comment son capitaine pouvait-il en être aussi certain ?

- « ..._s'est fait rattraper un peu plus loin_... ». Mais par qui alors ?, s'interrogea le lieutenant. Car lorsque nous sommes arrivés, tous étaient là et inconscients. Et si le cri entendu était bien celui de Shimizu, cela voudrait dire qu'il y aurait donc une autre personne qui aurait participé au combat et dont nous ignorons toujours l'identité...Et pourquoi aurait-elle exécuté ensuite Shimizu...?  
- Bah, nous finirons bien par l'apprendre tôt ou tard. Ne t'en fais pas, Izuru, conclut Ichimaru avant de changer tranquillement de sujet. Dis-moi, es-tu allé prendre des nouvelles de ceux qui ont été blessés ?  
- Euh...non, pas encore, taishô. Pardonnez-moi.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais tu devrais y aller de suite. Il serait bon que tu puisses les interroger sur ce qu'il s'est passé...notamment sur cette mystérieuse éruption d'énergie.  
- Mais taishô, seules les personnes enquêtant peuvent...  
- Izuru...!, sourit Ichimaru avec condescendance. Il s'agit quand même - comme tu l'as dit - principalement de membres de notre division. Je ne pense pas qu'on te tienne rigueur de vouloir savoir ce qu'il a pu leur arriver.

Comme à son habitude, Ichimaru avait tout prévu.

- Non. En effet, taishô.  
- De plus, essaie de savoir si Itami-chan sera bientôt remise.

Kira le regarda interrogateur.

- N'oublie pas qu'elle doit participer à la prochaine mission. Ça serait dommage que son état de santé l'empêche d'y aller...  
- Vous avez raison, taishô. J'y vais immédiatement.

* * *

Mais à peine Kira eut-il posé un pied hors du bâtiment principal qu'il fut assailli par les membres de sa division. Tous souhaitaient savoir si ce qui se rapportait un peu partout dans le Seireitei, depuis plusieurs heures, était vrai.

- Ecoutez-moi !, tenta de rassurer tout le monde, le lieutenant. Suite à certains évènements qui ont effectivement eu lieu la nuit dernière - mais dont nous ne connaissons pas encore exactement la nature - une enquête a été ouverte. Cependant, je n'ai pas encore reçu d'informations à ce sujet. Dès que ce sera chose faite, je vous promets de vous en faire part. Pour le moment, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est de rester unis en attendant que ces pénibles moments ne passent. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, que chacun retourne à son poste et remplisse ses devoirs le plus sereinement possible...Nous avons tous espoir que de tels évènements ne se reproduisent plus.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, la plupart des shinigamis qui avaient subitement encerclé Kira s'éloignèrent pour tâcher de suivre ses recommandations – tout en y allant de son petit commentaire. Kira put alors reprendre son chemin vers la quatrième division. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la capitainerie, il fut à nouveau interpellé.

- Kira fukutaishô !, accourut Yuki, désemparée. Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'Itami-chan est...est...?

La jeune fille était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Kira comprit alors qu'une fois de plus, les fausses rumeurs l'avaient précédé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sano-chan, la réconforta doucement l'officier. Je suis certain qu'Itami-chan sera très bientôt sur pieds.

Yuki releva vers lui ses yeux humides.

- Vous voulez dire, qu'elle n'est pas...?

Kira se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Merci, fukutaishô...

* * *

Kira put ensuite enfin rejoindre la quatrième division, sans nouvelle intervention. Là-bas, il trouva Yamada, assis sur les marches qui permettaient d'accéder au centre de soins, l'air visiblement fatigué.

- Yamada-kun ?, s'inquiéta-t-il. Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
- Oh...oui, Kira fukutaishô !, répondit Yamada en se levant d'un bon. Je...j'étais juste en train de me reposer un peu...  
- La nuit a été longue, n'est-ce pas ?, sous-entendit le lieutenant.  
- Euh...oui, fukutaishô, reconnut Yamada, gêné.

Sachant que le garçon était ami avec Sayu, Kira en profita pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Elle va bien, fukutaishô, répondit alors Yamada, rassurant. Enfin, elle ne va pas encore « bien », mais elle va déjà mieux.  
- Je vois. Ses blessures n'étaient donc pas très graves ?  
- Non. Par contre..., commença le jeune homme en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, avant de stopper sa phrase.  
- « _Par contre _»...?, reprit aussitôt Kira.

Mais Yamada ne savait pas comment annoncer ça – ni si c'était à lui de le faire, d'ailleurs. Aussi :

- Et bien...venez plutôt avec moi, Kira fukutaishô, dit-il en se tournant vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Je pense que le mieux serait encore que vous voyiez la capitaine Unohana – elle sera plus à même de vous expliquer tout ça.

Kira suivit donc Yamada, intrigué.

Le garçon le guida au travers des nombreux couloirs qui permettaient d'accéder aux différentes unités de soins. Tout était calme. Les seuls bruits que l'on entendait étaient ceux des portes qui s'ouvraient, se fermaient et des chariots à médicaments qui roulaient d'une chambre à l'autre.

- Nous y sommes presque, Kira fukutaishô, indiqua peu de temps après Yamada. Je vais vous mener à la chambre où Itami-chan est soignée et ensuite, j'irai chercher la capitaine Unohana.  
- Merci, Yamada-kun.

Mais il s'avéra que finalement, Yamada n'eut pas à aller chercher son officier où que ce soit. Car c'est plongée dans une discussion un peu difficile avec l'un de ses confrères, que la capitaine de la quatrième division apparut soudain au détour d'un couloir.

- Je suis profondément navrée, Kurotsuchi taishô, s'excusa calmement Unohana. Mais je ne peux pas vous permettre de réaliser de tels actes sur mes malades.  
- Ah lala !, râla le capitaine à la voix caquetante. C'est une occasion unique de pouvoir observer ce qu'il se passe dans leur esprit quand le phénomène se produit, voyons !  
- Justement, Kurotsuchi taishô, aller « observer » ce qu'il se passe dans leur...cerveau, plutôt, est à l'opposé de ce que nous faisons ici – c'est à dire, les maintenir en vie.  
- Mais je suis tout à fait capable de les garder vivants tout le temps où durerait la dissection, s'indigna le capitaine. De plus, ils ne devraient presque pas souffrir...

Mais pour une obscure raison, Unohana ne changea pas d'avis pour autant.

- Non, ça ne sera pas possible. Pardonnez-moi, conclut-elle avec la douce fermeté qui la caractérisait.  
- Tant pis, dut renoncer l'autre shinigami, à contre-coeur. Dans ce cas, nous partons. Aller, dépêche-toi, Nemu !...toujours à traîner celle-là...espèce de bonne à rien !

Ainsi, le capitaine et son lieutenant passèrent devant Kira et Yamada, sans leur accorder le moindre signe d'intérêt, au moment où la jeune femme asservie répondait : « Oui, Mayuri-sama ». Les deux spectateurs incrédules ne dirent rien mais n'en pensèrent pas moins. Heureusement, l'arrivée d'Unohana permit d'engager la conversation.

- Bonjour, Unohana taishô, salua Kira.  
- Bonjour, Kira fukutaishô. Vous venez prendre des nouvelles des shinigamis blessés, je pense...?, demanda aimablement la capitaine avec un petit sourire bienveillant.  
- Euh...oui, taishô.  
- Dans ce cas, suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Elle mena alors Kira et Yamada dans la première chambre, où se trouvaient Sayu.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, fit observer Unohana, Itami-san n'est pas en soins intensifs. Elle a certes reçu des coups et souffert de blessures, mais celles-ci ont été rapidement et assez facilement soignées.  
- Dans ce cas, lui demanda Kira, interloqué, pour quelles raisons semble-t-elle toujours inconsciente ?  
- Parce qu'elle l'est, répondit simplement Unohana. La particularité des soins que nous avons désormais à lui donner est qu'il s'agit principalement de reconstituer son énergie spirituelle, tant celle-ci a été sérieusement affaiblie. Ainsi, contrairement à certains qui ont déjà pu reprendre partiellement connaissance, Itami-san, elle, est restée endormie depuis qu'elle a été amenée ici.  
- Mais...elle est dans le coma ? Est-ce qu'elle va finir par se réveiller ?, demanda Kira, perturbé par la nouvelle.  
- Bien sûr, le rassura Unohana. Et ce, dès qu'elle en aura la force. Ne vous en faites pas, ses capacités et réactions sont demeurées intactes. Il lui faut juste du temps pour se rétablir.  
- Bien...Et, pour les autres ? Qu'en est-il ?  
- Dans leurs cas, nous avons eu à traiter prioritairement des blessures dues au combat, bien que...  
- « _Bien que_... » ?

Le lieutenant retrouva alors chez Unohana la même hésitation qu'il avait déjà senti chez Yamada.

- Dites-moi, Unohana taishô, s'il vous plaît, insista-t-il. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Eh bien, finit par lui dire la capitaine, nous avons pu observer un phénomène assez inhabituel chez certains – plus exactement, sur deux des trois hommes qui nous ont été amenés.

Kira resta silencieux et attentif.

- Le troisième d'entre eux, Nakata, ne semble avoir souffert que d'une attaque de type kidô, que lui aurait lancé, selon Yamada-kun, Fukuda-san au moment où il tentait de s'enfuir. Quant à cette jeune fille, justement, même si son cas nous a d'abord semblé être le plus inquiétant, aux vues de la gravité de ses blessures, elle est aujourd'hui hors de danger et ne présente également que des blessures « classiques ». Mais concernant les deux autres...

Unohana était embêtée et ne semblait pas savoir comment formuler au mieux leur état.

- Oui...?, l'encouragea Kira.  
- Au-delà des blessures subies durant le combat et que nous avons pu soigner, nous sommes à présent face à un phénomène étrange. C'est comme si, à certains moments, ils se retrouvaient plongés dans une sorte de transe, d'état qui les ferait sombrer dans la terreur et qui leur feraient perdre tout contrôle d'eux-même...les menant peu à peu vers la folie...

Kira en resta d'abord muet de stupéfaction.

- Mais...mais taishô, articula-t-il enfin, vous voulez dire que ces hommes sont en train de perdre la raison ?  
- Non, pas exactement, dit Unohana. Je pense cependant que c'est l'état dans lequel toute personne pourrait se retrouver si ces crises se poursuivaient indéfiniment. Fort heureusement, depuis qu'ils ont été amenés ici, nous avons déjà pu observer une nette diminution de leur fréquence et de leur intensité. Il y a donc tout à penser qu'elles finiront par disparaître définitivement. Après, je vous avoue ne pas savoir comment se comporteront ces hommes à leur réveil.

Kira en était littéralement effrayé. Comment pareille chose était-elle possible ?

- A votre avis, taishô, qu'est-ce qui a pu provoquer cela ?

Unohana remua lentement la tête et soupira.

- C'est ce que le capitaine Kurotsuchi se proposait d'essayer de définir...Pour ma part, je n'en ai, pour le moment, malheureusement aucune idée. Aucun sort de kidô, à ma connaissance, ne peut entraîner une telle réaction. De plus, je ne vois pas qui, parmi nous, aurait le pouvoir de pénétrer à ce point, la pensée et l'esprit de quelqu'un...

Kira repensa alors à ce cri angoissant qu'ils avaient entendu peu de temps après être arrivés sur la place. S'agissait-il du même phénomène, mais poussé cette fois-ci dans ses extrêmes limites ? Y avait-il parmi eux, ou tout près d'eux, quelqu'un ou quelque chose capable de frapper de terreur ses victimes pour le mener à la mort comme cela avait peut-être été le cas avec Shimizu ? Si « oui », pourquoi certains seulement avaient-ils été touchés ?...ou au contraire, pourquoi d'autres y avaient-ils survécu ? Le lieutenant se perdit un peu dans sa réflexion et eut besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Car en venant à la quatrième division, il s'était attendu à entendre toute sorte de choses, mais certainement pas celles-là. Se rappelant ensuite la demande de son capitaine :

- Unohana taishô, est-ce que durant leur phase d'éveil, l'un d'entre eux vous aurait...?  
- Malheureusement, pour le moment, aucun n'a été suffisamment conscient et lucide pour pouvoir nous parler des évènements qui ont eu lieu hier. Je suis désolée, fukutaishô.  
- Ah..., soupira Kira. Et, seriez-vous en mesure de me dire quand est-ce qu'ils seraient remis...?, demanda-t-il timidement.  
- Non, pardonnez-moi, dit Unohana. Cependant, je suis assez optimiste pour Itami-san et Nakata-san. Il faudra un peu plus de temps à Fukuda-san pour se remettre, mais, pour les deux souffrant de ce trouble mystérieux, je ne pourrais pas vous dire...

Il y eut ensuite un moment de silence qui dura jusqu'à ce que le lieutenant, réalisant qu'il n'avait plus rien à apprendre en ces lieux, décide de prendre congés.

- Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces informations, Unohana taishô, salua-t-il respectueusement. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir dérangée. Bonne journée.  
- Bon courage, Kira fukutaishô, lui répondit la capitaine d'une voix douce.  
- Au revoir, Yamada-kun, dit Kira en passant devant le garçon. Veille bien sur tes amies, surtout !  
- Oui. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, fukutaishô !  
- Je sais...

* * *

Kira regagna directement sa division où il ne trouva pas de suite son capitaine. Ichimaru ne l'y rejoignit en effet que dans l'après-midi.

- Il y a fort à faire en ce moment, avec cette histoire, expliqua-t-il alors à son lieutenant. Dis-moi maintenant, Izuru, comment s'est passée ta visite à la quatrième division ?

* * *

**Note :** Euh...Je vais un peu varier : à dans les prochaines 24 heures XD !

_***Sulfura29 :**_  
Bonjouuur ^^ !

Ah ben, venant de Shimizu, on ne pouvait guère s'attendre à mieux.  
Et pour Hanatarô, ne t'en fais pas. Malgré de ne pas être un ninja, il a fait ce qu'on attendait de lui - peut dormir un peu maintenant ^^.

Oh ! Ca semblait si évident que ça ?...parce que je n'avais rien dit moi...  
Et comment c'est-y que tu t'imagines sa mort, toi ?

Ah ? Bon, ben, si j'ai bien tout compris, j'ai bien fait d'envisager une telle suite pour Saori...  
...l'aurait fallu que je revois toute mon intrigue sinon.  
*t'es pas cool quand même T_T" *  
*j'rigolle !*

Hé bien, j'espère que cette suite continue à te plaire.  
Donc, normalement à demain et en attendant, passe une bonne après-midi.  
Bisouuus =^o^= !

_***PumpkinSpice :**_  
Coucou ;) !

Voui, pour les prénoms et autres noms japonais, je suis bien d'accord avec toi ^^' (ils auraient parfois tendance à un peu se ressembler).  
*j'ai rendu fou un copain au début où je m'intéressais à Bleach parce que je n'arrêtais pas de mélanger les noms...*  
Ceci-dit, ce n'était pas pour te reprendre, hein ! Je ne voulais simplement pas qu'en mélangeant les deux noms, tu trouves la suite incohérente ;).

Bon, tu as donc une partie des réponses à tes questions. Pour le reste, je te laisse supposer - voir un peu si ce qu'il y a autour se devine ou pas...

Mais bien sûr que "si" j'écoute - enfin, je "lis" - ce que tu écris ^^ ! Et c'est très bien, t'inquiète - si on ne peut même plus dire tout ce qui nous passe par la tête...surtout que je l'aime bien Ichimaru, moi aussi *^-^*.  
*j'espère que tu n'as pas mal interprêté le coup du "_Gin sur la buche_", je trouvais ça rigolo...Ce n'était pas une taquinerie ou autre chose. Moi, j'aimerais bien un Hisagi sur une crêpe XD - au sucre*  
Et pour le coup du cerveau en gelé, j'ai le mien dans le même état - ce doit être d'actualité...entre l'écriture, les préparatifs des fêtes et le reste...Pioufff !  
Vivement ce beau looong week-end qui se profile pour se retrouver en famille et faire un break ^^.

Aller, j'te laisse. Alors, une bonne continuation à toi et à bientôt !  
Bisous ^^ !


	14. Frustration

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc, encore ?  
- Hum...  
- Mouais, je vois. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
- Ça dépendra...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, un jigokuchou vint informer les deux officiers de la troisième division que l'un des présumés agresseurs avait enfin repris connaissance.

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, Izuru...  
- Oui, taishô !

Mais lorsque Kira arriva à la quatrième division, il préféra rester dans un premier temps un peu à l'écart. En effet, l'équipe chargée de mener l'enquête était déjà sur place et le lieutenant ne désirait ni la déranger, ni se faire remarquer pour s'entendre dire ensuite que sa présence n'était guère souhaitable en ces lieux – surtout si c'était pour venir questionner les témoins en toute illégalité.  
Kira attendit donc patiemment que les shinigamis de la neuvième division chargés de l'affaire s'en aillent pour aller trouver Yamada, l'expéditeur du papillon de l'enfer.

- Je te remercie pour nous avoir tenu au courant, Yamada-kun.  
- Oh...c'est rien, Kira fukutaishô, rougit Yamada. Vous êtes quand même le lieutenant d'Itami-chan, alors...Et puis, après ce que vous avez fait, ça me semblait normal. De plus, entre mon lieutenant qui est toujours ici, sur place, le lieutenant Kurotsuchi qui vient régulièrement recueillir des données et le lieutenant Hisagi qui est susceptible de pouvoir accompagner les enquêteurs, vous étiez le seul des quatre à vous être portés à notre secours à ne pas être au courant.

Certains auraient pu opposer à ce genre de raisonnement un certain manque de discernement, mais Kira trouva avant tout cela très généreux de la part de Yamada. Une fois son explication donnée, le garçon invita donc l'officier à le suivre jusqu'à la chambre du soldat éveillé.  
Sachant Yamada proche de Saori et Sayu, Kira profita du temps de leur marche à travers l'unité de soins pour prendre à nouveau des nouvelles sur leur état de santé.

- Fukuda-chan va vraiment beaucoup mieux !, se réjouit le garçon. Sa blessure guérit bien et on pense qu'elle devrait reprendre rapidement connaissance.  
- Et Itami-chan...?

Yamada ralentit soudain son rythme et soupira discrètement.

- Toujours pareil. D'un point de vue médical, elle aurait tendance à aller mieux elle aussi, mais...  
- ...mais elle est toujours inconsciente...?, termina Kira, déçu.  
- C'est ça. On ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer. En fait, bizarrement, c'est plus compliqué que d'habitude pour évaluer avec précision son reiatsu. Donc, tout ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment, c'est lui apporter des soins et attendre.  
- Je vois...Et les deux autres ? Ceux qui présentaient des symptômes particuliers ? Ont-ils repris connaissance ?  
- Je ne sais pas, Kira fukutaishô. Je suis désolé. Ils ont été transférés dans une autre unité et je n'y ai pas accès...

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte fermée, portant une affiche indiquant que l'accès était réservé au seul personnel autorisé. Yamada jeta alors un coup d'œil éloquent vers Kira en lui faisant une petite grimace appropriée, puis se décida et ouvrit la porte. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans une pièce sobre, toute blanche, qui n'était meublée que d'un lit en fer, une table de chevet sur laquelle étaient posés des médicaments et une chaise, placée dans un coin. Mais à peine rentrés, leurs yeux ne s'attardèrent pas sur le décor et vinrent se poser immédiatement sur le lit dans lequel un homme au torse bandé semblait attendre en s'ennuyant. Ses mains étaient menottées avec un scelleur d'énergie, l'empêchant ainsi à la fois de bouger et de se servir de son pouvoir pour tenter de s'évader.  
Au moment-même où le soldat reconnut son lieutenant, son regard vitreux se transforma et devint craintif. Pour se retrouver ici, surtout après avoir déjà reçu la visite des enquêteurs, il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas imaginer que Kira venait pour lui apporter son soutien. L'homme se crispa instantanément dans son lit, baissant le regard, persuadé que la sentence allait bientôt tomber.

- Bonjour, Nakata-kun, lui dit cependant posément Kira - tandis que Yamada resta le plus en retrait possible, avec l'idée première de n'être qu'un témoin de la scène.  
- B...bonjour, Kira fukutaishô.

L'homme osa à peine relever la tête pour juger de l'expression de son lieutenant. Celui-ci ne manifesta pas de franche colère ou d'agacement quelconque. En fait, aucune expression ne transparaissait sur son visage. Néanmoins :

- Tu te doutes de la raison pour laquelle je suis là ?, lui dit Kira d'un ton plus officiel.

L'homme acquiesça alors d'un bref mouvement de tête.

- Dans ce cas, que pourrais-tu me dire concernant les évènements qui t'ont conduit ici ?

L'homme soupira mais ne fit pas de difficulté.

- Eh bien, fukutaishô..., comme je l'ai déjà dit aux enquêteurs, toute cette histoire est...Enfin, je me suis retrouvé là-bas avec les autres...parce que Shimizu nous...  
- Est-ce qu'on t'a dit pour Shimizu ?, l'interrompit Kira avec gravité.  
- Oui, fukutaishô. Je sais qu'il a été tué, murmura le shinigami d'une voix étranglée.  
- Dans ce cas, continue, s'il te plaît.  
- En fait, tout ce que Shimizu voulait, c'était...c'était...

Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait là, seul, dans cette situation, en sachant partiellement ce qui était arrivé à ses camarades, Nakata n'avait plus cette assurance outrageuse dont il avait fait preuve deux jours plus tôt. Se ratatinant sur lui-même en hochant lentement la tête, il donnait maintenant davantage l'impression de réfléchir et réaliser enfin ce qu'ils avaient fait...mais trop tard.

- C'était...se venger ?, proposa Kira.  
- Oui, fukutaishô...Il n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont cette fille s'était conduite avec lui et...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, s'indigna soudain Yamada, qui ne put conserver sa place en entendant pareils sous-entendus - surtout de la part de celui qui avait tout fait pour l'empêcher de partir chercher de l'aide. Itami-chan ne lui a jamais rien fait ! C'est lui au contraire qui...  
- Calme-toi s'il te plaît, Yamada-kun, intervint Kira avec douceur mais fermeté. Il n'est pas question ici d'accuser Itami-chan de quelque mauvaise conduite que ce soit, n'est-ce pas, Nakata-kun ?, demanda-t-il en lançant un regard plus dur qu'à l'ordinaire à son subordonné.  
- Non ! Non, bien sûr, fukutaishô !, chevrota l'homme. Mais, c'est vrai que Shimizu...Enfin, il n'avait pas digéré de se faire battre et encore moins qu'elle lui prenne sa place...Alors...

Kira ne dit rien sur le coup, mais réagit pourtant très vite. Ainsi, concernant les raisons de cette attaque, tout ce que lui avait soumis son capitaine était l'exacte vérité. Mais jusqu'où Ichimaru avait-il vu juste ?

- Dis-moi une chose, Nakata-kun : est-ce que Shimizu était avec vous, sur cette place, durant l'agression ?  
- Oui, fukutaishô...  
- Dans ce cas, pour quelle raison n'y est-il pas resté ? Pourquoi est-il parti ?

Mais Nakata remua lentement la tête.

- Je n'en sais rien, fukutaishô. J'ai perdu connaissance au milieu de l'affrontement pour me réveiller ici, en n'ayant qu'appris par les enquêteurs ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Je suis certain qu'au moment où je suis tombé, tout le monde était encore présent sur la place. Mais ensuite...

Kira soupira. Et pour cause : les hommes de la neuvième avaient peut-être appris quelque chose durant l'interrogatoire de Nakata, mais lui, compte tenu des déclarations faites par son capitaine, il n'y avait trouvé que des confirmations - rien de plus.

- Hum...Cela veut donc dire que tu ne sais rien concernant l'attaque dont à été victime Shimizu, ni de cette étrange explosion d'énergie ?  
- Non, fukutaishô. Pardonnez-moi...

Comprenant qu'il n'avait donc plus rien à apprendre du shinigami, Kira préféra ne pas s'attarder à ses côtés – de peur d'y être surpris. Néanmoins, avant de partir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers lui et déclara :

- Pour ce qui est de demander pardon, Nakata-kun, n'oublie pas de le faire avant-tout auprès de ceux qui ne t'avaient rien fait et qui, par votre faute, sont aujourd'hui ici, injustement blessés...ou pas, ajouta-t-il en regardant Yamada qui attendait près de la porte.  
- Euh...oui, fukutaishô !, comprit l'homme qui tenta alors de se mettre dans la position la plus digne possible pour saluer Yamada en lui présentant ses excuses.

* * *

- Bien, Yamada-kun, dit Kira alors que tous deux se trouvaient à présent dans le couloir, merci encore pour m'avoir permis de le rencontrer.  
- Je vous en prie, Kira fukutaishô. Est-ce que cela vous aura aidé ?  
- En partie, préféra répondre le lieutenant qui se sentait pourtant désappointé. Bien, je vais maintenant retourner à ma division. Malgré ces incidents, les tâches quotidiennes n'ont pas cessé.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, sourit Yamada. Venez, fukutaishô, je vais vous reconduire à la...

Mais Yamada fut interrompu par l'arrivée de l'une de ses collègues qui, manifestement, le cherchait partout depuis un moment et semblait soulagée d'avoir enfin réussi à y mettre la main dessus.

- Eh bien, Hanatarô-kun ! Où étais-tu passé ? Je te cherche depuis...Oh ! Pardon, fukutaishô ! Je ne vous avais pas vu, se calma brusquement la jeune femme en remarquant et saluant l'officier – oubliant par là même de continuer à réprimander Yamada.

La tension étant tout à coup redescendue, Yamada en profita pour demander ce qu'il se passait sans risquer de se prendre de nouvelles foudres sur la tête.

- Fukuda-san vient de se réveiller. Je pensais que ça t'aurais fait plaisir de le savoir, dit la jeune femme, un peu boudeuse.  
- Oh, merci ! Merci beaucoup !, s'exclama Yamada qui partit aussitôt au pas de course vers la chambre de Saori.  
- Mais attends, Hanatarô-kun !, le stoppa sa collègue. Tu ne peux pas y aller de suite. Pour le moment, elle est interrogée dans le cadre de l'enquête.  
- Déjà ?, s'étrangla Yamada. Ils ont volé pour venir, c'est pas possible !  
- Idiot ! Ça fait presque dix minutes que je te cherche !, ne se gêna pas de lui faire remarquer la jeune femme. Ça leur a amplement laissé le temps d'arriver jusqu'ici avant que je ne te trouve.

Là-dessus, elle salua Kira et regagna dignement son poste. Yamada observa un instant le lieutenant et :

- Est-ce que ça vous dirait de m'accompagner, fukutaishô ?  
- Volontiers !  
- Bien. On va commencer par voir un peu où ça en est – si les hommes de la neuvième division sont toujours là...

* * *

Ils marchèrent quelques instants pour gagner ce même couloir où Kira s'était déjà rendu la veille, lorsqu'il avait été reçu par la capitaine Unohana. Mais ce jour-là, c'est Hisagi qu'il y trouva. Hisagi qui, les bras croisés et adossé contre le mur face à l'ouverture de la chambre où Saori terminait de répondre docilement aux différentes questions qu'on lui posait, avait l'air de quelqu'un absorbé par de sombres pensées.  
Oubliant alors qu'il n'avait pas à être là, et davantage encore qu'il lui était défendu de s'immiscer dans l'enquête, Kira s'avança vers son collègue.

- Hisagi-san...ça va ?

Le shinigami sembla reprendre ses esprits et regarda Kira avec un certain étonnement.

- Oh...Kira ! Qu'est-ce que...? Ah, oui...bien sûr. Tu es venu prendre des nouvelles, toi aussi ?  
- Euh...oui, préféra reconnaître le lieutenant.  
- Je comprends...

Voyant qu'Hisagi n'avait pas l'intention de le sermonner, Kira se sentit de suite plus à l'aise.

- Hisagi-san, est-ce que ça va ?, répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils devant l'air préoccupé de l'autre vice-capitaine.  
- Oui. Oui, ça va..., soupira Hisagi. C'est juste que parti comme ça l'est, cette enquête s'annonce comme un véritable sac de nœuds  
- C'est toi qui t'en occupe ?, s'intéressa Kira.  
- Non. Mes occupations sont d'une autre nature à la division. Mais j'ai cependant obtenu l'autorisation du capitaine Tôsen pour accompagner l'équipe chargée de l'affaire dans certains de ses déplacements.  
- C'est Tôsen qui dirige tout ça ?  
- Non. C'est la « Chambre des 46 ». Mais par rapport à notre rôle au sein du Gotei 13, c'est nous qui avons la charge de gérer tout ça sur le terrain.  
- Je vois. Mais à ta tête, j'ai l'impression que tout ne sa passe pas pour le mieux...  
- Tu veux que je te dise ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, entre ceux qui ont été assommés trop tôt, ceux qui ont perdu connaissance et ceux qui vont finir avec une camisole de force, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'ils vont pouvoir en tirer et comment ça va finir...

Kira demeura silencieux, mais compatit de bon cœur

- Il y a encore Itami à interroger. Peut-être que...  
- Mmoui. En espérant qu'elle se réveille un jour, murmura Hisagi. Enfin ! Apparemment, il s'agirait bien que ce ne soit « qu'une » attaque personnelle – ce qui aurait au moins l'avantage de ne pas nous faire craindre quelques récidives sur d'autres personnes à n'importe quel moment. Après, pour tout ce qui s'est passé autour, j'ai bien l'impression que ça va donner du travail à certains pour un bon bout de temps, plaisanta-t-il péniblement.  
- Hisagi fukutaishô !, les interrompirent soudain les deux shinigamis en charge du dossier. Nous en avons fini avec le témoin, monsieur.  
- Bien. Dans ce cas, nous rentrons à la division, déclara Hisagi en se redressant, avant de se tourner vers son collègue. Kira, à bientôt.  
- Oui.  
- Yamada, tâche de nous prévenir au plus tôt lorsqu'Itami aura repris connaissance, tu veux bien ?  
- Oui, Hisagi fukutaishô !

Là-dessus, l'officier quitta le centre de soins accompagné des deux hommes de son unité.

* * *

La discussion avait eu lieu hors de sa chambre, mais la porte étant restée entrouverte, Saori avait pu deviner la présence de Yamada à quelques mètres d'elle. Ainsi, lorsque le garçon passa la porte en compagnie de Kira, c'est une Saori encore mal en point, mais souriante qui l'accueillit.  
A quelques détails près, comme l'absence du scelleur d'énergie par exemple, la jeune fille occupait le même type de chambre que Nakata : un simple lit posé au centre de la pièce - agrémenté d'un mobilier à usage médical - là où elle espérait ne pas avoir à passer trop de temps.

- Eh bien, Fukuda-chan, s'enquit Yamada dès qu'il se fut approcher d'elle, comment te sens-tu ?  
- Un peu trouée de partout, mais ça va, dit la jeune fille en se tortillant un peu – étouffant aussitôt une grimace.  
- Tu devrais rester calme, lui conseilla alors Yamada. Être réveillée et te sentir mieux ne veulent pas dire pour autant que...  
- Ouais, je sais...je sais..., le coupa Saori avec un léger agacement, avant de tourner un regard plein de gratitude vers Kira. Au fait, merci beaucoup fukutaishô. Merci d'être venu nous aider.  
- Oh, tu sais, dit le lieutenant en se frottant nerveusement la tête, lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il n'y avait malheureusement plus grand chose à faire hormis attendre l'arrivée des secours...  
- A ce propos, Fukuda-chan, intervint soudain Yamada dans un élan de hardiesse, est-ce que tu te rappelles de quelque chose ?  
- « _De quelque chose_ » comme quoi ?...parce que les deux autres m'ont demandée de me rappeler d'un peu trop de choses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, grogna la jeune fille.  
- Eh bien, comme vient de te le dire le lieutenant, lorsqu'ils sont arrivés sur les lieux du combat, tout le monde était inconscient et Shimizu avait disparu. Alors est-ce que tu saurais ce que...  
- Je sais pour Shimizu, l'interrompit alors lentement Saori.  
- Tu sais ?, bondit Kira. Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
- Attendez !, s'exclama Saori qui comprit aussitôt la méprise. Quand je dis que : « _je sais_ », je veux dire que je suis au courant, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé...pas plus qu'aux autres d'ailleurs, se désola Saori.

Et elle n'était pas la seule à l'être.

- Comme je le leur ai déjà dit, poursuivit Saori en faisant allusion aux enquêteurs, lorsque tu es parti, Hanatarô-san, j'ai été blessée par l'un des trois types qui restaient – mais je ne pourrais même pas vous dire par lequel – je me suis alors rapprochée d'Itami-chan qui avait enfin réussi à libérer son zanpakutô, mais après...ça a été le trou noir, je me suis évanouie...Je suis navrée.  
- Ne le sois pas, Fukuda-chan, la consola Kira. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu et compte tenu des circonstances, c'est déjà très bien.

Ces paroles réconfortantes firent un peu de bien à Saori, mais c'était encore trop peu. Elle savait Sayu toujours en soins, elle était choquée par ce qui venait de leur arriver et puis, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait ce qui avait pu pousser des personnes partageant normalement les mêmes valeurs qu'elle, à venir les attaquer comme ça.

- Kira fukutaishô, se décida-t-elle alors, est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Est-ce que vous connaissez les raisons pour lesquelles ces hommes nous ont agressés ?

Le lieutenant et Yamada se regardèrent aussitôt, perplexes. Ils auraient été prêts à parier que les hommes de la neuvième, durant leur entretien avec la jeune fille, lui auraient dévoilée ce détail relativement important. Mais apparemment, non.

- Eh bien, Fukuda-chan, commença Kira. Il semblerait que tout ça ne soit dû qu'au fait d'une seule personne qui avait un compte à régler avec Itami-chan...

Saori n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

- Comment ça : « _un compte à régler_ » ?

Yamada entreprit alors de lui exposer les faits. Une fois chose faite, Saori siffla en se calant un peu mieux contre son oreiller.

- Finalement, il était encore plus tordu que je ne le pensais celui-là, pensa-t-elle tout haut avant de poursuivre : « Donc, si je comprends bien, pour le moment, il n'y a rien de nouveau et vous n'avez pas vraiment avancé ? ».  
- On a quand même obtenu certaines informations, indiqua Kira en tâchant de masquer au mieux sa lassitude. Mais c'est vrai que concernant ce qui nous intrigue le plus, nous gardons espoir que lorsqu'Itami-chan sera enfin réveillée, elle pourra nous en apprendre davantage.

* * *

Ainsi, pour la seconde fois en trop peu de temps, Kira s'était rendu, non sans un espoir certain, auprès d'une personne impliquée dans l'affaire qui le tourmentait en pensant pouvoir enfin comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer, mais pour la deuxième fois, ce fut une désillusion totale...et tout ça commençait à le troubler sérieusement. Non-pas qu'il craignait une réaction de son capitaine – pour ça, Ichimaru s'était toujours montré très compréhensif – mais à force de tant espérer pour finalement être autant déçu, il en ressentait une grande frustration. Car enfin, l'un de ses hommes était mort sans qu'on ne sache ni pourquoi, ni comment ; deux autres étaient en soins car présentant des symptômes aussi inconnus qu'inquiétants et l'une de ses jeunes recrues était tellement épuisée qu'elle dormait depuis deux jours ! Tout ça mélangé à son tempérament et à la charge qui lui incombait en tant que lieutenant, ça faisait beaucoup pour un seul homme.  
Du coup, Yamada et Saori s'étant plus ou moins plongés dans une discussion qui ne l'intéressait guère, le shinigami préféra prendre congés.

- Je vais vous raccompagner, fukutaishô, se proposa aussitôt Yamada - interrompant sa conversation avec Saori.  
- Non, non, Yamada-kun !, le remercia Kira. C'est inutile, je connais désormais le chemin par cœur  
- Dans ce cas, n'insista pas le garçon, bon retour à votre division et bonne journée, fukutaishô !  
- Merci.

Le shinigami quitta ensuite silencieusement la pièce, tandis que Yamada et Saori reprirent doucement leur échange. Soudain, un cri les fit sursauter.

- Yamada-kun ! Viens vite !  
- Hein ? Quoi ? Fukutaishô ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, s'exclama Yamada qui s'embroncha au pied du lit en se précipitant vers la porte.

Mais Kira n'eut pas besoin de lui répondre - Yamada étant déjà dans le couloir pour voir ce qui l'avait attiré hors de la chambre aussi précipitamment. Ébahi, le garçon put ainsi découvrir aux côtés du lieutenant, en équilibre un peu précaire et affichant un petit sourire sur un visage pâle, Sayu qui avait non-seulement repris connaissance, mais avait également décidé de se lever pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre d'à-côté...

* * *

**Note :**

Salut ! Bon, j'espère qu'arrivés ici, vous serez moins frustrés que Kira :p.  
Ok, j'avoue, ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus palpitant qui soit. Mais honnêtement, je vous dirais aussi qu'il a son utilité car il apporte son petit lot d'éléments intéressants et surtout, parce qu'après celui-ci, les affaires vont reprendre ;).  
Donc en attendant le prochain épisode (demain quoi ^^), bonne continuation à tous ; merci beaucoup pour vos lectures, vos comms...et à bientôt !

Passez de très bonnes fêtes,  
ewanna.

Ah oui, j'allais oublier ! Et deux petites infos :  
*****dans la mesure où nous serons demain, le réveillon de Noël et que je ne pourrai pas poster durant le week-end (vous devinerez sans doute pourquoi), ce ne sera pas un, ni deux, mais trois chapitres que je vous mettrais en ligne demain (j'suis gentille hein XD ?).  
*****(celle-ci davantage à l'attention de celles (et ceux) qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser des comm.) Je sais déjà que demain sera un jour un peu fou (je traduis : je serai à bloc du levé au coucher, quoi ^^'), donc ne vous fachez pas si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux comm. que vous pourriez me laisser - je m'en occuperai dès mon retour, promis ^^ !

_***Sulfura29:**_  
Bonjour, bonjour ^^ !  
*et là, la grand-mère aurait ajouté : "c'est le couillon de l'autre jour ^^'" *

Bah, aussi, tout ça, c'est fait exprès pour que vous vous posiez des questions ). Ca ne serait pas rigolo autrement...  
Donc, double objectif atteint - et qui te ravie : un affreux en moins et une gentille qui reste XD.

Oui, pour l'intuition (surtout féminine), je suis bien d'accord avec toi - quand on en a, elle est bien pratique.  
*scientifiquement parlant, il paraitrait qu'en fait, les femmes sont "simplement" capables de remarquer plusieurs choses en même temps et tout en s'occupant ailleurs, leur cerveau analyserait tout ça et ferait des recoupements. Y'a pas à dire, on est les meilleures 8D !...et z'ont pas intérêt à venir redire nos hommes, parce que d'abord, ça se vérifie avec le coup du bol du p'tit-dej' dans l'évier que eux, ne savent pas le faire (paraitrait aussi que ça serait normal qu'ils pensent à mettre le bol au lavage mais pas au lave-vaisselle, parce que ça leur ferait ouvrir plusieurs tiroirs en même temps dans leur tête...et qu'ils ne seraient pas très fortichs pour ce genre de manoeuvre...)

Voilà donc pour la suite - contente qu'elle t'ait plue -...et la rereresuite demain ;).  
Alors, bonne continuation à toi et de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année pour toi et les tiens,  
Bisous, ewanna.

_***PumpkinSpice:**_  
(tiens, je me demandais l'origine de ton pseudo...)  
Salut :) !

Bien d'accord avec toi, l'auteur ne se moque pas de son public en matière de gent masculine (et les filles ne sont pas en reste non-plus). Même le gros vilain Aizen-sama, sans ses lunettes et avec sa mèche en arrière...Héhé, beau gosse le mégalo, non ?

Tu auras, bien évidemment, la réponse à tes question - un peu de patience (j'espère que je saurais te faire attendre comme il faut entre temps ^^).  
Je peux néanmoins te dire que Shimizu n'a effectivement pas été à la noce. Cependant, j'dis ça-j'dis rien, sa mort n'est peut-être pas aussi évidente que ça.  
*s'en va en sifflotant*

Je te remercie pour les fêtes...et pour la Noël aussi, car effectivement, on la fête (z'ai un joli sapin qui brille de toutes les couleurs dans ma maison - trop beau *^o^*).  
Alors, passe de très bonnes fêtes toi aussi et à bientôt !

Bisous,  
ewanna.


	15. Veille de mission  prises de contrôle

Veille de mission : prises de contrôle

- Pfff...Finalement, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés.  
- Ça n'a pas grande importance.  
- Ah bon ?  
- J'ai tout prévu pour le pousser à apparaître...

* * *

Malgré les protestations de Sayu qui affirmait se sentir très bien, l'équipe soignante parvint à procéder à tous les examens nécessaires pour juger de son état. Et malgré l'insistance de la même équipe pour que Sayu retourne se coucher dans son lit, celle-ci finit par obtenir gain de cause et se retrouva, au bout du compte, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, dans la chambre de Saori.  
Durant les soins que Sayu dut subir, un messager partit prévenir les enquêteurs que le dernier témoin actuellement interrogeable était enfin réveillé. Ainsi, lorsque la jeune fille, alors escortée par une infirmière, revint prendre place aux côtés de Saori – mais aussi de Yamada et Kira, qui n'était évidemment pas retourné à la troisième division – elle eut la surprise de trouver dans la chambre d'autres personnes qui n'y étaient pas quand elle en était partie : les deux shinigamis en charge du dossier...accompagnés de leur vice-capitaine.

Dès son entrée dans la pièce, Sayu remarqua l'officier. Et si ce dernier ne manifesta aucune émotion particulière, Sayu, elle, constata alors à quel point sa simple présence pouvait la troubler. Parfaitement consciente que son état encore un peu fragile n'en était pas pour autant responsable, elle fut cependant heureuse de pouvoir prétexter ses récentes blessures pour justifier sa voix soudain bégayante et son apparence plus fébrile.

- Assieds-toi, Itami-chan !, s'inquiéta Yamada. Tu es encore faible et les soins que tu viens de recevoir ne sont pas faits pour arranger les choses.

Prévenant, le garçon lui tira aussitôt un siège.

- La capitaine Unohana vous rejoindra dès que les résultats des analyses lui seront parvenues, informa ensuite l'infirmière avant de quitter la pièce.

Un silence suivit. Car bien qu'ils furent nombreux à vouloir poser des questions à Sayu – qui représentait à ce moment leur dernier espoir pour comprendre enfin ce qu'il s'était passé – tous savaient que normalement, seuls les enquêteurs avaient à être présents sur les lieux. La discrétion et la patience étaient donc de mise. Et en effet :

- Hisagi fukutaishô, fit soudain remarquer l'un des deux shinigamis à son lieutenant, ne devrions-nous pas rester seuls durant l'entretien ?

Hisagi jeta un furtif coup d'œil vers Kira puis vers Sayu - dont l'expression lui laissa à penser qu'elle préfèrerait garder ses proches à ses côtés.

- Hum, théoriquement oui, marmonna Hisagi. Mais les personnes présentes étant toutes plus ou moins concernées par ce qu'il s'est passé...Et puis de toute façon, poursuivit-il sarcastique, à peine serez-vous sortis d'ici que tout aura été répété, alors...  
- Bien, fukutaishô.

Kira soupira discrètement tandis que Sayu adressa un sourire plein de gratitude à Hisagi – qu'il lui rendit un peu maladroitement d'ailleurs. S'en suivirent ensuite les mêmes questions auxquelles Saori et Nakata avaient déjà répondu. Mais pour certaines choses, là encore...

- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa sincèrement Sayu. Mais je ne me rappelle pas comment tout ça s'est terminé ni ce qui a pu arriver à Shimizu. Je me rappelle Fukuda-chan tombée à terre, Hanatarô-san qui avait réussi à fuir et eux, eux trois face à moi, raconta Sayu la voix brusquement basse et étranglée, leur zanpakutô brandis, me disant que...qu'ils s'occuperaient d'abord de moi et ensuite d'Hanatarô...qu'ils feraient en sorte qu'on ne puisse jamais nous retrouver...

Des exclamations étouffées se firent aussitôt entendre. Mais Sayu n'y prêta pas attention. Le regard soudain ailleurs, lointain, la jeune fille se concentra, essayant de revivre la scène dans un souvenir.

- ...Et puis, il y a eu quelque chose. Quelque chose s'est produit. Quelque chose qui...Oh pardonnez-moi, ça va vous paraître tellement stupide ! Mais malgré la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, il s'est passé quelque chose qui m'a tout à coup donnée ce sentiment rassurant d'être à l'abri, protégée de tout ça, expliqua Sayu avec difficulté. Je ressens encore cette atmosphère étrange apparaître soudain et...comment dire ? « m'envelopper »...A cet instant, j'ai su que je n'avais plus rien à craindre parce que plus rien ne pourrait m'atteindre. Pourquoi ai-je pensé cela ? De quoi il s'agissait ? Honnêtement je ne sais pas, dit Sayu en remuant lentement la tête. Est-ce que je ne m'en rappelle plus ou est-ce parce que je n'ai pas vu d'où ça provenait...

C'était le silence total dans la chambre. Tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Sayu, espérant que la jeune fille parviendrait à pousser plus loin encore dans sa mémoire. Mais son regard redevint peu à peu plus clair et le ton de sa voix plus vif.

- Mais ensuite tout devient flou. Pourtant, je continue à entendre des cris, j'entrevois des ombres qui bougent, qui s'agitent...Mais après plus rien. Je suis désolée, mes souvenirs s'arrêtent là.  
- Tu as perdu connaissance à ce moment ?, lui demanda Hisagi.

Les deux enquêteurs ne dirent rien mais échangèrent un regard significatif. Malgré l'autorisation dont bénéficiait leur lieutenant de prendre part à l'enquête, avec tous les déplacements qu'ils avaient déjà fait pour constituer leur dossier, c'était la première fois qu'il y participait aussi concrètement et interrogeait lui-même un témoin.

- Oui, dit Sayu - mais sans pour autant paraître entièrement convaincue par ses propres dires.  
- Il y a autre chose dont tu te souviens ?, insista Hisagi qui perçut la gêne. N'importe quoi, même si ça te semble absurde ou sans rapport...Quelque chose qui serait différent de ce que tu perçois d'habitude ?

Sayu hésita un instant, mais finalement :

- Non fukutaishô...Pardonnez-moi.  
- Ne t'excuse pas, tenta alors de la réconforter Hisagi. C'est déjà suffisamment pénible pour toi d'avoir eu à le vivre, pour maintenant, devoir encore t'en souvenir et le raconter.

Là-dessus, il lui fit un petit sourire et se redressa en se tournant vers ses deux hommes.

- Bien. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait autre chose à apprendre. Vous pouvez rentrer.  
- Mais..., Hisagi fukutaishô !, objecta l'un des enquêteurs. Nous avons encore des questions à lui p...  
- J'ai dit : « ça suffit », le coupa le lieutenant d'une voix calme mais qui ne soufra aucune contestation.  
- Bien fukutaishô, s'écrasa immédiatement le shinigami qui n'osa pas s'opposer à l'officier.  
- Dans ce cas, nous y allons monsieur, ajouta l'autre. Nous vous attendrons à la division.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux enquêteurs s'en allèrent – allégeant ainsi considérablement l'atmosphère.

- Merci fukutaishô, le remercia Sayu.  
- Ce n'est rien...

* * *

Un petit moment de silence suivit, durant lequel Kira en profita pour se plonger dans la réflexion. Et il avait beau tourner et virer les choses dans tous les sens, il en arrivait toujours au même résultat : s'il commençait à se faire une petite idée sur les origines de cette colonne d'énergie – bien que n'en connaissant pas pour autant sa mise en place – il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée à avancer pour expliquer la mort de Shimizu.

Mettant un terme à cette période de calme, la capitaine Unohana se présenta peu de temps après à la chambre de Saori.

- Bonjour à tous.  
- Bonjour, Unohana taishô !, saluèrent les présents.  
- Eh bien, je vois que vous êtes bien entourées toutes les deux, constata aimablement la capitaine qui regarda successivement Saori puis Sayu. C'est une bonne chose.

Elle balaya ensuite rapidement la pièce et se tourna vers le lieutenant de la neuvième division.

- Hisagi-san, je pensais trouver ici vos hommes. Ils ont dû partir ?  
- Euh...oui taishô, répondit Hisagi, soudain embarrassé.  
- Ne vous en faites pas, le mit de suite à l'aise Unohana, je pensais simplement leur remettre les résultats des tests pratiqués tout à l'heure sur Itami-san - mais je suis persuadée que vous serez à même de les leurs faire parvenir.  
- Bien sûr taishô, répondit Hisagi en tendant une main pour récupérer le dossier apporté par la capitaine.  
- Euh...pardonnez-moi, Unohana taishô, intervint poliment Kira. Pourriez-vous nous dire ce que ces tests ont donné ?  
- Bien sûr, Kira-san. Ils mettent simplement en évidence le fait qu'Itami-san a recouvré l'intégralité de ses capacités et que son énergie spirituelle est à nouveau à son niveau optimal.  
- Et...c'est tout ?, demanda Kira, stupéfait – presque déçu.

Non-pas qu'il espérait qu'Unohana lui annonce des nouvelles préoccupantes. Mais dans la mesure où Sayu avait présenté un comportement inhabituel durant ces derniers jours, il pensait que ses résultats en feraient de même.

- Oui, sourit la capitaine. Mais je comprends votre surprise. Je pensais également que nous réussirions à trouver une trace de ce qui aurait pu épuiser ainsi Itami-san. Mais il semblerait que finalement, et heureusement pour elle après tout, son organisme ait tout éliminé. Autre chose, dit-elle ensuite à l'intention d'Hisagi, vous pourrez dire à vos hommes que j'ai bon espoir qu'ils puissent bientôt interroger les deux derniers blessés. En effet, depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, plus aucune crise n'a eu lieu. Certes ils sont toujours inconscients, mais si leur état se stabilisent, ça ne sera probablement plus qu'une question de jour...

Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Nouvelle qui raviva l'intérêt de chacun – intérêt qui se retrouva même exacerbé lorsque Unohana ajouta en regardant Sayu :

- Il semblerait d'ailleurs que ces crises se soient arrêtées au même moment où tu as repris connaissance, Itami-san. À ce propos, dis-moi, tu ne te rappelles toujours pas de la nature de tes mauvais rêves ?  
- Non taishô, répondit Sayu d'une petite voix.

Et avant que quiconque intervienne, Unohana se tourna vers les autres et précisa :

- Cependant, je ne peux me prononcer quant à un lien existant entre ces deux phénomènes. Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, Itami-san pourrait très bien avoir eu un sommeil agité consécutivement à une période de grand stress. Et dans la mesure où elle ne se souvient de rien concernant cela..., sous-entendit la capitaine.

Les quelques sourires qui étaient spontanément apparus disparurent aussitôt.

- Bien, je dois vous laisser maintenant, salua la capitaine. Bonne journée à tous.  
- Euh...pardonnez-moi Unohana taishô !, l'interpella soudain Kira, alors que l'officier s'apprêtait à franchir le pas de la porte. Excusez-moi mais sauriez-vous me dire le temps qu'Itami-chan devra encore passer ici, s'il vous plaît ?

La capitaine de la quatrième division prit son temps pour répondre puis :

- Eh bien, il me semble qu'une mission est programmée dans quelques jours. D'ici-là, Itami-san devrait avoir regagné sa division et être fin prête pour cette tâche.

Cela demeurait un peu vague, mais qu'importe. Kira avait enfin une bonne nouvelle à ramener à son capitaine et Sayu, qui se languissait de reprendre ses fonctions, en ressentit un immense réconfort – mais par égard pour Saori, elle en montra le moins possible.

- Merci beaucoup, Unohana taishô.

* * *

Malgré ce qui venait d'être dit, à peine Unohana eut-elle disparu dans le couloir que Sayu sentit quatre paires d'yeux se poser sur elle. Se doutant de ce qu'on allait lui demander, alors qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement désireuse d'aborder un tel sujet, elle préféra alors s'intéresser à une mouche qui volait à ras du sol dans l'indifférence la plus totale plutôt que d'aller se risquer à croiser le regard de quelqu'un.

- Dis-nous Itami-chan, finit néanmoins par lui demander Kira après quelques secondes d'échanges silencieux mais éloquents avec Hisagi, est-ce que tu pourrais nous parler un peu de ces cauchemars ?

Son officier eut beau y aller en douceur, il y alla quand même. Et sachant pertinemment que personne ne la laisserait tranquille avant qu'elle n'ait apporté la moindre information à ce sujet inédit, Sayu prit sur elle et soupira un coup avant de tâcher de répondre au mieux.

- Eh bien, à vrai dire, marmonna-t-elle en se grattant le front, je ne sais pas si le terme de « cauchemar » est le plus approprié. Et tout ce que je pourrais vous en dire, comme je l'ai déjà fait auprès de l'équipe soignante, c'est que durant mon sommeil, il me semble que j'ai eu des périodes tourmentées...  
- Et qu'est-ce q..., commença Hisagi.  
- Mais ça ne pourrait pas..., poursuivit Kira.  
- « _Mais_ » je ne saurais pas vous dire à quel moment elles ont eu lieu et ce qu'elles contenaient, coupa aussitôt Sayu, en laissant entrevoir une certaine lassitude. De plus, comme l'a dit la capitaine Unohana, on n'est absolument pas certain que tout cela soit en rapport avec le comportement des deux autres blessés. Alors s'il vous plaît, ne me demandez pas...  
- Oh, mais ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça Itami-chan, dit alors Yamada avec douceur - sentant le malaise grandir chez son amie et cherchant à lui apporter son soutien.

Mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Sa phrase tout juste achevée, il vit Sayu se lever de son fauteuil, évitant soigneusement le regard de chacun.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais je suis fatiguée, dit-elle. Je vais retourner me reposer dans ma chambre...  
- Itami-chan...

Mais Sayu ne se retourna pas sur cet appel de Saori. Elle aurait pourtant aimé pouvoir discuter de tout ça avec son amie – lui dire ce qui commençait à lui trotter dans la tête, maintenant qu'on lui avait soufflée cette éventualité qu'elle soit liée au sort des deux soldats encore en soins – mais là, c'était impossible. Alors tant pis si elle n'était en réalité pas si fatiguée que ça, elle préféra sans aller pour qu'on la laisse tranquille. De toute manière, elle aurait tout le temps de retrouver Saori et Yamada d'ici quelques heures.

* * *

Et effectivement, durant les deux jours qui suivirent, les trois amis eurent à maintes reprises l'occasion de reparler ensemble de ce qui s'était passé. La plupart du temps, il ne s'agissait que de reprendre sans fin les différents évènements déjà abordés, dans des discussions portant principalement sur ce qui avait pu arriver à Shimizu et ses deux camarades. Pourquoi lui était-il mort...si loin d'eux ? Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour traumatiser à ce point les deux autres ?  
Pour ce qui était des deux agresseurs justement, ils avaient depuis repris connaissance, mais – au désarroi incommensurable des enquêteurs et de Kira – ils n'eurent à leur tour rien à ajouter aux précédentes déclarations. Il semblait qu'un trou noir encore plus vaste que celui de Sayu les empêchait de rapporter ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Ainsi, les shinigamis chargés du dossier n'en étaient pas encore à vouloir abandonner, mais ils commençaient néanmoins doucement à se dire qu'ils n'étaient pas près de voir le bout de leur enquête. Car enfin, comment pourraient-ils trouver des preuves ou témoignages en n'ayant affaire qu'à des amnésiques ?

Mais parler et reparler sans cesse de cette étrange soirée n'était pas le seul sujet de conversation abordé dans le secret d'une des chambres de l'unité de soins. Car durant quelques têtes-à-têtes plus intimes entre les deux amies, Saori avait, mine de rien, tenté plusieurs fois d'entamer un thème nettement plus personnel pour Sayu, à savoir les éventuels sentiments qu'elle éprouverait pour un certain officier. Mais trop pudique pour en parler, même à sa meilleure amie – et surtout pas encore assez assurée de ce dont il pourrait s'agir –, Sayu s'arrangeait immanquablement pour changer aussitôt de sujet ou mimait à la perfection une crise aigüe de surdité qui avait le chic pour agacer Saori.

* * *

C'est ainsi que trois jours après avoir repris connaissance, tous risques d'une éventuelle « rechute » étant écartés, Sayu put retourner au sein de sa division. Sa joie était cependant mitigée – ayant dû laisser derrière elle une Saori plus bougon et frustrée que jamais, qui s'apprêtait malheureusement à passer ses nerfs sur Yamada.

L'ambiance dans la capitainerie était telle que Sayu se l'était imaginée après plusieurs jours plongés dans les craintes et les interrogations : il en restait un arrière-goût âcre mais le gros de la tempête était passé. Bien sûr, le fait de revoir la jeune fille raviva de nombreuses questions restées sans réponses – et qui le restèrent malgré le retour de Sayu – mais fort heureusement, chacun avait su passer outre le drame et le quotidien reprenait peu à peu ses droits.  
Cela-dit, Sayu avait reçu un accueil très chaleureux auquel elle ne s'était pas attendue. De la part de Yuki, Kota et Koshikawa, elle l'avait bien espéré, mais venant des autres, pas spécialement – et ce fut là une belle surprise.  
Mais une fois les effusions passées, il y eut désormais une tâche à laquelle Sayu devait commencer à se préparer très sérieusement : sa future et première mission.

* * *

Un matin, alors qu'elle sortait du réfectoire en compagnie de Kota – avec qui elle allait prendre un tour de garde – elle fut interpellée par son capitaine.

- Bonjour Itami-chan !, lança jovialement Ichimaru qui sembla apparaître, comme à l'accoutumée, de nulle part. Tu as l'air parfaitement remise, dis-moi.  
- Oh ! Bonjour Ichimaru taishô !, saluèrent Sayu et Kota - avant que ce dernier ne se retire discrètement.

Sayu se retrouva alors seule avec son capitaine.

- Oui, je vous remercie taishô, je vais très bien, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- C'est parfait !, se réjouit Ichimaru. Au fait, tu m'excuseras de ne pas être venu te rendre visite durant ton séjour à la quatrième division, mais j'ai été malheureusement retenu dans des réunions interminables concernant, entre autre, cette triste affaire, expliqua Ichimaru, l'air navré.

Ce qui embarrassa au possible Sayu.

- Oh mais non, taishô !, bafouilla-t-elle en devenant toute rouge. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, voyons ! Je sais parfaitement que vous avez bien d'autres choses tellement plus importantes à faire que de venir voir l'un de vos soldats sur un lit d'hôpital !

Sayu ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Ichimaru approcha alors son visage souriant tout près du sien et lui dit, à voix basse :

- Je sais, Itami-chan. Mais j'aime tellement te voir rougir que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te taquiner.

L'expression de Sayu changea brusquement du tout au tout et elle regarda bientôt Ichimaru perplexe. Décidément, par moment elle trouvait que Yamada avait raison : son capitaine était quelque peu spécial. Mais au fond d'elle, c'est l'un des aspects qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui – qu'il ne soit pas prévisible ou simplement pas comme tout le monde.

- Bien, Itami-chan, poursuivit Ichimaru d'un ton plus sérieux en se redressant, j'espère que tu es toujours motivée pour partir seconder Izuru.  
- Oui, taishô !, affirma la jeune fille avec détermination.  
- Parfait ! C'est ce que j'espérais t'entendre dire. Mais dis-moi, demanda ensuite l'officier sur un vague ton soucieux, par rapport à tes blessures, est-ce que tu ne risques pas d'être désavantagée en cas de combat plus intense qu'on ne le prévoit ?...on ne sait jamais, tu sais, avec les Hollows...

Mais Sayu n'appréhendait pas les choses de cette manière.

- Non, il n'y a aucun risque, taishô, déclara-t-elle. Je me sens parfaitement en forme. D'ailleurs, après avoir accompli mes tâches du jour, j'irai m'entraîner.  
- Dans ce cas, je suis pleinement rassuré, Itami-chan. Maintenant, cours vite rejoindre Abe-kun.  
- Oui taishô ! Bonne journée, monsieur !

* * *

Son capitaine ayant un don pour la galvaniser, Sayu ne s'était jamais autant sentie impatiente d'aller retrouver son stade d'entraînement – et le fait d'en avoir été tenue éloignée si longtemps y était certainement pour quelque chose aussi.

Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'élaborer un programme tant ce qu'elle avait à faire lui semblait évident : apprendre à libérer son zanpakutô à la demande, en n'ayant plus à attendre de se retrouver dans une situation critique pour parvenir à le faire.  
Après, il est vrai que suite à toutes ses tentatives qui n'avaient conduit à rien, Sayu aurait très bien pu envisager cette tâche comme aussi hasardeuse qu'irrégulière. Pourtant, quelque chose en elle l'incita à y croire. Quelque chose avait changé et elle n'allait pas tarder à s'en rendre compte...

Le premier jour, s'étant retrouvée seule sur le stade, la jeune fille éprouva toutefois quelques difficultés à trouver la motivation nécessaire de se battre face à un adversaire inexistant. Donc, ne souhaitant pas non-plus se compliquer trop la tâche, elle se contenta de travailler son kidô.  
C'est afin de ne pas renouveler cette expérience solitaire que le jour suivant, Yamada – que Sayu croisait chaque fois qu'elle se rendait à la quatrième division pour prendre des nouvelles de Saori – lui proposa de lui servir de partenaire. Mais le problème, c'est que même en souhaitant pouvoir libérer Seigi no Iki sans être particulièrement en danger, il fallait tout de même que Sayu ait en face d'elle quelqu'un qui lui donne envie de combattre – et s'il y avait bien une personne qui ne faisait pas l'affaire pour ça, c'était Yamada. C'est comme ça que Sayu finit par demander à Koshikawa s'il n'aurait pas un peu de temps à lui consacrer.

- Bien volontiers !, lui avait-il répondu enchanté. Pour tout te dire, Itami-chan, j'espérais un jour pouvoir me mesurer à toi !  
- Ah bon...?

Yuki et Kota les avaient accompagnés au stade pour leur premier entraînement ensemble. En vérité, Kota souhaitait pouvoir, lui aussi, affronter sa camarade pour évaluer son propre niveau. Mais aux vues des résultats de cette première séance, le garçon y réfléchit à deux fois et décida finalement d'éviter ce genre de confrontation. Car loin d'avoir eu à se concentrer inutilement de longues minutes, c'est dans un mélange de satisfaction mêlée de surprise que Sayu parvint à libérer son zanpakutô dès le premier essai. Elle n'avait, pour ainsi dire, réfléchit à rien, se contentant de se placer en situation de combat et d'avoir confiance en elle...en Seigi no Iki. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle pointa, après avoir pris place sur le terrain face à Koshikawa, son arme vers le ciel en invoquant son Shikai, un aura d'énergie l'enveloppa instantanément et le zanpakutô se transforma.  
Pauvre Koshikawa...Il n'avait rien pu faire. Trop surpris ? Pas assez fort ? Toujours était-il que le shinigami mit un bon moment avant de recouvrer complètement ses esprits.

- Eh bien, Itami-chan, commenta-t-il en se massant la tête, louchant toujours un peu. Je ne me fais aucun soucis pour toi...J'aurais plutôt tendance à m'en faire pour moi si tu souhaites qu'on se refasse une séance ensemble...

Sayu le regarda désolée avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Ainsi, les jours passant, la date de la mission approchant, Sayu se sentait devenir de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus sereine. Son épisode à l'hôpital n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Ses cauchemars ne s'étaient plus jamais reproduits et comme l'avait déclaré la capitaine Unohana, ses blessures n'avaient en rien affaibli son reiatsu, qui continua, au fil des entraînements, à se développer.  
Il y eut bien quelques moments de doutes durant lesquels Sayu se demandait si ce niveau-là serait néanmoins suffisant pour combattre des Hollows, mais elle se rassurait généralement en se disant que si son capitaine l'envoyait là-bas, c'est qu'il l'estimait assez forte pour. Et puis, elle n'y serait pas seule.

* * *

La veille de la mission, Kira convoqua Sayu dans son bureau pour lui donner les dernières recommandations et instructions nécessaires en vue du lendemain. Lorsque la jeune fille se présenta à lui, il la fit s'asseoir de l'autre côté de son bureau et commença par lui demander, un petit sourire bienveillant aux lèvres :

- Alors Itami-chan, comment te sens-tu ? Tu n'es pas trop angoissée ?

Sauf que Sayu, assise et crispée sur sa chaise, avait l'impression d'avoir oublié son sourire quelque part - au point qu'elle ne parvint qu'à émettre un grognement accompagné d'une grimace en guise de réponse. Chose qui ne sembla par surprendre l'officier.

- C'est souvent comme ça, avant une mission, dit-il en se levant pour aller chercher un dossier et des instruments. On appréhende toujours un peu en se demandant sur quoi on va tomber et si l'on sera à la hauteur.  
- Ça vous arrive toujours, fukutaishô ?, réussit finalement à articuler Sayu.  
- Bien sûr ! Et je trouve d'ailleurs que c'est bon signe. Partir trop confiant vers un combat n'est pas une bonne chose. Ressentir au contraire toujours quelques craintes prouve qu'on ne sous-estime pas l'adversaire et qu'on est conscient de ses faiblesses.

Sayu regarda un instant Kira, incrédule, en se demandant où son lieutenant puisait son inspiration pour lui sortir sans arrêt ce genre de remarque – mais tout en espérant en même temps qu'un jour, elle aussi, aurait une telle sagesse. Soudain quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte et on put entendre :

- Kenzo Ishii, troisième siège de la troisième division ! Puis-je rentrer, Kira fukutaishô ?  
- Oui, répondit simplement le lieutenant.

La porte glissa aussitôt sur ses rails et un shinigami apparut. Ishii, malgré d'être le troisième meilleur shinigami de la division, n'en était pas pour autant le plus impression physiquement – quoique lorsqu'on voyait Sayu, c'était encore pire...De taille et de corpulence moyennes, l'homme avait un air intelligent et un regard vif. Quant à ses aptitudes au combat, elles n'étaient plus à prouver.  
Le shinigami salua Kira dès son entrée puis adressa un petit sourire amical à Sayu.

- Parfait !, déclara Kira. Nous sommes à présent au complet pour le briefing. Ishii-kun, s'il te plaît, viens prendre place.

Le shinigami s'exécuta et le lieutenant poursuivit.

- Donc, d'abord vous dire que nous partirons demain matin à 5h00. Rendez-vous devant l'entrée principale de la division – où viendront nous rejoindre les autres membres convoqués,...

Sayu se demanda alors si elle y retrouverait Yuki ou Kota - ou encore Koshikawa.

- ...ensuite, nous irons à la Kokuryômon – c'est là que le rassemblement général est prévu.

Sayu et Ishii agréèrent d'un mouvement de tête synchrone.

- Ishii-kun, je sais que tu connais déjà la procédure, mais étant une première pour Itami-chan, indiqua Kira en regardant la jeune fille, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de répéter une nouvelle fois les consignes.

Ishii n'émit évidemment aucune objection.

- Itami-chan, dit Kira en se tournant vers elle, lorsque nous quittons le Seireitei pour accomplir une mission – et ce, quelqu'en soit la nature – nous procédons presque toujours de la même manière : l'ensemble des soldats est divisé en plusieurs groupes, ceux-ci étant placés sous le commandement d'une ou deux personnes, selon le grade. Demain, notre unité sera divisée en deux groupes. Un sera sous mon commandement, l'autre sous le votre, dit l'officier en la désignant ainsi qu'Ishii – et il en sera de même pour les groupes des autres unités participant à la mission. Tu as tout compris ? As-tu des questions ?  
- Euh...oui, fukutaishô : comment fait-on pour communiquer entre nous ? Parce que je suppose que l'on ne va pas rester tous ensemble...  
- Non, en effet. Nous disposons pour cela de petits émetteurs qui nous permettent de rester en contact permanent, les uns avec les autres.  
- Bien.  
- Maintenant, concernant la mission de demain, ajouta le vice-capitaine, comme vous le savez, il s'agira de nous rendre aux différentes coordonnées estimées par la douzième division et correspondant chacune à un point d'arrivée d'un groupe de Hollows. D'après les analyses, il devrait s'agir de Hollows de faible niveau, mais il n'est malheureusement pas dit qu'il n'y ait pas de Gillians. Donc, restez en permanence sur vos gardes, compris ?  
- Oui, fukutaishô !, répondirent les deux sièges en chœur  
- Chaque groupe sera muni d'un denreishinki, informa Kira tout en saisissant une espèce de téléphone qu'il présenta ensuite à Ishii et Sayu. Vous serez ainsi non-seulement en mesure de recevoir des informations en provenance directe du Gotei 13, mais également de connaître la position des autres groupes en temps réel. Des questions ?

Ishii et Sayu échangèrent un regard puis :

- Non, fukutaishô, répondit le troisième siège.  
- Dans ce cas, conclut Kira, allez dès à présent vous reposer et rendez-vous demain matin. Bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit, fukutaishô !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ishii était déjà sorti du bureau. Sayu s'apprêtait à en faire de même lorsqu'elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Kira.

- Excusez-moi, fukutaishô...  
- Qu'y a-t-il, Itami-chan ?  
- Puis-je vous demander quelles sont les autres divisions avec lesquelles nous partons en mission demain ?

Kira fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Tiens ? Je pensais que tu le savais déjà...

Sayu se sentit soudain rougir – et surtout un peu bête. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, n'importe qui allait partir en mission se serait demandé dans les premiers temps avec qui elle allait se retrouver à collaborer. Mais pour sa défense, entre ce qu'il lui était récemment arrivé et le fait de s'être particulièrement concentrée sur ses entraînements, c'est un aspect de la mission que la jeune fille avait involontairement occulté. Ceci-dit, malgré son étonnement, Kira lui répondit volontiers.

- Compte tenu du nombre de Hollows annoncé, nous ne serons que deux divisions à participer cette fois-ci : la notre et la neuvième...

* * *

**Commentaires :**

Salut à tous ! Et voilà pour la suite. J'espère que la curiosité de certains aura partiellement été satisfaite – et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous en apprendrez encore dans les chapitres à venir (heureusement d'ailleurs ^^').  
Donc, comme prévu, les chapitres 16 et 17 arrivent d'ici quelques petites minutes...

A de suite ^^ !

PS : _ Sulfura, et Okanesama : Bon, comme prévu aussi (mais là, ça m'arrange un peu moins ^^'), je n'aurai pas le temps de répondre comme je le voudrais à vos comm. et MP (pour lesquels je vous remercie beaucoup beaucoup =^o^=). Donc dès mon retour, je m'en occupe ;).  
En attendant, pour la...j'compte même plus le nombre de fois :  
Joyeux Noël, les filles ^^ !_


	16. Au coeur de la bataille  Ière partie

**Commentaire :** Et voilà le 16. Bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

- Mais pourquoi as-tu absolument tenu à ce que je demande à cette division-là ?  
- À cause de certains liens pré-existants qui vont nous être utiles et parce que bientôt, il te faudra passer la main.

* * *

La nuit fut courte mais néanmoins calme et reposante. Pourtant, lorsque Sayu se réveilla ce matin-là, un étrange et désagréable nœud lui nouait l'estomac, le meurtrissant comme s'il était présent depuis déjà de nombreuses heures. Préférant se dire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une manifestation des plus normales compte tenu de ce qui l'attendait, elle se leva et se prépara rapidement en tâchant d'y faire au maximum abstraction. Son tour par le réfectoire fut également expéditif. Ne parvenant rien à avaler, elle n'y resta que pour tenir compagnie aux autres membres de la division, puis quitta les lieux en même temps qu'eux.

Dehors, il faisait toujours nuit, toujours un peu froid. Le calme régnait dans le Seireitei. Les seuls bruits qui troublaient ce silence provenaient des herbes où les insectes nocturnes, tapis dans l'herbe, devaient se demander ce que faisait toutes ces personnes debout à une heure pareille.

Comme prévu, tous se réunirent dans un premier temps devant l'entrée principale de la capitainerie. Apparemment, neuf autres shinigamis – en plus du lieutenant et des sièges – furent convoqués. Dans ce groupe, Sayu ne repéra ni Yuki, ni Kota, mais par contre, se trouvait Koshikawa. La jeune fille alla le saluer dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

- Bonjour, Koshikawa-kun.  
- Bonjour, Itami-chan ! Alors, prête pour ta première mission ?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire encourageant.  
- Oui, répondit Sayu, avec un rictus crispé.

Elle aurait volontiers parlé d'autre chose, histoire de se détendre un peu, mais à l'évidence, la mission du jour était sur les lèvres de tout le monde.

- Ça va bien se passer. Ne t'inquiète pas, tenta de la rassurer Koshikawa.  
- Mais bien sûr, que ça va bien se passer !, intervint alors Ishii. Aller, Itami-chan ! Tu verras qu'une fois sur le terrain, toute cette appréhension aura disparu !

Mais s'il n'y avait eu que celle-là...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kira arriva. Après les salutations d'usage, l'officier demanda à ses « hommes » de le suivre. Durant la marche qui séparait le siège de la troisième division de la Kokuryômon, Koshikawa et Ishii engagèrent la conversation aux côtés de Sayu – et ce fut à peu près le cas pour tout le monde. Par deux ou trois, les soldats bavardaient ensemble, ne montrant aucun signe particulier de stress. Les seuls à être demeurés silencieux furent Kira – qui parvenait à marcher la tête plongée dans son dossier, sans se prendre un arbre pour autant – et Sayu - qui malgré d'avoir été interpellée plusieurs fois par ses deux camarades, ne parvenait même plus à parler, tant son nœud à l'estomac s'était amplifié...pour maintenant, atteindre sa gorge.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait, elle sentait ses mains s'engourdir, se refroidir et son cœur cogner toujours plus fort dans sa poitrine. Comme situation, elle n'aurait pas pu rêver pire...ou mieux, c'est à voir : partir en mission – en sachant qu'elle était tout de même devenue shinigami pour ce genre d'action – et ce, aux côtés de la seule personne capable de la perturber – alors que secrètement, elle n'aspirait qu'à la voir le plus possible.  
Bref, que du bonheur !

* * *

Après être passé devant le siège de la quatrième division et avoir traversé une petite place – de funeste mémoire pour Sayu – le groupe de la troisième division arriva enfin en vue du « Portail du mausolée noir ».

- Ah ! La neuvième division est déjà là, se réjouit Kira.

Sayu en ressentit encore plus de difficulté pour avaler sa salive – au point qu'elle avait peur de se noyer avec. Mais elle ne pouvait nier le fait d'être heureuse, simplement heureuse d'être ici, à cet instant.

Sitôt le groupe arrivé, les deux lieutenants se saluèrent et se mirent légèrement à l'écart pour s'échanger les dernières informations reçues concernant la mission.

- Le bureau de la douzième division a validé les dernières données envoyées, indiqua Hisagi. Pour le moment, rien n'a changé. Je pense que l'on peut dès à présent former les groupes.  
- Tu as raison, approuva Kira. Au plus tôt se sera fait, au plus vite nous partirons.

Les deux officiers vinrent alors rejoindre les autres et entreprirent de partager les soldats en quatre unités. Durant cette répartition – bien qu'ayant conscience de l'impolitesse que cela représentait (ou du dérangement que cela pourrait entraîner) - Sayu ne put se retenir de tourner les yeux à plusieurs reprises vers le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division.  
Ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver à chaque fois qu'elle en était si proche était indescriptible : un mélange d'excitation, d'impatience, de terreur, de joie et de tristesse qui la troublait autant que ce qu'elle aimait à le ressentir. Et immanquablement, à chaque fois que Sayu se tournait vers l'autre division, dans les secondes qui suivaient, Hisagi – se sentant observé – jetait, à son tour, un œil vers la troisième. En réaction de quoi, Sayu se reconcentrait immédiatement sur son lieutenant, en se blâmant intérieurement d'être aussi incertaine et timorée.  
A ce jeu du chat et de la souris, elle se doutait qu'il n'y aurait pas de fin. Mais non-seulement l'heure n'était pas à ce genre de sentiment, mais en plus, ignorant ce qu'il en était pour l'officier, elle ne risquerait pas de se montrer plus entreprenante...pour le moment, en tout cas.

* * *

Les groupes furent composés de la manière suivante : chacun comptait six shinigamis de la même division et avait à son commandement un officier ou deux sièges (respectivement les troisième et quatrième). Sayu se retrouvait donc avec Ishii et eut même la joie de compter Koshikawa à ses côtés.  
Une fois que chacun eut entendu à quelle unité il appartenait, Kira s'avança vers celui de Sayu et lui demanda de venir le rejoindre, ainsi qu'Ishii.

- Tenez, leur dit-il en leur tendant deux émetteurs-récepteurs ainsi qu'un denreishinki. Mettez de suite votre appareil – ainsi, vous resterez en communication constante avec les autres chefs de groupe - et gardez toujours le téléphone allumé. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqués, il vous permettra non-seulement de connaître les ordres et les dernières nouvelles en provenance du bureau, mais également de savoir où se trouvent les autres groupes en temps réel - au cas où il y aurait besoin d'aller prêter main forte à l'un d'entre eux.

Kira n'avait pas cherché à les impressionner ou à les effrayer en disant cela. Juste à les informer et leur faire prendre conscience que même durant une opération bien préparée, il pouvait y avoir de fâcheux contre-temps. A cet instant, son côté bienveillant et chaleureux avait disparu. Il était un officier, là pour prendre soin de ses subordonnés et les guider à travers la tâche qui lui avait été confié.

Sayu frissonna. Elle réalisa alors qu'une nouvelle étape venait d'être franchie. Ici, il n'était plus question d'entraînements ou de combats durant lesquels elle se prenait parfois de sérieux coups - c'était bien plus que quelques ecchymoses qu'elle allait risquer...ce serait sa propre vie et éventuellement celle des autres. Fini les exercices, les jeux, les temps de repos quand elle était fatiguée. Ça serait au contraire dans ces moments-là, où elle serait la plus vulnérable, que les attaques risqueraient d'être les plus violentes et les plus difficiles à maîtriser. Il n'y aura plus personne pour venir lui expliquer comment s'y prendre au mieux pour contrer et rattaquer. Parce qu'au cœur de la bataille, tous seront dans la même situation et peut-être même attendront-ils d'elle qu'elle vienne les aider. Tel était son devoir désormais...Telles étaient les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait souhaité devenir un shinigami : pour protéger les autres en combattant ceux qui les menaçaient.

* * *

Obéissant à leur lieutenant, Ishii et Sayu placèrent leur émetteur dans une oreille. Le troisième siège étant le plus « gradé » des deux, ce fut lui qui eut la charge du denreishinki. Suivant les conseils de Kira, il l'alluma aussitôt.  
Sur l'écran, apparurent alors des données chiffrées correspondant aux coordonnées des emplacements présumés où devaient arriver les Hollows. En tournant la tête, Sayu constata que tous les chefs d'équipe avaient procédé à la même manipulation. Ainsi, lorsque chaque téléphone eut fourni les mêmes indications à chaque groupe, Hisagi s'avança et prit la parole - Kira étant venu se placer à ses côtés.

- Ecoutez-moi attentivement maintenant, s'il vous plaît !

Le silence se fit brusquement.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, quatre lieux ont été déterminés. Ce sera donc : un groupe pour un lieu. Les consignes d'approche et de combat restent les mêmes que celles travaillées durant vos entraînements. De plus, sachez qu'il est prévu qu'il ne s'agisse que de Hollows de base, cependant, les données captées étant toujours un peu approximatives, méfiez-vous ! Il pourrait très bien y avoir autre chose à l'arrivée.

Cette remarque souleva aussitôt des commentaires de la part des soldats qui commencèrent à spéculer sur cette éventualité. Hisagi leva alors une main pour demander le calme.

- Si tel état le cas, poursuivit-il, prévenez immédiatement les autres groupes. En fonction de la situation, nous aviserons et agirons en conséquence. Compris ?  
- Oui fukutaishô !

Les deux lieutenants se consultèrent une dernière fois, puis :

- Bien, nous y allons, annonça Kira. Nous commencerons par nous rendre au « point centre », où les groupes devront se retrouver une fois leur mission accomplie. Maintenant, marchez en silence et économisez vos forces.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'avec les deux officiers à sa tête, alors que l'aube commençait à percer à l'horizon, la procession démarra doucement et quitta le Seireitei par la porte du nord. Le trajet dura une bonne demi-heure et se passa sans incident notable.

Durant tout ce temps, Sayu resta silencieuse et se tint à l'affût. Effet d'une première mission ? Elle avait l'impression que derrière chaque bout de bois qui craquait, derrière chaque toussotement suspect, se cachait un Hollow...Ainsi, ne pouvant pas parler pour tenter d'exorciser ses craintes, elle conserva durant toute la marche sa main gauche posée sur la garde de son zanpakutô, qu'elle tint comme s'il s'était agi de la main d'un ami. De savoir que quoiqu'il arrive, Seigi no Iki serait là, avec elle, la rassura.

* * *

Un moment après être parti, après avoir traversé plusieurs champs puis s'être enfoncé dans la forêt, alors que le jour s'était levé et que la fraîcheur de la nuit avait complètement disparu, Kira leva enfin une main qui fit aussitôt s'arrêter le cortège. Ils étaient arrivés au « point centre ».  
Ils se retrouvèrent alors au milieu d'une clairière dégagée, délimitée par de hauts arbres derrière lesquels on ne devinait aucune clarté.

Après avoir observé l'entourage immédiat, les quatre groupes désignés se reformèrent d'eux-mêmes, attendant les ordres. A ce moment-là, Hisagi s'était rapproché de ceux de son groupe et discutait tranquillement avec l'un de ses hommes – et tandis qu'Ishii s'assurait que tout le monde était bien présent dans son unité, Sayu regarda le soldat inconnu, un peu envieuse...

Soudain, les denreishinkis sonnèrent tous en même temps. Un nouveau message venait de leur parvenir de la douzième division : après réajustement des données, les lieux de rencontre avaient légèrement changé et se trouvaient tous, finalement, un peu plus éloignés du point de regroupement. Mais dans la mesure où les heures estimées d'arrivée des Hollows étaient également retardées, cela ne posait aucun problème. En outre, la mission étant partie avec une avance importante afin d'être sur les lieux la première, malgré cette rectification de dernière minute, cet objectif restait réalisable.

L'heure était donc maintenant au départ. Kira avait rejoint son groupe, Hisagi le sien. Le lieutenant de la neuvième division prit alors une dernière fois la parole pour indiquer à chaque unité son objectif.

- Groupe 1 – mené par Kira - vous vous rendrez aux coordonnées : 308 ; -255.

Les concernés acquiescèrent d'un rapide mouvement de tête.

- Groupe 2 - Ishii et Itami - vous irez au point : 347 ; 430.

Même mouvement d'acceptation.

- Groupe 3 - Hara et Kaji - coordonnées : -150 ; -302.

Il s'agissait-là du groupe de la neuvième division emmené par les deux sièges.

- Enfin groupe 4, nous irons vers le point : -203 ; 264. C'est bon pour tout le monde ?  
- Oui fukutaishô !  
- Une dernière chose : n'oubliez jamais à qui nous avons à faire. Alors, ne faites pas de quartier, parce que eux, n'en feront pas !

Hisagi balaya l'assistance avec sérieux et gravité pour s'assurer que le message était bien passé chez tout le monde.

- Bonne chance à tous...et soyez prudents !

Hasard des choses ou pas, le fait est qu'il prononça ces deux derniers mots au moment où son regard s'attarda un instant sur Sayu.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, on va pouvoir y aller !, lança Ishii, déterminé.

Mais avant de démarrer, Sayu lui attrapa doucement le bras pour consulter un instant l'écran du denreishinki - avant de marmonner :

- Pas de chance. J'ai comme l'impression que nous avons hérité de la plus longue marche...

Remarque qui fit sourire Ishii.

- Ils ont dû penser que nous étions le groupe le plus endurant, plaisanta le shinigami qui parvint enfin à arracher un petit sourire à la jeune fille.

* * *

Cependant, plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé, le deuxième groupe arriva sur le lieu correspondant aux coordonnées fournies par l'appareil. De ce fait, profitant de l'avance dont ils bénéficiaient, les shinigamis prirent le temps de s'embusquer habilement.  
Ishii exploita également ce dernier temps de repos pour tenir informés les autres chefs de groupe quant à la situation du sien.

- Ishii au rapport !  
- Je te reçois parfaitement Ishii-kun, répondit dans l'oreillette la voix de Kira – que Sayu put également entendre. Quelles nouvelles ?  
- Nous sommes arrivés sur le point de rencontre. Nous sommes en attente.  
- Parfait, répondit Kira. Itami-chan, tu me reçois également ?  
- Oui, fukutaishô !  
- Très bien. Pensez à faire régulièrement des tests d'émission-réception entre vous. Vous pourriez avoir à communiquer durant le combat.

Ce fut ensuite Hara, troisième siège de la neuvième division, qui se manifesta auprès de son lieutenant pour les mêmes raisons. Ainsi, tout le monde savait pouvoir entendre et se faire entendre des autres. Il ne leur restait maintenant plus qu'à être patients et attentifs.

* * *

De longues minutes passèrent dans un silence troublant, inquiétant. Tous étaient aux aguets, s'attardant sur la pénombre, analysant le moindre bruit, lorsque soudain, Sayu sursauta...

- Hara au rapport ! Un groupe de quatre Hollows vient d'apparaître au point fixé. Il s'agit de Huge Hollows. Je répète : il s'agit de Huge Hollows. Déploiement en action, je vous tiens informés...

Fin de l'émission.

- Ça y est, ça commence, commenta alors doucement Ishii, sans avoir ouvert son canal émetteur. Et s'il s'agit de Huge Hollows pour tout le monde, va y avoir du sport...

Sayu confirma d'un léger mouvement de tête en songeant également que si ça commençait pour les autres là-bas, ça ne devrait plus tarder pour eux, ici. Elle était tellement sur les nerfs, qu'au moment où Hara était intervenu, elle avait pris ça pour une annonce d'Ishii et s'était alors attendue à voir surgir des tas de monstres d'un peu partout. Pourtant, autour d'eux, c'était tout le contraire : très calme.

Sayu se tourna alors sur elle-même pour repérer les autres membres de son groupe et s'assurer que tout le monde était en place et ne rencontrait encore aucun problème. Par rapport au point d'impact prévu, les six shinigamis s'était disposés de manière à encercler les Hollows dès leur arrivée. Pour le moment, seuls Sayu et Ishii – pour des raisons de logistique – étaient restés côte à côte, les quatre autres s'étant largement espacés.

Ils entendirent deux autres messages par la suite, qui arrivèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Le premier était de Kira, pour informer de l'arrivée de quatre autres Huge, le deuxième d'Hisagi pour en annoncer la venue de six. Ishii regarda alors Sayu :

- Tiens toi prête, Itami-chan. Ils ne devraient vraiment plus tarder.

Cette phrase fut un véritable supplice pour Sayu, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Non-pas qu'elle mourrait d'impatience à l'idée de partir au combat. Mais de devoir rester là, sans bouger, à ressentir sans cesse de violentes décharges d'adrénaline, était une épreuve. Au moins, comme le lui avait dit Ishii peu de temps avant, une fois le combat commencé, elle pourrait laisser s'extérioriser toute cette peur, toute cette frustration...  
Mais pour le moment, tout cela ne faisait que s'accumuler en elle – et ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

* * *

Tout à coup, une étrange sensation l'oppressa : une espèce d'écrasement énergétique. Et elle ne fut pas la seule à le ressentir : Ishii se tourna brusquement sur lui-même, examinant attentivement les alentours à la recherche de quelque chose. Ne semblant pas avoir pu déceler quoique ce soit, Sayu le vit ensuite regarder ce qu'il se passait du côté de ses hommes, mais apparemment, rien ne les avait fait réagir. Le shinigami porta alors son attention sur son denreishinki, l'air soucieux et les sourcils froncés. Sayu resta immobile à ses côtés et l'observa sans chercher à l'interrompre durant sa réflexion. Mais au bout d'un long silence tendu, elle finit par lui demander :

- Que se passe-t-il, Ishii-kun ?

Le shinigami sembla hésiter un instant, mais finit par lui dévoiler le fond de sa pensée.

- Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas au bon endroit...

Sayu le dévisagea, incrédule.

- Comment ? Mais...pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Nous sommes aux bonnes coordonnées, c'est vrai..., tenta d'expliquer le troisième siège. Mais je ne sais pas...Tous les autres ont maintenant commencé leur combat depuis plusieurs minutes et nous, rien. Alors c'est vrai que notre groupe de Hollows annoncé n'apparaît pas encore sur l'écran, mais...Je trouve ça bizarre, d'ailleurs. Tu as ressenti comme moi, cette décharge d'énergie tout à l'heure ?

Sayu remua positivement la tête.

- Il ne s'agit pas de l'un de nos reiatsus. Pourtant il y a bel et bien quelque chose qui est apparu pas très loin de nous...

- Autrement dit ?, demanda Sayu, en sentant un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

- « _Autrement dit _», reprit Ishii d'un ton grave, si je me fis à mon intuition plus qu'à notre matériel, nous devons bouger pour trouver nos cibles, car elles sont très certainement déjà arrivées – mais pas là où on les attendait. Je pense que nous sommes actuellement trop à l'ouest...

Ishii regarda alors Sayu avec insistance. Celle-ci comprit aussitôt que sans son approbation, le troisième siège ne prendrait jamais la décision de faire se déplacer le groupe d'une position qui leur avait été officiellement donnée. Mais dans la mesure où, tout comme Ishii, elle avait perçu une brusque apparition à proximité d'eux et que leur mission consistait à combattre ceux qui en étaient très probablement à la source, la question de savoir s'ils devaient bouger ou non ne se posait même pas.

- D'accord, Ishii-kun !, dit Sayu avec fermeté. On bouge. Guide nous.  
- Ok. Je vais commencer par prévenir les autres.

Il posa un doigt sur son oreillette pour activer le canal émetteur.

- Ishii au rapport...Ishii au rapport...

Mais après plusieurs tentatives :

- Rien. Personne ne répond, constata Sayu. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils auraient tous pu être...?, dit-elle en regardant Ishii, l'air alarmé.  
- Non, la tranquillisa aussitôt le shinigami. Il doit simplement y avoir trop de perturbations liées à la densité d'énergies spirituelles dans les alentours pour que les ondes parviennent à filtrer normalement d'un appareil à l'autre. Ce n'est pas grave. Nous essaierons de les recontacter un peu plus tard.

Ishii se redressa ensuite complètement et fit signe aux quatre autres de venir les rejoindre.

- Que se passe-t-il, Ishii-kun ?, demanda quelques instants plus tard Koshikawa, alors qu'il arrivait au pas de course suivi de près par ses collègues.  
- Nous bougeons, dit simplement le troisième siège. Nous ne sommes pas au bon endroit.  
- « _Nous ne sommes pas_ »...Quoi ?, s'exclamèrent les soldats.  
- Oui, je sais, soupira Ishii. Mais nous pensons, Itami-chan et moi, que nous ne nous trouvons pas aux bonnes coordonnées.  
- Mais pourtant, dit l'un des quatre, désorienté, nous sommes bien là où le lieutenant Hisagi nous a envoyés, non ?  
- Oui, répondit cette fois-ci Sayu. Mais comme nous l'a également indiqué le lieutenant, ces coordonnées sont des estimations et elles peuvent donc s'avérer inexactes.

Les shinigamis se laissèrent rapidement convaincre par cet argument.

- Au fait, interrogea soudain Ishii, l'air de rien, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a ressenti quelque chose de particulier tout à l'heure ?

Les quatre se consultèrent du regard, mais la réponse fut la même pour tout le monde : non.

- Bon, ça n'a pas grande importance de toute façon, souffla le shinigami. Nous allons donc nous déplacer sur la même ordonnée, mais plus vers l'est. Compris ?  
- Compris !  
- En outre, ajouta Sayu, dans la mesure où nous sommes ici depuis un moment, notre avance s'est écoulée. Ce qui signifie que les Hollows dont nous devons nous charger sont certainement déjà arrivés.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de leur faire un dessin et vit aussitôt les soldats sous ses ordres sortir leur zanpakutô de leur fourreau. Pendant ce temps, de son côté, Ishii essayait de contacter à nouveau ses supérieurs.

- Ishii au rapport...

Cette fois-ci, et malgré une mauvaise qualité de liaison, le contact fut établi.

- Ishii, ici Kira !, s'empressa de répondre le lieutenant. Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai essayé de vous joindre à plusieurs reprises, mais ça ne marchait jamais !  
- Je sais, fukutaishô, répondit le troisième siège. Je n'arrivais plus non-plus à vous joindre. Mais il semblerait que les perturbations aient enfin disparu.  
- Tant mieux. Quelles nouvelles ? Avez-vous également engagé le combat ?, demanda le lieutenant, alors que des rugissements inquiétants tonnaient derrière lui.  
- Non, Kira fukutaishô. Nous pensions même décaler légèrement nos positions vers l'est, annonça Ishii.  
- Comment ? Pour quelles raisons ?, s'enquit aussitôt l'officier, qui ne comprenait pas cette décision allant à l'encontre de toutes les règles de sécurité.  
- Parce que nous n'avons toujours pas aperçu le groupe de Hollow annoncé, dit Ishii, mais surtout, parce que nous avons ressenti une violente augmentation d'énergie à proximité de nous, il y a peu de temps.  
- ...

Kira ne dit rien mais écoutait attentivement - malgré de se battre en même temps.

- Ainsi, nous pensons que les Hollows sont bel et bien arrivés, mais pas où ils étaient initialement prévus.

Les deux sièges de la troisième division entendirent alors distinctement leur lieutenant soupirer, avant de leur donner le feu vert. Cependant :

- Méfiez-vous !, les avertit Kira. Nous n'avons pas aussi bien analysé les environs que les sites où les apparitions devaient avoir lieu. Donc, soyez encore plus vigilents !  
- A vos ordres, fukutaishô !

La communication s'arrêta là. Sayu et Ishii se regardèrent un instant avec éloquence, tandis que leurs camarades attendaient les ordres.

- Bon, on y va !, décréta ensuite Ishii. Et à partir de maintenant, on avance groupé...et en silence. Itami-chan, tu devrais en faire de même, conseilla-t-il à la jeune fille en faisant un geste de la tête vers les armes dégainées de leurs compagnons.  
- Ah...oui.

Sayu s'exécuta aussitôt.

- Par contre, recommanda Ishii, ne libère ton zanpakutô qu'au dernier moment. Au plus tard nous dévoilerons nos reiatsus, au plus nous aurons une chance de passer inaperçus...

* * *

Le petit groupe progressait prudemment entre les arbres depuis un moment déjà, lorsque Ishii, qui avait gardé les yeux rivés sur le denreishinki, poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il, Ishii-kun ?, demanda aussitôt Sayu en se penchant sur l'appareil.

Mais pour réponse, Ishii tendit le téléphone de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse voir l'écran : un nouvel attroupement de Hollow était désormais signalé tout proche de leur position actuelle, légèrement plus sur la droite.

- C'était donc bien ça, commenta Koshikawa. Tu avais raison Ishii-kun. Nous n'étions pas au bon endroit.  
- Bien. Maintenant que nous savons exactement où ils se trouvent, nous allons pouvoir accélérer le pas pour aller les rejoindre, annonça le troisième siège. Néanmoins, préféra-t-il ajouter, restez sur vos gardes – nous avons eu la preuve il y a peu de temps que notre technologie n'est pas toujours fiable.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se remirent en marche, chargés d'une certaine excitation de savoir qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir être utiles...et se défouler.

* * *

Ils se trouvaient maintenant tout proche du nouveau point indiqué, lorsque brusquement, sans signe avant-coureur, Ishii et Sayu se redressèrent et se figèrent sur place. Les quatre autres, qui les suivaient, se mirent à observer frénétiquement tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux, cherchant ce qui avait occasionné leur état - mais la solution n'était pas là. Seuls les deux sièges pouvaient savoir, car eux seuls avaient des récepteurs...

Subitement, tel un coup de tonnerre, la voix de Hara avait retenti :

- Ici Hara ! Ici Hara ! Trois Menos Grande viennent d'apparaître ! Je répète : trois Menos Grande viennent d'apparaître !  
- Hara, ici Hisagi !, répondit immédiatement son lieutenant. Dans quelle situation êtes-vous ? Quant est-il des autres Hollows ?

Hara mit quelques secondes avant de répondre et lorsqu'il le fit, ce fut d'une voix essoufflée et précipitée.

- Nous avons eu les quatre premiers arrivés, mais nous avons également deux blessés. Ces Hollows-là viennent à peine d'apparaître et...Attention Kaji ! Derrière-toi !, hurla soudain le troisième siège à son collègue, avant de retourner brièvement à son échange. Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons tenir, fukutaishô ! Nous allons certainement avoir besoin d'aide !  
- Hara, Kaji ! Restez sur vos positions, dit Hisagi, alors que des bruits révélateurs retentissaient derrière lui, indiquant qu'il livrait toujours bataille de son côté. Notre combat devrait bientôt être terminé, nous arrivons dès que possible !  
- Hisagi !, se mêla soudain Kira. Nous en avons fini avec nos Hollows, nous y allons ! Hara, ne prenez pas de risques inutiles et mettez les blessés à l'abri. Nous serons là dans quelques minutes...  
- Oui, Kira fukutaishô !  
- C'est pas vrai !, hurla soudain Hisagi, inquiétant tout le monde. Deux autres Menos Grande viennent d'apparaître dans notre champ de vision, direction nord-est !  
- Ils sont repérés sur le denreishinki !, confirma aussitôt Kira. Position : 10 ; 50. Hisagi-san, est-ce que tu pourras t'en charger ?  
- Oui, ça devrait aller...On termine ceux-là et on y va ! Kira, je te laisse le soin d'aller aider le troisième groupe. Je vous rejoindrai ensuite, conclut le lieutenant - que les autres purent entendre lancer une nouvelle attaque avant que la communication ne s'arrête.

Quelle étrange sensation ce fut d'entendre ces hommes combattre sans rien voir et de ne pouvoir que les deviner dans des situations si périlleuses. Quel contraste il y avait avec ce qu'il se passait autour de Sayu, où tout était encore si calme...si singulièrement calme.  
Tout à coup :

- Ishii-kun ? Itami-chan ?, les appela Kira, durant son shyunpô.  
- Oui, fukutaishô, répondit doucement Ishii – qui ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de parler trop fort.  
- Est-c.. que to..t va bi..n pour vous...? Les a...-vous ..rou..és ?

La liaison se faisait malheureusement à nouveau difficile.

- Oui, fukutaishô, répondit quand même Ishii, sans savoir si son officier l'entendrait. Le denreishinki nous a enfin fournis leur localisation.  
- G...rd... le ...nta...t, sur...t !

Puis, plus rien.  
Ce nouveau rebondissement n'était pas fait pour mettre en confiance les deux sièges – qui se gardèrent bien de dire à leurs camarades que la liaison avec les autres était pour le moment rompue.

- Bon, on continue, préféra chuchoter Ishii. Nous sommes tout proches...Plus de bruit...

Ils firent encore quelques pas et aperçurent un peu plus loin, devant eux, une barrière de lumière créée par la lisière de la forêt qui s'ouvrait sur une autre clairière semblable à celle qui définissait le « point centre » de la mission. Sauf qu'au beau milieu de celle-ci, ce n'était pas des shinigamis qui se massaient les uns sur les autres, mais des Hollows...des tas de Hollows.

- On les a enfin trouvés...


	17. Au coeur de la bataille  IIème partie

**Commentaires :** Et on termine avec le 17...

* * *

- Oh ? Tu n'y es pas allé un peu fort, là ?  
- Fais moi confiance...

* * *

Tous restèrent un instant interdits devant ce spectacle. Dans la mesure où ils avaient entendu les autres chefs de groupe annoncer l'arrivée de quatre, cinq, voir six Hollows, Sayu et les autres s'étaient attendus à ce qu'il en soit de même pour eux. Sauf que...

- Mais combien ils sont là...?, articula lentement Koshikawa, qui regardait, éberlué, cet amas de Hollows qui se tortillaient les uns sur les autres tels des vers extirpés de la terre.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?, s'interrogea Sayu en faisant une grimace dégoûtée.

Ishii soupira et se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

- Combien ils sont exactement, répondit-il, honnêtement, je pense qu'on ne le saura qu'en allant les chatouiller. Quant à ce qu'ils font...je n'en sais absolument rien...

Le groupe resta à les observer quelques instants avant que le motif de leur présence à cet endroit ne se rappelle à leur bon souvenir.

- Bien, fit alors Ishii en demandant aux autres de se rapprocher de lui pour ne pas avoir à hausser la voix. Nous avons un avantage certain : ils sont tous massés au centre de cette clairière, qui est entourée d'arbres denses. Nous allons donc appliquer la même stratégie que tout à l'heure, même si ici les Hollows sont déjà sur place. D'accord ?

Tout le monde acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

A cet instant, Sayu n'avait pas vraiment l'impression de partager le commandement de l'unité avec Ishii. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas – au contraire. Tout cela était si nouveau pour elle que malgré le potentiel qu'on lui prêtait – et dont elle commençait à prendre vaguement conscience – elle avait encore besoin d'être guidée. Et lors de cette mission, Ishii – plus expérimenté qu'elle – était parfait pour ce poste-là : meneur et instructeur.

* * *

Une fois que tous furent d'accord sur la conduite à tenir, les deux sièges s'assurèrent qu'au moins entre eux, les émetteurs-récepteurs fonctionnaient correctement. Les six se séparèrent ensuite, allant se placer furtivement tout autour de la clairière où les Hollows ne semblaient toujours pas avoir remarqué leur présence.

Se déplacer rapidement en limitant les bruits suspects n'était déjà pas une chose aisée, mais lorsque Sayu se retrouva à son poste, seule, en sachant que d'ici quelques secondes on lui donnerait le signal pour passer à l'attaque, elle eut l'impression que jamais jusqu'alors durant sa courte vie, elle n'avait connu de situations réellement difficiles et angoissantes. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, parcourue de fourmillements désagréables. Une fois encore, elle se languit que tout commence...que tout finisse...pour pouvoir sortir de cet état.

Et telle une prière exaucée, le signal arriva enfin. Juste un mot. Un simple mot qui raisonnerait encore longtemps dans sa tête une fois que le combat serait fini : « Maintenant ! »  
N'écoutant plus sa peur et se sentant portée par une force inconnue, Sayu s'élança en même temps que les cinq autres face à ces monstres qui avaient enfin tourné leur tête hideuse vers eux en les entendant arriver.

- Liquéfie Doku Hana !  
- Tourbillonne Seigi no Iki !

Alors que les quatre soldats couraient la lame en avant, pointée vers les monstres, Ishii et Sayu, qui ne risquaient plus de trahir leur présence, libérèrent le Shikaï de leur zanpakutô.  
En réponse, dans des mouvements lourds et rageurs, les Hollows se dressèrent les uns après les autres pour s'opposer aux six shinigamis venus les détruire.

- Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont nombreux !, s'écria l'un des soldats, qui sprintait vers le centre de la clairière en voyant toujours et toujours des Hollows se mettre debout. Il y en a au moins huit !...et des Huge Hollows aussi, tant qu'à faire !  
- Ouais, confirma Koshikawa, lui aussi en pleine course. Et encore, je me demande s'ils ne nous en cachent pas un ou deux derrière les fagots !

Dans la mesure où les Hollows s'étaient redressés et placés de manière à former un cercle, l'intérieur de celui-ci demeurait invisible pour les shinigamis.

- Pour l'instant, ne cherchez pas à savoir !, leur cria Ishii. Contentez-vous d'abattre ceux-là – on aura bien assez le temps de voir s'ils nous réservent une surprise ou pas !

Le troisième siège ouvrit alors son canal émetteur à l'intention de Sayu :

- Itami-chan, on va s'en prendre deux chacun. Comme ça, les autres pourront y aller en « un contre un » – en espérant que ça ne sera déjà pas trop pour eux. Ça te va ?  
- Aucun problème, répondit Sayu avec assurance.

A tort peut-être, mais lorsqu'elle avait brandi son zanpakutô dans sa forme libérée, Sayu s'était sentie envahie d'un courage tel, que plus aucun doute n'aurait pu l'inquiéter, plus aucune crainte la faire trembler.

* * *

Il n'y eut pas de temps de latence, le combat s'engagea de suite, de toutes parts. D'un côté, chacun des deux sièges faisait front face à deux Hollows et de l'autre, chaque soldat luttait contre son opposant.

Sayu put alors constater à quel point posséder le Shikaï était avantageux. Que ce soit celui d'Ishii ou le sien, chaque zanpakutô arriva, malgré un combat intense, à bout de son premier Hollow.  
Fidèle à lui-même, Seigi no Iki souffla un vent puissant qui finit par immobiliser enfin l'un des monstres contre lesquels Sayu était à la lutte, lui permettant ainsi de lui fondre dessus, lui tranchant d'abord un bras avant de le décapiter.  
Il en fut de même pour Doku Hana - un zanpakutô qui avait la particularité de se transformer pour moitié en une longue et solide liane qui, dès lors qu'elle effleurait son adverse, le contaminait d'un poison redoutable qui commençait par le paralyser, permettant ensuite à Ishii, avec l'autre moitié de son arme restée sous forme de sabre, de l'achever. Ainsi, au bout d'un moment, les deux sièges se retrouvèrent eux aussi en « un contre un ».

Régulièrement, ils observaient ce qu'il en était pour leurs compagnons, sachant qu'en fonction de la tournure que prendraient leur combat, il leur faudrait intervenir...  
Et malheureusement, si les choses auraient eu tendance à bien se présenter pour Ishii et Sayu, il n'en fut pas de même pour les quatre soldats qui, d'abord en lutte relativement équilibrée, se retrouvèrent peu à peu débordés par les Hollows.

* * *

Combattant les uns à côté des autres, cette position permit à Koshikawa de se rendre compte de la mauvaise posture dans laquelle un de ses camarades se retrouva rapidement. Par instinct et solidarité, il décida alors d'aller l'aider.  
Repoussant son adverse du moment, le shinigami parvint à se libérer suffisamment de son emprise pour rompre temporairement le combat et aller prêter main forte à son collègue. Cette généreuse initiative permit ainsi au soldat acculé contre un bloc rocheux de se dégager lorsque Koshikawa infligea une profonde blessure dans le dos du monstre. Mais malheureusement, le Hollow que le shinigami secoureur avait délaissé un instant ne se contenta pas d'attendre son retour. Et plutôt que de poursuivre son adversaire, il choisit de rejoindre l'un de ses congénères dans un duel où la première créature avait déjà pris le dessus.

Tout fut ensuite si rapide...

Alors que les shinigamis étaient absorbés par leur combat, un cri perçant et lugubre retentit soudain. Et dans la seconde qui suivit, ils ne purent que voir le soldat vaincu retomber à terre, inerte, écorché, ensanglanté...et rapidement recouvert par l'ombre des deux Hollows assassins qui s'apprêtaient à le dévorer.  
L'image fut insoutenable pour Sayu. Malgré d'être déjà à la lutte avec son deuxième Hollow – qui se montrait nettement plus coriace que le précédent – la jeune fille parvint à s'en dégager pour se précipiter vers le corps de son camarade avant que celui-ci ne soit englouti.

- Nooon !, lui cria aussitôt Ishii, qui pouvait parfaitement comprendre sa réaction, mais qui savait aussi qu'en de telles circonstances, agir de la sorte était suicidaire.

Mais Sayu ne l'écouta pas et rageuse, arriva lancée à pleine vitesse dans le dos des deux Hollows. Ne réfléchissant pas, elle décocha une attaque qui transperça de part en part l'un des deux monstres. Le Hollow poussa un cri de douleur. Du sang gicla dans les airs et dans un bruit sourd, la créature tomba à terre pour disparaître aussitôt. Le deuxième Huge hurla sa colère et se dressa de tout son long, menaçant, pour embrocher Sayu. Celle-ci s'apprêtait à le combattre lorsque soudain :

- Itami ! Reviens ! Aaaaaaaah...!

Effrayée, Sayu fit brusquement volte face vers Ishii qui venait de se faire durement atteindre au-niveau de l'épaule par les crocs acérés d'un des Hollows.  
Lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de partir et de mettre en suspend son combat, Sayu n'avait pas pensé au fait que le monstre qu'elle laissait derrière elle se retournerait probablement vers Ishii – ou avait-elle stupidement imaginé que le troisième siège serait à même de combattre à nouveau deux Huges, comme il l'avait fait peu de temps avant...?  
Sauf que là, le combat ne s'était pas déroulé de la même manière et qu'Ishii n'avait pu faire face aux deux monstres en même temps.

Il lui fallut alors faire un choix, et ce fut celui de la survie. Fermant douloureusement les yeux sur ce qu'il allait se passer, Sayu quitta la place et fonça rejoindre Ishii qui parvenait toujours à se battre, malgré d'être désormais handicapé d'un bras.

- Oh, je suis désolée Ishii-kun !, s'exclama Sayu en regardant l'épaule du shinigami, où l'uniforme déchiré laissait entrevoir une profonde et longue entaille qui semblait descendre bas sur la poitrine. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça ! Pardonne-moi !  
- Ça ira, Itami-chan, grimaça le troisième siège - qui malgré d'avoir pris un sérieux coup était parvenu à se maintenir sur ses jambes et même à parer les attaques qui avaient suivi. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent...Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas le moment de se lamenter, fit-il alors remarquer en esquivant une nouvelle attaque.

Sayu le regarda, cherchant à exprimer sa reconnaissance. Mais l'inquiétude et l'embarras prédominant, elle ne put que rester visiblement navrée.

Malgré leur combat qui avaient maintenant repris depuis plusieurs minutes, Sayu parvenait à suivre régulièrement ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Son acte irréfléchi avait au moins permis aux soldats de se retrouver à nouveau en « un contre un ». Mais malheureusement, les difficultés se firent à nouveau rapidement sentir.  
Que ce soit ceux des deux sièges ou des autres shinigamis, les Hollows semblaient véritablement déchaînés. Pour quelles raisons ils étaient venus ici, tous l'ignoraient. Mais une chose était certaine : ils ne fuiraient pas, et ce, quelque soit l'issue du combat...

* * *

Sayu ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle avait déjà fort à faire avec « son » Hollow qui multipliait les attaques – qu'elle parvenait certes à maîtriser, mais en sentant que cela lui était de plus en plus difficile – tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Ishii, dont la blessure l'inquiétait, mais également ses autres compagnons.  
Et quelques minutes plus tard, ce qu'elle redoutait tant finit par arriver : malgré leur bravoure à tous, l'un des trois soldats fut à son tour sévèrement touché. Fort heureusement, Sayu vit bouger l'homme dans les secondes qui suivirent pour aller se mettre laborieusement à l'abri – ce qui indiquait qu'il était au moins encore en vie.

Mais du coup, la comptabilité n'était plus bonne - plus bonne du tout. Les soldats se retrouvaient désormais à deux contre trois – autrement dit : vu la tournure que prenaient les choses, tout ça ne pouvait se terminer qu'en un véritable massacre.

- Ishii-kun, souffla alors Sayu à son partenaire. Nous n'avons plus le choix, nous avons besoin d'aide...!  
- Je crois que « oui », en effet, soupira le shinigami.

Sans plus attendre, Sayu porta sa main à son émetteur et appela les autres chefs d'unité.

- Ici Itami ! Ici Itami !

Personne ne répondit. Sayu insista quand même.

- Kira fukutaishô ! Hisagi fukutaishô ! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? Nous avons besoin d'aide ! Nous luttons actuellement à quatre contre cinq Huge Hollows et avons perdu l'un des nôtres. Allo ? Allo ?...

Mais la transmission était toujours bel et bien coupée.

- Quelle poisse !, ragea Sayu en opposant violemment son zanpakutô au bras musculeux du Hollow qui tenta de la frapper.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?, lui demanda Ishii qui transpirait à grosses gouttes en parant une nouvelle attaque.

Sayu réfléchit à toute vitesse. En face d'elle, les deux soldats encore valides étaient en grandes difficultés face à trois Hollows ; ici, Ishii commençait à se ressentir de sa blessure et elle, même si elle était encore en état de se battre, elle n'était toutefois pas de taille à lutter pour protéger tout le monde.

- On va aller rejoindre les autres, dit-elle aussitôt en prenant pour la première fois ses responsabilités. Dispersés comme nous le sommes actuellement, nous sommes moins forts. Le mieux serait sans doute que l'on fasse front tous ensemble. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Ishii acquiesça simplement - visiblement soulagé de cette réponse.

- A « trois », on lance une attaque et on ne calcule pas, on trace droit devant vers les autres, ok ?  
- Quand tu veux...

En face d'eux, les deux Hollows s'étaient immobilisés, comme attendant le bon moment pour lancer, eux aussi, un nouvel assaut. Sayu profita de cet instant d'inaction.

- Un, deux, trois. On y va !

Dans la seconde qui suivit, ils lancèrent la plus puissante attaque dont ils étaient encore capables. Un puissant jet de lumière jaillit des deux zanpakutôs, éblouissant un instant les deux Hollows. Ishii ne chercha pas la confrontation et se contenta de fuir, laissant derrière lui les créatures aveuglées, pour aller rejoindre les autres soldats. Quant à Sayu, consciente qu'il fallait se débarrasser au plus vite de tout ce monde indésirable, elle profita également de l'effet de surprise pour s'élancer, mais pas sans avoir au passage fracassé d'un puissant coup de lame le crâne de l'une des créatures...qui s'effondra aussitôt.

* * *

- Ouf ! Un de moins !, soupira la jeune fille, en nage mais soulagée, au moment où elle ralliait enfin ses camarades.

Ceux-là la laissèrent reprendre son souffle, puis...

- Itami-chan, lui demanda doucement Koshikawa sous le regard attentif des autres, pourquoi personne ne vient nous aider ?

Son air était tellement implorant. Sayu en ressentit une profonde désolation. Elle consulta alors Ishii du regard et se décida à dire ce qu'il en était vraiment.

- La liaison est rompue pour le moment...Nous ne pouvons joindre personne...  
- ...

Ce fut alors un terrible moment où chacun ne put que se sentir abandonné. Pourtant, il ne fallait pas sombrer dans le découragement. Il ne le fallait à aucun prix.

- Mais non-seulement, je suis certaine qu'elle reviendra bientôt, essaya de rebondir la jeune fille, mais en plus, nous sommes encore assez forts pour tenir tête à ces monstres et en finir avec eux une bonne fois pour toute !

Les encourager. Les remotiver. C'était la seule chose qui importait à Sayu. Sinon, c'était leur fin à tous – et elle n'avait pas besoin d'être partie des dizaines de fois en mission pour le savoir...ça se sentait, tout simplement.  
Comme il lui sembla alors loin et insouciant, ce moment où elle s'était sentie forte, presque invulnérable...

- Allez, on y va !, dit soudain Ishii, qui malgré sa blessure avait retrouvé cette volonté dans le regard. Courage, les gars !...enfin, pardon Itami-chan, parvint-il même à plaisanter dans un moment aussi tragique.  
- Ouais ! On va s'les faire !, lança Koshikawa, plus déterminé que jamais, en observant furtivement les quatre Hollows restants qui semblaient eux-aussi attendre en analysant la situation.  
- Et surtout, on tient le coup, compris ?  
- Oui !, crièrent-ils à l'unisson pour finir de se regonfler à bloc.

Et sans prévenir, les quatre shinigamis bondirent subitement sur les Hollows.

* * *

Logique de la hiérarchie des forces ? Plus de chance pour les uns que pour les autres ? Toujours est-il que ce ne fut qu'au prix d'un unique coup de griffes, même si douloureux et sanglant, que Sayu parvint à éliminer son opposant. À cet instant, malgré ce sentiment d'avoir tout donné dans ce nouveau duel, la jeune fille ne put que remercier le ciel de lui avoir offert Seigi no Iki. Était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait du sien – ou parce qu'elle n'en connaissait pas d'autres aussi intimement - mais son zanpakutô manifestait une telle force et une telle constance qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle n'aurait pas pu être mieux accompagnée.

Ishii réussit également à se débarrasser de son adversaire, mais à quel prix cette fois-ci...  
Le Hollow qu'il affronta n'était pourtant pas plus fort que les autres. Mais à cause de sa blessure, pour pouvoir maintenir son niveau au combat, le shinigami dut forcer ses attaques, accepter de se mettre délibérément dans des situations risquées et choisir, au moment ultime, entre lui et ses camarades...

- ISHIIIIIIII !

La scène sembla se figer dans le temps. Impuissante, Sayu vit la lame de Doku Hana tirer profit de l'unique ouverture qui s'offrit à elle et traverser le corps du monstre...au même instant où une corne frontale déchirait impitoyablement l'abdomen du shinigami.  
Un flot de sang se mit à couler, un grognement rauque suivit. Pourtant, malgré tout cela, malgré la douleur, la fatigue et la peur qui saisit tout le monde, Ishii resta debout, digne...même si...

Le Hollow disparut. Sayu accourut pour soutenir son compagnon qui s'effondra finalement dans ses bras. Elle le mena alors tant bien que mal auprès de l'autre shinigami blessé, contre l'un des arbres qui bordaient la clairière, lui demandant de rester là et de ne plus rien intenter – au risque de mettre davantage encore sa vie en danger.

Derrière eux, il restait encore deux soldats qui combattaient face à deux Hollows. Sayu s'assura d'abord qu'Ishii ne risquait plus rien et décida ensuite d'aller soutenir Koshikawa - qui semblait être celui qui avait le plus besoin d'aide. La mort dans l'âme, elle trouva ce choix horrible. Elle savait pertinemment qu'en allant aider l'un des deux, d'une certaine manière, elle délaissait l'autre. Son but alors : se débarrasser au plus vite de l'adversaire de Koshikawa pour aller ensuite, tous les deux, s'occuper du dernier Hollow.

* * *

Les deux soldats étaient fatigués. Tout le monde l'était. Sayu savait que le temps jouait contre eux. Aider...Aider...Aider...Faire abstraction de tout le reste...Un coup de lame pour un coup de queue. Une esquive pour une attaque. Un assaut pour une défense. Un coup mortel pour atteindre l'ennemi...  
Sayu et Koshikawa se figèrent soudain sur place - comme si leur action avait été mise sur pause par une main invisible. Leur zanpakutô brandis alors qu'ils allaient frapper de conserve pour abattre leur ennemi, ils entendirent soudain l'autre créature hurler, pousser son cri victorieux. Ils n'eurent pas à tourner la tête pour comprendre. Ils ne voulaient même pas le faire...parce qu'ils savaient déjà.  
Alors la rage et la douleur leur empoignèrent les tripes et d'un mouvement synchrone, ils tranchèrent leur Hollow avant de sauter sur le dernier à qui ils firent subir, à la force de leur courage et de leurs coups, le même sort.

* * *

C'était fini. Il n'y avait plus personne à combattre. Aucune joie cependant - même pas un sentiment de soulagement aussi infime soit-il. Cette victoire n'était pour eux qu'un drame. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre sur six partants. Ishii et l'un des soldats étaient gravement touchés. Koshikawa ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Sayu était livide, vidée...meurtrie. Elle saignait...elle avait mal...elle était fatiguée.

Mais à cet instant, rien de cela ne la préoccupa. Elle était en état de choc. Toute cette violence, toute cette agressivité dont elle ne comprenait même plus la cause ou le sens...Elle avait envie de pleurer, de se laisser tomber à terre et de ne plus rien faire. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas...elle ne le devait pas. Elle devait aller s'occuper des autres, ré-essayer tout le temps qu'il faudrait de joindre les secours et demander des soins.

Seigi no Iki avait retrouvé sa forme scellée et était à présent rangé dans son fourreau. Sayu posa sa main sur la garde de l'arme, comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, à la recherche du soutien d'un ami. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les survivants et entreprit de joindre les autres chefs d'unité.

- Itami au rapport...  
- Itami !, s'exclamèrent en même temps Kira et Hisagi.

Sayu se sentit alors trembler. Enfin...Enfin, ils n'étaient plus seuls.

- Mais bon sang, Itami-chan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Personne n'arrivait plus à vous joindre !

Kira semblait dans tous ses états. Des bruits inquiétants retentissaient derrière lui, indiquant que son combat durait toujours.

- Nous...Nous n'avions à nouveau plus de liaison, Kira fukutaishô, expliqua Sayu, alors qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à parler.  
- Où en êtes-vous ? Avez-vous terminé ?

- Itami-chan, que se passe-t-il ? Tu me reçois ?

Mais Sayu avait la gorge si nouée qu'elle n'arrivait plus à articuler. Elle dut faire un incroyable effort pour réussir à répondre.

- Je vous reçois, Kira fukutaishô..., commença-t-elle à pleurer.  
- Itami !, intervint à ce moment Hisagi qui perçut – tout comme Kira – l'état nerveux de la jeune fille. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Nous...Nous nous sommes retrouvés face à huit Huge Hollows...  
- Quoi ? Huit ?  
- ...mais nous les avons tous eu, fukutaishô. Seulement...  
- « S_eulement_ » ?, s'inquiétèrent les deux officiers.  
- ...deux d'entre nous sont morts et deux, dont le troisième siège Ishii, sont sérieusement blessés...

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que les deux lieutenants conversent entre eux.

- Kira, où en es-tu ?  
- Je pense que nous n'en avons plus pour longtemps...Et de votre côté ?  
- On a fini, dit Hisagi. Trois de mes hommes ont dû retourner au « point centre » pour faire soigner leurs blessures – ils seront rejoints par la quatrième division là-bas - mais nous sommes encore trois à être opérationnels.  
- Hisagi-san, décida alors Kira. Que deux d'entre vous viennent nous aider – ça ira plus vite – et que le dernier aille rejoindre le groupe 2. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus sage à faire...  
- D'accord, répondit le lieutenant de la neuvième division qui s'adressa aussitôt à ses hommes. « Miura, Hiara ! Partez immédiatement rejoindre le troisième groupe aux coordonnées : - 150 ; - 302, pour leur prêter main forte ».

Ce à quoi les shinigamis répondirent instantanément : « Oui, Hisagi fukutaishô ! ».

- Itami, tu m'entends ?, demanda ensuite plus doucement Hisagi.  
- Oui, fukutaishô...  
- J'ai vos coordonnées. Restez sur place, je serai là dans quelques minutes.  
- Oui, fukutaishô...  
- Garde ton canal d'émission-réception ouvert à partir de maintenant, d'accord ?  
- Oui, fukutaishô...

Même en sachant que c'était _lui_ qui arrivait pour les aider ne suffit pas à sortir Sayu de cette atmosphère cotonneuse dans laquelle son cerveau s'était réfugié pour arrêter de souffrir. Il lui sembla alors que plus rien de pourrait plus jamais l'atteindre...

* * *

La fatigue prenait enfin peu à peu le dessus sur le reste. Sayu commençait également à ressentir des douleurs qui apparaissaient de partout sur son corps. Portée par ses dernières forces, elle s'approcha lentement de Koshikawa qui s'était laissé glisser le long du tronc d'un arbre à quelques pas des autres et essayait de faire, lui aussi, le vide par rapport à tout ce qu'il venait de vivre.

- Ça va aller, Koshikawa-kun ?, lui demanda Sayu d'une voix douce, en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.  
- Ah...Oui, Itami-chan, répondit-il avec le petit sourire gêné de ceux qui savent qu'ils ont été chanceux. Et toi ?...Comment tu te sens ? Ça va aller ?  
- Hum...il faudra bien..., dit simplement Sayu en se relevant. Je vais aller voir comment vont les autres maintenant. Reste ici et repose-toi.

Sayu commençait à s'éloigner quand :

- Itami-chan !

Elle se retourna vers le shinigami et le regarda, les yeux brillants.

- Tu t'en es bien tirée...  
- Merci Koshikawa-kun, murmura Sayu en reniflant discrètement.

D'un pas mal assuré, elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'endroit où elle avait guidé Ishii peu de temps avant et où se trouvait également leur autre compagnon blessé.  
Mais lorsque Sayu arriva sur place, il ne restait plus que le soldat apparemment assoupi, lui aussi adossé contre un arbre. Là où Ishii se reposait encore quelques minutes auparavant, il n'y avait plus rien...plus rien qu'une tâche sombre qui s'étirait vers l'obscurité de la forêt.

Sayu ne comprenait pas à quoi cela correspondait. Son cerveau ne semblait pas encore assez remis pour analyser les choses comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal. Néanmoins, un mauvais pressentiment commença à la gagner. Elle se pencha alors en avant et essaya de distinguer quelque chose à travers les arbres denses et feuillus.

- Ishii-kun ? Ishii-kuuun ?

Pas de réponse. Elle s'approcha alors du soldat blessé qu'elle secoua délicatement.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle à voix basse, mais est-ce que tu sais où...?

Mais à peine Sayu avait-elle posé sa main sur l'épaule du shinigami, que celui-ci bascula sur le côté, révélant une profonde et mortelle blessure dans son dos. Sayu eut l'impression de se prendre une branche sur la tête. Elle se redressa, le souffle coupé, les yeux exorbités et recula en titubant, commençant à comprendre que tout ça n'était toujours pas fini...Affolée, elle tourna sur elle même, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi à quoi se raccrocher. Son regard trouva alors Koshikawa qui était toujours assis par terre, un peu plus loin.

Brusquement, elle distingua un bruit - un bruit de pas étouffé provenant de la forêt. Il semblait s'éloigner d'elle, allant dans la direction de...

- KOSHIKAWAAAA !

Le shinigami sursauta et regarda Sayu avec des yeux ronds.

- Itami ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'alarma Hisagi qui avait entendu Sayu crier.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à son camarade. Oppressée, à bout de souffle, elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en hurlant.

- Koshikawa ! Lève-toi de là ! Viiiite ! Va-t-en !  
- Itami ! Réponds-moi !, insista Hisagi de plus en plus inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore fukutaishô, répondit enfin Sayu qui haletait sous l'effort qu'elle était en train de fournir. Mais il y a un...noooooooon...  
- Itami ? ITAMIIIIIIII ?

* * *

**Commentaires :** A y est ! Bien, j'espère que ces p'tits chapitres vous auront plus. Maintenant je vous dis : "à la semaine prochaine, profitez bien de votre week-end, de votre réveillon et pis, un :

**JOYEUX NOËL** à tous !

Ciao,  
ewanna ^^.


	18. Vérité dévoilée

- Hé dis donc ! Pas mal !  
- En effet. Et ce n'est pas tout.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui - et c'est la raison pour laquelle il faudra bientôt qu'elle te quitte...

* * *

Sayu était devenue sourde à tout. Exclamations, craintes, douleurs, plus rien ne semblait pouvoir la heurter tant ce à quoi elle assista l'épouvanta.  
À l'endroit-même où se tenait il y a encore quelques secondes Koshikawa, apparurent deux nouveaux Hollows...deux Adjuchas.  
D'où sortaient-ils ? Pourquoi apparaissaient-ils maintenant ? Comment personne n'avait encore pu sentir leur présence ?  
Tant de questions que Sayu se poserait peut-être plus tard, mais pas à cet instant là. À cet instant, elle ne put que dévisager les deux monstres et ressentir une véritable terreur à l'idée de devoir les affronter eux-aussi.

Ils devaient faire au moins cinq mètres de haut. Dotés d'une musculature aussi puissante qu'impressionnante, un masque sinistre finissait par recouvrir leur visage. Et leur bouche. Leur bouche immense qui s'ouvraient sur des mâchoires puissantes, broyantes, qui se partageaient à ce moment-là...le corps sans vie d'Ishii.

Sayu tomba à genoux, anéantie. Toute force, tout espoir semblaient s'être évaporés de son corps. Comme hypnotisée devant cet effroyable spectacle, elle était incapable de décoller son regard de ce festin inimaginable. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose l'attraper par le bras et la traîner vivement en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Itami ?, s'écria, terrorisé, Koshikawa qui était venu la récupérer après avoir fui sa dernière position. Faut pas qu'on reste ici ! Sinon, on va se faire avoir !

Tant bien que mal, Sayu parvint à se mettre sur ses jambes et suivit son compagnon...son dernier compagnon.

* * *

Les deux shinigamis allèrent se mettre temporairement à l'abri derrière un bloc rocheux, là où ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle et leurs esprits.  
Durant ce faux calme, Koshikawa perçut soudain indistinctement une voix qui lui parvenait de l'oreillette de Sayu. Ne la voyant pas réagir, le shinigami bouscula alors légèrement la jeune fille pour l'inciter à répondre. L'air hébété de Sayu devint aussitôt plus éveillé et...

- Ici Itami..., répondit-elle enfin, d'une voix basse, morte.  
- Itami, bon sang !, hurla Hisagi – la faisant sursauter. Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé _encore_ ?  
- Deux Adjuchas, fukutaishô, lâcha simplement Sayu dans un souffle.  
- Quoi...?

Hisagi fut sidéré par la nouvelle. Mais Sayu n'y réagit pas et se contenta de rapporter mécaniquement les derniers évènements.

- Ils ont eu les deux blessés...Il ne reste plus que Koshikawa et moi...  
- Où êtes-vous, maintenant ?, s'empressa de lui demander l'officier.  
- Toujours dans la clairière. Pour le moment, nous nous sommes cachés derrière une barre rocheuse.  
- Dans ce cas, restez-y tout le temps que vous pourrez ! Ne vous montrez pas, surtout ! Je serai bientôt là.  
- Itami-chan !, intervint à son tour Kira, la voix troublée. Comment allez-vous, toi et Koshikawa-kun ?

Sayu regarda alors Koshikawa - qui était en train de guetter discrètement les deux Hollows.

- Ça va aller, fukutaishô. On s'en est plutôt bien sortis...  
- J'espère pouvoir vous rejoindre rapidement, moi aussi. En attendant, faites comme vous l'a dit Hisagi et restez cachés en attendant qu'il arrive, compris ?  
- Oui, fukutaishô...

La conversation s'arrêta là. Sayu se tourna vers Koshikawa en soupirant.

- Alors ?, demanda celui-ci avec espoir.

Sayu lui fit alors un maigre sourire.

- Le lieutenant Hisagi arrive – il est en chemin. Quant au lieutenant Kira, il nous rejoindra dès son combat terminé.

Koshikawa se laissa alors glisser contre le pan de roche lisse et laissa échapper à son tour un immense soupir de soulagement. Enfin...Enfin on venait vraiment à leur secours.

- Quels sont les ordres, en attendant ?, interrogea ensuite le shinigami.  
- On reste là où on est et on attend.  
- Pourvu qu'il fasse vite, espéra Koshikawa. Je ne sais pas ce que veulent ceux-là, mais si on devait se retrouver à les combattre..., sous-entendit-il sombrement.

Sayu ne répondit pas - mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de partager pleinement l'avis de son collègue.

- Bon, dit-elle ensuite, un peu ragaillardie par ces dernières nouvelles. Il faut quand même surveiller ce qu'ils font. Parce que s'ils décidaient de s'en aller, il faudrait de toute façon partir à leur recherche une fois les lieute...

Mais Sayu ne termina pas sa phrase. Alors qu'elle s'était tournée sur elle-même et légèrement redressée pour prendre le relais de la surveillance des Adjuchas, une ombre immense recouvrit brusquement l'endroit où les deux shinigamis étaient venus se réfugier. Un cri horrible, suraigu, retentit alors et Sayu eut tout juste le temps de pousser brutalement Koshikawa sur le côté pour lui éviter de se prendre un violent coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne.

* * *

Finalement, ils n'auront pas pu respecter les recommandations de leurs supérieurs : que ce soit en restant à leur place, ou en attendant l'arrivée d'Hisagi pour envisager quoique ce soit. Les deux Adjuchas étaient venus les chercher trop tôt.  
Dressés droits devant eux, leurs puissants bras tendus dans une posture menaçante, les Hollows ne semblaient pas souhaiter attendre. Et c'est avec un nouveau et inquiétant hurlement, qu'ils se ruèrent sur les deux shinigamis.

Malgré la fatigue accumulée et les coups encaissés – qui se faisaient à présent cruellement ressentir – Sayu et Koshikawa parvinrent à esquiver cette première attaque en bondissant en arrière.

- C'est inutile d'essayer de nous échapper, avertirent alors les créatures. Vous êtes à notre merci !  
- Putain ! Et en plus, ils causent ceux-là !, s'exclama Koshikawa. Va falloir se farcir la discut' pendant qu'on combat !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, vermine ?, railla un Adjuchas. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras même pas le temps de parler.  
- Tourbillonne Seigi no Iki !  
- Aaaaaaah !

Sayu, elle, n'avait pas l'intention de parler, d'écouter ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle aurait bien le temps de réaliser tout ce qui lui arrivait plus tard. Pour l'heure, il avait fallu qu'elle réagisse...qu'elle se reprenne - et c'est ce qu'elle avait su faire.  
Bien sûr, ses motivations à combattre n'étaient plus les mêmes, mais le résultat demeurait identique : éliminer ces deux monstres et protéger ce qui restait de son unité.

Alors, elle n'avait pas cherché. Malgré la fatigue éprouvée, elle avait immédiatement libéré son zanpakutô et lancé une puissante attaque qui avait, grâce à cet effet propre à Seigi no Iki, suffisamment surpris l'un des deux Hollows pour parvenir à lui porter un premier coup – coup qui lui parut peut-être douloureux mais qui fut toutefois très loin d'être assez violent pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

L'Adjuchas blessé à l'avant-bras se tourna alors vers Sayu, fulminant de rage.

- Toi...Toi..., gronda-t-il. Je vais te réduite en bouillie la première !

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais Sayu se ne laissa pas impressionnée – enfin, pas autant que ce qu'elle aurait pu le craindre en tout cas. Elle fixa le Hollow droit dans les yeux sans ciller en attendant simplement que tout recommence.  
Et là, tout d'un coup, malgré l'imminence du combat et l'intensité qu'il promettait :

- Koshikawa, pars s'il te plaît...  
- Hein ? Quoi ?, répliqua incrédule le shinigami qui n'avait pas envisagé autre chose que se battre lui aussi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racon...?  
- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller !, cria Sayu.

La jeune fille n'avait pas bronché d'un centimètre – elle n'avait même pas tourné la tête pour prononcer ces paroles. Elle faisait toujours face à l'Adjuchas, aussi digne et droite qu'elle pouvait encore l'être.

- Tu n'as aucune chance contre eux, ajouta-t-elle alors d'une voix étrangement calme.  
- Ah parce que toi, tu as plus de chance de t'en tirer, peut-être ?, s'emporta Koshikawa. Tu les as vus tous les deux ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu vas pouvoir faire, seule contre eux, hein ?  
- C'est justement parce que je les ai vus que je veux que tu t'en ailles. Nous avons perdu assez de compagnons comme ça. Tu ne comprends donc pas...?

Koshikawa fut à la fois effaré et effrayé par le ton employé et le fatalisme qui perçait presque dans la voix de Sayu. Mais si elle avait l'intention de se sacrifier pour lui, lui, n'avait pas la même façon de voir les choses.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je ne vais pas te laisser...  
- Koshikawa, c'est un ordre !

Le shinigami se tut aussitôt en ayant l'impression de se prendre une claque. Après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble, il n'aurait pas pensé entendre une chose pareille. Mais c'est tout ce que Sayu trouva à dire pour le forcer à partir, pour lui donner un minimum de chance de survivre à _ça_.  
C'était son devoir et elle l'acceptait sans regret.

- Maintenant, va t'en et ne te retourne pas...s'il te plaît...  
- Itami-chan..., murmura-t-il.  
- Koshikawa ! Fais ce que je te dis !, intima une dernière fois Sayu.

C'est ainsi qu'à contre cœur – et avec l'intention de ne faire que semblant de partir – le shinigami se retourna et prit la fuite sous le regard amusé des Adjuchas qui avaient trouvé intéressant de regarder les deux shinigamis s'engueuler entre eux.

- Ahahah !, se mit soudain à aboyer l'un. Parce que tu crois peut-être que ton ami va pouvoir aller loin comme ça ?  
- Aussi loin qu'il le pourra, grinça Sayu en brandissant Seigi no Iki, plus étincelant que jamais. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous approcher de lui.  
- Oh ? Voilà qui est intéressant, commenta l'autre. Ainsi, fillette, tu as l'intention de te battre contre nous deux...en même temps ? Hé bien, ça risque d'être distrayant pour nous...et douloureux pour toi.  
- Mais si telle est la façon dont tu souhaites mourir, et bien soit, ajouta l'autre Hollow. C'est avec grand plaisir que nous exaucerons ton désir.

Là-dessus, ils ouvrirent grand leur bouche et y firent naître et grossir une puissante boule d'énergie qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tirer sur Sayu. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait face une attaque de type Céro, la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait confrontée à de tels adversaires...

Instinctivement, malgré la force qu'elle pouvait sentir chez Seigi no Iki, elle sut qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à bloquer cette terrible attaque. Ainsi, au dernier moment, alors que les Céro étaient sur le point de l'atteindre, elle esquiva habilement et alla se placer sur le flan de l'un des monstres avec l'intention d'y décocher un nouveau coup.  
Mais si les Adjuchas furent pour moitié déçus de n'avoir pu l'écraser en une fois, ils n'en perdirent pas pour autant leur vivacité – surtout que eux, n'avaient pas encore combattu et n'étaient donc pas fatigués. De ce fait, le déplacement éclair de Sayu ne les trompa pas et à peine la jeune fille était-elle apparue près de la jambe du Hollow, qu'elle fut accueillie par une claque monumentale qui la projeta à plusieurs mètres.

Le choc fut véritablement terrible. Car au-delà de la souffrance physique, Sayu réalisa durant ce temps où elle eut l'impression de voler, à quel point elle ne serait pas de taille à lutter.  
Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, les Adjuchas étaient plus forts et avaient raison : ni elle, ni Koshikawa ne sortiraient vivants de cet affrontement. Elle repensa alors à son compagnon. Où était-il à cet instant ? Avait-il réussi à prendre suffisamment d'avance pour leur réchapper ?

Et dans un murmure lointain, elle entendit les deux créatures rire cruellement.

Passé un temps incalculable, elle s'apprêtait désormais à heurter durement le sol - la blessant un peu plus que ce qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais peu importait à présent...

* * *

Pourtant, il n'y eu finalement pas de heurt, pas de choc, pas de nouvelle souffrance. Au contraire.  
Alors qu'elle s'attendait à retomber lourdement, elle se sentit soudain rattrapée et fermement soutenue. Tout fut si rapide. Elle ne comprit ce qui lui était arrivée qu'une fois mise à l'écart des Adjuchas, un peu en retrait sous les bois aux côtés de Koshikawa qui afficha, en la voyant sauve, une mine soulagée. Sayu leva alors la tête et observa le shinigami qui venait de lui sauver une fois de plus la vie.

- Hi...Hisagi fukutaishô...!, bredouilla-t-elle en l'observant comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

L'officier lui sourit et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il semblait tout à la fois inquiet et rassuré. Jamais alors Sayu ne s'était retrouvée aussi près de lui. Et si quelques temps auparavant, le fait d'apprendre qu'il venait les rejoindre ne lui avait procurée aucune consolation, à cet instant, elle put ressentir pour la première fois une douce chaleur l'envahir et la réconforter.  
Sans un mot, Hisagi leva doucement une main vers son visage et essuya le sang qui avait coulé le long de sa joue.

- Reste ici maintenant, lui demanda-t-il en se redressant. Tu en as assez fait comme ça.

Et tout à coup, ce fut comme si cette sensation bienfaisante disparut. Sayu se retrouva alors à nouveau immergée dans ce cauchemar bien réel. Réalisant ce que le lieutenant venait de dire, et trop consciente du danger que cela représentait de partir affronter ces deux créatures, surtout seul, elle refusa d'obéir docilement.

- Non !, résista-t-elle, effrayée, en lui attrapant le bras. Je vous en prie, n'y allez pas ! Ils sont forts...Ils sont trop forts...!

Malgré les apparences, Hisagi fut sensible à sa réaction, mais...

- Je connais la force et la coriacité des Adjuchas. Ne t'en fais pas...Itami-chan.  
- Mais...mais ils sont deux !, s'exclama inutilement Sayu, désespérée. Et vous êtes blessé...

C'est vrai que bien que paraissant alerte et étant arrivé à temps pour secourir Sayu et Koshikawa, Hisagi présentait sur toutes les parties visibles de son corps suffisamment de blessures pour que n'importe qui devine au premier coup d'œil que ses combats n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Ainsi, même s'il se disait en état de partir affronter les deux Hollows, l'était-il vraiment ?...et Sayu avait déjà vu partir trop de personnes auxquelles elle était un tant soit peu attachée pour accepter l'idée que d'ici quelques instants, ce soit _lui_ qui...Non. Tout ça lui était simplement insupportable.

- Je vous en prie, fukutaishô !, répéta-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir de pleurer – ne sachant plus quoi faire pour qu'il l'écoute. N'y allez pas...ou alors, attendez au moins que le lieutenant Kira arrive...

Elle jeta alors un regard implorant vers Koshikawa – en espérant qu'il comprenne qu'elle avait besoin de son aide pour convaincre l'officier d'attendre encore un peu avec eux. Mais, même en admettant que le shinigami intervienne, cela n'aurait servi à rien.

* * *

Hisagi se redressa brusquement, vigilent, en alerte.  
Au travers des arbres denses qui les séparaient de la clairière, les shinigamis purent soudain distinguer les deux Adjuchas qui étaient parvenus jusqu'à leur niveau et s'y étaient arrêtés, tournés dans leur direction.

- Alors shinigamis ?, cria l'un d'eux. Vous n'êtes pas déjà fatigués, j'espère. Parce que nous, nous sommes en pleine forme...et avons très faim !

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire et entreprirent de pénétrer dans le forêt pour venir chercher leurs proies.  
Refusant de rester ici à attendre qu'ils arrivent – ce qui n'aurait qu'exposé davantage Sayu et Koshikawa – Hisagi brandit son zanpakutô et fonça vers les deux monstres. Sayu poussa un cri. Et ce fut au son de : « Fauche Kazeshini ! », que le combat entre le lieutenant de la neuvième division et les deux Adjuchas commença.

* * *

L'intensité qui se dégagea de cette lutte était incomparable avec ce que Sayu avait pu vivre jusqu'à présent. Elle perçut cette même hargne, ce même courage, cette même puissance qu'elle avait déjà ressenti lorsque Hisagi était apparu pour les sauver tous...pour la sauver, elle. Mais à présent, il ne combattait plus de simples Hollows surexcités d'avoir pu s'enfuir de leur geôle. Il était opposé à deux Adjuchas nettement plus intelligents et puissants qui, même s'ils prenaient des coups, parvenaient également à en infliger à leur adversaire.

Une première fois, Hisagi se retrouva en déséquilibre et ne fut qu'éraflé par les griffes tranchantes de l'une des créatures. Sayu y réagit instantanément et parvint à se redresser malgré toutes ses blessures qui l'handicapaient pour fournir le moindre effort. Elle ne pouvait pas...Non, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de rester là, assise, à regarder Hisagi se faire battre.

Mais au moment où elle amorça un pas chancelant vers l'avant, Koshikawa la stoppa net en lui attrapant la jambe. N'ayant pas assez de forces pour résister, Sayu perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Elle se tourna alors, furieuse, vers le shinigami.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, là ?, lui demanda-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.  
- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, rétorqua Koshikawa. Tu n'es pas en état d'aller l'aider, poursuivit-il gravement. Si tu y allais, tu ne ferais que le gêner...

Il savait que ses paroles étaient dures et blessantes, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait que Sayu n'aspirait qu'à y aller, mais pourtant...  
La jeune fille ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser la tête. Elle sembla alors tellement égarée que Koshikawa chercha quoi lui dire pour lui remonter un peu le moral – même si le sien en aurait eu bien besoin aussi.

- Aller, Itami-chan ! Fais lui confiance ! Il en a déjà battu des monstres comme ceux-là. C'est pas n'importe qui quand même !

Si Koshikawa avait su à quel point Hisagi n'était pas « _n'importe qui_ » aux yeux de Sayu, justement...Il comprendrait alors certainement les raisons qui la poussaient à vouloir aller l'aider et il la laisserait sans doute faire. Mais tel n'était pas le cas...  
Sayu ne trouva rien à répondre et tourna simplement son regard vers le combat qui se déroulait un peu plus loin, devant eux, en priant pour que tout se passe bien - et surtout, pour que Kira et d'autres arrivent rapidement.

* * *

Une fois encore, le temps et la fatigue jouèrent en leur défaveur. Malgré d'être arrivé à de nombreuses reprises à parer leurs attaques et à les avoir blessés, Hisagi n'était toujours pas parvenu à mettre au moins l'un des deux Adjuchas à terre. Ses combats précédents l'avait indéniablement fatigué et en luttant seul contre deux...

- Mais c'est qu'il est tenace, ce petit shinigami-là, plaisanta l'un des monstres en voyant son attaque une nouvelle fois parée. Ça nous change de ceux qu'on a broyé tout à l'heure – aucune consistance...  
- Ferme-la, enfoiré !, rugit Hisagi qui décocha un coup en retour qui parvint à atteindre le Hollow dans l'œil.  
- Aïïïïïe !, hurla celui-ci en se plaquant une main sur son visage ensanglanté. Tu vas voir un peu toi, gronda-t-il plus menaçant que jamais. Je vais t'exploser !  
- Approche un peu pour voir, le défia Hisagi en brandissant Kazeshini – tout en restant également vigilent quant aux agissements de l'autre Hollow.

L'Adjuchas interpellé ne se fit pas prier et se rua sur Hisagi qui l'évita et lui donna un coup de lame dans la nuque. Du sang jaillit, un cri retentit. Le monstre, fou de rage, se tortilla alors en tous sens, balançant ses bras et jambes au hasard de la douleur. Hisagi aperçut soudain l'autre Hollow, qui pensait pouvoir profiter des mouvements désordonnés et imprévisibles de son congénère pour attaquer son adversaire, lui foncer dessus. Restez attentif, le shinigami put facilement parer son attaque. Mais cela fut au prix d'une violente poussée vers l'arrière qui le plaça en plein dans la trajectoire d'une nouvelle gesticulation du Hollow blessé. L'officier se prit alors un terrible coup qui le projeta contre un arbre, là où il perdit à moitié connaissance.

Les Adjuchas éructèrent : ils voyaient là une occasion inespérée de se débarrasser d'un ennemi gênant...  
Le cœur de Sayu explosa. Un sentiment d'effroi la saisit toute entière.  
Témoins de la scène, ni elle, ni Koshikawa n'avaient pu empêcher quoique ce soit. Mais là, elle agirait. Et tant pis si c'était la dernière la chose qu'elle ferait dans sa vie.  
Ne comprenant même pas comment elle était parvenue à se relever, à empoigner son arme et à courir vers les Adjuchas aussi prestement, le shinigami n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Car à peine avait-il pris conscience que Sayu bougeait, que la jeune fille se trouvait déjà à plusieurs mètres de lui, sourde à ses appels.

* * *

- Hum, quelle belle âme nous avons là, dit un Adjuchas en contemplant avidement Hisagi, toujours à terre.  
- Nous allons nous régaler, se délecta d'avance l'autre en laissant deviner une langue gluante et visqueuse dans sa bouche.  
- Espèces de..., grinça Hisagi qui ne parvint pas à se redresser.  
- Oh...! Tu es toujours en vie, toi ?, s'étonna avec amusement un Hollow. C'est parfait ! J'adore les sentir gigoter sous ma langue avant de les croquer.

Sayu n'était plus qu'à quelques mètre d'eux. En entendant ce monstre parler de la sorte, l'image d'Ishii, prisonnier de sa gueule lui vint à l'esprit. Avec horreur, elle se demanda alors s'il était vraiment mort au moment où ils l'avaient coupé en deux...Cette vision ajoutée à ce qu'elle craignait qu'il arrive à Hisagi la fit exploser de rage. Ne cherchant même pas à masquer sa présence, elle bondit brusquement de la haute végétation et fendit l'air, brandissant Seigi no Iki libéré, et frappa de toutes ses forces sur le crâne du Hollow qui venait de parler.  
Tous furent si surpris par cet acte, qu'ils en restèrent stupéfaits. L'autre Adjuchas reporta immédiatement son attention sur l'arrivante, et la reconnut.

- Dis donc toi !, lui cria-t-il. On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal élevé d'interrompre quelqu'un pendant son repas, hein ?

Mais Sayu n'avait que faire de cette leçon de morale déplacée – pas plus de la veine tentative d'Hisagi pour la convaincre de retourner d'où elle venait. Une haine comme elle n'en avait encore jamais éprouvé montait en elle, montait, montait.  
Entre temps, le premier Adjuchas était parvenu à se relever, bien que sérieusement touché. Il dévisagea avec mépris Sayu et se plaça face à elle.

- Tu es morte, annonça-t-il froidement.  
- Itami-chan..Je t'en prie, articula difficilement Hisagi, va-t-en...

Mais Sayu ne partirait pas. Elle resterait et elle allait leur faire payer toute cette horreur. Elle pointa alors Seigi no Iki vers les deux Hollows qui la regardèrent perplexes.

- Ça ne t'a pas suffi tout à l'heure ?, demanda l'un, sûr de lui. Tu n'as pas encore compris que ton zanpakutô ne fait pas le poids face à n...Hein ? Quoi ?

Mais Seigi no Iki s'était mis à vibrer intensément. Il devenait de plus en plus étincelant – allant jusqu'à aveugler ceux qui le regardaient directement. Son souffle devint plus fort...de plus en plus fort...  
Sayu conservait un regard dur, implacable, braqué sur les monstres tandis que son bras maintenait sans effort son arme droite devant elle.  
Une rafale d'une incroyable violence s'en échappa soudain et souffla tout sur son passage. Les deux Adjuchas tombèrent à la renverse, Hisagi se cogna à nouveau brutalement contre l'arbre qu'il avait déjà percuté une fois, la végétation tout autour se coucha et Koshikawa se retrouva la tête à l'envers, à plus de dix mètres de l'endroit où il était assis.

Mais si Hisagi perdit momentanément connaissance suite à la violence du choc, Koshikawa et les deux Adjuchas purent, eux, assister à une inimaginable libération de puissance de la part de Seigi no Iki. Jamais jusqu'alors le zanpakutô n'avait laissé deviner qu'il était capable d'une telle prouesse.

Brusquement, Sayu le dressa droit au-dessus de sa tête. Une aura extraordinaire se dégagea instantanément et un reiatsu formidable apparut. Comprenant que les choses ne pouvaient aller qu'en empirant pour eux, les deux Adjuchas décidèrent de passer à l'attaque sans plus attendre et se jetèrent d'un même mouvement sur Sayu. Mais il était déjà trop tard...

Sous les yeux ébahis de Koshikawa, la puissance de Seigi no Iki conjuguée au reiatsu de Sayu fit jaillir une monstrueuse colonne d'énergie qui fendit l'air et déchira le ciel. Les deux Hollows restèrent tétanisés, incapables de bouger. Ils ne pouvaient qu'assister à ce prodigieux spectacle...qui leur serait funeste.

Tout changea pour Sayu. Elle se sentit soudain possédée par un pouvoir mystérieux et inconnu. Malgré cela, elle n'en éprouva aucune crainte. Au contraire, elle se sentit enfin sereine, confiante et eut ce sentiment de n'avoir qu'à se laisser porter par tout ce qui était en train de se produire.  
Tout devint flou autour d'elle. Elle reconnaissait le décor mais le perçut différemment. Elle sentit alors une force étrange émaner de son corps pour aller fusionner avec la colonne d'énergie dans laquelle elle se trouvait et...

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hisagi revint enfin à lui. Mais le simple fait de respirer lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression que chaque centimètre carré de son corps avait été roué de coups. Il put sentir du sang tiède couler lentement dans son dos. Pourtant, lorsque le shinigami ouvrit les yeux, tous ces maux éprouvés disparurent instantanément de son esprit. Car s'il s'était attendu à devoir assister à n'importe quelle vision cauchemardesque, il ne se serait jamais imaginé en voir une aussi stupéfiante.  
Devant lui, s'élevait la colonne d'énergie – cette même colonne qui les avait tant intrigués. Il en perçut une force inexplicable, impénétrable.  
En éprouvant les plus grandes difficultés, il parvint alors à se relever et à s'avancer doucement. Levant les yeux devant cet énigmatique phénomène, il eut alors l'impression de se faire heurter une nouvelle fois lorsqu'après avoir aperçu quelque chose, il finit par reconnaître Sayu qui flottait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, au sein-même du pilier d'énergie. Il en resta figé, ahuri, incrédule. Car au-delà d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, jamais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu imaginer ou envisager que...Mais pourtant, il avait la réponse devant lui.

Les yeux clos, Sayu paraissait endormie. Son apparence avait changé. Ses cheveux toujours coiffés en une queue de cheval, étaient détachés et se soulevaient avec grâce au rythme du souffle léger qui vivait à l'intérieur de la colonne. Elle ne portait plus son shihakushou, mais était à présent vêtue d'une longue robe blanche qui, comme ses cheveux, flottait dans les airs en ondulant lentement. Et surtout, Seigi no Iki avait disparu.

Hisagi en était toujours à essayer d'assimiler tout ça, lorsque brutalement, une nouvelle libération d'énergie eut lieu. Et sous les regards médusés de tous, Sayu ouvrit les yeux et écarta légèrement les bras. Elle fixa alors les Adjuchas et doucement, prononça :

« _Shinjitsu to Bachi, Seigi no Iki_ ».

Deux souffles. Deux cris. Deux corps tailladés, réduits en charpie...et tout était fini.

* * *

**Note :**

_Shinjitsu : vérité_  
_Bachi : châtiment_  
_(si je ne me suis pas trompée, bien sûr ^^')  
__J'ai cherché quelque chose qu'on pourrait interpréter comme : « Dévoile la vérité et châtie, Seigi no Iki »..._

Salut tout le monde ! Z'avez passé un bon Noël ?  
Et voici pour la suite. J'essaie de vous mettre le n°19 demain. Mais ensuite, le rythme de parution diminuera sensiblement...

Alors, merci pour vos lectures et vos comm. - ça me fait très plaisir ^^.  
Bonne journée à tous et à bientôt,  
Ciao !

**_PumpkinSpice :  
_**Coucou ^^ !

Hihihi ! T'as déjà vu un auteur qui n'aimait pas taquiner ses lecteurs, toi ? Moi non XD !  
Bah, le suspence, ça compte aussi...  
Mais depuis, tu as eu tes réponses, je pense ;).

Ben, pourquoi tu te sentirais inculte par rapport à ton pseudo Oô ?...quand j't'aurai dit comment j'ai trouvé le mien ^^'...  
Tout simplement en prenant, ce qui est pour moi, la version féminine du prénom Ewan que j'affectionne particulièrement par rapport à ce qu'il représente à mes yeux (ses origines, la philosophie qui en découle etc...etc...). Bref, une forme de lien entre ce côté un peu "rêveur" qui m'habite et ce qui m'a menée un jour, à écrire.

Alors, ce Noël ?  
Pour moi, ça va - contente. Et toi ? T'as été assez sage pour avoir tous les cadeaux que tu avais demandé :) ?

Aller, j'te laisse.  
Passe une bonne journée, et de même : Bon réveillon en approche et Excellente année à suivre =^o^= !  
*oh oui ! avec une inspiration débordante...et un peu de temps pour écrire tout ça aussi ^^*  
Bisous.

_**Sulfura :  
**_Hello :) !

Roooh ! un comm. par chapitre ? Hé ben... *^-^*...  
Et vi. Elle est amoureuse d'Hisagi la p'tite demoiselle - faut voir maintenant comment il va réagir le damoiseau ^^.

Quant au "Ah bon ?", c'est tout l'intérêt de comprendre qui parle. Quand j'écris ses petits dialogues, souvent je me marre toute seule...  
Pour les cauchemars, la réponse viendra, bien entendu. Mais en son temps et heure parce qu'elle a également une part importante à jouer (mais on en reparlera peut-être quand la fic en sera là).

Alors, dans le chap.16, si ma mémoire est bonne, la phrase en pointillé signifie : "Gardez le contact surtout".  
Ce à quoi, par rapport à la qualité de la transmission, on aurait envie de répondre : "Mais bien sûr ^^" !*

Oh ? T'as peur ?  
Sont-ils tous morts ?  
Je pense que tu as la réponse désormais...  
*mais oui, "fais moi confiance"...c'est pour son bien, tout ça...Mouhahaha !*

Passe une bonne journée et à bientôt !  
Bisouuus ^^ !


	19. Retour au Gotei 13

- Eh bien ! Le bordel que ça a mis !  
- Ça les occupe pendant ce temps.

* * *

Hisagi resta un moment droit, immobile, incapable de bouger. Il n'était pas spécialement en train de se demander comment tout ça pouvait être possible ou même comment il parviendrait à faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas en avant tant il se sentait meurtri, il essayait simplement de réagir de quelque manière que ce soit à ce qui venait de se produire devant lui.  
Les deux Adjuchas n'avaient eu le temps de rien faire, de rien opposer. Après la dernière détonation, un vent avait soufflé dans leur direction et aux vues de ce que le lieutenant avait aperçu, au fur et à mesure que l'air traversa les Hollows, ceux-là se déchirèrent impitoyablement et disparurent dans des cris de douleur atroce.  
C'était véritablement impression et terrifiant. A quoi correspondait ce pouvoir ? Comment est-ce que...?

Mais alors que les interrogations avaient fini par prendre le dessus dans l'esprit du lieutenant, celui-ci revint brutalement à lui au moment où, sous ses yeux, le pilier énergétique se volatilisa en un éclair. Aucun signe, aucun bruit. Rien n'avait laissé deviner que cette mystérieuse manifestation disparaîtrait avec autant de rapidité.  
Dans cet espace à nouveau calme, libéré de toute agression, ne restait plus que le corps inerte de Sayu qui flottait dans les airs, porté par un souffle léger qui, délicatement, le ramenait vers le sol.

La jeune fille avait retrouvé sa tenue habituelle et ses cheveux étaient à nouveau noués. Seigi no Iki était réapparu et se trouvait à présent soigneusement rangé dans son fourreau. En fin de compte, en dehors du fait que Sayu lévitait, rien ne paraissait anormal autour d'elle.

* * *

Occultant inconsciemment son état qui aurait davantage dû le mener tout droit sur un lit d'hôpital, Hisagi avança péniblement et vint se placer à l'endroit où s'était élevée quelques secondes auparavant la colonne, là où Sayu allait être déposée.  
Le shinigami la récupéra doucement dans ses bras, mais n'ayant plus assez de force pour la soutenir, il tomba à genoux. Sayu émit alors un gémissement. Inquiet, Hisagi vérifia rapidement qu'elle ne soit pas plus gravement blessée que ce qu'il ne le redoutait.

Il resta ensuite un moment à la regarder, incapable de mettre des mots sur la nature exacte des sentiments qui l'habitaient alors. Il y en avait trop...et de trop complexes. La seule chose dont il était certain et conscient, c'est qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit en vie, même si fatiguée, et que, malgré les blessures supplémentaires que les Adjuchas venaient de lui infliger, il n'aurait pas souhaité que quelqu'un d'autre vienne à cet endroit, à sa place pour l'aider.

Sayu bougea légèrement son visage pâle, entrouvrant à peine les lèvres, comme à la recherche d'un peu d'air frais. L'officier réalisa soudain qu'il étreignait la jeune fille sans doute un peu plus que de nécessaire. Il relâcha aussitôt la pression exercée par ses bras sur son corps et vit dans les secondes qui suivirent, les joues de Sayu reprendre délicatement quelques teintes colorées. Il la regarda, il la voyait si épuisée...mais si douce, si attachante.

Observant ensuite ses habits, il remarqua son shihakushou déchiré, puis ses bras écorchés et en-deçà des longues mèches de cheveux qui masquaient une partie de son visage, il devina d'autres blessures.  
Troublé, il avança une main intimidée qui souleva une à une les mèches indisciplinées, dégageant le front et les joues de la jeune fille. Il était tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur et de l'avoir contrainte à venir prendre part au combat malgré l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait déjà...Mais en même temps, quelque chose dans la dureté de ces affrontements le réconforta.

* * *

Tout à coup, à sa grande surprise, alors qu'il pensait Sayu inconsciente, il la vit ouvrir lentement les yeux. Elle ne distingua d'abord qu'une forme floue tout près d'elle, puis réalisa enfin qu'il s'agissait d'Hisagi - Hisagi qui la tenait dans ses bras. Mais trop fatiguée pour pouvoir réagir comme son cœur l'aurait tant souhaité, Sayu ne parvint qu'à former une esquisse de sourire rassurant et rassuré. Vainement, elle essaya de soulever sa main vers le visage du lieutenant, mais elle retomba aussitôt. Seul l'éclat de ses yeux put exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même.

- Fukutaishô...vous allez bien...?

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle. Un souffle qui lui demandait tant d'efforts pour porter ces simples paroles.

- Ça va aller, Itami-chan, lui répondit Hisagi dans un murmure en prenant délicatement sa main dans la sienne. Ça va aller...Repose-toi maintenant.

Et c'est dans un soupir de soulagement que la jeune fille ferma les yeux et plongea, comme la première fois, dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Juste derrière lui, le shinigami sentit soudain la présence de quelqu'un. Son cœur s'emballa brutalement à la pensée qu'il puisse s'agir d'un nouvel Hollow, apparu dans les mêmes circonstances étranges que les précédents. Mais fort heureusement,

- Hisagi fukutaishô..., dit la voix de Koshikawa qui avait lui aussi, réussi à se traîner tant bien que mal jusque là. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?  
- Ah...oui, Koshikawa-san, soupira Hisagi qui ne décolla pas son regard de Sayu. Elle est seulement très fatiguée et a besoin de recouvrer ses forces. Je ne pense pas qu'on doive s'inquiéter.  
- ...

Mais quelques instants plus tard, le silence du soldat finit par faire se retourner l'officier qui l'observa alors attentivement. Koshikawa ne présentait aucune marque d'inquiétude particulière. Bien entendu, il était visiblement éprouvé par ses combats, mais la manière dont leur dernier s'était terminé ne semblait pas l'avoir effrayé. Cependant,

- Hisagi fukutaishô ?  
- Oui...  
- Est-ce que..., hésita Koshikawa. Est-ce que vous saviez...?

Le lieutenant reporta alors son attention sur Sayu, qu'il serra instinctivement un peu plus contre lui.

- Non, avoua-t-il. Je l'ignorais...et je pense que nous l'ignorions tous...

* * *

Les deux hommes restèrent plongés de longues minutes dans un calme contrastant avec le tumulte qui avait précédé, leurs pensées exclusivement tournées vers ce petit bout de femme qui venait de les sauver en révélant un aspect de son pouvoir jusqu'alors insoupçonné.

Ils n'avaient maintenant plus qu'à attendre. Attendre qu'on vienne les retrouver, qu'on vienne les soigner...qu'on les ramène chez eux.

Koshikawa avait fini par se laisser tomber à terre. Courbaturé et sentant des contusions et autres plaies un peu partout sur son corps, le shinigami n'aspirait plus qu'à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui et lui donne le temps nécessaire pour digérer cette maudite journée.  
Malgré les crampes qui venaient maintenant se rajouter au reste, Hisagi était resté dans la même position, imperturbable, serrant Sayu, inconsciente, tout contre lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes sentirent enfin des reiatsus familiers s'approcher d'eux. L'instant qui suivit, Kira, Isane et plusieurs membres de la quatrième division, dont Yamada, étaient sur place. Ils commencèrent par balayer d'un regard le site et se précipitèrent ensuite vers leurs collègues.

En voyant Hisagi tenir de la sorte Sayu contre lui, Kira et Yamada craignirent dans un premier temps que la jeune fille fut sérieusement touchée. Mais le lieutenant de la neuvième division les détrompa vite...en même temps qu'il leur raconta tout ce dont il fut témoin.

- Quoi...?, murmura Kira, abasourdi, une fois le récit de son collègue terminé.

Le lieutenant de la troisième division, comme tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans les parages, n'avait pu ignorer l'éruption du pilier d'énergie. Mais là encore, incertain quant à sa nature ou son origine, il n'avait pu qu'espérer que cette apparition serait de bon augure – rien de plus.

- Alors, avança Yamada en regardant Sayu – qu'Isane, agenouillée à ses côtés, avait déjà commencé à soigner - ça voudrait dire que la première fois déjà, c'est Itami-chan qui...?  
- Oui. Très certainement, répondit Hisagi d'un ton grave.

Isane observa la jeune fille, pensive.

- Au moins, dit-elle calmement en apposant ses mains au-dessus de la poitrine de Sayu, même si nous ignorons encore la nature exacte et le mode de fonctionnement de ce pouvoir, nous savons qu'il n'est pas malsain et ne s'est jamais révélé que lors de situations critiques et dangereuses...  
- Ceci-dit, ça risque d'être difficile de savoir de quoi il s'agit, si là encore, lorsqu'elle se réveille, Itami-chan ne se souvient plus de rien, fit remarquer Kira, perplexe.  
- Sauf que cette fois-ci, contrairement à la précédente, objecta Koshikawa qui avait fini de se faire recouvrir de bandages des pieds à la tête, il y a eut des témoins de la scène : le lieutenant Hisagi et moi.  
- Oui mais, fit Isane, hésitante, est-ce que vos témoignages seront suffisants pour comprendre tous les mécanismes ?

C'est alors que pensant soudainement à quelque chose, Koshikawa se pencha vers Yamada pour lui murmurer :

- Tant que l'autre cinglé de la douzième n'obtient pas l'autorisation de mettre Itami-chan en pièces pour ça...

Réflexion qui engendra un état de panique flagrant chez le jeune homme.

- Koshikawa-kun, soupira en même temps Kira - qui jeta un regard sensiblement réprobateur au shinigami. On ne parle pas d'un officier en de tels termes.  
- ...même si c'est l'exacte vérité, toussota Hisagi.

Par la suite, Isane s'assura de la stabilité de l'état de Sayu et Yamada soigna succinctement Hisagi, en attendant que le lieutenant ait droit à des actes plus précis à l'infirmerie du Seireitei.

- Bien !, déclara soudain le lieutenant de la quatrième division en se redressant. Nous pouvons y aller. Une équipe nous attend au siège. D'ici que nous y arrivions, aucune complication ne devrait avoir lieu.

Fait qui se confirma durant le trajet.

* * *

Jamais retour de mission n'avait soulevé autant d'interrogations. Tout, depuis les changements de données de dernières minutes, jusqu'à l'apparition imprévue et dramatique de deux Adjuchas, en passant par le niveau des Hollows apparus - qui n'eut aucun rapport avec les données captées et analysées - absolument tout poussait au questionnement et à la controverse.  
...sans parler de la décimation d'une unité quasi-entière qui en marqua plus d'un.

De retour au Seireitei, une fois amenés à la quatrième division, Sayu put recevoir à nouveau des soins spécifiques en attendant son réveil, tandis qu'on prodigua à Koshikawa une attention plus psychologique.  
L'homme finit néanmoins par quitter son lit rapidement, en conservant l'espoir de retrouver un jour une vie normale - même si dans un premier temps, en se retrouvant littéralement assailli par ses camarades qui souhaitaient absolument savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, il ressentit une lassitude profonde qui lui laissa penser qu'il lui faudra encore attendre pour atteindre son but.

De leur côté, que ce soit Kira ou Hisagi, les deux lieutenants ne firent qu'un bref passage par l'unité de soins.  
Et en dehors du fait que cela reflétait un état de santé rassurant chez les officiers, cela arrangea également leurs supérieurs et autres responsables du Gotei 13 qui eurent rapidement besoin de leur rapport concernant cette troublante affaire.

Ainsi, Kira et Hisagi se retrouvèrent à devoir rédiger le plus long et pénible compte-rendu qu'ils aient jamais eu à faire et durent également se présenter à diverses auditions pour essayer d'éclaircir au maximum les évènements.

* * *

Le capitaine Kurotsuchi ne fut pas en reste. Car en tant que responsable de la mission sur sa partie amont, les données qu'il avait recueilli et fourni aux équipes sur le terrain revêtaient une très grande importance. Pourtant, malgré cette responsabilité - que le scientifique rejeta bien évidemment - la seule chose qui semblait l'intéresser était de pouvoir interroger Sayu dès que possible.  
...éventualité qui en affola plus d'un.

Yamada et Saori – qui avait quitté l'infirmerie depuis – ne purent que s'inquiéter par rapport à tout ce qui guettait leur amie.  
Le lendemain du retour de mission, les deux s'étaient retrouvés à échanger dans la chambre de Sayu, qu'ils avaient souhaité veiller.

- Franchement, si j'étais elle, marmonna Saori, je dormirais encore un petit moment. Parce que lorsqu'elle va se réveiller, elle va tellement s'en prendre dans la figure que ça lui donnera certainement envie de replonger...  
- Fukuda-chan !, s'exclama Yamada, choqué. Ce ne sont pas des choses à dire ! Moi, je me languis qu'Itami-chan se réveille...  
- Mais moi aussi, répliqua Saori, dépitée. C'est juste qu'après tout ce qu'on a entendu depuis hier, dès qu'elle aura ouvert un œil, elle va se retrouver branchée de toutes parts histoire que les autres comprennent ce qu'il se passe chez elle, le tout en devant répondre à des questions portant non-seulement sur la dernière mission, mais également sur ce qu'il s'est passé le soir où on a été agressé.

Yamada soupira. Il savait que son amie avait raison. Pour preuve, se trouvaient à ce moment-là dans le couloir, des personnes qui n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec le corps médical.

- C'est vrai que vue la façon dont les deux Adjuchas ont été éliminés, ils seraient fichus de penser que c'est Itami-chan qui a supprimé Shimizu, se lamenta le garçon - aussitôt contredit par Saori.  
- Mais nooon ! Réfléchis un peu...! Au moment où ils ont entendu Shimizu crié, nous étions toutes les deux inconscientes sur la place, alors...  
- Mouais, c'est vrai, dit Yamada qui n'était pas encore tout à fait rassuré. Mais il y a eu une explosion d'énergie du même genre ce soir-là et...  
- Oui, je sais, le coupa Saori. Et en toute logique, tout le monde doit maintenant penser que c'est Itami-chan qui s'est aussi occupée des deux types.

Les deux se regardèrent alors avec éloquence.

- Et si tu veux tout savoir, avoua doucement Saori, c'est également ce que je pense...  
- Donc, ils voudront comprendre ce qui a pu les plonger dans ces crises par la suite.  
- Ouais...Ils n'ont pas fini de lui casser les pieds. Crois-moi !  
- J'espère que son capitaine pourra intervenir et faire quelque chose pour lui éviter tous ces tracas.

* * *

Effectivement, Sayu aurait très certainement besoin d'un peu d'aide pour survivre à tout ce qui l'attendait. Et cela arriva plus tôt que prévu...

Car le soir-même, la capitaine Unohana se montrant optimiste quant au prochain réveil de Sayu, Kurotsuchi se mit à faire le pied de grue devant la chambre de la jeune fille pour être le premier à pouvoir « l'interroger ».  
Paradoxalement, ce comportement agaçait autant que ce qu'il arrangeait les enquêteurs qui voyaient là, en fonction des résultats, la possibilité d'obtenir à la fois des preuves scientifiques irréfutables, mais en même temps, la mort d'un témoin capital.

Concernant la capitaine de la quatrième division, forte d'une patience aussi respectable que sa sagesse, elle avait bien du mal à faire comprendre au savant-fou qu'il n'aurait que très peu de chance d'obtenir, cette fois encore, ce qu'il espérait.

- Je suis désolée, Kurotsuchi taishô, mais les tests et autres expériences que vous avez l'intention de faire subir à cette jeune fille sont totalement contre-indiqués avec son état de santé actuel. Son sommeil n'est peut-être consécutif qu'à un besoin de régénération plus important que chez d'autres shinigamis, mais il n'en demeure pas moins qu'à son réveil, elle sera encore...  
- Tatata !, rétorqua l'homme en agitant une main toujours aussi bien manucurée. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a que par ma science que nous pourrons comprendre les phénomènes étranges que crée cette femelle.

Remarque qui plongea la capitaine dans une réflexion certaine...et sceptique.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Unohana taishô, crurent alors bon d'intervenir les enquêteurs - toujours présents dans le couloir au moment de la scène. Nous serons également présents lors des examens et veillerons à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux.

Mais loin de perturber Kurotsuchi, cette nouvelle l'amusa plutôt.

- Hum...Parce que vous vous y connaissez en matière d'expérimentation, peut-être ?, railla-t-il en se tournant vers les hommes. Mais après tout, ajouta-t-il songeur, vous pourriez tout aussi bien me servir de prochains sujets de recherche une fois cette affaire terminée...

Les enquêteurs reculèrent aussitôt d'un pas en fixant le capitaine comme s'il s'agissait d'un virus particulièrement virulent.

- Bien, revenons-en à nos moutons, Unohana taishô, reprit Kurotsuchi plus sérieusement en se tournant vers la capitaine. Dans la mesure où cette fille n'est pas encore réveillée - contrairement à ce que vous nous avez laissés entendre - je n'ai plus que mon temps à perdre, ici. Je reviendrai donc un peu plus tard pour voir ce que je pourrais faire avec elle.

Là-dessus, le capitaine de la douzième division s'en alla.  
Il passa alors devant la chambre de Sayu, ouverte, là où Yamada et Saori avait entendu l'intégralité de la conversation. La capitaine Unohana soupira puis vint les rejoindre, remarquant leur air inquiet.

- Ne vous en faites pas, tous les deux, leur dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. Je suis persuadée que tout se passera bien.

Mais Yamada et Saori étaient loin de se montrer aussi confiants...

* * *

Note : Hello ^^ ! Hé oui, ça y est !  
Je viens de vous poster le dernier chapitre quotidien. Désormais, la publication se fera un peu attendre - oh...pas des mois non-plus hein ;) ! Mais quelques jours facilement.  
Alors, en attendant le prochain, merci pour vos lectures, pour vos comm. et

**Bon réveillon du jour de l'An à tous =^o^= !**

à bientôt...

_** Okanesama :**_  
Coucou ^^ !

Mais quelle fainéante XD !  
Mais ça va, je ne t'en veux pas ^^. Arriver en bas de la page et être déçue qu'il n'y en ait pas plus compense largement. D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup, c'est toujours très chouette de lire de tel commentaire !

Mais naaan ! C'est pas l'exorciste, voyons !  
*celle-là, on ne me l'avait jamais faite 8) *  
Elle est gentille comme tout et elle n'est pas un brin possédée, Sayu ;).

Ah ? Contente que tu commences à apprécier Hisagi - ça, c'est parce que j'en parle avec émotions *^o^* !  
*et si tu veux tout savoir, il se passe la même situation de mon côté, mais par rapport à Nnoitora - alors tu vois ;) *

Aller, passe une bonne soirée et à bientôt !  
Bisous !  
...et à l'an que ven !

_** Sulfura :**_  
Hello ;) !

Ben toi, si ça continue, je vais te consulter pour de la voyance XD !  
*tu es intuitive très chère ;) *

Imagine-toi que je me suis imaginée un instant le résultat avec des Vasto Lordes...Mais juste un instant en fait, parce que...euh...faut pas pousser non-plus ^^'.  
Car avec toute ma bonne volonté, j'aurais été incapable d'imaginer un résultat "réaliste" (si je puis parler ainsi ^^)

Concernant l'âge de Sayu (ou plutôt son apparence), elle est morte à 19 ans sur Terre, donc...  
*il me semble que l'âge d'Hisagi est évalué à 24/25 ans*

Voilà, tu sais tout - enfin, presque tout - on va un peu en laisser pour la suite ^^.

Alors, bonne soirée à toi, bon réveillon et à bientôt !  
Bisouuus !  
A l'an que ven !

_** :**_  
Salut :) !

Oups, pardon pour le pseudo - sans épiloguer, j'ai une nouvelle fois confirmation que je peux être un vrai petit boulet U_u'...

Aller, ce comm. maintenant !  
Mais enfin ! Je ne risquerai certes pas de me plaindre que tu m'en ais laissée deux, mais je t'assure qu'un c'était très bien aussi (tu imagines celui/celle qui se met à lire une fic qui a déjà 50 chap. à son actif... _' ). Donc, ne te sens pas coupable, ne serait-ce qu'un, je suis déjà très contente ;).  
*j'suis pas une nana exigente*

Ah, alors pour cette nouvelle manifestation de Seigi no Iki, je te laisserai découvrir la réponse dans les prochains chapitres (oui, je sais, c'est le genre de réponse qui énerve, mais là, je ne peux pas te le dire ^^').  
Hé nan ! Pas de preux chevalier ^^ !  
Pour ce qui est d'Hinamori/Aizen d'ailleurs, je pense que l'auteur laisse à chacun le choix d'interprêter comme il veut. Pour ma part, c'est du bon platonique - donc, de l'amour (mais que dans un sens, évidemment :s).

Merci pour l'appréciation sur les combats.  
*et je te rassure, malgré ce qui est décrit, je ne suis pas fan du "tout sanglant" non-plus. Mais comme dans le manga il y en a quand même un peu, j'ai taché de rester dans le ton - et dans mes limites, bien sûr ) *

Alors, bonne soirée et bonne continuation.  
Bon réveillon et bonne année à toi aussi ^^ !  
...a l'an que ven !


	20. Bras de fer

**Commentaires** : Salut ! Et voilà le chapitre suivant. Alors bonne lecture...et Heureuse Année à vous tous =^o^= !

* * *

- Oh la la ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être pénible, celui-là !  
- Qu'il ne s'en approche pas, surtout. Il y a un élément que je ne veux pas qu'on découvre.  
- On y travaille...On y travaille...

* * *

Durant la matinée qui suivit, lorsque la nouvelle circula auprès des intéressés que Sayu avait enfin repris connaissance, la quatrième division se retrouva être au centre d'un regroupement bien inhabituel. Entre les enquêteurs et autres spécialistes, Sayu mit un moment avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait et de comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles tous montraient tant d'attention à son égard.  
Sa chambre s'était transformée en un véritable bureau des réclamations - mais bureau placé, fort heureusement, sous la surveillance de Yamada qui agissait alors en tant que soignant devant éviter que sa patiente ne se fatigue trop à force d'interrogatoires et de Kira qui, dès qu'il le pouvait, se rendait sur les lieux, conservant ainsi son rôle d'officier-veilleur comme le souhaitait son capitaine.

C'est donc dans le calme, que les groupes d'enquête passèrent à tour de rôle du temps avec Sayu, espérant ainsi faire avancer leur dossier. Cependant, même s'il ne faisait plus aucun doute que la jeune fille était intimement liée aux faits récents, elle ne fut pas d'une très grande aide pour expliquer quelles étaient ces réactions atypiques qui s'étaient produites après coup.  
...enfin, uniquement concernant les deux shinigamis qui étaient restés plongés plusieurs jours durant dans un état inquiétant - parce que pour ce qui était des Hollows, en ayant tout simplement disparu, il n'y avait rien à chercher.

Ceci-dit, en guise de consolation, l'explication concernant l'apparition de la colonne était, pour ainsi dire, donnée.  
En effet, aidée des témoignages apportés par Hisagi et Koshikawa ainsi que par les différentes conclusions obtenues grâce aux travaux de la quatrième division, Sayu réussit à mettre en ordre et donner un sens à ses souvenirs concernant les derniers évènements.  
Elle expliqua aux enquêteurs, alors très attentifs, que cette fameuse explosion énergétique semblait être arrivée en retour d'un profond et puissant sentiment d'injustice mêlé de crainte qu'elle aurait transmis à son zanpakutô. Elle se souvint que face aux deux Adjuchas, ces émotions prirent une telle importance qu'elles finirent par la posséder toute entière et entraîner alors cette réaction violente.  
A force de concentration, elle se souvint également de ce moment où, tenant fermement Seigi no Iki entre ses mains, celui-ci s'était mis à vibrer avec une telle intensité qu'il avait fini par « exploser », suite à quoi un puissant souffle s'était enroulé puis étiré autour d'elle, formant ainsi ce pilier impénétrable.

Pour le reste – transformation vestimentaire et autres – Sayu avoua ne s'être rendue compte de rien et n'avoir gardé comme dernière vision, que le moment où elle avait fixé les deux créatures en souhaitant les voir disparaître à jamais...

- Ça ne pourrait pas être une libération de type Bankaï, ce machin-là, finalement ?, proposa, après avoir écouté et réfléchi à la question, l'un des enquêteurs à son collègue. Car enfin, il y a de nombreux points qui convergent vers ça...

Mais le collègue en question parut un peu sceptique.

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas vraiment le mode opératoire habituel – pour ne pas dire que ça serait la première fois que je verrais ça en plusieurs centaines d'années, renchérit alors le premier qui cherchait à convaincre l'autre. Mais franchement, on a tout : la transformation du zanpakutô et du shinigami, une nouvelle attaque d'un niveau plus élevé - tout je te dis !...sauf peut-être la nature exacte des effets occasionnés par la suite. Mais pour ça...  
- Mmoui, ça pourrait effectivement s'en rapprocher, reconnut le collègue en se grattant paresseusement le menton. Mais le mieux serait quand même que l'on puisse vérifier tout ça au moment d'une nouvelle libération.

C'est alors que l'homme se tourna vers Sayu avec un grand sourire intéressé.

- Euh, dites-moi mademoiselle : seriez-vous capable de nous faire une petite démonstration dès que vous vous sentirez un peu mieux ?...histoire qu'on puisse valider tout ça et classer le dossier, vous voyez ?

Dérouté par la question, Sayu regarda d'abord l'homme avec des yeux ronds, avant de chercher de l'aide auprès de son lieutenant – qui vint aussitôt à son secours.

- Vous n'avez rien retenu de ce qu'elle vous a dit ?, soupira Kira en venant se placer aux côtés de Sayu. Pour le moment, Itami-chan ne semble même pas en mesure de maîtriser ce phénomène. Alors comment voulez-vous qu'elle soit capable de vous faire une _petite démonstration_ sur commande ?  
- Oh ! Mais pour cela, il suffirait simplement de la mettre en conditions excitatrices, répondit brusquement une voix caquetante qui figea tout le monde sur place.

* * *

Comme tous s'y étaient attendus – et Sayu l'avait redouté – le capitaine de la douzième division ne tarda pas à arriver, sitôt la nouvelle de son réveil connue. Mais le voir débarquer ainsi plongea Sayu et les autres dans une perplexité profonde.  
Le scientifique se présenta en effet à la porte de la chambre, tout sourire, accompagné comme toujours de son lieutenant, mais également pour l'occasion de tout un attirail qui donnait davantage dans le style des tortures moyenâgeuses dont Sayu gardait un vague souvenir de sa vie terrestre, que dans celui des simples analyseurs médicaux.  
Instinctivement, la jeune fille se cramponna au bras de son officier en ne lâchant pas Kurotsuchi du regard, de peur que celui-ci ne lui saute dessus à son insu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?, demanda Kira en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Oh ! Je suis persuadé que vous avez une petite idée sur la question, répondit Kurotsuchi avec un air amusé. Si elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre pour créer une telle libération d'énergie quand bon lui semble, nous, nous connaissons au moins les conditions dans lesquelles tout ça se déclenche. Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à les recréer pour la faire réagir.  
- Pardon ?  
- Roooh aller, ne soyez pas aussi pénibles !, se plaignit le capitaine. Je ne vous demande rien de bien exceptionnel. Après tout, je n'ai besoin que de cette femelle et d'un cobaye pour mon expérience.

Et là, Kurotsuchi se tourna vers Yamada, qu'il dévisagea avec avidité.

- Je n'ai besoin que d'une misérable petite personne à laquelle cette fille tienne, c'est tout, ajouta-t-il en faisant un pas vers le jeune homme, avec des yeux de possédé.  
- Vous n'y pensez pas, j'espère !, s'interposa vivement Kira.  
- Ralala, ces shinigamis noble de cœur !, souffla l'officier, contrarié, qui reprit aussitôt une expression plus « normale ». Avec vous, rien ne pourra jamais avancer ! Je vous rappelle que je fais ceci au nom de la science, pour nous tous !

Déclaration qui en laissa sceptique plus d'un.

De son côté, profitant de l'intervention de Kira - qui le masqua un court instant au regard du capitaine de la douzième division - Yamada réussit à s'éclipser dans l'espoir de trouver au plus vite sa capitaine. Et il avait d'ailleurs tout intérêt à la trouver rapidement, parce que dans la chambre de Sayu, l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesante...

* * *

Ainsi, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, la capitaine Unohana arriva d'un pas pressé dans la chambre de sa patiente et n'y trouva plus que quatre personnes : Sayu, proscrite dans son lit ; Nemu, qui attendait silencieusement dans un coin les ordres de son capitaine-créateur ; Kurotsuchi, qui avait entrepris de déballer et installer tout son agressif matériel et Kira, qui essayait désespérément de se faire entendre – en voyant comment les choses tournaient, les hommes chargés de l'enquête ne s'étaient pas sentis le courage de s'immiscer dans la discussion et avaient préféré se retirer discrètement.

- Bonjour, Kurotsuchi taishô, le salua poliment la capitaine de la quatrième division.  
- Oh...Bonjour Unohana taishô, répondit négligemment le shinigami en levant à peine la tête, trop affairé sur le moment.  
- Pourrais-je vous demander ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ?, poursuivit calmement Unohana.  
- Ma foi, répondit gaiement l'autre, je vais commencer par sonder l'esprit de cette femelle et ensuite, j'aurais peut-être besoin de faire quelques prélèvements...  
- Quoi ?, s'alarma Sayu, qui se crispa un peu plus dans son lit.

Kira allait prendre la parole lorsque Unohana lui fit un geste de silence.

- Pardonnez-moi, Kurotsuchi taishô, continua-t-elle toujours aussi posée, mais je crois vous avoir déjà informé que de telles pratiques n'étaient pas compatibles avec l'état de santé encore fragile de _ma_ patiente.

Tout avait été dit avec le calme et la douceur qu'on lui connaissait, mais le capitaine de la douzième division – tout comme les autres – perçut de suite le message caché dans ces aimables propos.

- Hum..., grogna le scientifique en relevant pour la première fois franchement la tête vers son interlocutrice. Et quand pensez-vous qu'elle sera en état de les supporter ?  
- Pas avant plusieurs jours, répondit la capitaine, donnant l'air d'être désolée. Peut-être même, pas avant plusieurs semaines.  
- Je vois...  
- Unohana taishô !, ne put se retenir Kira, choqué d'entendre parler ainsi du cas de Sayu. Vous n'allez quand même pas autoriser...?

Mais la capitaine demanda à nouveau au lieutenant de ne pas intervenir et lui expliqua :

- Kira fukutaishô, je dois malheureusement reconnaître que je ne suis pas en mesure d'expliquer le cas d'Itami-san, dit-elle en regardant Sayu. En effet, malgré nos efforts, nous n'avons pu trouver ce qui avait plongé ces hommes dans de telles crises de terreur. Aussi, à condition que le protocole soit parfaitement respecté, je pense qu'il serait peut-être utile que la douzième division examine son cas pour en comprendre le fonctionnement. En outre, sachez que je ne suis pas en mesure d'autoriser ou interdire quoique ce soit en matière de recherche. Seules nos plus hautes autorités ont ce pouvoir, ajouta-t-elle sagement sous le regard satisfait de Kurotsuchi.

Le shinigami se voyait déjà obtenir toutes les autorisations possibles et imaginables afin de comprendre ce qu'engendrait exactement ce phénomène, au nom de l'avancée des enquêtes – mais surtout, pour son plaisir personnel.

Mais tout cela était compté sans l'intervention aussi discrète qu'efficace de...

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que le capitaine de la douzième division avait présenté ses requêtes auprès de la « Chambre des 46 » et que Sayu se montrait de plus en plus fataliste quant au fait de devoir bientôt subir différents tests. Elle n'avait été que moyennement rassurée par la capitaine Unohana qui lui avait affirmée que si accord il y avait, tout se ferait sous une surveillance maximale et constante pour éviter toute dérive de la part du scientifique. Mais connaissant, ne serait-ce que de réputation, le capitaine Kurotsuchi, Sayu était prête à parier qu'il trouverait bien le moyen d'arriver à ses fins.

Petits mais précieux réconforts dans cette ambiance angoissante : la présence de ses amis qui ne la laisseraient tomber pour rien au monde...et les visites inopinées du lieutenant de la neuvième division qui venait pour des consultations pots-opératoires et qui du coup (selon ses dires), en profitait toujours pour prendre quelques nouvelles auprès de la jeune fille. À cela, Sayu ne faisait jamais de commentaire, mais secrètement, elle se plaisait à espérer que les soins n'étaient pas la véritable première raison qui poussait Hisagi à venir au centre médical...

Mais malheureusement, ces douces pensées ne faisaient généralement pas le poids très longtemps face à ce stress qui grandissait tous les jours un peu plus, en s'imaginant livrée aux mains de Kurotsuchi.

* * *

Ce matin-là, un soigneur venait à peine de quitter Sayu qu'une infirmière se présenta à sa chambre pour lui annoncer une visite. Horrifiée à l'idée qu'on vienne la chercher pour la mener dans quelque laboratoire secret, Sayu ne parvint qu'à faire un petit geste tremblant de la main en signe d'assentiment. C'est là, qu'à sa grande surprise – et immense soulagement – elle ne vit pas apparaître l'officier de la douzième division avec son rictus sadique, mais plutôt ceux de sa division à elle, avec des visages nettement plus avenants : Ichimaru et sa sempiternelle bonne humeur et Kira, qui le suivait avec sérieux et silence.

- Ich...Ichimaru taishô !, bafouilla Sayu qui rougit de gêne à l'idée de se présenter en pyjama et décoiffée devant son officier.

Mais comme à son habitude, le capitaine ne s'attarda pas sur ce genre de détail.

- Bonjouuur Itami-chan !, claironna-t-il. Alors, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

Et là-dessus, il s'empara d'une chaise qu'il mena près du lit de Sayu, où il s'installa.

- B...Bien taishô, merci. Et vous même ?

Elle ne savait même plus quoi dire tellement elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette visite – surtout en comparaison de ce qu'elle redoutait alors.

- Hé bien ma foi, compte tenu de tout le bazar qu'il y a eu récemment dans ma division, je peux te dire que je commence enfin à être un peu tranquille.

Entendre parler un capitaine de « bazar » avec autant de sérénité, surtout quand on savait qu'il y avait eu mort d'homme derrière, avait quelque chose de gênant. Mais dans la mesure où il s'agissait d'Ichimaru, ça n'avait finalement rien d'extraordinaire. Cependant, Kira et Sayu n'ayant pu se retenir d'échanger un regard navré au souvenir de cette terrible journée...

- Oh ?, s'étonna Ichimaru, sentant l'atmosphère soudain changer. Ai-je dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?, demanda-t-il en regardant alternativement son lieutenant et sa subordonnée.  
- Non...Pas du tout taishô, répondit en premier Sayu en baissant la voix et le visage. C'est juste que...  
- Oui, je sais, poursuivit le capitaine d'un ton plus approprié. Cela a dû être très éprouvant pour toi, Itami-chan. Crois bien que j'en suis désolé...  
- Ne le soyez pas, taishô !, s'exclama contre toute attente Sayu. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Et puis...ce sont les risques du métier, n'est-ce pas ?  
- En effet, soupira Ichimaru. Durant une mission, on ne sait jamais vraiment ce qui peut arriver. Perdre des hommes, surtout dans d'aussi tragiques circonstances est toujours difficile. Raison de plus, pour ne pas en perdre d'autres pour des lubies bizarres.

Kira et Sayu le regardèrent en haussant les sourcils, intrigués par cette dernière réflexion.

- Que voulez-vous dire, taishô ?, demanda alors Kira.  
- Oh...Je veux simplement parler de certains énergumènes qui se croient plus malins que les autres et qui aimeraient bien s'amuser avec les gens comme s'ils étaient...des sujets d'expérimentation.

Et là-dessus, Ichimaru fit un petit sourire à Sayu qui comprit immédiatement à quel genre d' « énergumènes » son capitaine faisait allusion. Elle en ressentit un mélange de crainte et de soulagement. Crainte, parce que tout comme elle, son capitaine laissait à penser que Kurotsuchi était une personne dangereuse à sa façon (voir, dangereuse tout court) et soulagement, parce qu'en ayant dit ces mots-là, sur ce ton, il lui sembla que...

* * *

Soudain, un vacarme incroyable retentit dans le couloir. Par la porte de la chambre, restée entrouverte, les trois occupants entendirent des bruits de pas précipités laissant deviner des infirmières qui se dirigeaient à toute allure vers la cause de tout ce bruit.  
Ils parvinrent alors à distinguer quelques cris.

- Voyons ! Il y a des malades ici ! Des personnes qui ont besoin de calme et de repos ! Vous ne pouvez pas...  
- Raaaah ! Tais-toi donc, espèce d'incapable ! Et laisse-moi passer !  
- Enfin, vous ne pouvez pas...  
- Où est-il ?

Apparemment, ça hurlait dans tous les sens et le cœur de la crise se rapprochait d'eux. Sayu et Kira étaient aux aguets, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Quant à Ichimaru, il s'était confortablement calé sur sa chaise et semblait prendre un plaisir débordant à entendre quelqu'un s'égosiller de la sorte.

Finalement, ces trois-là n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps pour avoir la clef du mystère – et ce ne fut même pas au moyen d'un rapport transmis par qui que ce soit. Car dans la seconde qui suivit, la porte vola, placardée contre le mur, par un Kurotsuchi rageur qui s'avança d'un pas furieux vers le lit de Sayu - qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même devant cette vision d'horreur - en brandissant un document dans sa main.

Mais contrairement à ce que la jeune fille avait d'abord pensé, le capitaine de la douzième division n'en avait pas après elle, mais après son homologue de la troisième division.

- Vous !, hurla Kurotsuchi en pointa Ichimaru du doigt. Je suis sûr que c'est vous ! Allez, avouez !

Mais alors que n'importe qui d'autre serait parti en courant devant cette décharge de virulence, Ichimaru, lui, se redressa simplement et fit face à Kurotsuchi, plus souriant que jamais – ce qui eut le don d'excéder au possible l'autre capitaine.

- Allons, allons, Kurotsuchi taishô, dit-il tranquillement. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tout ce bruit dans un endroit où le calme est si important ? Ce n'est pas très raisonnable...surtout de la part d'un scientifique.

Kurotsuchi en aurait mangé son nouveau couvre-chef.

- Espèce de..., maugréa-t-il. Je suis en train de vous demander si c'est vous qui êtes derrière _ça_ !, gronda-t-il en agitant le document, qui était de plus en plus froissé, sous le nez d'Ichimaru.  
- « _Ça _» ?, demanda celui-ci avec un intérêt poli. Qu'est-ce donc ?

C'était tellement flagrant qu'il se moquait de Kurotsuchi que Sayu ignorait comment ce dernier n'avait pas encore libéré son Bankaï pour réduite Ichimaru en bouillie. En attendant, d'un côté de la pièce, la capitaine Unohana venait de faire une inaperçue apparition et de l'autre, le capitaine de la troisième division récupérait le fameux papier qu'il prit son temps pour déplier devant le scientifique qui fulminait.

- Hum..., fit Ichimaru en lisant succinctement entre les lignes. Hé bien, je constate que la « Chambre des 46 » n'a pas satisfait à votre demande. Comme c'est dommage !, s'apitoya lourdement le capitaine. Sans ça, vous ne pourrez pas approcher Itami-chan...Oh, je comprends que vous soyez contrarié, Kurotsuchi taishô, mais pourquoi vous en prendre à moi ?, demanda-t-il avec une fausse naïveté.  
- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas, siffla Kurotsuchi. C'est vous qui êtes intervenu directement auprès de la « Chambre des 46 » pour m'empêcher de poursuivre mes recherches !  
- Oh, taishô, taishô ! D'abord, « _poursuivre_ » n'est pas le bon terme, j'aurais plutôt employé « commencer », plaisanta Ichimaru.

Pendant tout ce temps, Sayu, Kira et Unohana étaient restés parfaitement silencieux et avaient assisté à la scène avec des avis partagés. Mais quels qu'ils purent être, Sayu avait l'impression d'entendre sans réussir à écouter. Elle n'en revenait pas. Bien entendu, Ichimaru niait tout ce dont Kurotsuchi l'accusait, mais il le niait d'une telle manière qu'il était permis de se demander s'il tenait absolument à faire passer le message inverse ou s'il bluffait juste pour le plaisir de faire enrager son « collègue ».

- De plus, poursuivit le capitaine de la troisième division avec désinvolture, je crois bien que vous me prêtez-là des agissements qui vont bien au-delà de mes possibilités. En vertu de quoi un simple capitaine pourrait-il intervenir sur une décision prise par la « Chambre des 46 » ?

Kurotsuchi en suffoquait. Lui qui avait tant l'habitude de commander, diriger, imposer. Voilà que devant tout le monde, il se faisait rouler dans la farine en toute connaissance de cause par un jeune blanc bec arrogant. Mais malheureusement, il n'était pas non-plus sans savoir que ce jeune blanc bec-là avait un potentiel à ne pas prendre à la légère.

- Hum, très bien, préféra-t-il capituler en s'étranglant, comprenant qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot et qu'avec le document qui venait de lui être remis, tous ses beaux projets tombaient momentanément - et officiellement - à l'eau. Je vois que comme d'habitude, le capitaine Ichimaru a su faire les choses à sa manière et en toute efficacité...

Ce à quoi le concerné préféra ne pas répondre et opposa un simple sourire triomphant. Kurotsuchi se tourna ensuite vers Sayu qu'il observa avec amertume et envie avant de quitter les lieux en admonestant Nemu...et en marmonnant que de toute façon, l'occasion se présenterait bien un jour pour que ses projets soient menés à bien.

- Hé bien ! Quel caractère il a celui-là !, soupira ravi Ichimaru, en retournant s'assoir sur sa chaise – faisant alors mine de remarquer enfin la capitaine de la quatrième division. Oh ! Unohana taishô ! Vous étiez-là, vous aussi ? J'espère que nous n'aurons pas trop perturbé la quiétude de votre unité de soins.  
- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Ichimaru taishô. Je suis de toute façon persuadée que c'était là le dernier désordre possible, sourit la capitaine qui ne resta pas plus longtemps et s'en retourna à ses devoirs.

Ichimaru la regarda s'éloigner puis se tourna vers Sayu.

- Donc, Itami-chan, reprit-il comme si rien n'était venu perturber sa petite visite, j'espère que tu retrouveras rapidement la forme et viendras nous rejoindre à la division au plus tôt. Enfin, si tu as toujours envie de revenir parmi nous, bien entendu...

Kira regarda aussitôt son capitaine sans comprendre. À quoi faisait-il allusion ?...question que se posa également Sayu.

- Mais...que voulez-vous dire, taishô ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Bien sûr que j'ai envie de revenir dans la division ! C'est la mienne !  
- Bien sûr, Itami-chan, la tranquillisa Ichimaru. Je le sais parfaitement et tu y auras toujours une place, cela va de soi. Mais parfois, les choses changent et certains évènements nous permettent de nous en rendre compte...

Sayu ne trouva rien à répondre à cela et se contenta de baisser la tête, déboussolée.

- Ah...excuse-moi, dit aussitôt Ichimaru. Je pensais te mettre à l'aise et puis finalement, je t'ai perturbée. Allons, oublie tout ça et remets-toi vite !  
- M...Merci taishô, répondit maladroitement Sayu.  
- Izuru, nous y allons, lança ensuite l'officier avec son entrain habituel. Au revoir, Itami-chan !  
- Au revoir Ichimaru taishô...et merci...

* * *

**Commentaires** : A plus ! Bonne soirée ;).

_**Sulfura :**_  
Coucou !  
Bonn'année ^^ !  
...avec tout plein de bonnes choses pour toi et les tiens...

Oh, c'est une bonne frustration, ça - moi j'en redemande des frustrées comme toi XD !

Bah, ben oui, il est un peu inquiet quand même...L'est pas sans coeur Hisagi - ni insensible d'ailleurs *^-^*...  
*no comment*  
Alors comme ça, tu n'aimes pas le Kurotsuchi 8) ?  
Perso., dans mon classement des perso. préférés, il est très loin dans la liste. Ceci-dit, à chacune de ses apparitions dans le manga, je savais que j'allais m'amuser ^^.

Ah non non non ! J'ai déjà dis que vous ne pouviez pas toucher aux perso. ! J'en ai besoin moi - les doublures sont non-seulement moins bonnes, mais presque aussi chères. Alors, s'il te plaît : pense à moi T_T - trouver de bons acteurs par les temps qui courent est trop difficile.  
*sinon après, y'aura plus de suite*

Aller, j'te laisse. Passe une bonne soirée et à bientôt !  
Bisous ^^ !

_**PumpkinSpice :**_  
Hello !  
Une bonne et heureuse année également ;) !  
...avec plein de belles choses pour toi et les tiens aussi ^^ !

Oh ! T'es zentille !  
*parce que mon homme me dit parfois que j'en suis un...de boulet ^^' - Baka, va !*

T'inquiète, tu ne me rends pas la vie dure ;). Ce genre de paradoxe, je connais aussi (mais là, en tant que lectrice). On demande, mais on ne veut pas entendre la réponse. On aimerait qu'on nous le dise, mais si par malheur on le fait, y'a le drame qui suit parce que ça a gâché la suite. Faut que ça ne traîne pas trop mais qu'il y ait un peu de suspense. Voui voui, pour ça, je connais XD !

Ah ? Hé bien, si tu aimes Kurotsuchi, j'espère que je ne me serais pas trop loupée avec lui dans ce chapitre ^^'.

Passe une bonne soirée...et à plus,  
Bisous ^^ !


	21. Baignade recommandée  Ière partie

- Des fois, je me demande si tout ça en vaut la peine.  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Ben, on ne pourrait pas tout simplement l'éliminer, non ?  
- Auparavant, je n'aurais pas été certain d'atteindre la bonne personne et maintenant, avec ce que nous préparons, ça serait risqué. Mieux vaut rester discret. Et puis, n'est-ce pas un peu distrayant ?  
- Hum...Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui court dans tous les sens ! Et regarde un peu ce que cette sale bête m'a fait ?

* * *

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, bon sang ?, finit par s'énerver Saori, qui en avait marre de se poser la question toute seule dans son coin – sauf lorsqu'elle philosophait dessus avec Yamada. Tu sors de l'infirmerie demain, Kurotsuchi te foutra la paix pour la vie des rats et ton potentiel a explosé au point que tu pourrais prétendre au poste de lieutenant – si ce n'est pas plus. Alors quoi : qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Assise sur son lit, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, Sayu regardait son amie s'époumoner avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Pardon, Fukuda-chan, s'excusa-t-elle, indécise. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas. Pourtant, je sais que ça devrait aller, mais...  
- Hum...

Saori grogna. Elle aurait bien volontiers questionné un peu plus son amie – la voir ainsi la faisant bondir – mais malheureusement, il n'était plus temps pour un interrogatoire : elle avait un entraînement collectif de programmé en cette fin de matinée et si elle ne voulait pas être en retard, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille de suite.

- Bon, souffla-t-elle en se redressant. Je repasserai te voir dans la soirée. D'ici-là, repose-toi et fais un break avec tout ce qui te mine ! Ça ne pourra pas te faire de mal...

Là-dessus, elle fila au pas de course, manquant de peu de renverser dans le couloir un chariot à médicaments poussé par une infirmière qui hurla en la voyant débouler ainsi de la chambre.

* * *

« _Fais un break avec tout ce qui te mine...!_ ».

Sayu ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se répétant cette phrase dans sa tête. Du Saori tout craché ! Avec elle, tout semblait toujours si simple. A chaque problème, il y avait forcément une solution et si l'on souhaitait vraiment quelque chose, il suffisait de s'accrocher et ça finissait toujours par arriver. Sauf que chez Sayu, ça ne fonctionnait pas de la même manière. La jeune fille avait déjà, à la base, une conception des choses un peu plus compliquée et force est de constater que parfois, ça ne se passait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'espérait.

Du coup, durant le restant de la journée – l'une des plus calmes qu'elle ait connue depuis que Kurotsuchi avait dû lâcher prise – chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se détendre et de ne plus penser à rien, immanquablement, une petite voix venait lui rappeler que justement, quelque chose clochait chez elle et la troublait à nouveau.  
C'est donc plus que passablement reposée qu'elle accueillit Saori dans la soirée - celle-ci étant venue, comme promis, passer quelques minutes avec elle une fois ses tâches journalières accomplies.

* * *

Durant l'hospitalisation de Sayu, les deux amies avaient eu le temps d'aborder bon nombre de sujets ensemble. Parfois de façon superficielle, parfois plus sérieusement. De ce fait, l'état morose de Sayu n'étonnait pas non-plus Saori. Elle reconnaissait même que si elle avait dû subir toutes ces épreuves et chamboulements dans son existence en si peu de temps, elle en serait certainement tout aussi bouleversée. Ceci-dit, elle ne risquait pas de le lui avouer. Aller dans le sens du poil et entretenir la léthargie de quelqu'un n'était pas dans ses habitudes.  
Donc, une fois arrivée au centre médical, sitôt les banalités échangées, la dynamique jeune fille repassa tranquillement à l'attaque.

- Alors, tu t'es reposée finalement, aujourd'hui ?  
- Oui, un peu, mentit Sayu. Et toi ?, enchaîna-t-elle au plus tôt. Ton entraînement, ça a été ?  
- Ouaip ! On remet ça demain après-midi, d'ailleurs. Et d'ici quelques jours, annonça Saori, ravie, un nouveau classement devrait être annoncé - j'espère bien avoir pris du galon !

Sayu la regarda, surprise.

- Vous n'avez pas d'évaluations dans ta division ?

Saori remua lentement la tête.

- Hum...non ! On s'entraîne, le lieutenant – et parfois le capitaine – vient régulièrement assister aux affrontements et en fonction de, le classement est établi.  
- Je vois, soupira Sayu.

Saori la regarda alors en coin, sachant déjà ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.  
L'un des sujets que les deux filles avaient abordé tout en délicatesse était justement la place que Sayu « risquait » d'obtenir à son retour dans sa division. Car comme le lui avait maladroitement fait remarquer un jour Yamada, depuis qu'Ishii les avait quittés, le troisième siège était vacant. Et malgré son humilité, Sayu savait pertinemment qu'elle était celle qui avait le plus de chance de récupérer la place. Mais si dans le cas de Shimizu, ça ne lui avait pas posé de problème, là, par rapport à Ishii, il y en avait un...et de taille.

Elle avait beau avoir fait pour le mieux et agi en son âme et conscience, combien de fois Sayu avait revécu ces scènes terribles au bout desquelles elle en arrivait trop souvent à la même conclusion : elle était en partie responsable de la disparition de son compagnon. Si elle ne l'avait pas abandonné en plein combat pour se porter aux secours d'un soldat mort, jamais Ishii ne se serait retrouvé seul face à deux monstres et jamais il n'aurait subi cette première blessure qui...qui était à l'origine de tout le reste.

Voilà pourquoi, si elle n'avait jamais eu de remords à prendre la place de Shimizu, concernant celle d'Ishii, elle aurait le sentiment de la lui voler.

- Eh bien, dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à refuser le rang si on te le propose !, finit par déclarer Saori avec autorité. Après tout, tu n'es obligée de rien !...et compte tenu des circonstances, je suis persuadée que tes supérieurs comprendront. Comme ça, c'est réglé et tu arrêteras de te prendre la tête là-dessus !

Sayu fut surprise par cette déclaration – surtout venant de la part d'une personne qui affichait d'ordinaire un tel esprit de compétition. Mais si elle regarda dans un premier temps Saori avec des yeux ronds, incrédule de se faire remuer de la sorte, elle finit par afficher un petit sourire soulagé et reconnaissant. De son côté, Saori était satisfaite du résultat de son intervention.

C'est donc avec la conviction d'avoir éradiqué un premier point nocif pour le moral de son amie qu'elle décida de s'en retourner.

- Aller, je vais te laisser tranquille pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle avec un grand sourire après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge suspendue dans la chambre. Un bon gros dodo et demain, tu seras d'attaque pour ton grand retour à la troisième ! C'est qu'ils doivent se languir de te revoir ! En plus tu...Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Saori avait soudain vu l'expression de Sayu virer d'une extrême à l'autre. Et si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, Sayu, elle, savait ce qui avait été dit – et réalisait à nouveau à quel point cela la rongeait.

Retourner dans sa division, là où tous l'attendaient..._Là où tous l'attendaient...?_

- Youhouuu ! J'te parle !, s'exclama Saori, décontenancée, en agitant une main devant le regard vide de son amie.

Sayu réagit enfin, retrouvant ses esprits qui s'étaient enfuis vers des pensées troublantes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Itami-chan ?  
- Oh...Oh, rien ! Pardon !, tenta vainement de s'excuser Sayu avec un sourire crispé. Un moment d'absence. Sans doute lié à la fatigue...ou au contraire, à une trop longue période d'inactivité.  
- Mmouais, grogna Saori, pas très convaincue. Bon, ben demain, tant je passerai te faire un p'tit coucou dans tes quartiers pour voir si tout va bien, ok ?  
- Ok...A demain.

Là-dessus, Sayu regarda Saori partir en baragouinant d'incompréhensibles paroles - qui traduisaient pourtant à merveille son humeur du moment.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, comme à chacun de ses retours à la division après un passage par l'infirmerie, Sayu ressentit une appréhension certaine à l'idée de se retrouver entourée et harcelée par un monde de questions qui ne lui donneraient qu'une envie : fuir au plus vite. Mais fort heureusement, il n'en fut rien. Et cela ne fut pas dû à un désintéressement de la part de ses collègues sur la question, mais plutôt à l'intervention d'une personne bien intentionnée.

- Dès qu'il a su que tu devais bientôt rentrer, Koshikawa-kun a bien insisté pour qu'on te laisse tranquille – que personne ne vienne t'embêter avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, expliqua Yuki, que Sayu avait rejoint une fois ses affaires en ordre.

Sayu éprouva alors une profonde gratitude pour le shinigami – qui n'avait certainement pas pu, lui, réchapper à un inconfortable interrogatoire, et ce, malgré l'état dans lequel il se trouvait aussi.

- Mais dis, Itami-chan...? Est-ce que ça va, quand même ?, ne put se retenir de lui demander Yuki, tout en délicatesse.

Il était bientôt midi et les deux jeunes filles avaient passé la matinée ensemble, alternant un tour de garde avec un entraînement au sabre. Sayu avait fait son maximum pour ne rien laisser transparaître et sa condition physique n'avait pas non-plus trahi ses tourments, mais le fait est que son entrain naturel n'était pas au rendez-vous et qu'elle avait volontairement évité toute discussion avec qui que ce soit. Yuki fut même surprise qu'elle l'interroge vaguement au sujet de son hospitalisation.

- Oui, répondit Sayu en forçant son sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas Sano-chan : encore un ou deux jours et ça repartira comme avant !

Yuki parut soulagée.

- Aller, viens !, changea rapidement de sujet Sayu. C'est l'heure de déjeuner. Après, si tu veux, on ira faire un tour dans le Rukongai avec Abe-kun.  
- Oh oui ! Chic, chic, chic !, applaudit Yuki à l'idée de passer un peu de temps avec ses amis dans des quartiers distrayants.

En vérité, malgré d'en être à l'origine, cette proposition n'emballait pas particulièrement Sayu. Mais comme elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait les plus grandes difficultés pour rester seule, loin de l'agitation, durant son temps-libre, elle pensa que finalement, le passer en compagnie de deux personnes qu'elles appréciaient et surtout, qui passeraient tout leur temps à discuter ensemble devant les étals des boutiquiers et marchands, serait encore la meilleure solution pour être tranquille.

Sauf que, pour un peu changer, ça ne se passa pas comme prévu.

* * *

En sortant du réfectoire en ce début d'après-midi, c'est une énergique et tenace Saori qui se présenta à l'entrée de la capitainerie avec la ferme et inébranlable intention d'embarquer Sayu avec elle pour une petite promenade « entre copines ».  
Alors, dans la mesure où Sayu n'était pas plus motivée par une activité que par une autre - mais surtout du fait que Saori savait se montrer assez persuasive, voir même effrayante avec ceux qui osaient contrecarrer ses projets - son emploi du temps changea en quelques secondes sans qu'aucune objection ne soit émise du côté de Yuki et Kota – qui furent d'ailleurs relativement soulagés de voir disparaître une Saori en aussi grande forme.

Honnêtement, Sayu préférait la compagnie de son amie d'académie à celle de ceux de sa division. Elle savait que c'était un peu ingrat compte tenu de l'inquiétude et du soutien que ces derniers lui avaient toujours témoignée, mais ses liens avec Saori étaient différents - plus forts, plus profonds. Et Saori en étant consciente, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle se permit d'autant insister auprès de Sayu pour lui faire cracher une bonne fois pour toute ce qui la rendait triste.  
Alors tant pis si ça n'était ni correct, ni délicat, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'irait pas avec des pincettes. Elle avait un peu plus d'une heure avant son prochain entraînement et elle comptait bien le mettre à profit pour mettre un terme à cette mélancolie.

* * *

Les deux filles partirent se balader dans les environs du Seireitei. Là où on pouvait tout aussi bien traverser des forêts que longer des cours d'eau ou croiser des équipes de shinigamis en déplacement ou exercice.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'elles marchaient sur un petit sentier qui surplombait différents champs et terrains - et que Saori se retenait à grand peine de rentrer dans le vif du sujet en parlant de choses et d'autres. Elle aurait aimé que Sayu se confie à elle, lui dise ce qui l'avait perturbée la veille, juste avant qu'elle ne parte. Mais comme elle s'y était préparée, rien ne vint. Donc,

- Dis, Itami-chan...?  
- Hum...

Sayu marchait à ses côtés, l'air ailleurs, sans donner l'impression de s'intéresser vraiment à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle – ou à ce que Saori s'apprêtait à lui demander.

- Hier soir, quand je t'ai parlée de ton retour à la division...

Sayu ralentit sa marche et se tourna vers Saori.

- ...qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui t'a interloquée comme ça ?

Sayu soupira. Car même si elle avait la réponse à cette question, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir en parler à son amie. Après y avoir réfléchi de longues heures la nuit précédente, elle était parvenue à poser une étiquette sur chaque chose qui la tracassait. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il y en avait plusieurs et qu'elles étaient toutes entremêlées. Ainsi, commencer à en parler d'une la conduirait probablement à déballer tout le reste – et ça en faisait beaucoup.

- Bof, dit-elle alors négligemment dans un premier temps. Rien de bien import...  
- T'as fini de me prendre pour une abrutie ?, s'énerva brusquement Saori en se plantant sur place. Je croyais qu'on était amies ! Je croyais qu'on se faisait confiance et que si l'une de nous deux avait un problème, elle savait qu'elle pouvait se confier sans crainte à l'autre !

Elle fixait Sayu intensément. D'une manière telle que cette dernière eut l'impression que son amie se sentait trahie, abandonnée...Et avoir éprouvé ce sentiment une fois était déjà trop.

- Pardonne-moi, Fukuda-chan, murmura Sayu, désolée, en baissant la tête. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes histoires, c'est tout.  
- Imbécile ! Avec le nombre de fois où je t'ai demandée, tu n'as toujours pas compris que ce n'est pas de la politesse ? Comme si notre amitié ne fonctionnait que lorsque tout va bien, en plus..., souffla-t-elle mécontente en reprenant sa marche d'un pas vif.

Sayu ne fit rien, mais un petit sourire vint éclairer son visage.

- Dans ce cas, si tu tiens à savoir, dit-elle doucement en rejoignant Saori, c'est à cause d'une réflexion que m'a fait mon capitaine la dernière fois où il est venu me voir à l'infirmerie.

Saori s'arrêta net et fixa Sayu.

- Qui ? Ichimaru ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
- Hé bien...Juste avant de s'en aller, il m'a dit quelque chose du genre que je n'étais pas obligée de retourner à la troisième division si je ne le souhaitais pas...  
- Hein ?, s'exclama Saori, abasourdie. Mais pourquoi t'a-t-il dit ça ? Tu n'as pas envie de...?  
- Bien sûr que si, voyons !, se désola Sayu. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a dit ça. Même mon lieutenant n'a pas compris...

Saori se gratta un instant la tête.

- Il est bizarre ton capitaine, quand même...  
- Parfois, il a des réactions un peu surprenantes, c'est vrai. Mais je l'aime bien et je croyais que lui aussi..., se morfondit soudain Sayu,

...dont la réaction fit instantanément réagir Saori.

- Euh, attends une minute là ! Tu l'aimes bien, comme...comme...?

Et là, entre le ton, la gestuelle et l'expression de son visage, Sayu ne mit pas trois secondes à comprendre le sous-entendu de la remarque.

- Hé ! Oh ! Ça va pas non ?, s'exclama-t-elle aussi outrée que cramoisie. Jamais de la vie !  
- Ah ! Tu me rassures !, soupira Saori. Parce que moi, j'étais restée sur...

Mais devant l'expression de chouette dont Sayu la gratifia instantanément, Saori se tut. C'était pourtant trop tard.

- « _Tu étais restée sur..._ » ?, répéta Sayu, anxieuse.  
- Ben, il me semblait que...Enfin, tu vois ? Que tu aimais bien le lieutenant Hisagi, quoi.

Et là, Sayu donna l'impression de prendre feu. Mais lorsqu'elle eut, par dessus le marché, la mauvaise foi de répondre qu'elle n'éprouvait rien de particulier pour le lieutenant de la neuvième division, Saori ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire.

- Ouais, bon, ça va !, finit par reconnaître Sayu en râlant. Disons que j'apprécie ses compétences.  
- « _Ses compétences _» ?, se régala Saori. Et dans quel domaine, s'il te plaît ?  
- Fukuda-chan ! Comment oses-tu ?, s'empourpra encore plus Sayu.  
- Ça va ! Ça va !, dit Saori en reprenant son souffle. J'arrête avec ça, promis !...même si je trouve ça très romanti...C'est bon, j'arrête !

Sayu accéléra alors le pas et la laissa derrière elle.

- Roooh ! Aller, Itami-chan, ne prends pas la mouche !, dit Saori en trottinant pour la rejoindre.

Et comme Sayu ne lui donna pas l'impression de bouder, elle put poursuivre.

- Bon, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. C'est donc à cause de la réflexion de ton capitaine que tu es aussi tracassée ?  
- Y'a pas de quoi, tu trouves ?...j'ai l'impression qu'on ne veut plus de moi...  
- Hum, je pense que tu dramatises un peu. Ceci-dit, honnêtement, j'avoue que ça me ferait cogiter aussi. Et depuis tout ce temps, tu n'as toujours pas réussi à le voir pour lui demander pourquoi il t'avait dit ça ?  
- Mais je lui ai demandé sur l'instant ! Seulement il m'a répondue tout tranquillement – comme toujours – qu'il pensait me mettre à l'aise en prenant les devants. « _Les devants _» de quoi ?...comme si j'avais pu dire un jour à quelqu'un que j'avais envie de changer de division, marmonna Sayu. Et pour aller où en plus ?

Saori réfléchissait à une réponse probable, plongée dans un silence méditatif depuis quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle remarqua soudain qu'elles étaient à présent en train de longer un terrain d'entraînement un peu particulier. Celui-ci était en effet ouvert à toutes les divisions et était prévu pour s'exercer aux opérations en conditions réelles – la plupart des stades d'entraînement étant tous identiques : une sorte de terrain vague dépourvu de reliefs et autres abris naturels.  
Mais en reconnaissant tout à coup l'unité qui était en train de s'y entraîner à ce moment-là, une idée vint subitement à l'esprit de la jeune fille.

- Dis, Itami-chan...?

- Désolée de revenir là-dessus - sache néanmoins que ce n'est pas pour t'embêter...

Là, Sayu la regarda de travers en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui sortir après une introduction pareille.

- ...mais tu n'as vraiment _jamais_ envisagé de changer de division ?...même si ça n'aurait été que durant un instant de rêverie ?

« _Vraiment pas envisagé_ » ?, « _un instant de rêverie_ » ? Sayu se demanda de quoi son amie parlait. Mais lorsqu'elle remarqua, à son tour, le petit groupe en contre-bas, elle devina ce qui avait inspiré sa question.

- Tu sais, Fukuda-chan, dit-elle doucement en ressentant néanmoins un léger pincement au cœur, si un jour je demandais à changer de division, je ne suis pas certaine que mes motivations seraient d'ordre sentimental.  
- Et pourquoi pas ?, rétorqua Saori avec bonne humeur. Elles sont aussi honorables que beaucoup d'autres !

Sayu la regarda éberluée. Entendre Saori parler des choses du cœur était aussi improbable que voir Yamada intégrer la onzième division. Mais pourtant...

- Ben oui, poursuivit-elle du même ton. Après tout, on fonctionne bien souvent à l'affectif. Alors si l'envie te prenait de vouloir te rapprocher de celui que tu ai...  
- Stop !, s'exclama Sayu, écarlate, en plaquant une main sur la bouche de Saori. Et de toute façon, poursuivit-elle sérieusement après avoir libéré son amie, non-seulement je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà exprimé ce genre de pensées, mais en plus, je ne m'imagine pas un seul instant le capitaine Ichimaru en entremetteur.  
- Hum...Perso, moi non-plus, avoua alors Saori avec un petit sourire. Mais des fois, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut passer par la tête des gens...

* * *

**Commentaires** : Salut ! Ce chapitre-ci est un peu l'introduction à ce qui va suivre...Un peu de patience pour voir où tout ça va nous mener ;). Bonne continuation à tous et bon week-end ^^ !

_**Sulfura**_ :  
Coucou ^^ !

Hé bien tant mieux s'il t'a mis le sourire - j'avoue qu'en l'écrivant, je me suis bien amusée aussi (surtout quand on s'imagine les perso. en même temps).  
Ah, c'est de l'Ichimaru tout craché, non ?  
*nooon ! t'excuse pas pour le terme employé, c'est tellement vrai XD !*

Vouais, vouais, tu peux siffloter ^^ ! Mais je n'en dirais pas plus :p.

Moi ? Un faible pour Hisagi *^-^* ? Naaaan ! Voyons, où vas-tu chercher tout ça ?...je me le demande bien...  
*gnignigni !*  
Au passage, si quelqu'un s'en approche, je pique Seigi no Iki à Sayu et je l'embroche avec !  
*mais tout en délicatesse, bien entendu*

Au fait ? Pas trop frustrée après ce chapitre-là ^^' ?  
*je vais finir par me poser la question à chaque fois maintenant U_u*

Aller, bonne après-midi à toi, merci pour ce nouveau comm. et à bientôt !  
Bisous.

__ :  
Bonjouuur ^^ !

Décidemment, vous êtes nombreux à lui trouver une tête de panda (c'est vrai que la répartition des couleurs aide bien XD). Perso., je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand je le vois, il me fait penser à un iguane (va savoir pourquoi Oô). Quoiqu'il en soit, je crois que dans les deux cas, nous insultons gravement ces deux gentilles espèces d'animaux ^^.

Merci pour l'appréciation (et le comm.) ;) !  
Quant à ce qu'Ichimaru a traffiqué...Bah, en fait, c'est pas vraiment lui qui a agi. Mais le plus important reste que Sayu a désormais la paix avec Kurotsuchi. Ceci-dit...^^"

Hé oh ! J'veux pas être accusée de détournement de travaux moi, hein XD !  
Tu t'en es sortie, au fait ?  
Ceci-dit, sans vouloir t'inciter à faire autre chose que tes devoirs (non, parce que ça, il ne faut pas faire), un break permet parfois de laisser décanter tout ce qu'on a emmagasiné et ensuite de reprendre tout ça, l'esprit bien au clair - faut juste éviter de breaker trop suivant ou au moment où tu es déjà tellement à la bourre que même les nuits blanches ne pourront plus rien pour toi XD...

Mais bien sûr, tu auras des infos sur les inspirations d'Ichimaru ^^. Après, les réponses ne seront pas forcément sous forme de dialogue - elles pourront tout aussi bien se traduirent par des évènements...  
A voir ;).

Bon, j'y vais.  
Alors bon week-end à toi et à plus ^^ !  
Bisous.


	22. Baignade recommandée  IIème partie

**Note :** Salut à tous ! Et voici la suite (juste après mes réponses aux comm.). Alors bonne lecture et bonne continuation à tous ^^ !

* * *

**Réponses aux comm. :**  
Coucou ^^ ! Alors comment vas ?

Quoi ? Deux jours plus tard ! Rooooh XDDD !  
Tu ne pouvais plus dire que c'était de ma faute là - hihihi ! Mais si tu t'en es sortie, c'est ce qui compte.  
*tu as eu ta note depuis ?*

Bon, j'ai pris une grande décision (intelligente - enfin, j'espère ^^') : c'est de répondre à vos comm. "avant" le chapitre suivant - histoire que vous ayez eu vos réponses (du moins, celles que je vous aurais donnés ;) ), avant de lire une suite où tant, y'aurait les réponses...

Bref.  
Hum, Ichimaru en entremetteur. Héhé ! Y'a de l'idée... Mais n'y va pas en t'imaginant un bon Samaritain hein, tu risquerais d'être...surprise.  
*sifflote*

Pour Hisagi, je te laisse voir ça quelques lignes plus bas...t'as la réponse :)  
*Ah ! Ben tu vois, je préfère écrire ça plutôt que : "t'as déjà eu la réponse au dessus" U_u' *  
Et pour la "baignade", il est bien question d'eau, mais pas de piscine...

J'te laisse à la lecture maintenant.  
Passe une bonne après-midi et à plus,  
Bisouuus ^^ !

**_Sulfura :  
_**Bonjour bonjour ^^ !  
Ca va-t-y ?  
Moins frustrée aujourd'hui XD ?...ça dépendra peut-être de ce qui suit...

Hein qu'elle est bien Saori ? Oh, y'a des fois où il faut un peu ruer dans les brancards, sinon, c'est la déprime. Mais encore faut-il en avoir le tempérament...  
Et elle n'a pas fini avec ses initiatives :) ...'fin, il me semble bien...

Et ça donne quoi un Ginouchet en entremetteur ?  
Du style, seulement vêtu d'une toge avec un arc de Cupidon à la main ?

Donc, la suite est là. J'espère qu'elle te plaira ;).

Passe une bonne fin de journée et à bientôt !  
Bisouuus ^^ !

* * *

**Baignade (re)commandée - IIème partie**Ainsi, même si finalement, les raisons pour lesquelles Ichimaru avait cru bon d'intervenir de la sorte demeuraient inconnues, au moins, d'en avoir parlé avec Saori libéra Sayu. Cela lui permit également de relativiser par rapport à ses craintes. Après tout, son capitaine avait pensé la mettre à l'aise - même si au final, ça l'avait plus perturbée qu'autre chose - et n'avait jamais laissé entendre que son départ l'arrangerait. Peut-être Sayu aurait-elle un jour le fin mot de cette affaire...?  
En attendant, elle décida de mettre tout ça de côté.

* * *

Les deux amies continuèrent leur promenade, le cœur plus léger, au milieu de ce décor qui les environnait depuis toujours et qu'elles connaissaient si bien, mais dont en réalité, elles n'avaient jamais vraiment su profiter.

Elles suivirent ensuite un autre sentier qui les mena au travers d'un petit bois, descendant un pente douce vers une rivière où certains aimaient venir parfois méditer, ou simplement se reposer. C'est vrai que l'endroit était très joli et propice à la relaxation.  
Sayu y repéra un carré de verdure ensoleillé et proposa à Saori d'aller s'y assoir.

* * *

C'était une belle journée. Elles étaient bien, détendues. Les seuls bruits qui les entouraient provenaient du cours d'eau, du pépiement des oiseaux, du souffle léger qui animait les feuilles des arbres. En fin de compte, c'était assez rare de pouvoir prendre un peu de bon temps comme ça...et il n'en fallut pas plus pour inciter Saori à vouloir en prendre davantage.

- Dis, Itami-chan ?, demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, après avoir observé un instant les alentours. Ça te dirait de faire un peu trempette ?  
- « _De faire un peu trempette_ » ?, répéta Sayu qui espéra avoir mal compris.  
- Ben, oui ! On n'est pas bien là ? Y'a personne, l'eau est...bonne, affirma Saori après être allée y plonger une main. Alors, qu'est-ce t'en dis ?

Elle regardait Sayu pleine d'espoir, mais cette dernière parut plutôt sceptique.

- Mais, on n'a pas de maillot...  
- Pas grave ça !, balaya Saori. On a un maillot de corps et une culotte, non ?  
- Et si quelqu'un arrive ?  
- Hé bien, on criera plus fort que lui et il partira.

Mais comme Sayu persistait à essayer de trouver des objections à aller « faire trempette » :

- Bon, finit par s'impatienter Saori. Si tu n'as pas envie, dis-le de suite, au moins, je ne perdrai pas mon temps à essayer de te convaincre !  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça, grimaça Sayu. C'est juste qu'en vérité, je...je ne sais pas très bien nager, avoua-t-elle en baissant le tête, honteuse.

Saori la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Entendre Sayu lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas nager, c'était un peu comme si un chef pâtissier avouait ne pas savoir faire cuire des pâtes.  
Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Même si ça pouvait se révéler handicapant dans certaines situations, la natation n'était pas non-plus une faculté innée. Et même si Sayu était finalement un shinigami qui se défendait plutôt bien au combat, elle avait tout à fait le droit de ne pas savoir nager.

- Bah, t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui dit alors Saori d'une voix douce et rassurante. La rivière n'est pas très profonde et puis, je suis là !...pour une fois que ça serait moi qui viendrais à ton secours, plaisanta-t-elle.

Sayu se laissa alors convaincre. Elle se redressa, se déshabilla discrètement et rentra doucement – mais pas très sûrement – dans la rivière dont l'eau n'était pas si agréable que ça.

- Waaah ! Fukuda-chan ! C'est ça que tu appelles « _bonne_ » ? C'est gelé !  
- Aller ! Viens ! C'est une rivière, c'est normal que l'eau te paraisse un peu fraîche, rétorqua tranquillement Saori. Tu verras, une fois qu'on y est, on la trouve bien meilleure, lança-t-elle en s'avançant jusqu'à être mouillée à hauteur de la taille. Par contre, prévint-elle prudemment, ne va pas vers le milieu du cours d'eau, il y a un peu de courant...  
- Si déjà j'arrive à avoir de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, ça sera miraculeux, grelota Sayu en guise de réponse, alors que sa peau s'était transformée en chair de poule.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas le plaisir qu'on pouvait éprouver à se baigner dans des températures négatives - au point qu'après quelques minutes d'infructueux essais, tandis que Saori barbotait déjà avec allégresse, elle déclara forfait.

- Désolée Fukuda-chan, mais c'est trop froid pour moi ! Je vais me mettre au soleil.

Et sans attendre de réponse, Sayu se hâta de sortir de l'eau et alla s'installer dans l'herbe, dans l'espoir de s'y réchauffer un peu.

* * *

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, le corps rougi par la température de l'eau, Saori sortit enfin et rejoignit son amie.

- Aaaah ! Franchement, ça fait trop du bien !, s'exclama-t-elle en s'allongeant dans l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Sayu la regarda et sourit silencieusement. Elle était désormais persuadée qu'elle n'aurait pas pu passer meilleur après-midi. Ceci-dit, toujours assise dans l'herbe, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, elle commençait à ressentir de trop fréquents petits frissons. Pour le peu qu'elle s'était mouillée, elle était déjà sèche depuis un moment et le temps passant, la température ambiante commençait à se rafraîchir légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, l'interrogea Saori en la regardant se dresser et attraper son uniforme.  
- J'ai un peu froid...  
- Hum...C'est vrai qu'il fait un peu plus frais que quand on est arrivée, constata-t-elle. Ça doit faire un moment qu'on est...Aaaaaaaah !  
- Quoi ?, s'alarma Sayu, qui se figea sur place en voyant Saori se redresser comme si elle venait d'être mordue par un serpent.  
- Mon entraînement ! Mon entraînement !, s'exclama Saori complètement affolée. J'ai complètement zappé ! Oh la la ! Si je suis en retard, je vais me faire allumer ! En plus, aujourd'hui, le lieutenant continue ses observations pour le classement ! Mais quelle nouille ! Mais quelle nouille ! Mais quelle nouille !

Sayu n'avait même pas envisagé essayer de placer un mot devant ce débit impressionnant. Stupéfaite, toujours dans la même position - c'est à dire avec son shihakushou qui pendait mollement au bout de son bras - elle regardait Saori sauter dans tous les sens pour attraper ses affaires et s'habiller en un temps record.

- Pardon, Itami-chan ! Faut vraiment que je me dépêche ! Tu m'excuses ? On se revoit au Seireitei ! À plus tard !

Sayu ne lui avait même pas encore répondue que Saori filait déjà à toute vitesse, remontant le petit bois, dans le fol espoir d'arriver à temps à sa capitainerie.  
Mais loin d'être vexée par ce départ plus que précipité, Sayu se retint à grand peine de ne pas éclater de rire. Son amie était vraiment unique et elle ne regretterait jamais de l'avoir eu comme voisine de table le jour de son examen d'entrée à l'académie.

Pourtant, si la vie faisait parfois bien les choses, elle pouvait tout aussi bien réserver un triste sort à certains...

* * *

Alors que Sayu s'était remise à son affaire et s'apprêtait à se rhabiller, une espèce de cri de détresse retentit juste derrière elle et attira son attention. Elle se retourna aussitôt vers le cours d'eau pour y entrevoir un petit chien emporté par les flots, qui jappait de désespoir, se débattant inutilement contre le courant trop fort pour lui. Sayu fut saisie d'effroi. Elle chercha frénétiquement autour d'elle quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui venir en aide, mais elle était malheureusement seule.  
Alors tant pis si elle était très loin d'avoir un bon niveau en natation, la seule chose qui comptait à cet instant, c'était d'aller récupérer ce petit animal sans défense qui ne pourrait jamais se sortir de là sans aide.

Elle jeta sans ménagement son uniforme par-terre et rentra dans l'eau froide en courant, faisant abstraction cette fois-ci de la température. Cependant, non-seulement le chien se trouvait sur la partie déconseillée par Saori, mais en plus, avec tout le temps que Sayu avait perdu à réagir, l'animal se trouvait déjà loin.  
Instinctivement – et témérairement – elle se plaça alors sur la partie rapide du cours d'eau et se laissa entraîner, forçant même l'allure par des mouvements désordonnés et incertains pour revenir au plus tôt au niveau du petit chien.  
Le problème, c'est qu'une fois chose faite, ils ne furent plus un, mais bel et bien deux à se retrouver en mauvaise posture...

* * *

Essayant de ne pas céder à la panique, Sayu attrapa d'abord le chien par la peau du cou, le cala sous son bras et lutta de toutes ses forces pour retourner sur la berge.  
Une première fois, elle pensa y être arrivée lorsque soudain, relâchant ses efforts, son pied glissa sur la vase, la faisant perdre appui et boire la tasse, avant d'être à nouveau emportée de plus belle par le courant.

Ce coup-ci, elle sentit dangereusement la peur commencer à la gagner. Fatiguée, elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps et que sa prochaine tentative devrait être la bonne.  
...et comme si tout ce qui était en train de lui arriver n'était pas suffisant, le chien, de plus en plus terrorisé, se débattit contre elle, lui écorchant la taille par ses mouvements désespérés. Sayu eut alors un instant de déprime : comme il lui paraissait loin, ce moment où elle avait trouvé cet après-midi calme et reposant...

Tout à coup, miraculeusement – sans même savoir comment elle y était parvenue – son pied toucha fermement le sol où elle réussit enfin à reprendre appui pour parvenir à se sortir de l'eau. Haletante et épuisée, elle relâcha aussitôt l'animal qui ne demanda pas son reste et s'ébroua sur elle avant de s'enfuir en courant.

- Et merci, c'est pour les chiens ?, hurla Sayu après l'ingrat, en se laissant tomber sur le sol, contrariée mais néanmoins heureuse de s'en être une nouvelle fois sortie vivante.

* * *

Quelques minutes passées, sa respiration retrouvée, elle se redressa légèrement sur un coude et regarda où elle se trouvait. Force est alors de constater qu'elle avait dû parcourir un bon bout de chemin dans l'eau, pour se retrouver maintenant beaucoup plus en aval de la rivière.

Mais ne pas savoir où elle se trouvait exactement était loin d'être le plus embêtant. C'est surtout la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait si loin de son uniforme et de son arme qui lui tirait soucis. Et lorsqu'elle distingua par dessus le marché, des bruits qui lui donnèrent l'impression de se rapprocher d'elle - et qui n'étaient très certainement pas d'origine animale - son souci se transforma véritablement en cauchemar.

Se demandant alors ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire au monde pour mériter un sort pareil, elle ne fit ni une, ni deux, et chercha un arbre assez épais pour pouvoir se cacher derrière, à l'abri de ceux qui auraient la mauvaise idée de venir par là. Surveillant attentivement ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté du tronc, elle pria pour ne pas faire de mauvaises rencontres.

Fort heureusement, les bruits suspects ne furent qu'une fausse alerte. Soulagée au possible de ne pas avoir eu à gérer ce genre d'incident, Sayu poussa un profond soupir de soulagement...qui fut brutalement interrompu par un craquement sonore qui retentit dans son dos et qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle n'était pas seule près de cet arbre.

* * *

Instinctivement, elle fit volte-face, le souffle coupé, la mine défaite, s'attendant à faire face à un homme en train de la mater dans sa petite tenue mouillée, aussi moulante que transparente. Mais au lieu de cela, elle se retrouva face à un shinigami qui semblait encore plus ahuri qu'elle.  
Accroupi au bord de la rivière - où il était venu prendre un instant de repos après son entraînement - l'homme la regardait effectivement, mais avec incrédulité et stupéfaction. Sayu se sentit prendre feu. Les deux restèrent alors un moment silencieux à se dévisager, complètement cois, avant que Sayu n'arrive à baragouiner un presque inaudible :

- fu...u...aishô...

Suite à quoi l'officier se redressa d'un bon, enfin libéré de sa torpeur.

- Itami-chan ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ?

Hisagi était écarlate de gêne. Il avait spontanément détourné son regard pour ne pas être davantage incorrect face à la jeune fille qui ne savait plus où se mettre et tentait, bien inutilement, de camoufler quelques parties de son corps avec ses bras.

- Pardon fukutaishô !, tenta de s'excuser Sayu qui, nerveuse au possible, parlait aussi fort que le lieutenant. J'étais en train de me rhabiller quand j'ai vu un petit chien se noyer et...et...

Réalisant soudain ce qu'elle était en train de dire, Sayu en aurait volontiers ri...si elle n'avait pas été aussi concernée. Franchement, se retrouver dans cet état-là pour un chien ! Pour un ingrat de chien qui ne lui avait laissée comme preuve de son acte « héroïque » que des griffures sur le ventre en plus. Il y avait de quoi pleurer !

Hisagi fut alors tenté de regarder Sayu pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu, mais se rappelant brusquement de sa tenue – de sa toute petite tenue – il se ravisa instantanément en devenant, si c'était encore possible, un peu plus écarlate.

- Un chien ?, se contenta-t-il de répéter.  
- Oui, fukutaishô...Il s'est retrouvé emporté par les flots de la rivière où j'étais allée me baigner avec mon amie et...  
- Comment ça : « _ton ami_ » ?

Là, Hisagi ne calcula rien et se tourna vers Sayu, occultant sa tenue vestimentaire et la regardant aussi surpris que sévère.

- Euh...oui, fukutaishô, marmonna Sayu qui perçut le malaise sans vraiment en comprendre l'origine. Une amie de la dixième division, Saori Fukuda. Mais elle a dû partir et...et je me suis retrouvée seule...et comme je ne sais pas très bien nager...Oh pardon, fukutaishô ! Je suis désolée, gigota Sayu - encore plus mal à l'aise que lorsqu'elle avait été emportée par les flots.

Mais à l'entente de ces mots, Hisagi ressentit un brusque et immense soulagement qui le calma aussitôt et lui donna envie de venir en aide à Sayu – bien que ne sachant absolument pas comment s'y prendre sans créer de terrible malentendu.  
Pourtant, il lui fallait agir. Il n'allait pas la laisser comme ça, si près d'un terrain encore envahi de soldats. Donc, après les quelques secondes nécessaires pour réfléchir au mieux à la question,

- Euh...pardonnez-moi fukutaishô, demanda Sayu d'une voix horriblement embarrassée. Je peux vous demander ce que vous êtes en train de faire, là ?

Elle était, en effet, en train de regarder Hisagi qui venait de défaire la ceinture de son shihakushou et s'apprêtait maintenant à se débarrasser de son uniforme. À cette question, le lieutenant eut l'impression de se prendre un seau d'eau brulante sur la tête. Il redressa vivement le visage, regardant Sayu de travers.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire, hein ?

De son côté, Sayu avait l'impression que de la vapeur lui sortait par les oreilles.

- Ben...euh...je ne sais pas..., dit-elle avec une petite grimace de circonstance tout en se tordant les doigts.  
- Idiote ! Tu vas mettre mon uniforme en attendant qu'on aille récupérer le tien ! Tu ne peux quand même pas te balader toute nue !  
- Mais je ne suis pas entièrement nue, fukutaishô !, se défendit Sayu.  
- Ah ouais ? Hé bien, je te signale que si tu ne portais rien, ça serait pareil !

Et là, Hisagi préféra se taire avant que ça ne dérape un peu plus.

De nouveau le regard ailleurs, le shinigami ôta son habit et le tendit d'un main à Sayu, dont il préféra s'approcher à l'aveuglette.  
C'était la première fois que Sayu se retrouvait si proche de lui – et dans quelle situation !  
...car pour le coup, Hisagi ne se retrouvait pas plus habillé qu'elle.

Cédant à l'émotion, Sayu détourna également son regard et avança simplement une main hasardeuse et malhabile, espérant sentir au plus vite le tissu de l'uniforme pour s'en emparer et l'enfiler aussitôt.  
Mais bien évidemment, les choses ne se passent jamais comme on le souhaiterait – surtout dans de telles circonstances. C'est comme ça que sa main aveugle ne rentra pas en contact avec l'uniforme, mais avec la main d'Hisagi, qui instinctivement, en lâcha ce qu'elle tenait. Au final, les deux se retrouvèrent à moitié dévêtus, avec le shihakushou tombé par-terre entre eux.  
Alors bien obligés de se regarder pour voir ce qu'il en était, Sayu et Hisagi se figèrent soudain sur place, horrifiés, lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités arriver dans leur direction.

Malheureusement, Hisagi n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que :

- Hisagi fukutaishô !, appela l'un de ses hommes qui accourait, suivis par d'autres, après avoir entendu son officier s'exprimer trop fort pour que tout soit normal. Est-ce que tout va bien, mons...Pardon, fukutaishô !, s'écria le soldat. Nous ne voulions pas vous déranger, monsieur !, s'excusa-t-il platement en se retrouvant devant son supérieur et la jeune fille.

Sayu poussa un cri suraigu et se précipita derrière Hisagi, se blottissant dans son dos. Quant à l'officier, il s'interposa à ses hommes, les bras tendus, masquant le plus possible Sayu. Cela dit, il eut le réflex de réagir vivement aux propos de son subordonné - la situation étant trop propice aux quiproquos pour prendre le risque de les laisser s'y installer...si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard.

- Parce que vous pensez me déranger de quoi, hum ?, demanda-t-il aussi calme que menaçant.  
- De...de rien monsieur, bafouilla le soldat qui comprit – en même temps que ses camarades – qu'il n'était pas bon de rester plus longtemps en ces lieux. Nous retournons à l'entraînement, monsieur ! Nous n'avons rien vu monsieur !, déclara-t-il en filant au pas de course en sens inverse.

Hisagi soupira en même temps qu'il baissa la tête : c'était déjà trop tard...


	23. Jolis rêves et gueule de bois

**Note :** Salut ! Et voici la suite. Alors, bonne lecture et bonne journée à tous ^^ !

**_PSpice :  
_**Coucou ^^ !

Voui, c'est mimi, hein ? La jalousie qui se pointe sans même qu'on l'ait invitée ^^.  
Alors pour ce qui est de "_l'avance_", l'est pas prêt de le rattraper...^^'. Et sinon, te dire que Ichimaru et Hisagi sont mes perso. préférés (bien entendu, le côté "renard" d'Ichimaru fait, à mes yeux, parti de son charme), y'a Kira aussi que j'aime bien ;).

Hum...alors pour les aspirants, je ne saurais quoi trop te répondre, parce qu'en fonction de comment on l'interprête, on lui en trouve un ou deux. Par contre, en espérant pas trop te décevoir, elle, elle n'a qu'une personne dans son coeur *^-^*.  
*c'est une brave petite XD !*

Pour Saori, j'ai trouvé que son côté un peu "cash" irait bien avec sa réaction à son léger oubli ^^'...  
...et sinon : Ah bon ? Tu ne lui trouverais pas un tout-petit-mini-côté tout plein de bonnes actions au Ginouchet ? Mouhahaha ! Hé ben, tu sais quoi ? Moi non-plus XD !

Bon, je croise les doigts pour ta note (et apparemment, c'est bien parti ;) ).  
Passe une bonne journée et à plus !  
Bisouuus !

**_Sulfura :  
_**Salut :) !

Reviens un peu ici, toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça de partir en courant, hein XD ?  
Bah, moi ? M'imaginer Hisagi torse nu...? Mouarff...mais pas du touuuut, voyons. Pour qui me prends-tu ?  
*ai de la fumée qui me sort par les oreilles **^O^** *

Et sinon, t'as une boule de cristal dans ta manche ou quoi XD ?

Donc verdict : c'était proche de ce que tu avais imaginé ou pas ?  
...par contre, pour le côté "taquinerie", tu chauffes mais...p't-être pas tout à fait comme tu le crois ;) ...  
*'fin, tu me diras ça *

Aller, je te laisse à la lecture.  
Passe une bonne journée et à bientôt,  
Bisouuus !

**

* * *

**

**Jolis rêves et gueule de bois.**

- Bon. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
- On laisse les choses se faire d'un côté et on se prépare à agir de l'autre.

* * *

Hisagi baissa les bras et se massa le front. Passablement dépité, il se demanda comment tout ça allait être interprété. Non. En fait, il savait parfaitement comment tout ça allait être commenté, déformé et rapporté par cette bande d'imbéciles doublés de pipelettes.  
Enfin, maintenant, c'était fait – il verrait bien en temps voulu...Car en plus de tout le reste, il se retrouva soudain confronté à un nouveau soucis : Sayu qu'il devina pleurer silencieusement dans son dos.

N'essayant même pas de réfléchir à ce qu'il faudrait normalement faire en de pareilles situations, il se contenta d'agir comme son instinct le lui dicta. Il se retourna doucement vers la jeune fille qu'il découvrit effectivement le visage ruisselant de larmes.  
Sayu gardait la tête basse. Dans une attitude proscrite, elle donnait l'impression de se ratatiner sur elle-même. Elle pleurait de tristesse, de chagrin, de honte de se retrouver dans cette situation et d'y avoir mis l'homme qu'elle aimait...Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être simples dès qu'elles effleuraient le domaine des sentiments profonds ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas tout simplement à lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? Pourquoi ne savait-elle pas interpréter ses réactions ?

De son côté, désemparé, Hisagi hésita un instant, puis maladroitement, prit Sayu dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter. À ce doux contact, Sayu éclata en sanglots. Le shinigami la laissa alors pleurer tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour évacuer cette angoisse qu'elle avait accumulé depuis si longtemps – et dont il n'était que trop conscient.

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes, les sanglots finirent par disparaître et les larmes par sécher. Sayu commençait à se calmer. Hisagi déserra alors un peu son étreinte et dégagea légèrement son visage pour pouvoir observer celui de Sayu. Ses yeux étaient rougis, gonflés, toujours un peu larmoyants et son expression perdue, fatiguée.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?, lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Sayu renifla discrètement, baissa la tête et murmura un vague : « Parce que je suis désolée... ». Elle entendit alors Hisagi soupirer et sentit ses bras la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Passeras-tu donc ta vie à t'excuser et à être désolée pour ce que tu fais...?, murmura-t-il.

Sayu ne répondit rien, mais enfouit un peu plus son visage dans le torse du shinigami. La douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps...Elle se sentait tellement bien, rassurée. Mais la brusque pensée que tout ça n'était qu'éphémère la replongea aussitôt dans une tristesse infinie.

- Combien de temps te faudra-t-il encore pour comprendre que les regrets ne servent à rien, si ce n'est à nous rendre malheureux ?...Combien de temps te faudra-t-il encore pour comprendre que...que quoique tu fasses, tu n'es pas seule ?  
- Fukutaishô...

Sayu restait blottie dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas s'en échapper. Mais elle avait si peur de se sentir doucement repoussée et s'entendre dire que tout était terminé, qu'elle ne devait simplement pas s'en faire.  
Mais au lieu de cela, l'étreinte se poursuivit et avec tendresse, il lui murmura :

- Je ne veux plus que tu sois inquiète ou que tu ais peur, Sayu. Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer ou être triste. Je...je voudrais tellement que tu comprennes que...

Mais Hisagi ne parvint pas à en dire davantage.  
Alors, pour la première fois, une lueur, toute petite mais bien réelle – une lueur d'une extraordinaire douceur commença à radoucir son âme meurtrie. Sayu releva lentement la tête et regarda Hisagi. Il avait l'air grave, inquiet. Mais lorsqu'un petit sourire se dessina enfin sur le visage de la jeune fille, lorsque ses yeux se mirent à briller d'un espoir qu'elle pensait impossible, gêné, le shinigami lui rendit son sourire en préférant détourner ensuite le regard.

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Elle n'en voulait pas davantage.

* * *

Sans signe avant-coureur, Hisagi se baissa ensuite subitement, et avant que Sayu ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait, elle sentit le shihakushou posé sur ses épaules pour la recouvrir.

- Comme ça, ça sera mieux, sourit-il.  
- Merci, fukutaishô...  
- Où sont tes affaires ?, demanda-t-il ensuite calmement, d'une voix assurée.  
- Sur...sur la rive, plus en amont, indiqua Sayu d'une petite voix.  
- Dans ce cas, allons les chercher. Ensuite, nous rentrerons au Seireitei.

La marche fut silencieuse mais pas si longue que ça - sans doute la peur de se noyer avait-elle modifié les perceptions de Sayu qui pensait avoir parcouru des kilomètres, emportée par les flots. Une fois arrivée sur les lieux, elle fut profondément soulagée de retrouver ses affaires – dont notamment son zanpakutô. Elle rendit alors son uniforme à Hisagi et se hâta d'enfiler le sien.  
Dès que Sayu fut prête, ils s'en allèrent.

Une fois encore, le retour se passa dans le silence. Et maintenant que certaines choses commençaient à s'éclaircir, que son esprit était un peu plus libre et apaisé, Sayu songea à son tour qu'il lui faudrait sans doute faire face aux commentaires et autres remarques éventuellement déplacés de certains.  
De qui ? Honnêtement, elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment un officier surpris en petite tenue avec une jeune fille encore moins vêtue n'allait pas provoquer une vague de commérage au sein du Gotei 13.  
...à moins que Sayu ne se méprenne sur la mentalité de tous ceux qui l'entouraient et se montre un peu trop pessimiste pour le coup.

Hé bien non, pas du tout !

* * *

Effet de leur imagination exacerbée par une forme de paranoïa ou pas, le fait est que les deux shinigamis préférèrent se quitter au plus tôt dès leur entrée dans le Seireitei, pour regagner chacun leurs quartiers.

Cependant, lorsque Sayu arriva dans sa division, aucune forme de taquinerie, aucun sous-entendu ne lui vint aux oreilles. Ainsi, lorsque Yuki la retrouva pour lui demander comment s'était passé son après-midi avec son amie – qui lui avait, à l'évidence, fait forte impression – Sayu se garda bien de raconter quoique ce soit sur sa pseudo-mésaventure et se contenta de lui répondre que tout s'était passé pour le mieux. De ce fait, leur discussion ne dura pas très longtemps et les deux filles vaquèrent ensuite à leurs occupations au sein de la division.

Les heures s'écoulèrent et la soirée arriva enfin. Une fois le dernier rapport du jour achevé, tandis que la majorité de ses collègues se retrouvaient peu à peu au réfectoire pour le dîner, Sayu, de son côté, préféra sortir dans la cour arrière de la capitainerie et profiter de cette ambiance reposante et si particulière qu'apporte généralement le crépuscule.

Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières heures, comme ils lui semblaient loin ces doutes affreux qui la rongeaient depuis si longtemps. Comme elle se sentait à présent loin de tout ça...bien...calme.  
Perdue dans sa rêverie, elle alla s'assoir un peu à l'écart dans l'herbe fraîche. Le dos appuyé contre le tronc d'un cerisier centenaire, elle contempla simplement les étoiles briller dans le ciel.  
C'était une belle soirée...et ce fut finalement une magnifique journée.

Sayu s'y sentit même si détendue qu'elle faillit s'y assoupir. Mais une rumeur persistante et proche la tira soudain de sa douce léthargie.

- Hé ! Itami-chan ! Te voilà enfin !, s'exclama Yuki qui s'avançait vers elle, accompagnée de Koshikawa.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toute seule ?, lui demanda le shinigami en soupirant.  
- Bof, marmonna Sayu. Je me reposais un peu...  
- Dis, Itami-chan, l'interrogea Yuki en fronçant les sourcils, tu es sûre que ça va ?  
- Mais oui, ça va, répondit Sayu avec un léger sourire. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais bien, je vous assure.

Mais malgré d'insister sur ce point, les deux n'étaient pas convaincus. Et pour cause : à peine sortie de l'infirmerie et ne la pensant pas encore remise de sa première mission, ils étaient persuadés que Sayu avait davantage besoin de leur présence discrète pour retrouver ses marques, plutôt que de rester toute seule dans son coin – raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient inquiétés de son absence au repas et étaient rapidement partis à sa recherche...pour la retrouver finalement allongée, à moitié endormie contre un arbre.  
Devant leur tête sceptique, Sayu ajouta :

- C'est simplement que même si notre journée n'a pas été l'une des pires question activités, je suis quand même un peu fatiguée d'avoir à reprendre le rythme d'un coup, comme ça.  
- Raison de plus pour vite venir manger quelque chose et ensuite aller te coucher !, déclara Yuki.  
- Je n'ai pas très faim, lui répondit Sayu avec une petite grimace. J'ai seulement envie de rester un peu ici. C'est tout.  
- Itami-chan..., insista doucement Koshikawa. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de t'isoler comme ça. Tu en as peut-être envie, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il te faut, crois-moi.

Bien sûr, aucun des deux ne pouvait comprendre les véritables raisons qui poussaient Sayu à apprécier cette solitude.

- Koshikawa-kun, lui dit alors Sayu avec gratitude, si tu savais comme je te suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Mais crois-moi, je t'en prie : je vais bien. Tant de choses se sont passées ces jours derniers...Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Hum...oui.  
- Mais dans tout ce malheur, hé bien, je commence à prendre conscience qu'il y a aussi de bonnes choses qu'il est grand temps que j'apprenne à apprécier.

Pour l'heure, Yuki et Koshikawa n'étaient pas certains de comprendre tout ce que Sayu disait. Mais ils furent au moins un peu rassurés de l'entendre parler ainsi - son moral semblait finalement moins atteint qu'ils ne le craignaient.  
Là-dessus, ils virent Sayu se redresser.

- Ah ! Tu rentres manger un morceau, finalement ?, lança Koshikawa plein d'espoir.  
- Non, sourit Sayu. Je vais seulement aller me coucher. Je mangerai mieux demain matin. Je t'assure que je n'ai pas très faim...

Le shinigami ne parut pas très satisfait de la réponse, mais Yuki prit les choses plus placidement.

- Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne, Itami-chan !, dit-elle. Je suis bien fatiguée moi aussi. Cet après-midi avec Abe-kun n'a pas été de tout repos.

C'est ainsi que tous trois retournèrent devant le bâtiment principal où les deux filles souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Koshikawa – qui les regarda ensuite s'éloigner au son de la voix de Yuki qui racontait ses péripéties du jour avec son collègue.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Sayu s'endormait déjà, la pensée d'Hisagi la berçant tendrement.  
Quant à l'homme de ses rêves, il se réveilla le lendemain matin avec la plus belle gueule de bois qu'il avait jamais eu.

* * *

Hisagi avait rejoint son unité dans les mêmes circonstances que Sayu : tout avait semblé le plus normal possible - si bien d'ailleurs, que le lieutenant avait pu rapidement gagner son bureau, où il avait rédigé son rapport du jour...en omettant volontairement d'y mentionner certains évènements.

Un petit moment après, alors qu'il allait remettre son compte-rendu à son capitaine, il eut la surprise de trouver dans le bureau de ce dernier, le capitaine de la septième division accompagné de son lieutenant.

- Tôsen taishô ; Komamura taishô ; Iba-san, salua Hisagi en se retrouvant devant tout ce petit monde.

Une fois la politesse rendue, le lieutenant de la neuvième division donna simplement son rapport à son supérieur et ne s'attarda pas. S'il avait d'abord été surpris de trouver du monde en compagnie de Tôsen, il réalisa rapidement ensuite qu'il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à ça non-plus. Les capitaines de la septième et neuvième division étant assez proches, il leur arrivait souvent de se retrouver pour discuter ensemble – et comme les lieutenants accompagnaient la plupart du temps leur capitaine, Tetsuzaemon faisait souvent parti du lot.

Cependant, alors que d'ordinaire Hisagi prenait plaisir à rester pour bavarder avec l'autre lieutenant, cette fois-ci, n'aspirant qu'à avoir un peu de calme et de tranquillité, il s'en était allé sans demander son reste.  
Seulement, à peine sorti du bâtiment administratif, il fut rejoint par son collègue.

- Hé ! Attends, Hisagi !, cria le shinigami en arrivant au pas de course. T'es pressé ou quoi ?  
- Euh...non, pas vraiment.  
- T'as quelque chose de prévu maintenant ?  
- Pas spécialement..., hésita à répondre Hisagi - qui connaissait trop bien son homologue pour savoir que ses questions n'étaient jamais sans arrière-pensée.

Et en effet :

- Hé bien, viens boire un coup avec moi, alors !, proposa Tetsuzaemon avec entrain. La journée est finie, on n'a qu'à aller un peu se détendre !

Se détendre oui, mais en allant boire...Hisagi se montra quelque peu réticent.

- C'est gentil, Iba-san, mais...ce soir, je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça. Alors...  
- Quoi ? T'as des soucis ?  
- Non, non !, s'empressa de le détromper Hisagi. C'est juste que...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Tetsuzaemon l'avait empoigné par la manche et le traînait déjà avec lui vers le bar que fréquentaient habituellement les shinigamis.

- Iba-san !, protesta Hisagi en essayant de se dégager. Je t'assure que je n'ai pas envie de boire !  
- Pas grave, ça !, balaya joyeusement Tetsuzaemon. Tu me raconteras ta journée pendant que je boirai !

Rien que l'idée ravit Hisagi au possible.

* * *

Malheureusement pour lui, son camarade avait bel et bien réussi à le traîner de force jusqu'au bar où son ultime tentative pour ne pas y rentrer se solda par le même échec que pour ne pas y venir.  
Tetsuzaemon fit aussitôt glisser la porte et ce fut alors une vague de rumeurs joyeuses et braillardes qui arriva aux oreilles des deux lieutenants. Et lorsqu'à peine entrés, ils repérèrent un petit groupe d'habitués qui les salua à coups de « Kanpaï ! » tonitruants, Hisagi eut encore plus envie de fuir.

A l'évidence, ceux-là étaient en place depuis un moment déjà – ce qui leur avaient permis d'apprendre tout ce qui se rapporte généralement dans ces endroits-là, à grand renfort de saké, mais ne se divulgue jamais dans les couloirs silencieux et respectueux des capitaineries.  
...raison pour laquelle, à peine Hisagi fut-il en vue de ses collègues, qu'un significatif et meurtrier :

- Hééé ! Quand on parle du loup, regardez un peu qui voilà : Hisagi-san ! Viens un peu par là, faut qu'on cause toi et moiahahah !,

lancé par un Renji en grande forme, le pétrifia sur place.

Abasourdi - et ayant surtout un mauvais pressentiment quant à ce qui l'attendait - le lieutenant de la neuvième se demanda comment ses collègues pouvaient être au courant alors qu'au sein-même de sa division...  
Mais un brusque raclement de chaise accompagné d'un mouvement précipité et désordonné en provenance de la table voisine attira soudain son attention.  
Et là, il eut tout naturellement la réponse à son interrogation : juste à côté des officiers, étaient installés quatre shinigamis, parmi lesquels se trouvaient deux hommes de son unité qui l'avaient « surpris » dans l'après-midi...et qu'il devina s'être épanchés volontiers sur quelques révélations grivoises.

L'officier n'eut rien à dire. Au simple regard meurtrier qu'il leur adressa, ses hommes comprirent qu'il était plus que temps pour eux de partir – acte qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs anticipé rien qu'en voyant leur supérieur apparaître.

Tetsuzaemon ne se doutant de rien, il ne prêta aucune attention aux soldats qui passèrent prudemment à côté de lui – esquivant au maximum leur lieutenant – mais se concentra plutôt sur l'expression un tantinet contrariée qu'afficha soudain Hisagi.

- Aller, Hisagi ! Un p'tit sourire !, s'exclama-t-il avec bonne humeur. Tu vas voir, ça va te détendre une bonne soirée entre collègues !  
- Ah ouais ?, grommela le lieutenant, plus ironique que jamais.

Et alors que ce dernier fut tenté un bref instant d'attraper un de ses hommes au vol pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser, Tetsuzaemon le poussa au même moment sans ménagement, par une grande claque dans le dos, vers la table où ils étaient impatiemment attendus.

* * *

Ils étaient quatre à s'y être installés : Ikkaku (dont la présence ravie Tetsuzaemon, dans la mesure où les deux avaient l'habitude de partager le saké ensemble), Renji et Matsumoto (qui avaient, comme deviné, déjà bien entamé la soirée et affichaient alors un sourire caractéristique et un regard vitreux) et Kira (qui semblait toujours aussi mal supporter l'alcool).  
Arrivé devant la table, Tetsuzaemon se tira une chaise ainsi qu'une autre pour Hisagi - à cet instant, il eut l'impression bizarre que s'il ne le faisait pas lui, l'autre lieutenant ne s'assiérait jamais.

Ainsi attablé, le lieutenant de la septième se pencha et attrapa une bouteille ainsi que deux bols qu'il remplit aussitôt. Il en conserva un et fit glisser l'autre vers Hisagi.

- Alors, plaisanta-t-il ensuite en portant son bol à ses lèvres, je vois que vous ne nous avez pas attendus pour trinquer. C'est pas gentil ça !  
- T'inquiète, sous-entendit Matsumoto. On va pouvoir encore mieux trinquer maintenant que vous êtes là, tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un clin d'œil coquin à son confrère de la neuvième – qui préféra fermer les yeux dans une attitude de concentration extrême...ou de barrière spirituelle.  
- Pourquoi ?, demanda Tetsuzaemon intrigué, en reposant son bol sur la table. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à trinquer ? Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?  
- Rien du tout, répondit rapidement Hisagi, qui espéra utopiquement que son intervention tiendrait lieu d'avertissement pour tout le monde.

Mais quel avertissement des personnes complètement soûlent peuvent-elles entendre ?

- Boaff ! Des histoires de filles, soupira alors Ikkaku - qui ne semblait pas emballé par le thème.

Tetsuzaemon le regarda sans comprendre. Il tourna alors la tête successivement vers les autres et à l'expression qu'ils affichaient, finit par en déduire que son voisin était la clef du mystère. Il n'osa cependant rien dire, se tournant seulement vers Hisagi qu'il dévisagea, réjoui.  
...il faut dire qu'en la matière, le lieutenant de la neuvième division était loin des performances du capitaine de la huitième mais surtout, que sa vie privée demeurait quelque chose de très discret. Préférant ainsi ne pas y aller directement, mais néanmoins désireux de connaître l'histoire, Tetsuzaemon ne bougea pas et laissa les autres s'en charger.

C'est Matsumoto qui passa à l'offensive la première. Malgré les litres de saké avalés, elle semblait avoir conservé un minimum ses idées claires.

- Allez, Hisagi-san !, l'encouragea-t-elle en remettant impudiquement son décolleté en place. Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, quand même. On est tes amis, lâcha-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sur quoi, Hisagi se renfrogna un peu plus et croisa les bras en signe de protestation muette.

- Quoi ?, ne put finalement se retenir Tetsuzaemon. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Mais alors qu'Hisagi allait s'exprimer – en espérant que ça serait une bonne fois pour toute – il fut tacler par Renji, qui malgré de ne probablement plus tenir droit, conservait l'esprit encore étonnamment vif.

- Notre ami Hisagi ici-présent a une fiancée, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.  
- Absolument pas !, s'emporta Hisagi qui, malgré de s'être attendu au pire de la part de cette bande de soiffards, ne supporta pas cette intrusion dans sa vie privée.

Le shinigami s'était redressé d'un bon et fixait Renji, plus qu'agacé. Malheureusement pour lui, le mal était, à nouveau, déjà fait.

- Ah ah !, s'écria triomphant Tetsuzaemon, qui l'attrapa aussitôt par le bras et le força à se rassoir sans même se préoccuper de la tête qu'il faisait. Je comprends mieux maintenant, pourquoi tu n'avais pas envie de venir boire un verre avec moi. T'avais rendez-vous avec elle ! Hé dis, j'la connais ? Elle est mignonne ?

Hisagi avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé. Finalement, ses collègues étaient pires que ses hommes.

- Hein ? T'avais encore rendez-vous avec elle ce soir, alors que vous vous êtes vus tout cet après-midi ?, s'exclama Matsumoto abasourdie. Waouh ! Hisagi, tu m'impressionnes !

Mais qu'est-ce que ses hommes étaient allés raconter ? Il y avait de quoi pleurer...

- Matsumoto..., tenta alors de lui expliquer le plus calmement possible le lieutenant de la neuvième. Je...  
- Tss-tss-tss...Hisagi-san !, le coupa alors Renji. Toi...! Toi...!, dit-il en pointant un index gentiment accusateur vers son collègue, t'es un sacré coquin !  
- Mais vous avez fini, oui !, commença à s'énerver Hisagi qui avait viré au cramoisi.  
- Ouais, taisez-vous un peu, se manifesta soudain Ikkaku en vidant son énième bol. Pfff ! Franchement, tout ça pour une simple histoire de nana. Foutez-lui la paix, quoi ! C'est quand même pas le premier shinigami à couch...

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Hisagi lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

- Ikkaku ! Toi aussi, tais-toi ! Ça vaudra mieux !, le prévint-il.  
- Haaan, Hisagi-san, se plaignit Matsumoto, toute déconfite. Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça. On dirait que tu as honte de votre relation ! Pourtant, Itami-chan est une fille adorable...  
- Mais on n'a aucune relation !

Hisagi ne savait plus quoi faire pour se faire entendre.

- Itami, Itami..., se mit à réfléchir Tetsuzaemon en se tapotant le menton.

Malgré de ne pas encore être soûl, le shinigami ne semblait pas être gêné par tout le ramdam qui l'entourait. Il poursuivit tranquillement sa recherche jusqu'à ce que :

- Ah mais ouiii ! Bien sûr ! Je vois qui c'est. Hé hé ! Elle est plutôt mignonne, la demoiselle. T'as bon goût, Hisagi, flatta-t-il son collègue – qui commençait à lâcher prise face à cette bande d'irrécupérables.

Mais soudain, émergeant de dessous la table, une tête blonde apparut.

- Ib...Ib..a-san ! Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de...d'Itami-chan !, articula difficilement Kira. C'est la plus...la plus merveilleuse personne qui soit ! Et si...elle a choisi Hisagi-san, faut les laisser tranquille ! T'as com...compris ?, essaya de s'énerver le lieutenant qui ne parvint qu'à déraper du coude sur la table, à s'y cogner le menton et retourner aussitôt sur la banquette pour continuer à cuver, complètement ivre.

Cette brève mais remarquée intervention eut au moins le mérite de mettre à jour les sentiments de Kira, mais également le respect qu'il portait au choix de sa subordonnée.

- Le pauvre, dit Matsumoto en remuant lentement la tête, pleine de compassion. Déjà qu'il n'a jamais tenu l'alcool, je crois bien que ce soir, il s'en est mis une rien que pour oublier son malheur...

Propos qui se passèrent de commentaires.

* * *

Ainsi, Hisagi put être doublement reconnaissant envers Kira. Car non-seulement son collègue ne se montrerait jamais rancunier ou revanchard en fonction de l'évolution qui pourraient prendre les choses, mais en plus, son intervention mit un sérieux frein à la séance de questionnement poivré.  
Il ne lui manqua plus qu'à y mettre un peu du sien en acceptant de boire avec les autres, en signe de bonne volonté...et fin de bouderie.

Hisagi n'était pas parvenu à faire entendre que tout ça n'était qu'un malentendu propagé un peu trop vite. Mais qu'importe. D'abord, vue l'état dans lequel les autres officiers se trouvaient, il se demanda s'ils se souviendraient seulement de leur soirée, mais surtout, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait nier l'existence d'un souffle de bonheur à l'entente de ces propos qui continuèrent néanmoins à le faire bondir chaque fois que l'un de ses collègues y faisait allusion.

La soirée passant, le sujet dévia enfin sur autre chose et ce fut au son des « Kanpaïs » que tous les officiers finirent la nuit.


	24. Chapter 24bis : Décision

Note : Bonjour à tous ! Ça y est – et oui, je suis de nouveau là et compte bien y rester le temps que mes fics se terminent ^^. De longues semaines se sont écoulées durant lesquelles mon ordinateur et mes histoires se sont retrouvés en congés forcés. Mais désormais, avec un moral retrouvé, je poursuis mes fictions chéries-adorées en espérant que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous et que la suite, telle que je l'ai toujours imaginée, vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Les réactions des gens m'étonneront toujours...  
- Toi aussi ?

* * *

A mille lieux de se douter – pour le moment – des derniers évènements qui s'étaient déroulés la veille au soir, Sayu se leva le lendemain matin d'une humeur joviale comme elle n'en avait pas connue depuis longtemps. Sa sNoteeule appréhension survint au moment où elle croisa son capitaine et craignit un instant que celui-ci ne lui parle d'une éventuelle nomination au poste de troisième siège. Fort heureusement, tel ne fut pas le cas. Ichimaru se contenta de saluer aimablement Sayu et Yuki - qui l'accompagnait alors aux exercices du matin - tout en prenant néanmoins soin de leur demander si elles savaient où se trouvait Kira.

- Non taishô, répondit Sayu. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu aujourd'hui.

Ichimaru fronça les sourcils et soupira, mais ne dit rien et s'en alla.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Yuki en regardant son officier s'éloigner. D'habitude, il sait toujours où trouver le lieutenant. Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Il avait l'air inquiet...

Sayu tourna brusquement la tête vers sa camarade en la regardant, étonnée.

- Lui ? _Inquiet_ ?, répéta-t-elle. Sano-chan, ça se voit que tu ne connais pas encore le capitaine Ichimaru. Je ne suis même pas certaine que ce mot appartienne seulement à son vocabulaire...

Toutes deux se rendirent ensuite au stade de la division où elles retrouvèrent Kota et Koshikawa...ainsi que Kira qui s'apprêtait à donner aux soldats les consignes du jour en matière d'entraînement.

Les deux filles furent relativement surprises de trouver leur lieutenant ici – ou plus exactement, elles ne comprenaient pas comment Ichimaru avait pu le « rater », alors qu'aux dires que Koshikawa, Kira était présent sur le terrain depuis un bon moment déjà.  
Sayu hésita alors à aller trouver son officier pour l'informer que le capitaine était à sa recherche, mais quelque chose la retint de le faire. Non-pas que Kira dégageait ce jour-là une froideur inaccoutumée, mais le shinigami paraissait assez fatigué et la jeune fille aurait eu le sentiment de le déranger en allant le voir de façon inopportune.

* * *

L'entraînement débuta ensuite et malgré qu'il se passa de manière normale et plus que convenable, plusieurs notèrent à leur tour que leur lieutenant n'était pas ce jour-là, au meilleur de sa forme.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?, finit par demander Sayu à Koshikawa, alors que leur groupe était pour le moment en période de récupération et attendait sur le côté du terrain de pouvoir reprendre l'exercice entamé.

Mais à sa grande surprise, le shinigami parut assez gêné d'avoir à lui répondre.

- Ben...en fait, paraîtrait qu'ils auraient été quelques officiers à aller prendre un verre ensemble, hier soir. Et...euh...  
- Quoi : « _Et...Euh..._ » ?, insista Sayu.  
- « _Et_ » notre lieutenant n'est pas réputé pour tenir particulièrement bien l'alcool, termina finalement un autre membre de l'unité, assis à côté de Koshikawa.  
- Aaah ! Il a la gueule de bois, en somme !, dit Kota, amusé.  
- Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça, marmonna Koshikawa.

Cependant, son regard évitant interloqua Sayu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Koshikawa-kun ? Ce n'est quand même pas le fait que notre lieutenant se soit mis une mine qui te préoccupe comme ça ? Alors quoi ?

Le shinigami échangea alors un bref regard avec son voisin, tardant à répondre.

- Woooh !, s'impatienta Sayu. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux, maintenant ?

Puis, se tournant vers Yuki, qui était tout aussi étonnée de leur comportement qu'elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, aujourd'hui ?  
- Bon, si tu veux tout savoir, Itami-chan, dit finalement Koshikawa en soufflant un bon coup, il se raconte un peu partout que...que...Aaaargh ! J'peux pas, moi !, s'écria soudain le shinigami, trop mal-à-l'aise. T'as qu'à lui dire, toi, dit-il en se tournant vers son collègue. Après tout, c'est toi qui était au bar hier soir, pas moi !

Sayu, Yuki et Kota se regardèrent médusés.

- Mais vous allez cracher le morceau, oui ?  
- Ok !, se lança le soldat. Un bruit court comme quoi Itami-chan aurait une liaison avec un officier d'une autre division et que hier soir, notre lieutenant se serait plus ou moins soûlé pour oublier ses malheurs – c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, c'est l'un de ses collègues !...moi, je ne fais que rapporter...

Il avait dit ça sans reprendre son souffle, le plus rapidement possible et en prenant grand soin de ne pas regarder Sayu durant sa tirade.

- Hein ?  
- Quoi ?

Yuki et Kota n'en revenaient pas. Quant à Sayu, même si elle ne s'y attendait pas (trop), elle avait cependant conservé au fond d'elle la conscience qu'une telle rumeur puisse circuler parmi les soldats du Gotei 13. Du coup, à ne pas manifester un aussi grand étonnement que ses camarades, elle n'en parut qu'un peu plus suspecte.

À cet instant, tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Mais ne souhaitant pas laisser libre court à leur imagination – la nouvelle ayant à l'évidence bien circulé et ne pouvant plus être, dès lors, considérée comme secrète – Sayu leur expliqua alors, le plus pudiquement possible, et en tâchant de ne pas se trahir à force de bouffées de chaleur rougissantes, les évènements de son après-midi de la veille.

Une fois son récit achevé, les quatre autres demeurèrent un moment silencieux, tout en échangeant cependant quelques regards éloquents. Toutefois, lorsque les premières réactions commencèrent à arriver, Sayu constata avec soulagement que personne n'y allait de sa réflexion déplacée, mais au contraire, tâchait de la mettre le plus à l'aise.

Ce fut soudain à leur tour de retourner sur le terrain. Et cet évènement contenta tout le monde, dans la mesure où un silence un peu gêné avait quand même fini par s'installer au sein du petit groupe. Les cinq n'eurent ainsi plus l'occasion d'aborder le sujet durant la suite de l'entraînement - et une fois la séance finie, ils ne revinrent pas plus dessus.

De son côté, trop désireuse de savoir si malaise ou non avec son lieutenant il pouvait y avoir, Sayu se fit violence et trouva un prétexte pour aller lui parler avant de quitter le stade. À son immense soulagement, elle constata alors que son officier se montra aussi courtois avec elle que d'habitude. Ceci-dit, connaissant désormais un tant soit peu l'homme qu'il était, Sayu se douta que de toute façon, jamais Kira n'irait montrer quelques sentiments désabusés ou contrariés que ce soit. Songeant alors que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux, elle décida de faire comme si.  
Tristement, elle dut reconnaitre que si les agissements de son lieutenant avaient été correctement interprétés, elle n'était pas en position d'aller essayer d'arranger quoique ce soit. Il fallait seulement qu'elle accepte que tout ne pouvait pas toujours être pour le mieux pour tout le monde...

* * *

Mais au-delà de cet évènement matinal et de cette fausse consolation, Sayu commença à de plus en plus réfléchir...et s'inquiéter de la situation. Car même si les apparences demeuraient favorablement équivoques, elle, savait ce qu'il en était. Elle était mieux placée que quiconque pour connaître la nature de ses sentiments pour Hisagi. C'est pourquoi imaginer tout ce que le lieutenant de la neuvième division avait dû subir de la part de ses collègues quelques heures plus tôt – et continuait peut-être à vivre à cet instant – par sa faute, la plongea dans un profond malaise.

Que devait-elle faire ? Comme si de rien n'était au cas où on vienne à nouveau lui parler de cet épisode ? Non, elle n'y arriverait jamais – trop émotive. Aller trouver Hisagi et s'excuser d'être responsable de tout ça ? Il allait encore lui répondre d'arrêter de s'excuser à tout bout de champ.  
...Si seulement cette histoire pouvait rapidement devenir une anecdote passée de mode aux yeux de ceux qui s'y intéresseraient !...même si plus personnellement, elle ne s'estomperait pas pour autant dans le jardin secret de Sayu.

Jardin secret dont le cadenas fut sectionné sans ménagement par Saori.

* * *

Fin de journée. Une fois sa toilette faite, Sayu quitta la capitainerie. Tout ce qu'elle portait sur son cœur était devenu trop lourd pour elle. Elle avait besoin de se confier, de parler de tout ce qui la tourmentait à quelqu'un de confiance...de voir Saori.

Elle était partie dans l'idée d'aller chercher son amie à sa division, mais elle n'eut finalement pas à aller bien loin. En effet, elle la trouva plus tôt que prévu en compagnie de Yamada, devant le siège de la quatrième division. Tous deux discutaient ensemble et semblaient absorbés dans une conversation très prenante. Yamada, assis sur les marches de pierre donnant accès à l'unité de soins écoutait alors Saori, debout, toujours aussi expressive et volubile quand elle s'exprimait.

Yamada, légèrement tourné dans sa direction, fut le premier à apercevoir Sayu. Son expression interpella aussitôt Saori, qui se tourna sur elle-même pour voir, à son tour, approcher leur amie.

- Hé hé ! Coucou !, lança-t-elle alors, visiblement très contente de voir Sayu arriver.  
- Bonsoir Itami-chan, dit plus doucement Yamada, l'air un peu gêné.

Sayu le regarda alors bizarrement, en même temps qu'elle vit Saori tirer un coup de poing peu discret dans l'épaule du garçon.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?, s'inquiéta Sayu – qui se doutait un peu que...

Ce fut Saori qui, la plus rapide, répondit la première.

- Nooon ! Et j'étais justement en train d'expliquer à cet incurable stressé que tout allait bien, justement.  
- Ah..., fit Sayu avec un petit sourire éloquent. Je suppose que vous étiez en train de parler de...

Le sourire de Saori devint un peu plus large, tandis que Yamada se racla nerveusement la gorge.

- Ben...de ce qu'il se serait passé hier après-midi, avança délicatement Saori. Alors...?, demanda-t-elle avec un petit air qui en dit long. Apparemment, tu n'as pas fait que te rhabiller et partir sagement après mon départ...?  
- Fukuda-chan !, la reprit instantanément Yamada. Tu es trop indiscrète, voyons !  
- Oh, toi !, râla Saori en faisant signe à son ami de se taire avant de se tourner vers Sayu, la mine impatiente.  
- Non en effet..., rougit Sayu avant d'essayer de changer momentanément de sujet. Mais dis, Fukuda-chan, tu as l'air plutôt bien renseigné...  
- Ah moi, je ne savais rien !, se défendit immédiatement Yamada – qui craignait de se faire accuser de violation de vie privée par Sayu.  
- Ça, on s'en serait douté que tu ne savais rien, marmonna Saori en roulant des yeux. En fait, dit-elle ensuite en regardant Sayu, j'ai vu mon lieutenant ce matin – pour ne pas dire que c'est elle qui est venue me voir – c'est comme ça que...

Et Sayu ayant appris un peu plus tôt par ses camarades que Matsumoto faisait partie du petit groupe de bringueurs de la veille, elle devina la suite. Cependant, elle fut surprise qu'un officier partage ce genre de nouvelles avec l'un de ses subordonnés.

- Mais, vous discutez souvent comme ça, elle et toi ?  
- Non, ricana Saori. Et si tu veux mon avis, en sachant qu'on est proche toutes les deux, elle est probablement venue me voir uniquement pour savoir si je pouvais confirmer les dires...  
- Et ?, demanda aussitôt Sayu, inquiète.  
- Non mais, pour qui tu me prends ?, s'indigna Saori. Comme si j'allais balancer ma meilleure amie ! Ça ne les regarde pas si tu es amoureuse d'un tel ou d'un autre !  
- Merci beaucoup, Fukuda-chan, la remercia sincèrement Sayu. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hanatarô-san ?, dit-elle ensuite en remarquant les yeux ronds qu'afficha brusquement le garçon.  
- C'est vrai alors ? Tu...Tu es amoureuse du lieutenant Hisagi ?  
- Oooh... « _Amoureuse_ »...Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon mot, s'empourpra Sayu.  
- Si, si ! C'est le bon mot, confirma Saori avec un grand sourire  
- Et lui ?, demanda Yamada, incrédule. Il...?

Saori fut amusée de voir le garçon si frondeur – lui qui d'ordinaire s'abstenait toujours de participer à toutes discussions tendancieuses, voilà qu'il semblait-là, au contraire, désireux de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais sa curiosité n'embarrassa pas tant que ça Sayu, finalement.

- Je ne sais pas trop..., répondit-elle, hésitante. Et de toute façon, pour le moment, la seule chose qui m'importe, c'est de savoir dans quel pétrin j'ai pu le mettre avec mes bêtises.  
- Oh, pour ça, pas de problème !, affirma spontanément Saori, sûre d'elle.  
- Comment tu peux le savoir ?  
- Toujours par mon lieutenant, déclara la jeune fille en lançant un clin d'œil à ses amis. Elle m'a rapportée que les officiers avaient eu une réunion ce matin – et inutile de te dire que tout le monde était au courant. Alors, y'a bien eu un petit moment de flottement quand le lieutenant Hisagi est arrivé...  
- Tu parles, avec ce qu'il s'était pris la veille, se lamenta Sayu.  
- Comment tu le sais ?, demanda à son tour Saori.  
- Un gars de ma division était au bar, hier - il me l'a dit tout à l'heure - et il a été témoin d'une bonne partie de leur soirée...  
- Aaah !, s'exclama Saori avant de retourner à ses moutons. Bref ! Donc, ton lieutenant devait un peu s'attendre à un accueil fracassant...Hé bien non ! Z'ont été tout discrets et mimis avec lui, déclara la jeune fille, la bouche en cœur Bon, il s'est bien pris une ou deux vannes dans la tête, hein - mais rien de bien méchant. Après, c'est passé. Ils lui ont foutu la paix. Après tout, les histoires d'amour, c'est normal...même à la Soul Society !

Cette déclaration rassura profondément Sayu. Ainsi, elle n'avait plus à craindre de devoir se préparer à une guerre de tranchées.

- Donc, maintenant, c'est bon. Vous pouvez vous exposer tranquillement tous les deux !, rigola Saori.  
- Quoi ?, s'étouffa Yamada.  
- Mais...mais enfin, Fukuda-chan !, bégaya Sayu. Je t'assure, je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé hier après-midi ! Je comprends que ceux qui nous ont vus aient pu croire que..., mais pourtant, je...  
- Ça va ! Calme-toi !, dit Saori en levant une main en l'air. Je le sais, Itami-chan. C'était juste pour te faire un peu marcher...  
- Mais quel humour, franchement, soupira Yamada.  
- T'as dis quelque chose, Hanatarô-san ?, lui demanda aussitôt Saori en le regardant avec une expression angoissante.  
- Euh...non, non !, s'en affola le garçon. Et d'ailleurs, je dois y aller maintenant, ajouta-t-il en se redressant précipitamment. C'est l'heure de mon tour de garde. Alors, bonne soirée à toutes les deux et à plus tard !  
- À plus, Hanatarô-san !, pouffa Saori.  
- T'es pas sympa avec lui quand tu t'y mets, lui fit aussitôt remarquer Sayu. Le pauvre. Ce n'était pas méchant, ce qu'il a dit.  
- Bah, qui aime bien..., plaisanta Saori.  
- Hé bien ! Vivement votre mariage alors !, répliqua impulsivement Sayu.

Saori ne répondit rien, mais lança un regard en coin à son amie.

- Bon, on bouge un peu d'ici ?, proposa-t-elle plutôt.

N'y voyant pas d'objection, Sayu la suivit docilement et toutes deux s'éloignèrent rapidement du centre du Seireitei, prenant la direction de quartiers moins peuplés.

* * *

Elles marchèrent une petite dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver sur les sommets du Seireitei, où quelques endroits privilégiés offraient tout à la fois une vue imprenable sur la Soul Society, mais également un lieu de quiétude. Un banc semblant sorti de nulle part était là, posé à la disposition de ceux qui auraient besoin de s'y assoir pour profiter des bienfaits du cadre. C'est là que Sayu et Saori allèrent s'installer.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le calme et le silence, puis :

- Fukuda-chan...Est-ce que je pourrais te parler, s'il te plaît ?, demanda Sayu dans un murmure.  
- J'espérais bien que tu le ferais, répondit la jeune fille qui avait mis de côté son tempérament plaisantin et observait à présent Sayu avec attention et tendresse.  
- Hé bien, commença alors Sayu un peu hésitante, à vrai dire, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis...Je ne sais plus quoi faire...  
- Donc, il s'est bien passé quelque chose hier, n'est-ce pas ?

Sayu la regarda et comprit qu'elle ne sous-entendait pas pour autant l'existence de quelques pratiques impudiques. Après tout, tant de choses pouvaient se passer sans pour autant être visibles.

- Oui, murmura Sayu avant de froncer les sourcils. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus. Était-ce un effet de mon imagination ? Est-ce que je le souhaite si fort que j'interprète mal les choses ? Je ne...  
- Itami-chan, la coupa doucement Saori en posant une main sur la sienne. Tu crois vraiment que tu as tout inventé et que le lieutenant Hisagi n'a pas plus d'affection pour toi que pour n'importe lequel de ses hommes ? Vraiment ?

Revinrent aussitôt en mémoire tout ce qu'il s'était passé et surtout, tout ce qu'il y avait eu de différent.

- Non, je ne le crois pas, répondit enfin Sayu en retenant un petit sourire.  
- C'est ce que je pense aussi, ajouta Saori.  
- Mais c'est tellement compliqué...

Saori resta muette quelques secondes, réfléchissant, puis :

- Et si tu commençais par aller lui parler ? Lui dire tout ce que tu ressens. Ça ne serait pas une bonn...  
- Non ! Pas question !, s'écria Sayu, épouvantée par cette perspective. Comme si la situation n'était déjà pas assez pénible ! Il n'a rien demandé et tu as vu la soirée qu'il a subi par ma faute ?

Sayu soupira et baissa la tête avant de reprendre d'une voix plus calme, fataliste.

- Même si j'espère...Même si j'aimerais le contraire, il n'a à l'évidence pas envie d'en parler...  
- Avec les autres, certainement, fit remarquer Saori. Ce qui est d'ailleurs normal – qui aurait envie de déballer sa vie privée en place publique ? Mais avec toi, en tête à tête, ça serait peut-être différent...

Mais Sayu ne répondit pas et resta perdue dans ses pensées. Saori se gratta un instant la tête, en quête d'une bonne idée.

- Dis, Itami-chan ? De quoi tu as envie ?  
- Pardon ?  
- De quoi tu as envie ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ou avoir ?

Sayu sourit timidement.

- J'aimerais...j'aimerais être à ses côtés...Peu m'importe qu'il me rende ou non mon amour. J'aimerais simplement être à ses côtés...

Et là, Saori repensa à leur petite conversation de la veille, chemin faisant vers leur lieu de baignade et songea qu'il était déjà temps de reposer cette même question à son amie.

- Alors, et si tu allais le rejoindre...? Si tu changeais de division ?

Sayu se tourna vers elle, affichant une expression tout à la fois craintive et heureuse.

- Je ne sais pas trop, murmura-t-elle finalement en se montrant moins réticente que le jour d'avant. Tu te rends compte de ce que ça représenterait aux yeux de tous ?  
- Oui, bien sûr ! Tu irais rejoindre celui que tu aimes. Et tu ne serais pas la première à faire ça.

Sayu parut perplexe quant à l'affirmation.

- Si, si, insista Saori. Faut pas croire. Nous, on arrive ici, débarquant de notre académie en se disant qu'on sera des soldats, qu'on ne fera - et pourra - que se battre et que toute autre activité sera mal vue voir carrément interdite. Mais c'est faux ! Il y a une vie au sein du Seireitei. Alors bien sûr, dès qu'il s'agit de carnet rose, tout le monde réagit un peu vivement parce que ce n'est pas non-plus à chaque ordre du jour et parce que parler de sentiments est à l'opposé de la retenue qu'on nous enseigne ici. Mais tu dois bien te rendre compte que tout le monde y prête une attention particulière et que quoiqu'on en dise, ça fait toujours un peu rêver...  
- Oui, mais _lui_, qu'est-ce qu'il penserait de tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il serait d'accord ? Je ne peux pas m'imposer comme ça...Et il y a aussi ma division actuelle. Mon capitaine qui m'a toujours encouragée, le lieutenant Kira qui...qui a toujours été là. J'aurais l'impression de les abandonner.

S'imaginer aussi ingrate représentait un véritable obstacle pour Sayu.

- Ah, c'est clair que si tu préfères sacrifier ton amour pour rester fidèle à ta division, c'est ton choix, exagéra volontairement Saori.  
- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !, se fit avoir Sayu. Simplement, je voulais juste te faire remarquer qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de remplir un papier de mutation dans la seule motivation d'aller découvrir une autre division. Il y a quand même un aspect affectif qui...qui m'effraie un peu, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Saori la regarda, attendrie.

- Donc, si j'ai bien su lire entre les lignes, changer de division n'est plus pour toi une chose inconcevable ?  
- « _Inconcevable_ » : peut-être pas, mais « réalisable » : c'est pas sûr non-plus.  
- Pour le savoir, tu n'as pas trente-six solutions. Concernant ta division, fais-moi confiance, je suis persuadée qu'ils comprendront. Et tu vois, réflexion faite, je me demande si au bout du compte, ton capitaine ne l'avait vraiment pas senti venir...  
- Quoi ? Le capitaine Ichimaru ? « _Senti venir_ » quoi ? Le fait de vouloir changer de division pour aller rejoindre mon amoureux ? Non mais franchement, Fukuda-chan !, manqua d'éclater (nerveusement) de rire Sayu qui s'imagina à nouveau son officier en entremetteur.  
- Écoute un peu ce que je te dis, se borna Saori en fronçant les sourcils. L'avis est le même de partout : sous son air de joyeux réjoui, il est très loin d'être bête, ton capitaine.

- En plus, si j'ai raison, il acceptera d'autant mieux ta mutation en te l'ayant presque indirectement proposée. Et puis, de toute façon, avec tout ce qu'il se colporte aujourd'hui dans le Gotei 13, même si je faisais fausse route quant à ses intentions, il est au courant de la situation – et bien même !  
- Et les autres ?, s'inquiéta à nouveau Sayu. Mes camarades. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de moi...?  
- Ben, que t'es amoureuse et que tu fais ta vie, répondit tranquillement Saori. Ça va quoi, Itami-chan ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'apprêtais à les trahir, quand même ! Si ça te tient tant que ça à cœur, parle-leur – mais tu verras que les filles auxquelles tu le diras te regarderont avec des yeux embués de bonheur tandis que les garçons te lanceront un : « Quel veinard, celui-là ! ».  
- Fukuda-chan !, soupira Sayu devant la mine éclatante de son amie. Ça t'arrive de rester sérieuse plus de dix minutes ?  
- Oui, ça peut m'arriver. Cela-dit, reprit plus sérieusement Saori, maintenant, la seule chose qui m'inquiète, c'est...  
- « _C'est_ » ?, s'inquiéta pour de bon Sayu.  
- Savoir comment tu vas faire pour prendre suffisamment sur toi pour...  
- « _Pour_ » ?  
- Faire la toute première chose que tu as à faire.  
- C'est à dire...?, demanda Sayu qui se sentit soudain fébrile.  
- Aller parler à ton lieutenant...

* * *

Note : Et pour me faire pardonner de mon absence et vous remercier de votre patience, je vous poste de suite un nouveau chapitre ^^ !

Euh...par contre, là, j'ai un gros problème : je ne me souviens plus si j'ai répondu à mes messages ^^' ! Pardon !, mais ça fait tellement longtemps...Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon si je ne vous ai pas répondu (je ne m'en montrerai que plus attentive cette fois-ci). En tout cas, sachez que tous ces derniers messages m'ont fait très plaisir – que ce soit des encouragements et soutiens ou bien ces marques d'intérêt pour ce que j'écris et qui me motivent à toujours continuer ;).  
Aller, j'arrête mon blabla, je vous laisse poursuivre la lecture ^^ !


	25. Assentiment

Note : Et voilà le second, comme promis ^^ !

* * *

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faut faire ça.  
- Parce que tu n'es pas à même de tout maîtriser.  
- Ah parce que _lui_, le peut ?  
- Oui, je le peux.  
- Tiens, tu es là ? Ainsi donc, à toi de jouer maintenant...

* * *

_- Fukuda-chan !, soupira Sayu devant la mine éclatante de son amie. Ça t'arrive de rester sérieuse plus de dix minutes ?  
- Oui, ça peut m'arriver. Bon, cela-dit, reprit plus sérieusement Saori, maintenant, la seule chose qui m'inquiète vraiment, c'est...  
- « C'est » ?, s'inquiéta pour de vrai Sayu.  
- Savoir comment tu vas faire pour prendre suffisamment sur toi pour...  
- « Pour » ?  
- Faire la toute première chose que tu as à faire.  
- C'est à dire...?, demanda Sayu qui se sentit soudain fébrile.  
- Aller parler à ton lieutenant !_

* * *

Mais où le temps avait-il filé ?

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette discussion qui avait eu lieu sur les sommets du Seireitei. Pourtant, Sayu avait la désagréable impression que rien n'avait changé. Et pour cause : rien n'avait changé ! Trop hésitante, trop craintive, elle oscillait toujours entre la raison et sa passion – situation qui la bloquait dans la moindre de ses décisions. Bon point cependant : elle avait conscience d'être la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose, à pouvoir faire évoluer la situation. Mais comme le lui avait si justement soufflée Saori, en aurait-elle le courage ?

Durant tout ce temps, malgré de s'être montrée aussi concentrée qu'à l'accoutumée, son regard parfois tantôt rêveur, tantôt troublé, avait fini par interpeller ses amis de la troisième division. Ainsi, à de nombreuses reprises, Sayu avait eu l'occasion de livrer quelques unes de ses pensées à Yuki. Pourtant, malgré le désir de ne pas partir sans avoir donné la moindre explication à ses camarades, à chaque fois, quelque chose la retenait de le faire. Non-pas que Yuki ne lui inspirait pas confiance – car malgré d'être un peu tête de linotte, elle était une personne sur qui on pouvait compter – mais Sayu avait cette intuition saugrenue que si elle parlait de ses souhaits avant même d'avoir levé le petit doigt pour qu'ils se réalisent, ça lui porterait malheur ! Et puis, à quoi bon aller raconter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle envisageait de changer de division – parce qu'elle en était quand même arrivée à ce constat, ne lui restait « plus » que maintenant à se décider de se lancer dans une succession d'évènements qu'elle savait qu'en les démarrant, elle ne pourrait plus les arrêter – alors qu'elle n'avait encore rien fait en ce sens ? Elle avait, avant toute chose, à faire des demandes officielles et officieuses – ou l'inverse, si elle tenait compte de ses vraies priorités.

Bien entendu, durant tout ce temps, Saori s'était également montrée aussi présente qu'à l'ordinaire. Les deux amies s'étaient vues à maintes reprises pour échanger simplement des nouvelles ou partir faire un tour dans le Rukongai – quand ce n'était pas pour aller s'entraîner sur un stade ou un autre. Cependant, à chacune de ses visites, pas une seule fois Saori n'était revenue sur ce sujet qui les avait tant occupées. Elle pensait avoir dit tout ce qu'une amie avait à dire, fait tout ce qui était à sa porté. Désormais, c'était à Sayu de prendre ses responsabilités et son destin en main. Elle serait toujours là en cas de besoin, mais ce n'était plus à elle de jouer...Et dans la mesure où Sayu avait interprété les agissements de son amie de la sorte et voyait majoritairement les choses comme telles, tout était pour le mieux. Enfin, « pour le mieux », vite dit...

* * *

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle plus vu Hisagi ? Trop longtemps à en juger par ses sentiments. Car malgré sa volonté de se montrer aussi enjouée et dynamique qu'à l'ordinaire, dès que le chiffre « neuf » apparaissait dans une conversation ou sur un panneau d'affichage, Sayu bondissait littéralement dessus dans le fol espoir d'y trouver-là une magnifique opportunité pour se rapprocher de son lieutenant. Mais pour quoi faire, au juste ? À chaque fois qu'elle s'était imaginée la scène, ça s'était fini en un véritable carnage. Telle une potiche endimanchée, elle se voyait aux côtés de l'officier qu'elle regarderait avec un air proche de la vénération – fait qui le mettrait assurément très mal-à-l'aise – sans même être capable de sortir un mot. Bref, rien de bon dans tout cela. À moins qu'elle n'espérait que ce soit lui qui vienne la trouver...Mais là, elle n'était plus dans le rêve, c'était carrément dans le chimérique ! Déjà, pour voir ô combien le lieutenant de sa division se démenait toute la journée pour concilier ses responsabilités d'officier en second et son statut de soldat, Sayu ne voyait pas comment son homologue de la neuvième pourrait trouver le temps de venir la voir. Et puis, en avait-il seulement l'idée ? Sayu était à présent convaincue de la réalité et de la sincérité de ces émotions qu'elle avait éprouvé cet après-midi-là, mais en était-il toujours de même pour Hisagi ? Avait-il laissé vivre ces sentiments en lui ou les avait-il effacé, les sacrifiant sur l'autel du dévouement au Gotei 13...ou même, à celui des rumeurs moqueuses dont il ne voulait pas ?

C'est ainsi qu'à force de se poser toutes ces questions qui ne pouvaient rester que sans réponse et de se torturer l'esprit, Sayu décida un jour de se faire violence et de se tirer un bon coup de pied – coup de pied qui la mènerait tout droit devant la neuvième division où elle espérait voir et pourquoi pas, rencontrer son vice-capitaine.

Mais que tout cela fut difficile et éprouvant ! Ce n'était tellement pas dans la nature de la jeune fille de se comporter de la sorte. Situation qui aurait paru distrayante et amusante pour certains, de se rendre seule, tout en tâchant de se montrer un minimum discrète, dans un territoire « inconnu », demanda à Sayu davantage de force et de bravoure que pour partir combattre des Hollows !

* * *

Quoiqu'il en soit, malgré sa motivation, le résultat était là : toutes ses tentatives de rapprochement se soldèrent par un récurrent et désespérant échec. Tout ce que Sayu put observer de la neuvième division, une fois ses journées terminées, c'était un calme plat – un peu normal en temps de paix, mais bon...

Les rares mouvements qu'il y avait au sein de la division se résumaient aux déplacements des soldats en faction qui changeaient de position ou se regroupaient pour bavarder les uns avec les autres. De leur officier, il n'y avait jamais l'ombre. Et quand certains sortaient le soir pour aller prendre un verre durant leur temps libre, jamais Hisagi ne les accompagnait. Mais pour ça, avec le souvenir mémorable que le shinigami devait conserver de sa dernière soirée, Sayu pouvait parfaitement le comprendre.

Cela dit, malgré cette compréhension, les jours passant, la jeune fille finit par se retrouver dans une impasse. Car à force de regagner ses quartiers toujours plus déçue, toujours un peu plus perdue, elle en était venue à douter de l'importance de ses actes et du bienfait d'agir de la sorte.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en voulait d'être tombée si misérablement amoureuse...Que n'aurait-elle donné pour ne pas avoir à vivre les affres des gens normaux...

Et là, c'est la psychose qui prenait le dessus. Que devait-elle faire ? Tout cela en valait-il bien la peine ? Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle jamais à le voir ?...car se croiser durant la journée, au hasard d'une rue, dans ces moments où chacun n'avait en tête que de remplir au mieux ses devoirs, n'avait rien de symbolique. Dans ces moments-là de toute façon, ils ne se parlaient pas, ils ne se regardaient même pas. Deux shinigamis appartenant à leur division, c'est tout ce qu'ils étaient...A moins que...il ne l'ait remarquée mais cherche à l'éviter ? C'en devenait véritablement cauchemardesque.

Et là, c'est Saori qui repointa le bout de son nez et se montra, sans même le vouloir, l'élément-clef dans toute cette affaire.

* * *

La jeune fille était venue chercher Sayu directement dans ses quartiers à une heure où, une fois le dîner servi et pris, celle-ci partait généralement faire un tour. Sauf que ce soir-là, fatiguée, Sayu n'avait pas décidé de se montrer plus effrontée qu'à l'ordinaire – comportement qu'elle n'arrivait de toute façon jamais à mettre en application – mais plutôt d'aller se coucher tôt en espérant que si la nuit ne lui porterait pas conseil, au moins l'abrutirait-elle dans une léthargie insouciante. Mais alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'endormir, elle sursauta brusquement sur son lit, au rythme des coups qui retentirent à sa porte.

- Itami-chan ? C'est Yuki Sano, est-ce que je peux rentrer ?

Sayu fut surprise d'avoir la visite de sa camarade à une heure aussi tardive – surtout qu'au repas, Yuki lui avait exprimée sa volonté d'aller elle aussi, se coucher tôt.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sano-chan ?, lui demanda Sayu après être allée lui ouvrir la porte.

À croire que les manières particulières de son capitaine commençaient à lui déteindre dessus.

- Pardon de venir te déranger, s'excusa Yuki, mais tu as de la visite.

- C'est Fukuda-san. Elle t'attend en bas.  
- Ah ? Merci Sano-chan, la remercia Sayu alors que sa camarade prenait, pour de bon cette fois-ci, le chemin de sa chambre.

Sans hésiter, Sayu s'empara aussitôt de son uniforme qu'elle enfila rapidement tout en s'interrogeant sur les raisons d'une visite de Saori à une heure pareille. Rien de grave ne devait motiver sa venue – autrement, c'est Saori en personne qui aurait tambouriné comme une forcenée à sa porte – mais dans la mesure où les deux filles n'avaient pas prévu de se voir ce soir-là...

Quelques minutes plus tard :

- Hello, Itami-chan !, lança joyeusement Saori pour accueillir son amie qui venait de la rejondre dans la cours d'entrée de la capitainerie.  
- Fukuda-chan ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
- Hein ? Ben oui, pourquoi ?, s'étonna Saori qui arborait son sourire des grands jours.

Sourire qui, pour une obscure raison, ne rassura pas Sayu. Connaissant son amie relativement bien, elle y vit plus les prémices d'un traquenard qu'autre chose. Ainsi, son air méfiant persistant fit céder Saori plus vite qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

- Ok, ok !, avoua cette dernière. Je voulais attendre qu'on soit là-bas pour te le dire, mais...

« ..._là-bas ?..._ », « _...te le dire ?..._ ». Sayu commença à s'inquiéter. Avec tout ce qui lui trottait dans la tête ces temps-ci, elle avait tendance à rapidement virer parano.

- ...mais...nous avons eu notre nouveau classement et je suis enfin siège !

Et là, ce fut l'instant de libération - et pour Saori qui vivait à fond cette merveilleuse nouvelle, et pour Sayu qui avait balayé en un instant ses craintes et partagea pleinement la première bonne nouvelle qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis trop longtemps.

- C'est formidable Fukuda-chan ! Toutes mes félicitations !  
- Merci !, répondit Saori, débordante de fierté.  
- Tu as prévenu Hanatarô-kun ?  
- Oui, je suis passée par la quatrième division en venant ici. Mais il est de garde ce soir, expliqua Saori, un peu déçue. Donc on ne sera que toutes les deux pour aller fêter ça !

Aller faire la fête était très loin d'être l'état d'esprit de Sayu quelques minutes seulement auparavant. Mais la joie de Saori était si communicative et Sayu avait tellement besoin de faire un break avec tous ses tracas, qu'elle n'y opposa même pas un regard sceptique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ?, proposa-t-elle au contraire à son amie.

Saori en resta un instant coi. Pour connaître suffisamment Sayu et savoir également qu'elle n'était pas dans la période la plus faste qui soit, elle s'était davantage préparée à devoir insister pour la convaincre de sortir. Ceci-dit, elle n'allait pas non-plus s'en plaindre. Ainsi, après un instant de stupéfaction :

- Oh...J'avais pensé qu'on irait prendre un verre ensemble, c'est tout. Peut-être qu'on y retrouvera des gars de ma division, mais j'en sais trop rien...De toute façon, c'est surtout avec mes amis que j'avais envie de fêter ça !  
- Depuis le temps que tu l'espérais cette promotion, observa alors Sayu avec un grand sourire.

Saori ne dit rien et se contenta de lui rendre la pareille en rougissant. Dans la minute qui suivit, les deux amies prenaient la direction du Rukongai.

* * *

Près de trois heures plus tard, la petite sortie prit fin. Ce fut une soirée réussie – et sans grande surprise, une soirée bien arrosée pour certains. Comme envisagé, Sayu et Saori retrouvèrent au bar quelques uns des camarades de division de cette dernière. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour se motiver les uns les autres à fêter dignement les promotions de chacun – même Sayu qui n'était pas une buveuse invétérée se laissa prendre gentiment au jeu. C'est pourquoi un bon moment après, lorsque tous décidèrent de retourner au Seireitei (encouragés par un Tetsuzaemon et un Ikkaku qui se lamentèrent de voir ô combien tous ces petits jeunes ne tenaient pas le saké et leur conseillèrent alors vivement de rentrer cuver sous peine de ne pas avoir les yeux en face des trous le lendemain), Sayu, seulement plus guillerette que d'habitude, dut plus ou moins soutenir Saori et la ramener jusqu'à sa division pour s'assurer que c'était bien là-bas qu'elle terminerait sa nuit.

L'opération fut très loin d'être discrète et à l'inverse, très cocasse. Apparemment, Sayu était l'une des rares à se soucier que quelqu'un les interpelle et leur demande des comptes sur leur état respectif. Ce ne furent que des chants à tout-va – entonnés sur des airs à grincer des dents -, des réflexions sans queue ni tête qui fusaient en tout sens pour un oui ou un non et des doses d'inepties telles que Sayu se sentit débarassée d'un sacré poids une fois ses devoirs d'amie remplis comme il se devait. C'est donc l'esprit apaisé et tourné vers les frais souvenirs qu'elle garderait de cette soirée que la jeune fille prit machinalement le chemin qui la conduirait vers sa division...et qui longeait, sans qu'elle n'y prête plus attention, d'autres divisions.

* * *

Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il se passait devant elle. On aurait pu penser qu'une fois encore, l'alcool avait amoindri sa capacité de réaction, mais c'est surtout parce qu'elle était trop loin de s'attendre à _ça_, à cet instant, qu'elle n'y avait pas réagi de suite.

Deux hommes se tenaient debout devant l'entrée d'une division. Ils parlaient calmement, doucement, en aparté. Et ce n'est qu'en reconnaissant celui qui occupait désormais toutes ses pensées que Sayu réalisa soudain qu'elle se tenait à présent devant la neuvième division et que les deux personnes qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres d'elle n'étaient autres que les deux officiers qui en avaient le commandement. De manière incontrôlée, elle s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, attirant ainsi l'attention du shinigami qui dissimulait sa cécité derrière des lunettes opaques et qui lui faisait alors face. Montrant distinctement une attention particulière pour cette présence inattendue, son lieutenant se retourna aussitôt dans la même direction. Dès que son regard se posa sur Sayu, Hisagi marqua une brève mais perceptible hésitation. Suite à cela, la jeune fille put distinguer le capitaine se pencher un instant vers son second et lui murmurer quelque chose avant de se retirer vers la capitainerie.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Sayu craint qu'Hisagi ne fasse de même – dans le meilleur des cas, il lui adresserait un vague signe montrant qu'il l'avait reconnue, mais rien de plus. Et après toutes les déconvenues qu'elle avait essuyé, elle ne voyait pas comment il pourrait en être autrement. Pourtant...

Dans l'instant qui suivit cette image où elle se voyait définitivement délaissée, c'est une véritable explosion de bonheur que remplit brusquement le coeur de Sayu. Car contre toute attente, plutôt que de se détourner, elle vit Hisagi s'avancer vers elle.

Alors là, Sayu n'était plus en état de rien. Certes, elle était toujours en état de paniquer - sensation familière qui commençait d'ailleurs déjà à lui nouer l'estomac – mais ses jambes parcourues de fourmillements semblaient clouées au sol, sans parler de sa capacité à parler qui lui donna l'impression d'être à jamais perdue. C'est tout juste si elle parvint à déglutir une dernière fois avant que sa gorge ne se resserre au point d'en éprouver des difficultés à respirer. Et s'il lui restait encore quelques gouttes d'alcool dans le sang, après une émotion pareille, elle était certaine d'être redevue totalement sobre.

Elle l'avait tellement espéré ce moment qu'il en paraissait maintenant irréel. Et pourtant...il était bien là, à ses côtés, l'air toujours aussi...aussi...

- Bonsoir Itami-chan.  
- Fukutaishô..., murmura Sayu en guise de salut et de réponse.

Elle avait au moins réussi à articuler un mot – tout n'était donc pas perdu. Le shinigami regarda un instant autour d'eux, puis reporta son attention sur Sayu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à une heure aussi tardive ?

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans le ton employé. Il s'agissait simplement d'une manière polie d'engager la conversation.

- Et bien je...je viens de raccompagner une amie à sa division, fukutaishô...

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se mette à rougir comme ça dès qu'elle lui parlait et qu'elle ne soit pas capable de tenir sa tête droite plus de cinq secondes ?

- ...et là, je rentrais simplement dans mes quartiers.  
- Ah, je vois..., fit l'officier avant de rester un instant silencieux, puis de se lancer : « Dis-moi Itami-chan, est-ce que ça te dérange si je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta division ? ».

Hisagi avait dit ça sans bégaiement, masquant toute trace de manque d'assurance – mais peut-être s'était-il trahi à cause du débit un peu nerveux de sa phrase ainsi que par ce discret soupir libéré une fois sa question posée. Sayu, elle, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles – elle avait cependant bien entendu. Incrédule – et sentant son coeur s'emballer à nouveau dangereusement - elle releva la tête et put voir Hisagi qui attendait, stoïque, une réponse de sa part, avec cette douce et ferme assurance dans le regard.

- Non fukutaishô, bafouilla alors la jeune fille. Volontiers...

Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Tout était si soudain, si imprévu, si déstabilisant. Elle ne savait même plus où elle était. Ce qui était en train de se produire lui parut, sur le moment, si incroyable que justement, elle avait du mal à y croire. Combien d'heures à se morfondre pour finalement n'avoir qu'à le croiser par hasard pour qu'enfin...

Sans un mot, ils se mirent ensuite en route. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que l'atmosphère ne se détende un peu et que Sayu retrouve l'usage normal de la parole – elle avait même réussi à calmer son émoi grâce à une pensée bien démoralisante qui lui fit relever qu'après tout, avec la chance qu'elle semblait avoir, l'officier avait très bien pu décider de la ramener pour être certain qu'elle ne se ferait pas attaquer par le premier fou furieux venu.

- Vous venez de terminer votre journée, fukutaishô ?  
- Ah...oui, dit Hisagi avec un petit sourire. Nous échangions avec le capitaine sur le programme de demain quand tu es arrivée.  
- Pardon de vous avoir dérangés, s'excusa aussitôt Sayu.

Attitude qui ne surprit qu'à moitié Hisagi.

- Humm...Je vois que tu n'en as pas encore terminé avec tes mauvaises habitudes, Itami-chan, la gronda-t-il gentiment. Arrête de t'excuser sans arrêt, s'il te plaît.  
- Pardon...Euh, je voulais dire : oui, fukutaishô !, se reprit aussitôt Sayu, affichant une jolie grimace. Enfin, c'est juste que...  
- On en avait fini, ne t'en fais pas.

Sayu le regarda un instant, plus sereine, et lui sourit. Elle commençait enfin à se sentir plus légère, dégagée de ce poids invalidant que constitue chez elle la retenue. Elle appréciait enfin cette présence si souhaitée. Mais pourtant, à peine avait-elle prit conscience de tout cela que...

Déjà ! À peine quelques phrases échangées et ils étaient déjà arrivés devant la troisième division. La déception de Sayu était immense. Quant à sa frustration, ce n'était rien de le dire. Elle pesta contre elle-même. Pourquoi ne pas avoir trouvé un sujet de discussion qui les auraient plongés dans une conversation dont ils n'auraient pas voulu sortir si tôt ? Pourquoi cette impression d'avoir gâché ce peu de temps inespéré qu'ils avaient à passer ensemble avant que chacun de retourne de son côté sans que rien n'ait été dit ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si proche de cette potiche endimanchée qui effraierait n'importe qui ?

À tout cela malheureusement, pas le temps de trouver de réponses. Sayu se trouvait déjà devant l'entrée de la cours principale de sa capitainerie, Hisagi, face à elle, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. C'était rare de voir le shinigami sourire. Sans être de nature maussade, l'homme n'en était pas moins discret et réservé sur certains aspects de sa vie – notamment la partie privée. Alors, de le voir un peu – même si peu - se livrer apporta de la joie dans le coeur de Sayu. Cependant, l'heure semblait bien être aux au revoir. Et malgré le désir puissant qu'elle avait de lui demander de ne pas partir si vite, jamais Sayu ne pourrait se permettre de parler ainsi à un homme – car au-delà du fait qu'Hisagi soit plus gradé qu'elle, à cet instant, il s'agissait de rapports « humains » entre un homme et une femme...et ces choses-là ne se faisaient pas.

Aussi :

- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir raccompagnée jusqu'ici, Hisagi fukutaishô, salua Sayu avant de regarder le shinigami avec une intensité telle qu'elle pria pour qu'il comprenne que ses yeux traduisaient sa véritable pensée.  
- Ah...de rien, Itami-chan. C'était avec plaisir.

Mais Hisagi ne sembla pas comprendre ou alors, ne souhaitait pas y répondre. Sayu le devina alors amorcer un demi-tour pour repartir vers sa division, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et se replace face à elle. Il se passa alors une main derrière la nuque et marmonna un nettement moins assuré :

- Est-ce que...Est-ce que nous marchons encore un peu ?

Non, Hisagi ne s'était pas transformé en bisounours et n'affichait pas non-plus une bouche en coeur. Mais si ramener Sayu jusqu'ici pouvait, avec un tantinet de mauvaise foi, être interprété comme de la surprotection, maintenant que l'officier lui proposait de poursuivre la promenade ensemble, il n'y avait plus guère de doute à avoir concernant son souhait de passer un peu plus de temps auprès de la jeune fille. Les joues de Sayu s'empourprèrent aussitôt et un sourire immense rayonna sur son visage. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne s'en sentit pas gênée. Si Hisagi avait envie de rester un peu plus avec elle, autant qu'il sache à quel point ça lui faisait plaisir – si besoin était encore de le lui faire comprendre. Ainsi, Sayu réagit si fort à cette demande qu'Hisagi n'attendit même pas de réponse verbale de sa part et lui fit un petit signe de tête, l'invitant à le suivre.

Ils marchèrent un peu au hasard des rues, des chemins qui serpentaient au travers des édifices et qui les conduirent finalement sur un site surplombant le Seireitei. L'endroit n'était pas recouvert d'herbes tendres et de fleurs multicolores, mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas la place qui fut digne d'intérêt ce soir-là, mais plutôt les paroles qui s'y échangèrent.

* * *

L'ambiance avait changé du tout au tout. Elle n'était pas devenue passionnée ou particulièrement romantique, mais cette forme de distance officielle liée à leur fonction qui les avait tenu éloignés jusqu'alors commençait à s'estomper. Là où ils se trouvaient, il n'y avait pas de banc pour s'assoir. C'est pourquoi ils demeurèrent debout, l'un à côté de l'autre, à regarder les lumières de la Soul Society qui s'étiraient à leurs pieds et faisaient ressembler la cité à une immense toile illuminée. Sayu était bien. Une légère brise lui caressa le visage et la plongea dans un état de félicité encore jamais éprouvé. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. La simple présence de son lieutenant à ses côtés lui suffisait. Elle aurait aimé que le temps s'arrête, qu'ils puissent rester là, dans la nuit étoilée à profiter l'un de l'autre. Mais quelques minutes plus tard seulement, Hisagi rompit ce silence.

- Alors...Et maintenant, Itami-chan, quels sont tes projets ?

Il lui avait demandé ça dans un souffle, sur un ton qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'il reprenait-là une discussion entamée par le passé. Sayu, elle, resta interdite et ne sut quoi répondre sur l'instant. Car au-delà du fait qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à entendre ce genre de propos dans un contexte aussi charmant, le fait qu'Hisagi l'interroge précisemment sur le sujet qui la taraudait ces derniers temps lui parut très étrange. Était-ce un pur hasard, une manière de relancer la conversation après ce trop long moment de calme ou alors, savait-il quelque chose ? Non, impossible. En dehors de Saori, personne ne savait – et il était tout à fait impensable que son amie ait pu raconter quoique ce soit à quique ce soit. Était-ce Ichimaru qui...? Naaan ! Sayu connaissait trop bien son capitaine pour l'imaginer un seul instant...Et puis, dans quel but aurait-il fait ça ? Et puis...et puis rien du tout ! Depuis quand Ichimaru savait-il quelque chose sur les sentiments que Sayu nourrissait pour le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division ? À la limite, plus proche de Kira – vu ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là au bar – il aurait pu pousser en faveur de son lieutenant...Et encore, à condition de se sentir l'âme d'un Cupidon – ce qui n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Donc : du grand n'importe quoi ! Elle était simplement en train de se laisser influencer par les fantaisies de Saori.

Mais plus important encore, ne s'agissait-il pas là d'une merveilleuse occasion de révéler à Hisagi ses sentiments ? C'est ce que son coeur lui disait, en tout cas. Ainsi, malgré l'oppression qu'elle ressentit soudain dans sa poitrine, Sayu prit son courage à deux mains et se jeta à l'eau.

- Et bien, à vrai dire fukutaishô, répondit-elle un peu intimidée tout de même, concernant mes projets...je me demandais si un jour je pourrais faire un bon soldat de la neuvième division...

Elle se risqua ensuite à se tourner vers Hisagi pour juger de sa réaction : il la fixait, stupéfait. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui demeura sans voix. Pourtant, après quelques secondes passées, Sayu eut le bonheur de voir un sourire discret se dessiner son sur visage.

- Tu en ferais assurément l'un des meilleurs, Itami-chan...

Sayu rougit et baissa un instant la tête avant de la relever, regardant Hisagi avec des yeux pétillants.

- Alors, dans ce cas, demanda-t-elle, est-ce que vous pensez que je pourrais...?  
- Eh bien, dit le lieutenant d'une voix qu'il essaya de conserver la plus naturelle et neutre possible, si tel était ton souhait - si tu désirais changer de division - tu devrais dans un premier temps en faire part à ton officier commandant. S'il te donnait un avis favorable, il te faudrait ensuite réitérer ta demande auprès du capitaine dirigeant la division dans laquelle tu souhaiterais être intégrée. Et en cas d'accord des deux parties, ta mutation serait validée et ton transfert suivrait.

Sayu resta un un petit moment à se répéter ce qu'Hisagi venait de lui expliquer tel un bon conseiller pour être sûre d'avoir tout compris, puis annonça avec un entrain surprenant :

- Très bien ! Dans ce cas, dès demain je demanderai au capitaine Ichimaru de me recevoir et...et...

Mais son regard avait croisé celui d'Hisagi et aussitôt, elle s'était sentie bizarre. Les mots s'étaient perdus dans sa bouche. Bien sûr, elle s'était doutée qu'il n'y aurait pas d'effusion particulière - même si son annonce le comblait - mais à ce doux contact ineffable, alors que le déroulement de formalités administratives avaient chassé temporairement les raisons pour lesquelles Sayu en était arrivée à parler de tout ça, ses sentiments reprirent le dessus et l'émotion menaça de la submerger.

- ...et...et je lui demanderai de bien vouloir accepter mon départ dans votre division pour...pour pouvoir servir à vos côtés fukutaishô..., susurra-t-elle courageusement.  
- Et j'en serai très heureux...Itami-chan.

S'en fut trop pour Sayu. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ses joues lui brûlaient, sa respiration s'emballait. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, dans ce calme, dans cette plénitude, avec cette sensation extraordinaire d'être désormais seuls au monde.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se rapprocha doucement d'Hisagi, les yeux pétillants, les joues rosées par toutes ces émotions qui se bousculaient en elle, en n'espérant plus qu'une chose. Et tandis que le lieutenant se retrouva aussi inextricablement attiré vers la jeune fille, un souffle d'air enivrant emporta leurs dernières paroles échangées, avant qu'enfin, le souhait de Sayu ne se réalise dans un tourbillon de bonheur...

* * *

Note : Mouahhh ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crier un bon « Kyaaaah ! » quand j'ai terminé ce chapitre. J'espère que vous ne vous attendiez pas à une description indiscrète, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer dans leur vie privée comme on rentrerait dans un moulin ^^. *Et non, non plus : je ne suis pas une sadique ! (de toute façon, j'ignore jusqu'au sens de ce mot XD)* Sachez néanmoins que j'ai un gros défaut – enfin, un parmi tant d'autres ^^' : j'aime parfois laisser l'imagination du lecteur le porter vers ses rêveries et du coup, laisse pour cela une ou deux phrases en suspend par-ci par-là pour qu'il se fasse son beau tableau à lui (bon, là quand même, vue le décor et l'ambiance plantés, je vous ai sacrément mis sur la voix et ose espérer que vous n'allez pas me les faire se découper en rondelles à grands coups de zanpakutô pour terminer leur soirée ^^''''!). Un petit mot maintenant pour ceux qui n'auraient pas un esprit guimauve exacerbé : je vous rassure, la partie « sentimentale » - même si elle aura toujours son brin de place dans l'histoire, est bientôt terminée ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne continuation et espère vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre. Ewanna.


	26. L'autre pouvoir

- Eh bien, il était temps que ça se fasse.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu ne t'es donc rendu compte de rien ? Parce qu'elle, si...

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés. En cette fin de matinée, Sayu rentrait d'un entraînement et marchait tranquillement aux côtés de Yuki et Koshikawa en direction du réfectoire de leur division, lorsque soudain, un véritablement hurlement fit sursauter et se retourner bon nombre de soldats présents sur les lieux.

- I-TA-MI-CHAAAAN !  
- Ah ? Je crois que c'est pour toi, ricana doucement Koshikawa en regardant d'abord Sayu, puis Saori qui accourait vers eux.  
- Eh bien, quelle arrivée Fukuda-chan, grimaça Sayu dès que son amie fut à ses côtés. Dans le style discret, on ne fait pas mieux...  
- Oh, ça va !, se défendit Saori. J'avais peur que tu partes manger sans m'avoir vue.  
- Dans ce cas, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'Itami-chan ne te rate pas, dit Yuki - qui afficha un air incrédule.

Mais Saori n'avait pas l'intention de perdre son temps libre en bavardages inutiles.

- Bon aller, ça va vous deux !, dit-elle en poussant « gentiment » Yuki et Koshikawa vers le bâtiment où était traditionnellement servi le déjeuner, je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps mais énormément de choses à dire à ma copine. Alors : ouste !

Yuki et Koshikawa ne s'offusquèrent même pas d'avoir à subir les manières toujours aussi expéditives de Saori – depuis le temps, ils s'y étaient faits. Ils se contentèrent de regarder les deux amies avec un petit rictus éloquent et se dirigèrent ensuite vers le réfectoire sans mot dire. Mais en ce qui concernait Sayu, elle, trouva à redire sur le comportement de son amie vis-à-vis de ses camarades.

- Dis donc, Fukuda-chan, commença-t-elle en posant ses poings sur ses hanches, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?

Mais Saori ne se laissa pas distraire et ne fit pas cas de la remarque. Elle regarda plutôt Sayu avec un sourire béat qui en disait long.

- Bah, c'est pas grave tout ça, t'inquiète, minimisa-t-elle. Ils ont l'habitude !  
- Mais enfin !, s'indigna Sayu.  
- Roooh, aller, arrête ! Y'a plus important : toi ! C'est incroyable !, s'écria soudain Saori. Tu sais que lorsque je l'ai appris, je n'y ai pas cru ! Mais pourtant, c'est bien vrai : tu l'as fait ! Tu-l'as-fait ! J'en reviens pas ! Mais quand est-ce que tu lui as parlé ?...enfin, tu leur as parlé ?  
- Eh bien...j'ai vu le lieutenant Hisagi en retournant ici l'autre soir – après t'avoir ramenée. Il était devant sa division avec son capitaine et il m'a proposée de me raccompagner, alors...

Saori émit un petit sifflement admiratif.

- ...et par la suite, j'ai eu un entretien avec mon capitaine hier soir.  
- Alors là, franchement, tu m'épates !, s'extasia Saori de plus belle.

Bien que n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de lui en parler, Sayu n'avait eu aucune difficulté pour deviner à quoi Saori faisait allusion. Et vu les réactions de son amie, elle eut immédiatement confirmation qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Cependant, malgré le sentiment de fierté qui vint la titiller, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver également un pincement de vexation. Alors quoi ? Saori la pensait empotée à ce point pour ne pas oser parler à quelqu'un ? Mais lui étant cependant encore plus reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle, elle ne lui fit rien remarquer – contrairement à Saori qui ne se gêna pas pour émettre une réclamation.

- Et d'ailleurs, rembraya-t-elle sur un ton de vague reproche, je peux savoir ce que tu attendais pour venir me le dire ?

Sayu esquissa un petit sourire.

- D'en avoir le temps, tout simplement. Je n'ai rencontré mon capitaine qu'hier au soir et j'ai été occupée toute la matinée. En plus, je te signale que rien n'est officiel – je n'ai pour le moment que l'approbation de mon supérieur. J'ignore encore si le capitaine Tôsen...  
- Oooh ! Alors si ce n'est que ça, la coupa Saori en balayant négligemment la remarque d'un geste de la main, tu peux être tranquille et annoncer ta mutation à qui tu veux !  
- Euh...t'es gentille, mais je ne tiens pas forcément à le crier sur tous les toits, objecta Sayu – avant de réaliser. Mais...attends un peu, pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- « _Pourquoi_ » ? Parce que je sais de source sûre que Tôsen est déjà d'accord.  
- Hein ?, s'exclama Sayu. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles du capitaine Ichimaru ! Il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas m'en donner avant ce soir ! Et puis d'abord, dit-elle ensuite soupçonneuse en lançant un regard torve à Saori, comment tu es au courant de ça, toi ? En fait, comment es-tu au courant de _tout_ ça ?  
- Moi ?, s'étonna Saori en réprimant un éclat de rire. Ben, par mon lieutenant – par qui d'autre ?  
-Ton lieutenant ? Quel rapport avec Tôsen et mes affaires ?

Là, ou Sayu avait raté un épisode, ou elle ne comprendrait jamais.

- Ah ça !, expliqua alors Saori. C'est parce que Matsumoto-san s'est rendue à une réunion de travail ce matin. Apparemment, le capitaine Tôsen aurait parlé de toi au capitaine Komamura hier soir et celui-ci en aurait ensuite parlé à son lieutenant, Iba-san, qui l'aurait finalement rapporté à tout le monde ce matin. Simple quoi !  
- Ouais ! Une vraie bande de pipelettes, tu veux dire !, protesta Sayu, scandalisée. Donc je suppose que le lieutenant Hisagi a encore dû s'en prendre pour son grade, murmura ensuite la jeune fille, bougonne.  
- Si peu !, plaisanta Saori – qui changea soudain de ton en voyant la tête qu'afficha son amie. Main non, voyons !, se reprit-elle alors. Enfin, il a eu droit à quelques vannes...mais rien de bien méchant. Tu sais ce que c'est ? Des petites plaisanteries entre collègues de travail.

- Non, j't'assure, ils ne t'y ont rien fait à ton petit lieutenant.  
- Ah, Fukuda-chan, ne commence pas à parler comme ça !, s'énerva Sayu. Parce que même si j'en suis à l'origine, je te signale que si on se retrouve dans la même division, on sera suffisamment assujetti à se prendre quelques réflexions pour qu'en plus tu...  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?, soupira Saori. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne serait pas une situation inédite et que d'un point de vue officiel, tout est ok ! Alors bon, peut-être qu'au début vous serez un couple à la mode auquel certains pourraient s'intéresser, mais t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine qu'on vous foutra rapidement la paix.

Saori avait dit ça pleine d'assurance alors que Sayu, elle, eut un peu de mal avec l'expression de « _couple à la mode_ ». Et dans la mesure où, en plus, ils étaient encore assez loin de former un couple comme on pouvait le concevoir, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi utiliser des termes inappropriés. Mais fort heureusement, s'agissant là d'un domaine très personnel, Saori n'avait pas osé demander comment s'était passée cette fameuse fin de soirée – et si en plus, elle avait su comment Sayu avait amené ça...

Celà-dit, elle s'intéressa néanmoins à autre chose.

- Bon alors, demanda-t-elle pleine de curiosité à Sayu, comment s'est passé ton entretien avec ton capitaine ?...toi qui appréhendais ça. Et tes deux copains là, tu leur en as parlé ou pas encore ?

Sayu se gratta un instant le front en se demandant par où elle allait commencer et se lança dans un récit dont elle savait déjà qu'elle n'aurait pas pu y couper venant de Saori.

- Concernant Yuki et Koshikawa, j'ai presque le regret de te dire que tu avais raison, annonça-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Ils ont bien compris la situation – ils n'étaient pas aux anges non-plus parce qu'on s'entend bien, mais quand-même, ils étaient contents pour moi. Surtout que concernant mes motivations, ils se doutaient de pas mal de choses depuis un petit moment, sous-entendit-elle devant l'air ravi de Saori.  
- Ah ! Tu vois ! J'avais raison ! Tu es toujours en train de t'inquiéter pour rien !  
- Merci de la remarque, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, ironisa Sayu avant de poursuivre. Par contre, pour le côté officiel, je ne sais pas trop. C'était un peu...bizarre, dit la jeune fille en faisant la moue.  
- Comment ça : « _tu ne sais pas trop_ » ?. Tu viens de me dire à l'instant que ton capitaine t'avait donné son accord. Alors c'est bon, non ?

Sayu soupira.

- Oui, pour lui c'est bon, mais...  
- Ah...Mais pas pour ton lieutenant ?, se risqua alors Saori avec prudence.  
- Bah ! Avec _lui_, on ne pourra jamais en parler de toute façon, dit Sayu avec un haussement d'épaules défaitiste. Les choses sont ainsi et...et puis voilà quoi. Je sais, il sait, il sait que je sais et je sais qu'il sait. Je pense qu'on s'est compris sans avoir eu à se parler, tu comprends ?  
- Euh...oui, à peu près..., hésita Saori. En clair, il sait que tu sais qu'il t'aime bien mais tu sais aussi qu'il sait que tu sais qu'il n'aimerait pas que tu ailles lui en parler parce qu'il respecte la situation et ton choix et qu'il estime ne pas avoir à interférer dans ta vie privée si tu as décidé de ne pas lui faire une place, c'est ça ?  
- Euh...oui, c'est ça.

Dans le genre, les deux filles avaient une façon aussi claire l'une que l'autre de voir les choses.

- Alors s'il n'y a pas de problème avec Kira et si Ichimaru t'as donné son accord, qu'est-ce qui cloche ?  
- L'ambiance dans laquelle ça s'est passée, déclara aussitôt Sayu.  
- Kira y était , au fait ?  
- Non, il n'y avait que le capitaine et moi, répondit machinalement Sayu en conservant un air pensif.

Elles restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire jusqu'à de ce que Sayu remue la tête et rattaque.

- Et maintenant que tu me dis en plus que Tôsen était au courant de ma demande le soir-même...  
- Eh bien quoi ?

Saori ne comprenait pas ce qui mettait autant son amie mal-à-l'aise. Elle imaginait au contraire qu'elle aurait dû se ravir que tout ce passe si bien. Mais...

- Ichimaru m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas me donner de réponse, même informelle, avant ce soir. Et toi, tu arrives en me disant que tout le monde est déjà au courant depuis ce matin !  
- Et alors ?, s'étonna Saori qui prit les choses du bon côté. Plus vite tout le monde sera au courant, plus vite les petites réflexions que tu appréhendes passeront !  
- Mais non ! Tu ne comprends pas !, s'impatienta Sayu.  
- Dans ce cas, explique-moi.  
- Quand je suis arrivée dans son bureau, c'est comme si mon capitaine _savait_déjà ce que je venais y faire !

- Même s'il a compris mon attitude ; même si, à la limite, il avait effectivement remarqué quelque chose concernant mes sentiments pour quelqu'un – ce dont je doute toujours, désolée – ce n'est pas parce que je demande à lui parler que c'est automatiquement pour lui dire que je souhaiterais changer de division ! Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps, il me semble que les sujets de conversation ne manquent pas.

- Donc l'entretien se passe sans aucune tension, lui d'un côté du bureau, assis tranquillement, moi, assise de l'autre. Je l'informe, en gardant tant bien que mal mon assurance et mon calme, de la situation, là-dessus, il me dit « évidemment » qu'il serait triste de mon départ parce que je suis un très bon élément, il me parle un peu de tout ce que représente un changement de division dans la vie d'un shinigami -, sans pour autant présenter ça de manière négative, mais plutôt professorale - mais qu'après tout, il comprend - bien qu'il m'ait sortie ça avec son inimitable sourire -, et il conclut en me prévenant qu'il n'aura pas de réponse à m'apporter avant vingt-quatre heures, temps nécessaire pour reprendre mon dossier et en discuter avec ceux que cette demande concerne. Et là-dessus, toi, tu arrives et me dis que Tôsen était au courant cinq minutes après que je sois sortie de son bureau !  
- Et...?, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Saori qui cherchait toujours le mal dans tout ça.  
- « _Et_ » ? « _Et_ » ! Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais je le ressens et le vis comme ça : j'ai la désagréable impression que tout était prévu à l'avance !  
- Hein ? Et après c'est moi qu'on accuse d'imaginer des trucs de dingues ?

Saori tira une tête de parfaite incrédule tandis que Sayu trépignait de ne pas réussir à poser les bons mots sur son ressenti. Mais le fait était bien là, elle avait trouvé quelque chose de bizarre dans l'accompagnement et le déroulement parfait de sa demande de mutation. Pourquoi avoir perçu la chose de la sorte alors qu'elle n'aurait normalement dû n'être qu'heureuse de voir sa demande acceptée ?...elle n'en savait rien. Mais quelque chose en elle, qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à identifier, l'avait instinctivement pousser à penser ça – à être gênée durant son entretien avec son capitaine. Elle qui pensait avoir une confiance aveugle en son supérieur, voilà qu'elle se découvrait méfiante vis à vis de lui - alors que son attitude n'aurait dû la pousser qu'à de la reconnaissance.

- Bah, te prends pas la tête avec ça !, essaya de l'apaiser Saori. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, comme tu l'as dit, ça n'aurait rien d'étonnant que ta perception des choses soit un peu réglée sur le mode « sensible ». Et puis, après tout, ce qui compte, c'est que tu puisses aller dans la neuvième division, non ?...d'autant plus que si tu as finalement décidé d'y aller, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un là-bas qui sera ravi de t'y accueillir...  
- Arrête un peu avec ça !, rougit Sayu qui préféra, malgré sa réaction, orienter ses pensées vers Hisagi plutôt que vers de pénibles impressions.

* * *

Et seulement quelques jours plus tard, alors que depuis son entretien avec Ichimaru les jours s'étaient succédés tout à fait normalement, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, Kira se rendit au réfectoire pour y trouver Sayu, lui demander de le suivre un peu à l'écart et l'informer qu'elle était attendue dans la matinée au siège de la neuvième division, là où le capitaine Tôsen la recevrait pour l'introduire dans son unité.

- Quoi ?, s'exclama Sayu qui ne pensait pas que les choses se dérouleraient de façon aussi soudaine.

Après ce que lui avait expliquée Hisagi, elle pensait que sa demande était toujours en cours de traitement et qu'il lui faudrait bientôt aller réitérer son souhait auprès du capitaine de la neuvième division. Mais apparemment, quelques étapes avaient sauté – ou alors, les démarches administratives s'étaient simplifiées avec le temps...

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est avec un pincement au coeur que Sayu exécuta le dernier ordre que lui donna Kira – non sans avoir échangé avec lui un regard significatif – se hâtant par la suite d'aller préparer ses affaires, avant de dire au revoir à Yuki, Kota et Koshikawa qui avaient tenu à l'escorter jusqu'à l'entrée de la division.

- Tiens ? Je pensais que le capitaine viendrait te dire au revoir, Itami-chan, dit soudain Yuki en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle s'attendait à voir soudain bondir Ichimaru de derrière un buisson.  
- Ben voyons ! Avec un bouquet de fleurs non, tant que tu y es !, se moqua gentiment Kota.  
- Je ne suis pas la première personne à changer de division, Sano-chan, répondit plus délicatement Sayu. Ce genre d'opération ne représente pas plus qu'une formalité pour les officiers. Et puis, tout ayant été fait, il n'avait pas à venir – chacun à sa place, après tout. Il a autre chose à faire.  
- Bon, en tout cas, bonne chance pour la suite, Itami-chan !, lança d'un ton un peu bourru Koshikawa. Puisses-tu trouver là-bas tout ce que tu vas y chercher !  
- Mouah ! Comme c'est bien dit ! Un vrai poète notre bon vieux Koshikawa-kun !, se moqua encore un petit coup Kota – qui finit par se retrouver éjecter tête première dans un buisson épineux.

Et c'est sur cette image sympathique – enfin, pas forcément pour tout le monde - que Sayu quitta ses amis en les remerciant pour toute l'amitié qu'ils lui avait donnée.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sayu arrivait devant la neuvième division où quelqu'un l'attendait devant l'entrée principale - la seule personne qu'elle espérait voir et qui lui fit bondir le coeur dans la poitrine quand elle la reconnut.

- Bonjour Itami-chan. Sois la bienvenue.  
- Hisagi fukutaishô...

* * *

Note : Salut ! Humm...j'espère ne pas me prendre de lancer de couvercle de poubelle ou de tomates pour avoir fait changer Sayu de division (ça, c'est pour ceux qui auraient préféré que je la laisse en troisième et qu'elle forme un couple avec Kira) ou pour n'avoir pas fait « en direct » la confrontation Sayu/Ichimaru (ça, c'est pour tout le monde – les curieux, qu'ils soient ou non favorables à un Sayu/Kira plutôt qu'à un Sayu/Hisagi). Donc, pourquoi ce choix, pourriez-vous me demander ? « À cause » des descriptions que j'aurais été d'une certaine manière – pour conserver un récit le plus intéressant possible – obligée de mentionner durant cet entretien. N'oubliez pas le titre du chapitre et ces petits échanges qui précèdent toujours le gros du corps – ils ne sont pas là pour faire jolis ;). J'ai également espéré (et espère toujours d'ailleurs ^^') que la discussion entre Sayu et Saori aura quand même permis de donner une idée relativement précise du « comment ça s'est passé ». Voilà ! Donc, en espérant ne pas en avoir frustrés beaucoup, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis : « à bientôt ! ». Ewanna.


	27. Incident dramatique

- A nous de jouer maintenant...  
- Et c'est parti !

* * *

- Bien, je vais à présent te conduire auprès du capitaine Tôsen.  
- Oui, fukutaishô.

Le côté formel qu'ils affichaient l'un envers l'autre n'était pas à interpréter comme un mauvais signe d'entente entre eux. Mais sans avoir eu besoin d'en parler, chacun savait qu'un comportement familier durant leur service n'était pas acceptable. Ainsi, pendant le travail, Sayu ne serait qu'un soldat sous les ordres de son capitaine et lieutenant tandis qu'Hisagi ne deviendrait Shûhei que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient plus intimement...

À peine fut-elle entrée dans la cours principale que Sayu observa les environs. Là encore, on retrouvait différents bâtiments, chacun remplissant des fonctions similaires à ceux de la troisième division, bien qu'ayant une disposition différente. La jeune fille nota également l'existence d'un petit édifice supplémentaire, un peu en retrait des autres, pourvu de fenêtre à barreaux et gardé par deux soldats.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'endroit en question.

Hisagi se tourna vers le lieu désigné.

- C'est un poste de garde, là où l'on est parfois amené à interroger des personnes dans le cadre d'enquêtes. N'oublie pas que nous sommes la division chargée de maintenant l'ordre dans le Seireitei.  
- C'est vrai, marmonna Sayu qui reprit aussitôt sa marche derrière l'officier.

Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans un grand bâtiment et montèrent deux étages.

- C'est ici que se trouvent les bureaux administratifs de la division ainsi que celui du capitaine Tôsen et le mien, expliqua Hisagi. Si tu as besoin de nous voir, tu sauras désormais où ils sont. Nous nous y trouvons généralement le soir.  
- Bien, fukutaishô.

Sayu écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Heureusement, son expérience passée lui avait donnée l'habitude de ce genre d'organisation, parce que pour le moment, malgré l'attitude qu'elle aurait dû adopter, elle en était toujours à essayer de réaliser qu'elle n'appartenait désormais plus à la troisième division mais à la neuvième...et avec tout ce que cela comprenait – à commencer par la présence de l'homme qui se trouvait alors devant elle.

Bon, cela-dit, elle savait également que ça n'en serait pas pour autant des vacances – et quelle meilleure preuve que la sobriété d'Hisagi !  
Bah ! De toute façon, Sayu ne l'imaginait pas autrement : un homme droit, intègre, qui savait quand certaines choses étaient permises et quand d'autres, au contraire, devenaient prioritaires et effaçaient les précédentes.

- Voilà, nous y sommes, dit soudain le lieutenant en s'arrêtant devant une porte – manquant de se faire percuter par Sayu qui sut revenir à la réalité au bon moment. C'est le bureau du capitaine Tôsen.

Sayu le vit alors se mettre au garde-à-vous et toquer doucement au panneau.

- Tôsen taishô ! Hisagi Shûhei au rapport. Je suis en compagnie de Sayu Itami. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

Et de l'autre côté, une voix répondit :

- Entre Hisagi.  
- Itami-chan..., l'invita alors le lieutenant à le suivre.

Sayu entra dans une grande pièce qui elle, par contre, ressemblait au bureau d'Ichimaru. Mais les similitudes avec la troisième division s'arrêtèrent là. Car contrairement à son ex-capitaine qui arborait continuellement un petit sourire aux lèvres et donnait l'impression de toujours trouver matière à plaisanter, le capitaine Tôsen lui, inspirait davantage le sérieux et la rigueur. Il n'en paraissait pas pour autant sévère, mais un sentiment de calme mystique enveloppait immédiatement ceux qui se trouvaient en sa présence.

Le shinigami se trouvait alors près de la fenêtre, le visage tourné vers la clarté du jour, donnant l'impression d'observer ce qu'il se passait au dehors. Et malgré le fait d'être atteint de cessité, dès leur entrée dans son bureau, il se tourna naturellement vers Hisagi et Sayu, donnant à nouveau cette sensation qu'il pouvait les voir.

- Sois la bienvenue parmi nous, Itami-san, dit aussitôt Tôsen.

Sayu fut alors surprise par le ton de sa voix : grave, posée. Elle lui procura immédiatement un sentiment de sécurité qui lui rappela agréablement Hisagi. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Tôsen l'avait choisi comme second.

- Assieds-toi, je te prie, lui demanda le capitaine.

Sayu, qui s'était alors attendue à ce qu'Hisagi se retire et les laisse en tête-à-tête, fut heureuse de voir qu'ici, le lieutenant prenait davantage part aux activités de son supérieur. Hisagi vint en effet se poster à ses côtés et y demeura droit, silencieux.

Tôsen, lui, prit place derrière son bureau et sortit par la suite un document de l'un des tiroirs – document qu'il posa sur la table et fit glisser vers Sayu.

- Il s'agit de ton ordre de réaffectation, commenta-t-il. Tu n'as plus qu'à le signer et tu seras alors officiellement intégrée dans la neuvième division.

Sayu se pencha alors un peu pour se saisir des feuilles de papier.

- Cela étant dit, Itami-san, poursuivit Tôsen d'un ton calme en croisant les mains sur son bureau, n'ayant pas, comme il est de coutume, eut l'occasion de m'entretenir avec toi, j'aimerais te poser une ou deux questions - si tu me le permets...  
- Bien sûr, Tôsen taishô, répondit Sayu qui se sentit soudain un peu mal-à-l'aise.

Eh oui. S'il ne faisait aucun doute que la jeune fille avait souhaité changer d'unité pour se rapprocher de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse – et que cette réalité était connue et évidente pour beaucoup – elle ne pouvait quand même pas sortir ça en réponse officielle à son capitaine au cas où celui-ci lui demanderait la nature de ses motivation – surtout après avoir intégré une première division si peu de temps auparavant. Mais peut-être qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien.

- J'aimerais connaître les raisons pour lesquelles tu as souhaité changer de division, demanda calmement Tôsen.

Non, cette fois-ci, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée pour rien. Néanmoins, point positif, ayant déjà eu une réponse à fournir à Ichimaru...

- Eh bien taishô, répondit Sayu, la gorge un peu sèche, malgré de m'être toujours sentie parfaitement intégrée et à l'aise sous le commandement du capitaine Ichimaru, j'ai réalisé au fil du temps que mon tempérament se portait davantage vers une division comme la neuvième, axée vers le respect de l'ordre et la justice. C'est pourquoi j'ai souhaité faire cette demande de mutation.

Comme Sayu fut contente que Tôsen soit aveugle (sans méchanceté) et qu'Hisagi soit placé sur le côté. Elle s'était sentie devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate. Certes, l'explication qu'elle venait de donner n'était pas du baratin – considérant en effet que compte tenu de sa personnalité, la neuvième lui allait mieux que la troisième – mais dans la mesure où ça n'était pas non-plus l'exacte vérité, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable.

- Je vois, dit Tôsen dans un murmure. Dans ces conditions, ma seconde question qui portait sur tes motivations à faire respecter l'ordre au sein du Seireitei et de la Soul Society devient inutile.

Sayu fut intérieurement très soulagée de cette remarque qui la dispensait donc d'un peu plus d'explications.

- Je ne te cache pas que ça a été une agréable surprise pour moi d'apprendre ta volonté de venir nous rejoindre, dit ensuite le capitaine. Pour avoir déjà entendu parler de tes capacités au combat, je suis heureux que tu ais décidé de les mettre à notre service. De plus, la chaude recommandation du capitaine Ichimaru et l'avis positif que m'a donné de toi Hisagi, m'ont définitivement convaincu. Aussi, ayant déjà pris ma décision avant de te rencontrer, j'espère que tu me pardonneras de t'avoir néanmoins interrogée – mais il s'agissait pour moi de quelque chose de nécessaire à faire.  
- Il n'y a rien à excuser, Tôsen taishô, répondit Sayu qui fut sensible à ses dernières paroles – surtout au fait d'apprendre qu'Hisagi était personnellement intervenu en sa faveur. C'est tout à fait normal. Après tout, vous ne me connaissez pas...  
- Détrompe-toi, Itami-san, rétorqua énigmatiquement le capitaine – mais sans pour autant approfondir sa pensée.

Là-dessus il se leva – imité dans la seconde par Sayu – et poursuivit.

- Je laisse maintenant le soin à Hisagi de t'introduire et te présenter les différents aspects de notre travail. Sache également que compte tenu de ton niveau révélé et confirmé, tu occuperas le troisième siège de cette division. Tu auras donc la tâche de seconder Hisagi dans ses devoirs en plus de ta propre fonction – j'espère que tu y parviendras. Vous pouvez vous retirer à présent.

Décidément, c'était la journée des surprises !...et des surprises rapides, même. Sayu avait à peine eut le temps de s'assoir dans le bureau de son nouveau capitaine qu'elle était déjà tournée vers la sortie. Tôsen avait voulu l'interroger, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée, il ne lui posa qu'une question et se contenta de sa réponse – sans approfondissement. C'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait su donner d'exemple d'autres questions qu'il aurait pu lui poser, mais en tant qu'officier rôdé au système, il y en avait certainement d'autres, non ? Il y aurait presque eu de quoi se gratter la tête en se demandant si tout était normal ce jour-là.  
Mais bon, Sayu n'allait pas non-plus s'en plaindre. Après toutes les mauvaises surprises qu'elle avait déjà vécues, un peu de bonnes n'étaient pas faites pour la contrarier.  
Mais quand même...quelle étrangeté dans le déroulement de ses derniers jours.  
Et elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à tout trouver étrange tout le temps en ce moment ?

Ceci-dit, ne trouvant rien à répondre à son capitaine, Sayu se contenta de le saluer respectueusement et de suivre son lieutenant hors de la pièce.

* * *

Durant la descente des marches et le trajet qu'ils parcoururent ensuite jusqu'au stade d'entraînement où la grande majorité des soldats de la division se trouvaient...et attendaient la nouvelle venue – Hisagi ayant pris soin d'en informer ses troupes – l'officier resta dans un premier temps silencieux. Sayu, elle, était à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées.

Peu avant d'arriver au terrain, Hisagi la regarda avec un air compréhensif et :

- Tout ça doit être assez soudain pour toi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours avant que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Sayu tourna alors vers lui un joli minois qui, malgré ces paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes, afficha davantage une grimace qu'un sourire de remerciement.

- Et puis ici, ajouta Hisagi, tu ne rencontreras pas les problèmes que tu as connu à la troisième division. Tout le monde sait déjà que tu as été incorporée dans l'unité et personne ne viendra remettre en question ton niveau ou même une décision du capitaine. Alors détends-toi et sois sereine.  
- Oui, fukutaishô, essaya de se convaincre Sayu.  
- Fais ce que tu sais faire et ce sera parfait, l'encouragea une dernière fois le lieutenant. Nous y voilà.

Sur le stade, les soldats travaillaient par petits groupes à des manœuvres d'interpellation. Mais sitôt leur lieutenant aperçu, les shinigami arrêtèrent leurs mouvements et se mirent en rang. Sayu demeura aux côtés d'Hisagi, se doutant qu'elle allait avoir droit à une petite séance de présentation comme elle les aimait...  
Et c'est effectivement ce à quoi elle eut droit.

Mais fort heureusement, malgré son appréhension de débarquer comme ça dans une nouvelle unité où dans le meilleur des cas elle n'avait déjà fait que croiser certains, tout se passa pour le mieux. En fait, pour beaucoup de shinigami, elle était une nouvelle arrivante à qui il était normal de réserver un bon accueil. Pour d'autres, plus au courant et intéressés par ce qu'il se passait dans la vie du Seireitei, Sayu représentait un shinigami un peu hors-norme – car jusqu'à preuve du contraire, doté de pouvoirs aussi inhabituels que surprenants – qu'ils étaient ravis d'avoir avec eux, et pour d'autres enfin – un peu commères mais pas méchants – elle représentait l'aboutissement logique auquel chacun avait participé un jour à une séance particulière au bord d'une certaine rivière aurait dû s'attendre. Bref, l'ambiance semblait bonne et comme le lui avait dit Hisagi, aucun signe de jalousie mal placée ne se fit sentir...parmi ses nouveaux compagnons en tout cas.

* * *

Comme prédit également, il ne fallut que quelques jours à Sayu pour prendre ses marques – et il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Saori, que Sayu croisa moins d'une heure après son affectation, alors qu'elle escortait fièrement son lieutenant, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'elle avait encore raté, et avoir envie d'en hurler de bonne humeur – chose qu'elle se retint néanmoins de faire. Étant alors en déplacement avec son capitaine – qui avait déjà eu à donner plusieurs fois de la voix depuis la début de la journée à cause d'un lieutenant qui avait un don particulier pour lui mettre les nerfs en pelote – il valut mieux pour elle qu'elle se tienne tranquille.  
Saori se contenta donc d'adresser un grand sourire à son amie – tout en se promettant de venir aux nouvelles le plus rapidement possible.

Ceci-dit, elle aurait presque pu s'en passer. Car comme Sayu s'en était doutée peu de temps auparavant – et l'avait aussi craint – l'annonce concernant son transfert se répandit un peu vite pour une simple mutation et fit également plus de bruit que ce qu'elle n'aurait normalement dû. Mais cet événement – à la grande joie des deux concernés - ayant été joyeusement estampillé du signe de l'amour, forcément, elle prit parfois une proportion un peu...disproportionnée.

Paradoxalement, alors qu'ils s'en étaient toujours plus ou moins donnés à cœur joie, cette fois-ci, Hisagi n'eut pas à souffrir de remarques taquines ou goguenardes de la part de ses collègues. Non, les principales réflexions vinrent finalement de ceux qui en savaient le moins, qui s'y intéressaient le moins mais qui ne purent cependant pas s'empêcher de commenter les bruits évasifs qui leur étaient parvenus jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mais cette période où Sayu dut prendre sur elle quelques remarques inconnues et agaçantes ne dura fort heureusement pas longtemps. Non-seulement ce genre de divertissement lassait rapidement (surtout en n'ayant pas de quoi l'alimenter - la discrétion faisant foi chez les deux concernés), mais surtout, deux évènements aussi imprévus que déroutants arrivèrent coup sur coup, seulement trois semaines après que Sayu eut pris ses nouvelles fonctions au sein de la neuvième division...

* * *

Le premier avait davantage surpris et intéressé les shinigami que ce qu'il ne les avait effrayés. Il avait cependant mis un sacré bazar dans tout le Seireitei.  
Le fait est qu'un beau matin, c'est au son des gongs de bois que se diffusa la nouvelle : des ryôkas avaient réussi à s'introduire dans la Soul Society aux dépends de ses gardiens. En résulta une alerte générale qui mobilisa tout le monde.

Et comme une mauvaise nouvelle arrive rarement seule, quelques jours plus tard seulement – alors que les intrus étaient toujours recherchés dans les moindres recoins – ce fut un véritable coup de tonnerre qui s'abattit sur les officiers et autres défenseurs des âmes : un capitaine venait d'être découvert mort, assassiné, dans la plus grande stupéfaction qui soit.

De ces deux faits découla une période difficile pour tous.  
Difficile pour ceux qui supportèrent pleinement le poids de cette perte tragique. Difficile pour ceux qui se retrouvèrent chargés de l'enquête – aucun élément concret n'étant alors à leur disposition – et difficile pour Sayu, qui allait se retrouver, sans s'en douter, plongée dans des évènements troublants dont elle ne ressortirait pas indemne.

En tant que troisième siège de la neuvième division (et anciennement quatrième de la troisième), la jeune fille fut rapidement informée par son lieutenant que des incidents graves ayant mis en cause un capitaine et deux lieutenants avaient eu lieu quelques minutes seulement après la découverte du corps inerte du capitaine Aizen. Il s'agissait entre autre de deux lieutenants qu'Hisagi côtoyait au quotidien, qu'il appréciait et dont le comportement lui laissa de l'amertume dans la voix lorsqu'il rapporta les actes survenus à Sayu.

Tout comme lui, elle ne pouvait le concevoir. Kira...Hinamori...Sayu connaissait son ex-lieutenant. Alors l'imaginer seulement lever l'arme face à une personne dont elle le savait si proche, si ami, lui sembla tout bonnement inconcevable et absurde. En outre, pour avoir passé tant de temps relativement proche d'Ichimaru, elle ne comprenait pas comment on pourrait le soupçonner d'être lié à de tels agissements. Car même si Sayu avait pris conscience depuis que son ex-capitaine n'était pas un ange, il n'en était quand même pas pour autant un criminel !  
Incrédule, il ne lui vint qu'une interrogation à l'esprit : comment avaient-ils pu en arriver-là ?

Mais elle ne put obtenir de réponse de la part d'Hisagi. Refusant de participer à la diffusion de nouvelles plus qu'officieuses ou tâchant simplement de préserver instinctivement celle qui comptait tant pour lui de quelques tracas supplémentaires qui soit, le lieutenant en était resté là dans ses propos, informant seulement la jeune fille qu'une période délicate allait certainement suivre de ces arrestations mêlées si intimement à un homicide.

À ce comportement austère, Sayu aurait aimé pouvoir opposer un peu de ces sentiments qui existaient entre eux afin de lui rappeler sa présence – malgré le maigre réconfort qu'elle aurait pu lui apporter – et l'apaiser dans une situation qui, malgré son attitude, ne pouvait raisonnablement pas le laisser indifférent. Mais Hisagi ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

- Tâche de ne pas te préoccuper de ça, s'il te plaît, lui avait-il demandée avec une sobriété qui masquait mal son inquiétude. Je sais que tu étais – et dois toujours être – en bons termes avec Kira, mais tout ça ne te regarde pas. Nous avons déjà suffisamment à faire au sein de notre division pour ne pas aller en plus nous brouiller l'esprit avec cette affaire. De plus, après ce drame, l'atmosphère risque fort de basculer...Alors garde la tête froide et concentre-toi sur ce que tu as à faire, compris ? Le capitaine Tôsen et moi-même allons certainement être régulièrement absents de la division durant les temps à venir. Je compte donc sur toi pour remplir au mieux tes fonctions.

À cela, Sayu n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'acquiescer d'un vague mouvement de tête, regardant Hisagi, compréhensive mais peinée, commençant à percevoir les difficultés qu'il y avait à entremêler si étroitement la passion et la raison.  
Mais il était avant tout son officier et sa demande s'apparentait sans aucun doute à un ordre implicite. Aussi, Sayu ne redit rien et se contenta d'agir comme il lui avait été demandée, faisant tant que ce put abstraction du reste.

* * *

Et Hisagi avait malheureusement eu une fois de plus raison.  
En peu de temps, l'atmosphère avait bel et bien changé. Pas au sein des divisions elles-même, mais un climat malsain de suspicion, où chacun évaluait les autres, s'était posé sur le Seireitei.

- C'est incroyable, ça quand même !, s'indigna un jour Saori qui laissa éclater à plein poumon sa frustration auprès de Sayu, qui l'avait rejointe à l'heure du déjeuner.

Entre les ryôkas en vadrouille, le meurtrier d'Aizen toujours en liberté et le climat ambiant de plus en plus pourri, les deux amies n'avaient quasiment plus eu le temps de se retrouver depuis que Sayu avait été mutée dans sa nouvelle division, tellement les occupations étaient devenues nombreuses et contraignantes. Elles avaient donc profité ce jour-là de leur heure de pause pour s'échanger quelques nouvelles.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?, sourit Sayu en reposant dans son bentô, l'onigiri dans lequel elle s'apprêtait à mordre.  
- Ils deviennent tous fous, ces temps-ci ! T'as pas remarqué ou quoi ?, dit-elle en se tournant vivement vers Sayu, l'air mécontent. Même mon capitaine s'y met ! Franchement, j'te jure, souffla-t-elle.  
- Il est assez proche du lieutenant Hinamori, de ce que j'ai compris, glissa prudemment Sayu. Sa réaction se comprend un peu, non ?  
- Mmouais...

Mais plutôt que de donner raison à son amie, Saori préféra mordre rageusement dans sa saucisse.

- Mais les autres alors, hein ?, trouva-t-elle finalement à objecter. Ils ne sont pas intimes avec ceux qui partent en vrille, que je sache ! C'est quoi ces comportements de dégénérés ? On n'est pas tous dans la même galère, peut-être ?

C'est vrai que les choses devenaient un peu folles ces temps-ci. Malgré cela, les deux filles partageaient la même façon de voir les choses – même si elle n'était pas exprimée de la même manière : c'est dans les situations difficiles qu'il fallait garder sa lucidité et rester concentrer sur son devoir.

Mais s'il en était ainsi pour certains shinigami qui tâchaient de maintenir la cohésion et l'unité entre les soldats, d'autres en effet, opportunistes et animés d'esprit naturellement plus belliqueux, trouvèrent dans cette période de trouble de quoi assouvir leurs impulsions déplacées.

Et sans qu'aucun ne s'en soit douté, ce genre de comportement finit par offrir l'occasion rêvée à un homme qui avait gardé le secret espoir de mener à bien ses projets...

* * *

Note : Et devinez de qui ça va être le grand retour ^^ ?  
En attendant, passez tous une bonne journée et une bonne semaine (et bonnes vacances aux petits veinards :) !).  
À bientôt, ewanna =^o^= !


	28. Celui qui ne renonce jamais

- Ma parole ! Quel boulet, ce type ! En tout cas, on l'a échappé belle.  
- Pas du tout.  
- Hein ?  
- Nous avons au contraire eu la preuve qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en aille au plus vite...

* * *

Encore une journée harassante qui prenait doucement fin – harassante, mais malheureusement relativement improductive, compte tenu des urgences qui incombaient à tout le monde mais que personne ne parvenait pour le moment à satisfaire.

À côté de cela, d'un point de vue plus habituel, dans chaque division, les tâches quotidiennes étaient elles, menées à bien.  
En ce début de soirée, les rapports du jour étaient désormais classés et prêts à être archivés, la plupart des soldats avaient terminé leur besogne et se retrouvaient à présent au réfectoire où ils y échangeaient les dernières nouvelles tandis que d'autres, moins chanceux, prenaient leur tour de garde ou s'apprêtaient encore à partir par petits groupes de surveillance mobile dans le Seireitei après avoir reçu les dernières recommandations de leurs officiers.

En l'absence de son capitaine et de son lieutenant, souvent absents ces temps-ci pour cause de réunions diverses, c'est à Sayu qu'incombait de mener à bien ces tâches. Ainsi, son travail s'était retrouvé considérablement alourdi. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Non-seulement elle considérait que c'était son devoir en tant que troisième siège, mais en plus, cette occupation lui permettait d'éviter de trop se soucier de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

* * *

Ce soir-là, elle venait de donner leurs consignes à ses soldats lorsqu'un messager se présenta au siège de sa division avec un document important à remettre de toute urgence en main-propre au vice-capitaine. Hisagi absent, Sayu récupéra pour lui le dossier. Pensant qu'il n'était néanmoins pas inutile de signaler que son lieutenant, ainsi que ceux des autres divisions, se trouvaient alors à la salle de réunion qui leur était consacrée, elle voulut l'indiquer au coursier, mais n'eut pas le temps d'entamer sa phrase que ce dernier avait déjà disparu.

Elle soupira et regarda l'un de ses hommes en faction :

- Bon, ben, je suis quitte pour le lui porter moi-même, puisque c'est _urgent_.

Le soldat sourit.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, lança Sayu qui prenait déjà la direction de la sortie de la capitainerie.  
- Bien, troisième siège Itami !, salua le soldat.

Sayu se serait bien passée d'avoir « encore » ça à faire à cette heure-ci - rester de permanence à la division était quand même moins fatiguant que courir dans tous les sens. Bon point néanmoins : elle aurait la possibilité d'échanger quelques mots avec Shûhei...

* * *

Déambulant seule dans les rues quasi-désertes du Seireitei, elle fut soudain interpellée par des éclats de voix en provenance d'une impasse mal éclairée – et aux vues de l'ambiance tendue qui subsistait dans le Seireitei depuis la disparition tragique du capitaine Aizen, la jeune fille ne put se permettre de passer devant comme si, en se disant que ce n'était probablement rien.

C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva devant un groupe de plusieurs shinigami – dont elle en reconnut au moins un qui appartenait à la onzième division – qui semblaient prendre à partie une autre personne...qui n'était autre qu'Hanatarô !

« Heureuse » de ne pas avoir décidé de faire abstraction des cris, tout en sachant toutefois que les échanges à venir n'allaient pas être des plus amicaux, Sayu prit son courage – et son statut de troisième siège de division – à deux mains et s'avança vers le groupe en prenant soin de faire immédiatement remarquer sa présence.

- Hein ?, s'étonna un premier soldat de la onzième en voyant quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux. Qui t'es toi ? Qu'est-ce tu fous ici ?

Rien que le ton agressif employé ne laissait rien présager de bon. Mais tant pis...  
Sayu s'avança un peu plus et s'apprêtait à se présenter avant de faire valoir son rang pour disperser les hommes quand, sous le regard incrédule d'Hanatarô, l'un des hommes du groupe – certainement le plus impressionnant physiquement – se porta en avant, dévisagea Sayu et esquissa un sourire éloquent.

- Mais qui voilà ?, dit-il goguenard. La p'tite troisième siège de la neuvième ! Et alors, on vient faire respecter l'ordre dans les rues mal famées ?

Propos qui engendrèrent quelques ricanement moqueurs.

- Aller, ma belle !, reprit le shinigami d'une voix moins railleuse et plus menaçante. Passe ton chemin ! Ce genre d'affaire ne regarde pas les poulettes...surtout quand elles ne sont pas accompagnées de leur protecteur.

Dernier sous-entendu qui laissa Sayu quelque peu perplexe.

- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ?, gronda-t-elle tout en faisant un pas de plus en avant.

Hanatarô tenta alors d'intervenir et de lui dire de s'enfuir avant qu'elle ne soit à son tour blessée, mais un homme du groupe repéra son mouvement et le repoussa violemment par terre.

- Hé !, s'indigna aussitôt Sayu. Inutile de se comporter comme ça avec lui !

Pour connaître Yamada et son caractère...pacifiste, elle ne pouvait un seul instant l'imaginer avoir eu un comportement provocateur – surtout envers des soldats brutaux (et à moitié ivres) de la onzième division qu'il redoutait tant. Mais une fois sa réflexion faite, elle se tourna à nouveau vers celui qui s'était planté en face d'elle et réitéra sa question en sentant la colère la gagner de plus en plus.

- Alors ? Ça voulait dire quoi cette remarque ? Réponds !  
- Oh oh ! Mais c'est qu'elle a de la graine en plus, siffla le shinigami (qui devait la faire deux fois). Hé ben je vais te dire ce que ça signifie ma mignonne, poursuivit-il en s'approchant un peu plus encore, le regard mauvais. Ça veut dire que nous, les gars de la onzième, on n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une personne qui jouit d'une réputation à vomir et qui est, par-dessus le marché, pistonnée par ses petits chéris pour changer de division et monter en grade grâce à ses charmes !

Nouveaux éclats de rire qui firent exploser Sayu.

- Non mais, pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, gros tas ?, cria-t-elle en dégainant Seigi no Iki, manquant de couper en deux en papillon de l'enfer qui voletait à ce moment-là autour d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur moi, hein ? Comment peux-tu te permettre de tenir de tels propos insultants, alors que vous étiez en train de vous en prendre lâchement à une personne désarmée ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit le microbe, là ?, commencèrent à intervenir d'autres membres du groupe.  
- Elle manque pas d'air ! Parce qu'elle croit en plus pouvoir nous donner une petite leçon ?, se moqua un autre en jetant un coup d'œil au zanpakutô que Sayu tenait fermement en main.

Mais une petite voix implorante se fit soudain entendre au-delà du groupe massif de la onzième. C'était Hanatarô, qui, à moitié assommé, craignait pour la santé de son amie.

- Va-t-en Itami-chan...Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas...

Mais Sayu avait déjà remarqué ses yeux tuméfiés et le coin de ses lèvres d'où coulait un mince filet de sang. Le pauvre s'était fait passer à tabac – et ce, probablement pour le simple plaisir de ces brutes – et si Sayu renonçait maintenant, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. De toute façon, vu sa mentalité, il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'elle lâche l'affaire !

- « _Tourbillonne, Seigi no Iki !_ ».

Ça y était, c'était parti. Tant pis pour eux, ils l'avaient poussée à bout et la sentence n'allait maintenant plus tarder.

Cependant, lâches mais pas téméraires, quelques soldats de la onzième, en sentant le souffle puissant du zanpakutô – face auquel ils n'auraient que leur sabre à opposer – préfèrent prendre la fuite. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour tous. Restèrent en effet solidement encrés sur place, quatre shinigami à l'air patibulaire qui loin de s'inquiéter de cette libération, y virent au contraire-là le moyen de s'amuser un peu.

- Je sens qu'on va pouvoir bien se marrer les gars, murmura même amusé l'un d'eux.

De son côté, Yamada s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même sous l'effet de la bourrasque et priait pour que tout se termine bien - et vite - pour son amie.

Le combat commença...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, non loin de là, un papillon de l'enfer était récupéré délicatement par les pâles mains d'un être loin d'être innocent, qui se délecta à l'avance des informations que le messager était en train de lui fournir, tandis que d'un autre côté du Seireitei, les réunions respectives des capitaines et lieutenants venaient de prendre fin.

* * *

C'est à cet instant que les évènements et les réactions induites s'enchaînèrent. Car à seulement quelques dizaines de mètres de l'endroit où Sayu avait initialement projeté de se rendre avant d'être interrompue dans son élan, s'étaient regroupés quelques officiers – dont Hisagi et Kira – qui reprenaient tranquillement quelques points abordés durant leur réunion.  
Mais lorsque cette colonne si intense, puissante et caractéristique explosa soudain dans les ténèbres de la nuit, elle alarma toutes les personnes qui, à plusieurs centaines de mètres, purent l'observer.

Sans se concerter, sans plus attendre, les lieutenants de la troisième et neuvième division se précipitèrent vers les lieux...sans pour autant être les seuls à s'être dirigés prestement vers la ruelle qui n'avait plus rien de sombre et où des évènements dramatiques risquaient de se produire dans très peu de temps.

Le moins surpris de tous fut probablement Hisagi qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de retrouver Sayu dans de telles circonstances. Transformée, flottant doucement au sein de la colonne, elle faisait face aux shinigami qui avaient osé la provoquer mais qui semblaient désormais avoir perdu toute traces d'envie de se battre et affichaient des expressions terrifiées.  
Tombés à terre, leur sabre lâchés, ils hurlaient de douleur en se tenant violemment la tête comme s'ils perdaient la raison.

Persuadé que ces hommes risquaient de subir le même sort que les Adjuchas, Hisagi, contre toute attente, alla s'interposer entre Sayu et ses « victimes ». Les bras en croix, faisant face à la jeune fille avec un air décidé, il la fixa en espérant qu'elle ouvre les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour qu'elle le voit et que sa simple présence - au nom des sentiments réciproques qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre - la stopperait dans son attaque afin d'éviter le pire.

En arrière, médusé, Kira observait Hisagi avec des yeux ronds. Hisagi qu'il voyait commencer à faiblir, de souffrir, sous l'effet de l'attaque de Sayu, mais qui pourtant, ne lâcherait pas et resterait debout devant elle tant que ses forces le lui permettraient.  
Refusant de voir son collègue se sacrifier sans doute pour rien, Kira s'apprêta à intervenir à son tour afin, d'au moins, écarter Hisagi du champ destructeur de Seigi no Iki.  
...car il faut bien l'avouer, pour le moment, dépassé par les évènements, le lieutenant de la troisième division n'avait strictement aucune idée de comment arrêter le processus mis en route – et avait également la certitude qu'il ne serait pas de taille face à ce qu'il se produisait sous ses yeux.

Mais Kira n'aura finalement pas eu à intervenir. Car ressentant soudain sa présence, Sayu commença à entendre la voix d'Hisagi dans le lointain. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et le vit, droit devant elle, en plein sous le feu de son zanpakutô.  
Alors pour la première fois, au prix d'un immense effort de concentration, la jeune fille demanda à Seigi no Iki d'en rester là.

* * *

Durant quelques secondes, elle eut peur que son zanpakutô ne l'écoute pas. Fort heureusement, ce ne fut qu'une impression trompeuse. Doucement, l'énergie qui jaillissait de la colonne faiblit et le pouvoir émanant de Sayu et de Seigi no Iki diminua jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se retrouve à nouveau à terre, dans son shihakoshou, son zanpakutô en position « libérée » entre ses mains.  
Mais ce ne fut pas tout. Car au-delà d'avoir pu maîtriser son attaque, pour la première fois, Sayu était restée consciente durant et après le phénomène, se souvenant ainsi de tout ce qu'il s'était passé...

Revenant à l'instant présent, sans se soucier de l'état dans lequel pouvaient être les soldats de la onzième division et ne faisant même pas attention à la présence du lieutenant de la troisième, le voyant tomber genoux à terre, Sayu se précipita vers Hisagi dans les bras duquel elle se jeta, manquant de peu de faire basculer complètement l'officier très affaibli.  
Ils ne se dirent rien et demeurèrent dans cette position un court moment.  
...et ce n'est qu'après s'être légèrement dégagée, que Sayu passa une main douce et légèrement tremblante sur le visage en sueur d'Hisagi, ressentant un immense soulagement de voir qu'il n'avait pas été blessé par sa faute.

À quelques mètres d'eux, Yamada s'était mis debout et demandait déjà une assistance médicale auprès de sa division.

- Mettez-les tous sur un brancard !, ordonna un membre de la quatrième en pointant du doigt toutes les personnes qui avaient subi l'attaque de Sayu. Vous aussi, troisième siège Itami, s'adressa ensuite l'homme en se tournant vers Sayu. Vous devriez venir avec nous afin que l'on s'assure que...  
- C'est inutile, murmura Sayu dont le regard restait posé sur Hisagi. Je vais bien.  
- Mais..., insista l'autre.  
- Elle vous dit que ça ira, intervint soudainement une voix posée et familière qui mit fin à la discussion.

Sayu et le soignant firent alors volte face vers le capitaine Tôsen qui posa une main sur l'épaule de Sayu.

- J'en prends la responsabilité, déclara Tôsen. Suis-moi maintenant, Itami-san, lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'il marchait déjà vers sa capitainerie, suivit de près par Sayu qui, trop inquiète pour Hisagi, ne se demandait même pas ce qu'il risquait de lui arriver maintenant.

C'est comme ça qu'aucun d'eux, trop pris par ses affaires, ne fut en mesure de remarquer la présence d'un être au regard émerveillé qui voyait là, enfin, l'occasion qu'il attendait pour pouvoir agir.

* * *

À peine arrivés dans le bureau de Tôsen, celui-ci pria Sayu de s'assoir - pendant qu'il prenait lui-même place de l'autre côté de son bureau - et de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.  
La jeune fille reprit donc, en devant faire un certain effort de concentration, depuis le début, les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait dû quitter sa capitainerie (en se demandant brusquement au passage ce qu'avaient bien pu devenir les fameux documents urgents à remettre à son lieutenant), comment elle s'était retrouvée mêlée à la discorde et comment celle-ci avait évolué, la faisant réagir de la sorte.

Elle ne rentra pas dans les détails et survola d'abord l'ensemble en expliquant que l'intervention de son lieutenant lui avait probablement été d'une grande aide pour maîtriser son attaque – même si cela lui semblait avoir été relativement difficile.  
Elle expliqua ensuite, en ne sachant trop comment formuler correctement la chose, que durant tout ce temps où elle s'était retrouvée enveloppée dans cette colonne, elle avait « vu » certaines choses, sans en préciser encore la nature, dont elle ignorait s'il s'agissait de la réalité ou d'hallucinations.

- Hé bien, Itami-san, remarqua Tôsen, j'ai là une fois de plus la confirmation que ta place est bien parmi nous et que ton pouvoir est, sans aucun doute, non négligeable.

Sayu, qui s'attendait davantage à un blâme pour s'en être pris de la sorte à des « camarades », se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Mais...

- Cela dit, Itami-san, poursuivit Tôsen d'un ton plus sérieux qui tressa Sayu en un instant, il est également très important que tu apprennes à maîtriser ce pouvoir – faute de quoi, ce sens de la justice aigu que tu portes en toi pourrait produire l'effet inverse. Tu comprends ?  
- Oui taishô, murmura Sayu d'une petite voix coupable.  
- Maintenant, dit Tôsen en croisant ses mains sous le menton, j'aimerais que tu me parles un peu plus de ce que tu « penses avoir vu » au moment où...

Mais un toquement peu discret se fit soudain entendre à la porte du bureau, interrompant ainsi la requête qu'exprimait Tôsen.

- Entrez !, lança ce dernier qui, dès qu'il sentit la présence de l'un de ces confrères dans son bureau, se dressa de son fauteuil pour le saluer – imiter aussitôt par Sayu qui ne vit rien de bon dans cette arrivée impromptue.  
- Kurotsuchi taishô, lança d'un ton neutre mais sensiblement froid Tôsen. Voilà une visite à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

Et au regard satisfait que le sadique de service lança à Sayu, celle-ci comprit immédiatement quel était l'objet de cette visite.

- Et pourtant vous auriez dû, Tôsen taishô, se réjouit le capitaine de la douzième division. Car vue la tournure des derniers évènements de la journée et du fait que votre troisième siège n'ait pas eu besoin de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour divers soins, selon le protocole en vigueur, il est du devoir de la douzième division d'examiner le sujet.

Sayu sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps. « _Le sujet _». Cette fois, c'était la bonne ! Ce détraqué allait pouvoir la mettre en pièces impunément, sans avoir à passer par une demande officielle de la « Chambre des 46 » - puisque c'était cette même chambre qui avait mis en place un tel protocole.

Elle se tourna alors vers son capitaine dans l'espoir de le voir sortir de sa poche une entourloupette digne d'Ichimaru, mais malheureusement, elle ne put que voir son officier froncer les sourcils et donner son accord pour qu'elle accompagne le scientifique...

- ...sous la surveillance de deux hommes de ma division, précisa-t-il.

Cela aurait dû un minimum rassurer Sayu, mais avec ce qu'elle connaissait Kurotsuchi, il était bien capable de commencer par s'occuper d'abord des deux sacrifiés avant d'être libre de lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait !

- C'est tout à fait normal, Tôsen taishô, dit d'une voix mielleuse Kurotsuchi. Ils peuvent nous accompagner, en plus, je n'en aurais même pas besoin !

Sur quoi le capitaine de la douzième division s'en retourna vers la porte d'entrée en lançant un regard à faire froid dans le dos à Sayu, qu'il attendait. Cette dernière regarda une dernière fois son capitaine en se demandant si elle le reverrait seulement un jour...

* * *

Arrivés dans la cours de la capitainerie, sans savoir comment ils en avaient été informés, deux gardes vinrent encadrer Sayu qui s'en sentit malgré tout relativement soulagée...mais certainement pas autant que lorsqu'elle vit apparaître soudain à l'entrée de la division, Hisagi.

Se retenant à grand peine de ne pas se jeter à nouveau dans ses bras pour lui demander de la protéger du fou furieux, elle ne put que lui lancer un regard de détresse que l'officier interpréta à merveille.

- Kurotsuchi taishô, le salua respectueusement le lieutenant.  
- Tiens ?, grommela Kurotsuchi. Vous êtes déjà sorti de l'infirmerie, Hisagi fukutaishô ? Vous me semblez être une personne particulièrement résistante, dites-moi, pensa-t-il à haute voix en dévisageant Hisagi avec un air intéressé. Il faudra que vous passiez me voir à l'occasion, que je vois un peu jusqu'à quel point vous êtes résistant. Ça serait certainement très instructif...  
- Je n'en doute pas, ironisa poliment Hisagi.

Puis se tournant vers les trois membres de son unité :

- Où allez-vous à une heure pareille ?  
- Le capitaine Tôsen nous a ordonné d'escor...euh...d'accompagner le troisième siège Itami jusqu'aux laboratoires de la douzième division afin qu'elle y soit interrogée par le capitaine Kurotsuchi, monsieur !, récita aussitôt l'un des deux accompagnants de Sayu.

Propos qui firent se dresser les poils d'Hisagi.

- Ah...Dans ce cas, dit-il en regardant l'un de ses hommes, vous !, restez ici, je me charge de vous remplacer.

Annonce qui fit bondir de joie le cœur de Sayu. Malheureusement :

- Ralala !, rouspéta Kurotsuchi sans prendre le soin de se montrer un tant soit peu discret, en se plaquant une main sur le front. Quand je n'ai plus le preux chevalier servant de la troisième, je me retrouve avec le prince charmant de la neuvième ! Quel ennui !

Mais Hisagi n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Kurotsuchi avait déjà sa réponse toute prête.

- Je serais vraiment très honoré qu'un officier se donne la peine de venir voir comment je m'y prends dans mes _travaux_...

Sayu eut du mal à avaler sa salive.

- ...mais malheureusement, je crois bien que votre premier devoir pour le moment est d'aller trouver votre capitaine pour lui faire votre rapport sur la situation. Me trompe-je, Hisagi fukutaishô ?, demanda le capitaine de la douzième avec malice.

Ce fut bien l'une des rares fois où Hisagi eut envie de répondre ce qu'il pensait vraiment à un officier. Mais force fut de constater que Kurotsuchi avait raison et que pour le moment, il devait se plier au règlement et regarder seulement Sayu s'éloigner, abattue.


	29. Dans la salle d'examen

Note : Salut ! Oui, je sais, j'ai une petite semaine de retard (pardon, pardon !). Mais j'ai pu, au dernier moment, prendre quelques jours de vacances la semaine dernière et du coup, en n'ayant ainsi pas travaillé ma fic (enfin, mes fics :s), je me suis un tantinet retrouvée à la bourre ^^'. Voilà pour l'explication. Donc, le nouveau chapitre est là, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que ce que j'en ai pris moi, à l'écrire. Alors, bonne lecture et à bientôt =^o^= ! ewanna.

* * *

- Hum...C'est ennuyeux tout ça. Maintenant, non-seulement il le sait mais en plus il va lui dire.  
- Ça n'a plus d'importance.

* * *

C'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait dans les bâtiments de la douzième division qui, comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'un secteur scientifique, se démarquaient architecturalement des autres divisions – quant à l'ambiance qui y régnait, après avoir croisés quelques uns des collaborateurs de Kurotsuchi qui présentaient quelques yeux supplémentaires à la moyenne ou encore, plus de doigts que prévu ou une couleur de peau variable, Sayu ne chercha même plus à comprendre à quoi tout cela pouvait être dû et se prépara plutôt du mieux qu'elle le put à affronter tout un tas de machines plus diaboliques et douloureuses les unes que les autres.

Kurotsuchi la fit entrer ainsi que ses deux « gardes du corps » dans une salle qui n'avait rien à voir avec un salon de réception. Tout y était froid et métallique. Des câbles et autres fils à l'utilité encore inconnue pendaient du plafond, des ordinateurs aux panneaux multiples tapissaient le mur du fond, tandis qu'en plein milieu de la pièce, trônait une espèce de fauteuil de dentiste – sauf que là, il n'y avait pas de roulette ou autre fraise ! Ça donnait plutôt dans le genre fauteuil examinateur/disséqueur/de torture.

Une fois ce rapide et éprouvant tour d'horizon fait, Sayu la remarqua enfin : seule et silencieusement postée dans un coin de la pièce, se tenait Nemu, seule personne qui les attendait en ces lieux.

* * *

Le capitaine de la douzième division prit place le premier sur un tabouret à roulettes et se contenta d'un négligent signe de tête pour indiquer aux deux accompagnants où se placer.

Perplexes et visiblement peu rassurés, les deux shinigami restèrent cependant dans un premier temps solidement ancrés aux côtés de Sayu, qui ne réalisa même pas leur geste de bravoure tant elle était dépassée par tout ce qui lui arrivait, était convaincue que la présence de ces deux-là ne lui servirait pas à grand chose et se demandait si elle aurait ou non droit au supplice du fauteuil.

- Nemu..., soupira alors doucement Kurotsuchi sans prendre la peine de la regarder, après avoir constaté la résistance temporaire des deux shinigami.

Et avant même que l'un des trois membres de la neuvième division n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le lieutenant de la douzième empoigna fermement les deux soldats par le col de leur shihakushou et les tira jusqu'à les plaquer avec quelques ménagements contre le mur du fond, près de la porte d'entrée, là où la jeune femme se plaça à son tour.  
Son regard docile et éteint était à présent braqué sur les deux hommes qui restèrent à partir de ce moment à leur place et ne bougèrent plus d'un pouce.

Un nouveau soupir de Kurotsuchi fit sursauter Sayu et augmenter son stress – parce que ce soupir-là, loin d'exprimer un quelconque nouvel agacement, reflétait au contraire une satisfaction de mauvais augure.

- Bien !, dit effectivement l'officier avec un sourire sadique. Asseyez-vous là maintenant, _troisième siège._

Et il accompagna le geste à la parole...en désignant de la main le fauteuil.

Sayu se sentit brusquement nauséeuse. Mais sachant également qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et que malgré tout, « normalement », elle devrait ressortir de cette salle entière et en vie, elle s'avança d'un pas freiné vers son destin.

- Allons, allons !, l'encouragea à sa manière Kurotsuchi avec une certaine impatience. Ce n'est pas ce fauteuil là qui vous transpercera !

Sayu le regarda effarée.

- Pourquoi ? Vous en avez d'autres, des comme ça ?, s'étouffa-t-elle.  
- Oh...des dizaines, balaya malicieusement Kurotsuchi. Un jour viendra peut-être d'ailleurs où j'aurais le plaisir de pouvoir vous y faire assoir dessus, troisième siège Itami. Mais pour le moment, ajouta-t-il déçu, il faudra se contenter de celui-ci.

Trop aimable...

C'est donc en serrant les dents et en s'attendant à voir soudain surgir tout un tas d'instruments agressifs et menaçants des accoudoirs et autres parties cachées du fauteuil, que Sayu prit place très doucement dessus. Au moment où son dos se posa contre le dossier, elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de retenir sa respiration jusqu'à ce que...rien. Rien de particulier ou douloureux ne se produisit.  
Ainsi (très) moyennement soulagée, elle relâcha un peu la pression, expira doucement et ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de pousser un hurlement d'horreur.

Kurotsuchi n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de venir coller son visage à quelques millimètres du sien, au point que Sayu eut l'impression qu'il allait rentrer en elle !

Le scientifique fit la moue.

- Humpf !, renifla-t-il. Vous êtes bien impressionnable...

Comme s'il n'y avait pas de quoi peut-être.

- Il va donc falloir agir en conséquence.

De quoi ?

Et sans donner la moindre explication sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, le scientifique se saisit d'une petite télécommande qui pendait du fauteuil et que Sayu n'avait pas repérée. L'objet comportait plusieurs boutons. Kurotsuchi appuya aussitôt sur celui du haut et tout à coup, l'engin infernal prit vie. Dans une légère secousse, le fauteuil bascula en arrière, entraînant Sayu dans sa chute, deux pinces sortirent des accoudoirs au niveau des poignets, encerclant ceux de la jeune fille et pour parfaire l'horreur, dans un grésillement digne d'une ligne à haute tension tombée dans une flaque d'eau, une espèce de serre-tête métallique sortit de l'appui-tête en un temps record, encerclant le front de Sayu, l'immobilisant totalement.

- Aaaaaah ! Mais c'est quoi ce machin ?, cria-t-elle en ne pouvant même pas battre des jambes – celles-ci étant à leur tour bloquées par les mêmes pinces qui étaient sorties des accoudoirs, mais là, retenaient ses membres inférieurs au-niveau des chevilles. Z'avez peur à ce point que je parte en courant ou quoi ?  
- Hum...simples précautions pour pouvoir travailler dans de bonnes conditions, expliqua nonchalamment Kurotsuchi avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

« _Travailler dans de bonnes conditions ?_ ». Il parlait à sens unique là, c'était pas possible autrement. Jamais Sayu n'avait été aussi angoissée de sa vie !  
Combattre des hollows était une chose – au moins, elle pouvait toujours compter sur le soutien de ses camarades. Mais là, c'était justement l'un des siens qui s'occupait d'elle...et sans qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit en plus.

À quelques mètres d'elle, affolés, les deux shinigami, instinctivement, firent un pas vers l'avant, posant leur main sur leur zanpakutô. Mais plus vive qu'eux, Nemu barra leur mouvement d'un bras ferme, annonçant également que...

- Ne dérangez pas Mayuri-sama durant son travail, s'il vous plaît. Dans le cas contraire, je serais obligée d'intervenir.  
- Mais..., objecta courageusement (ou témérairement) l'un des deux hommes, nous sommes ici pour veillez sur Itami-san, fukutaishô ! Nous ne pouvons pas...

Un râlement familier le fit alors taire.

- Mais qu'ils sont pénibles ! Ai-je touché à un seul des cheveux de votre troisième siège ?, lança exaspéré Kurotsuchi, tandis qu'il s'était levé pour aller chercher plusieurs câbles au bout desquels pendaient des ventouses. Non ! Maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas que je m'occupe de vous en premiers, restez à vos places et taisez-vous !

Le shinigami baissa la tête et recula d'un pas, trop impressionné.

Sayu vit là l'unique et ultime chance pour faire cesser cet « examen » s'envoler.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait de suivre ce fou sur son territoire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'était énervée comme ça après les autres abrutis de la onzième division ? Pourquoi ce messager de malheur ne s'était pas mieux renseigné et n'était pas directement allé à la salle de réunion des lieutenants plutôt que de venir à sa division sans même savoir si ses officiers s'y trouvaient ?  
Mais de fil en aiguille, Sayu revit d'abord le visage tuméfié d'Hanatarô et put ensuite ressentir une dernière fois la chaleur des bras d'Hisagi qui l'avait serrée quelques instants contre lui.  
Ainsi, « oui », comme l'aurait dit Saori avec sa prose bien à elle : elle s'était foutue dans un sacré merdier ! Mais « oui » aussi, si tout était à refaire, elle le referait. Dès lors, il ne lui restait plus qu'à serrer les dents, être courageuse et attendre que ça passe. Après tout, pour le moment, en dehors d'être immobilisée sur un « fauteuil de dentiste », rien de bien terrible ne lui était arrivée, non ?  
Non.  
...mais c'était sans compter sur les câbles que venait d'aller chercher Kurotsuchi. Sayu ne les avait pas quittés des yeux. Elle se voyait déjà « ventousée » sur toutes les parties du corps.

Pourtant, pour le moment, Kurotsuchi se contenta de poser ses ustensiles de cuisine sur une petite table à roulettes qui se trouvait à porté de main du fauteuil – et de son tabouret. Sayu commit alors l'erreur de se détendre une fraction de seconde pour se contracter de plus belle dans la seconde qui suivit.

Le temps que le scientifique fasse un tour complet sur son tabouret pour attraper quelque chose de poser derrière lui et il réapparut avec deux énormes seringues, dont l'une était remplie d'un liquide qui semblait aussi épais et repoussant que ce qu'il était noir.

- C'est...c'est quoi, ça ?, murmura Sayu avec des yeux ronds.  
- « _Ça_ » ?, répéta négligemment Kurotsuchi en posant la seringue pleine sur la petite table à côté des ventouses. Ça, c'est pour tout à l'heure, dit-il ravi. Pour le moment, je vais vous faire une petite prise de sang.  
- « _Petite_ » ?, s'exclama Sayu en fixant la taille de l'autre seringue vide. Il y a de quoi vider le corps de tous ceux qui se trouvent dans cette pièce avec ce machin !  
- Ooh !, sourit le capitaine. Le votre me suffira.

Sayu blêmit.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous en laisserai suffisamment pour ne pas mourir et peut-être même pour rester lucide. Ça m'ennuierait de devoir attendre que vous repreniez connaissance pour pouvoir continuer ces premières analyses.

Sayu régit du tac au tac.

- Ah parce qu'il y en aura d'autres...d'analyses ?

Kurotsuchi la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Évidemment !, souffla-t-il. Si je n'avais eu besoin que d'un peu de votre sang, je vous aurais faite envoyer à la quatrième division ! Ici, je fais de la recherche !

C'est bien ce qui inquiétait Sayu...

- Bon, allons-y !, se frotta les mains Kurotsuchi.

Et avec une précision incroyable, il transperça la peau fine de Sayu au-niveau du pli de son coude, et sans qu'elle n'éprouve aucune douleur, il commença à collecter le précieux liquide écarlate.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent. Kurotsuchi s'affairait de son côté, tournant le dos à Sayu qui, elle, voyait la seringue se remplir de plus en plus de son sang en se demandant si elle ressentirait au moins un phénomène quelconque qui la préviendrait qu'en perdre davantage lui serait fatal.

Dans le fond de la pièce, toujours muets, toujours droits et sous la surveillance de Nemu, les deux shinigami observaient la scène en étant lâchement soulagés de ne pas avoir à passer entre les mains du propriétaire des lieux.

* * *

Et d'un coup, le signal arriva. Le seringue était quasiment pleine que Sayu commençait à avoir le tournis. Elle expira plus fort que d'habitude, interpellant discrètement Kurotsuchi qui se tourna vers elle, mais en regardant la seringue et non la ponctionnée.

- Parfait, dit-il. Elle est bientôt pleine.

Ou bientôt vide – tout dépendait d'à quoi on s'intéressait.

Sayu comprit alors, malgré sa faiblesse, que les seringues étaient les indicateurs qui permettaient de prendre juste ce qu'il fallait de sang pour ne pas tuer les...patients.

Avec la même dextérité, Kurotsuchi retira l'aiguille du bras de Sayu et versa le liquide prélevé dans différents tubes à essai qu'il plaça dans un analyseur. Le moteur de la machine se mit en marche et un grondement léger vint alors se rajouter au grésillement ambiant.

Kurotsuchi vint rapidement se rassoir sur son tabouret et se pencha vers l'avant. Durant un instant, Sayu eut la folie de penser que le scientifique allait lui demander comment elle se sentait.  
*n'importe quoi !*  
Parce que dans un certain sens, ce fut même le contraire. Après s'être penché, il se redressa aussitôt, présentant avec enthousiasme la seconde seringue qu'il avait apporté un peu plus tôt.

Elle avait beau être à moitié évanouie, Sayu reconnut dans le flou l'objet et contracta ses muscles.

- C'est quoi alors...ce machin...?, baragouina-t-elle.  
- Oh, c'est juste un petit mélange de ma composition qui me permettra de vous plonger à ma guise dans un état second.  
- Hein ?

Le peu de force qui habitait encore Sayu jaillit à ce moment. Mais attachée comme elle l'était, elle put tout juste remuer ses mains comme si elle essayait de s'envoler avec.

- Qu'est-ce que...vous voulez dire par « _état second_ »...?  
- Pour des profanes tels que vous, expliqua alors dédaigneusement Kurotsuchi en zyeutant également les deux shinigami qui ne rataient rien de l'affaire, on rapprochera cela d'un état allant du conscient au semi-conscient, en passant par l'hypnotique.  
- Mais je..., commença Sayu – qui se fit aussitôt stopper par le capitaine.  
- Maintenant, taisez-vous ! C'est un produit très efficace quand il est correctement administré, mais si j'en mets ne serait-ce qu'une goutte hors de la veine et qu'il se répand dans vos muscles, c'est la mort instantanée.

Sayu gémit et pria pour ne pas avoir envie d'éternuer.

Mais comment de telles pratiques pouvaient-elles être autorisées dans le Seireitei ?

Fort heureusement, Sayu ne bougea pas, Kurotsuchi ne rata à nouveau pas la veine et le liquide visqueux et noir passa lentement mais sûrement – mais cette fois-ci avec une douleur lancinante qui donna l'impression à Sayu que ses veines et artères allaient exploser après s'être calcinées – dans le corps de la jeune fille sans causer aucun dommage.

- Ah !, lança satisfait Kurotsuchi. Ça m'aurait ennuyé de vous perdre avant que les examens soient terminés.

Bien sûr, voyons !

- Maintenant, nous allons attendre quelques minutes et nous pourrons commencer l'étude cérébrale.

Rien que le nom en dit long. Mais au moins, durant ces quelques minutes, Sayu espéra avoir un peu de repos - repos qui lui permettrait peut-être d'encaisser et de se faire à cette désagréable sensation d'être peu à peu possédée par une substance insidieuse et brûlante...  
...Hé bien non !

Parce qu'une fois le liquide injecté, le scientifique s'éloigna peut-être un court instant pour récupérer les résultats que l'analyseur venait de lui fournir, mettant ainsi fin à son ronronnement, mais il revint trop rapidement au goût de Sayu pour lui coller sur les tempes et au-niveau du plexus solaire les ventouses des câbles qui étaient « enfin » rentrés en jeu.  
Ça au moins, ça n'était pas douloureux.  
Une fois les ventouses placées, Kurotsuchi brancha les câbles à une autre de ses machines et le temps que tout le système se déclenche - et que les écrans des ordinateurs se mettent à clignoter avant d'afficher tout un tas de données - c'était déjà l'heure de s'y remettre.

- Bon, à nous deux maintenant, dit-il alors d'un ton que Sayu ne lui avait encore jamais entendu.

Lui qui d'ordinaire portait un regard méprisant ou railleur sur les autres - sur _tous_ les autres - , voilà que Sayu découvrait comment était véritablement Kurotsuchi lorsqu'il se plongeait dans la seule chose qui l'intéressait : la recherche. Son regard de dément avait laissé place à un air concentré, sérieux – bien qu'empreint d'un peu de folie passionnée tout de même. Mais son côté dédaigneux n'était plus.

Il commença par se tourner vers ses ordinateurs pour mettre en marche une fonction qui envoya une sorte de courant électrique au travers des câbles. Les sentant tout d'abord légèrement grésiller pour ensuite dégager de la chaleur, Sayu eut peur de prendre feu dans les secondes qui suivraient. Fort heureusement, il n'en fut rien.  
...ceci-dit, de ne pas savoir ce qui allait encore lui arriver, elle ne put que ressentir une boule d'angoisse se former à nouveau dans son estomac.

- Calmez-vous un peu, murmura Kurotsuchi qui pianotait maintenant sur ses ordinateurs. Vous allez me fausser tous mes résultats si vous continuez à paniquer comme ça.  
- Facile à dire, marmonna Sayu qui reprenait peu à peu du poil de la bête. Ça se voit que ce n'est pas vous qui êtes allongé sur ce fauteuil dans « _d'aussi bonnes conditions_ ».

Kurotsuchi se retourna et la considéra un instant avec un drôle d'air.

- Humpf...ce n'est pas moi non-plus qui déclenche des colonnes d'énergie quand bon me semble et plonge ceux qui me contrarie dans un état de transe démentielle, souffla-t-il avant de lui tourner à nouveau le dos.

Sayu se mordit la langue afin de ne pas répliquer. N'étant pas particulièrement en position de force, mieux valait s'abstenir de contrarier le spécimen qui s'occupait d'elle.

* * *

La pose dura près de dix minutes durant lesquelles les seuls bruits provenaient du pianotage du scientifique sur ses claviers ou de l'impression des résultats d'observation que l'officier parcourait attentivement, les comparant régulièrement à d'autres analyses. De temps à autres, Sayu ressentait quelques décharges tantôt de chaleur, tantôt électriques au-niveau des petites ventouses – celles posées sur ses tempes étant celles qu'elle appréhendait le plus. S'imaginer Kurotsuchi plonger à deux mains dans son cerveau était quelque chose de relativement dérangeant.

Passé ce temps, elle entendit le scientifique soupirer une nouvelle fois, le vit éteindre quelques uns de ses moniteurs et faire demi-tour sur son tabouret à roulettes qu'il avança en même temps plus près d'elle.

- Hum, c'est un fait, dit-il à Sayu qu'il observa à nouveau comme une espèce de bête curieuse, aucune anomalie n'a été décelée dans votre organisme. Que ce soit d'un point métabolique, catabolique ou cérébral.

Sayu ne comprenait pas tout, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir une forme de soulagement.

- Il s'agit donc bien d'un pouvoir qui a trait directement avec votre zanpakutô, conclut Kurotsuchi.

Hein ? Sayu afficha aussitôt des yeux ronds et dévisagea le scientifique. Il avait eu besoin de lui prélever les neuf dixièmes de son sang, de lui injecter une mélasse répugnante dans les veines, de lui brancher des électrodes un peu de partout pour en arriver à cette conclusion ? C'était une blague ? S'il lui avait demandée, elle lui aurait dit de suite que tout était en rapport avec Seigi no Iki !

Kurotsuchi interpréta à merveille la tête d'ahurie que Sayu tira et retrouva aussitôt son expression exaspérée.

- C'est toujours la même chose avec vous !, râla-t-il. À partir du moment où c'est confirmé, tout semble évident au point que les recherches semblent inutiles.

Sayu fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a des protocoles à respecter quand on veut faire les choses comme il faut ! Et vous seriez étonnée de connaître le nombre et la nature des dysfonctionnements insoupçonnés que ces recherches dénigrées mais ô combien nécessaires ont permis de mettre à jour.

Euh...on merci ! En matière d'horreur, Sayu ne souhaitait en connaître ni le nombre, ni la nature. Ceci-dit, elle ne pouvait que comprendre l'exaspération et la forme de frustration que Kurotsuchi éprouvait quand on dégradait le travail pour lequel il s'investissait tant...  
...Ben mince alors ! Voilà qu'elle était en train de plaindre ce psychopathe ! C'était son liquide noir qui faisait effet ou quoi ?

- Donc maintenant que j'ai fait le tri, je vais pouvoir sonder votre esprit.

Oh lala ! Ça sentait pas bon.  
...et encore moins bon quand, après s'être vue retirer toutes les ventouses qu'elle avait sur le corps, Sayu vit Kurotsuchi se baisser pour ramasser quelque chose...

- Aaah ! C'est quoi ce truc ?, hurla-t-elle. Vous comptez m'ouvrir la boîte crânienne avec ?

Incrédule, Kurotsuchi regarda d'abord l'espèce de tire-bouchon géant qu'il tenait dans sa main, puis le visage décomposé de Sayu. Juste derrière elle, il devina les soldats prêts à braver l'interdiction de bouger de Nemu. Il remua alors lentement la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Dites-moi un peu, demanda-t-il doucement à Sayu, toutes les femelles sont à ce point idiotes ou vous et l'autre derrière êtes les deux seuls cas sur lesquels je suis malheureusement tombé ?

« _L'autre derrière_ », alias Nemu, ne broncha pas. Mais Sayu se demanda comment interpréter cette dernière remarque.

- C'est pour régler l'inclinaison du fauteuil, petite pintade !, lâcha Kurotsuchi agacé. L'autre imbécile n'a même pas été capable de le réparer comme il faut !

Sayu ne chercha même pas à savoir qui était ce nouvel « _autre imbécile_ ». La seule chose qui lui importait était d'avoir confirmation que cet instrument sorti de nulle part n'allait pas servir à la percer de toutes parts !

Et en effet, une fois le dossier du fauteuil légèrement remonté, Kurotsuchi posa son tire-bouchon taille XXL sur la petite table à roulettes et remonta ses manches avant d'approcher lentement ses mains vers le visage de Sayu.

Elle qui avait hésité à lui demander combien de temps encore il allait la garder fixée à ce fauteuil, elle comprit aussitôt qu'avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il n'aurait pas risqué de répondre quelque chose d'encourageant.

Mais bizarrement, au moment où les doigts blanchâtres aux ongles bleus effleurèrent le front de Sayu pour se poser là où les ventouses s'étaient trouvées peu de temps avant, malgré le fait que cette dernière eut une irrépressible envie de hurler en prenant ses jambes à son cou tant elle s'attendait à ce que les doigts se transforment en sondes cérébrales, aucune sensation de chaleur, de froideur, de douleur, aucune sensation...de vie ne passa à ce contact étrange et hautement appréhendé.

Un frisson prit instantanément naissance dans la nuque de Sayu et commençait à descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il disparut soudain. Une vague sensation de flottement et de tranquillité s'empara soudain d'elle. Et dans la brume qui recouvrait lentement sa vision, elle distingua le visage aux traits concentrés de Kurotsuchi qui avait fermé les yeux et s'apprêtait à plonger avec elle dans ses pensées.

* * *

_« Laissez-le tranquille ! »...« J'ai peur. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Seigi no Iki, aide-moi ! »...« Shinjitsu to Bashi, Seigi no Iki ! »... « Quelle horreur...quelle horr... »...« Non, pas lui ! Seigi no Iki, je t'en pris, pas lui ! Je ne veux pas savoir...pas lui... »._

* * *

Lorsque Sayu rouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit aussi fatiguée, autant au bord de la rupture que ce qu'elle avait pu l'être au tout début où elle n'était pas encore parvenue à communiquer avec son zanpakutô. Mais contrairement à ces fois-là où, au même titre que n'importe qui d'autre, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé et avait pu lui arriver, cette fois-ci par contre – et de manière encore plus violente que ses précédentes expériences – elle se souvint de tout avec une réalité terrifiante. Toutes ces images, ces séquences, ces flashes qui remontaient en elle à lui en donner envie de vomir. C'était écœurant, abject.

Elle referma les yeux et reprit doucement sa respiration. Elle ne sursauta même pas, ne fit aucun geste ou n'émit aucune remarque lorsqu'elle entendit la voix autoritaire de Kurotsuchi résonner dans la salle d'examen.

- Vous deux, dit-il à l'intention des deux soldats. Retirez-vous maintenant. Ce qui va suivre est de l'ordre du confidentiel et vous n'êtes pas habilités pour l'entendre.

Il avait dit ça avec son naturel habituel sans même regarder les concernés, alors que les deux soldats de la neuvième division en question, eux, le dévisagèrent avec incompréhension.

- Mais...Kurotsuchi taishô, commença le plus diplomatiquement possible l'un, nous ne pouvons pas nous en aller ! Nous avons reçu ordre de notre capitaine de rester auprès du troisième siège Itami, monsieur. Nous retirer maintenant équivaudrait à désobéir à...  
- Nemu, ne s'embarrassa pas Kurotsuchi.

Et au moment précis où Akon et Hiyosu longeaient le couloir où se trouvait la salle et passaient devant la porte, les deux membres de la douzième division durent faire un bon précipité en avant pour ne pas se prendre les deux shinigami de la neuvième, que Nemu venait, cette fois sans ménagement, de projeter contre le mur d'en face, les ensuquant sur le coup.

- Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne pas déranger Mayuri-sama pendant son travail, soupira Nemu en hochant lentement la tête.

Puis remarquant les deux autres de son unité.

- Vous prendrez soin de les ramener dans leur division quand ils reprendront connaissance, je vous prie.  
- Heu...ou...oui, Kurotsuchi fukutaishô, répondirent distraitement Akon et Hiyosu, dont l'attention était encore portée sur les deux shinigami qui, vu la force avec laquelle ils s'étaient faits placardés contre le mur, mettraient sans doute un petit moment avant de refaire surface...

* * *

- Ton pouvoir est vraiment très intéressant, commença Kurotsuchi avec une expression de possédé que Sayu avait espéré ne plus lui voir en sa présence, vraiment très intéressant...

Mais face à cette remarque qui ne put que l'intriguer, elle ne trouva pourtant rien à dire. Elle était toujours éprouvée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre et une forme de lassitude l'enveloppait à présent, empêchant toute réaction spontanée.

Face à elle, assis en déséquilibre avant comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui bondir dessus, Kurotsuchi la regardait avidement comme si elle était un objet rare tout en poursuivant son explication sans qu'aucune personne ne soit désormais en mesure de l'interrompre.

- Vois-tu, _femelle_...

Tiens ? Voilà que Sayu avait désormais droit à un tutoiement intime agrémenté d'un élogieux « femelle ». Quelle chance !

- ...je connaissais déjà le pouvoir de frappe de ton zanpakutô – qui est certes intéressant mais comparé à d'autres, n'a rien d'extraordinaire non-plus. Mais nous étions nombreux à nous demander à quel point il agissait sur ses victimes lorsqu'il prenait sa forme ultime et surtout, ce qu'il se passait chez elles lorsqu'elles le subissaient. Hé bien, je peux enfin expliquer ce qu'il en est !

Et là, toute la terreur que Sayu avait éprouvé jusqu'à présent à se trouver en ces lieux, en compagnie de cet « homme », disparut soudain.

_Savoir, comprendre_.

Oui, comme beaucoup elle redoutait Kurotsuchi et le qualifiait volontiers de « savant fou » quand elle était de bonne humeur, mais...mais malgré cela, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de mettre en doute ses compétences. Il avait toujours clairement exprimé ses désirs et ses positions, se moquant royalement des réactions occasionnées, mais le concernant, contrairement à cet atmosphère étrange dans laquelle elle était plongée depuis quelque temps – se retrouvant ainsi à nourrir quelques doutes quant aux personnes pour lesquelles elle avait pourtant le plus grand respect - ici, là, maintenant, elle savait qu'elle pouvait écouter et croire Kurotsuchi.

C'était probablement le monde à l'envers, mais c'était un fait.

- Alors...?, bredouilla Sayu dans un soupir inquiet en fixant son interlocuteur. Qu'est-ce que Seigi no Iki a de particulier ?  
- « _Ce qu'il a de particulier_ » ?, répéta le capitaine. Dans le fond, rien.

Sayu le regarda de travers en faisant la moue.

- Mais dans la forme..., sous-entendit Kurotsuchi en esquissant un petit sourire. Je suis en mesure de t'apprendre que ton pouvoir est de plonger dans les abysses de l'esprit de ceux à qui tu t'attaques et d'en faire ressurgir les pires souvenirs – leurs plus grandes frayeurs. Tout ce qu'ils ont commis de mal et qu'ils gardent en eux, bien enfouis tels des secrets, certain qu'ils les ont oublié. La _peur_...La peur de leurs actes et la peur de la sentence. Rien contre lesquels ils puissent lutter ou se débattre. Fais comme des rats face à ce qui les effraie le plus au monde.

Kurotsuchi prit soudain un air rêveur.

- N'y a-t-il pas plus beau supplice au monde que de pouvoir torturer mentalement les gens plutôt que d'avoir à employer des armes barbares et grossières ?

Mais Sayu ne l'écoutait pas. Elle s'imaginait une forme de cauchemar éveillé sans fin, sans sortie.  
Mais en se rappelant tout le temps où les deux comparses de Shimizu étaient restés absents, manifestants des périodes de transes anxieuses, une oppression lui écrasa soudain la poitrine en songeant que cette douleur-là devait être bien intense pour qu'on en perde la conscience et parfois même...la raison.

- A quoi songes-tu ?, l'interrogea alors Kurotsuchi en avançant vers elle ses yeux plissés, pétillants de curiosité.  
- Hé bien..., hésita Sayu. Quand vous avez parlé des « _pires souvenirs_ », je me suis d'abord imaginée une forme de cauchemar, mais après toutes les souffrances que cela semble engendrer sur certains...j'ignore si je suis dans le vrai.  
- Raaah !, s'écria brusquement Kurotsuchi en se redressant, faisant sursauter Sayu qui ne s'était même pas rendue compte que depuis leur immersion dans ses pensées, elle n'était plus retenue par les pinces et serre-tête du fauteuil. Parce que toi, tu estimes que sonder l'esprit des gens, en faire saillir toute la culpabilité rongeante – en mainte fois amplifiée par ton pouvoir – ne représente rien ?  
- Ce n'est pas ça, mais...

Kurotsuchi l'interrompit, agacé.

- Ton zanpakutô est sous le signe de la justice. Il ne se manifeste jamais aussi puissamment que lorsqu'il se retrouve dans une situation que _toi_, tu trouves injuste. Tu t'imagines peut-être que ses seuls coups physiques peuvent prétendre à être efficaces dans un combat physique ? Comprends bien une chose : la folie, le regret, le malheur, la tristesse, le désarroi...tout cela est de l'ordre de la mémoire et du psychisme. Et c'est là que ton zanpakutô se démarque des autres et qu'il est le plus dangereux ! Ne va pas te perdre avec ces mièvreries de savoir si ce que tu fais est bien ou pas, vrai ou pas ! C'est ton pouvoir et _lui_ est une réalité !

Sayu resta sans rien dire, écoutant, prenant difficilement conscience de ce que tout cela représentait.

- Durant sa libération totale, toutes les vérités lui sont révélées. Toutes !, insista Kurotsuchi. Et aujourd'hui, sachant un tant soit peu apprivoiser ton arme, tu as pu établir un nouveau contact qui t'a non-seulement permis de stopper ton attaque, mais encore d'avoir pu garder en mémoire éveillée tout ce que tu avais perçu des autres...et même une partie de ce que tu ne voulais pas voir...  
-Assez !

Sayu ne voulait pas qu'on l'attaque sur ce sujet. Hisagi était trop cher à elle et elle ferait tout pour ne pas conserver cette sensation de s'être montrée indiscrète dans sa vie privée et ses tourments. Les autres ne lui importaient pas. Mais lui...Ses peurs et ses souffrances ne lui appartenaient pas, elle n'avait pas à les connaître.  
Elle chassa aussitôt les images qu'elle avait saisi de l'homme qu'elle aimait et changea de sujet. Kurotsuchi n'était pas dupe, évidemment, mais tellement heureux d'avoir pu faire mumuse comme il l'avait espéré depuis si longtemps, il consentit à ne pas persister sur cette voix qu'il avait sciemment empruntée. Il écouta donc la question que formula Sayu avec un relatif intérêt.

- Pourquoi je ne me suis souvenue de rien les fois précédentes ? Pourquoi est-ce que je perdais connaissance ? Pourquoi ceux qui ont été agressés tout en ayant réchappé à la mort ne s'en souviennent pas forcément non-plus ?  
- Hum..., se frotta un instant le menton Kurotsuchi. « _Pourquoi les autres ne s'en souviennent pas ?_ ». Revivre tous leurs méfaits avec une telle soudaineté et violence a provoqué chez eux une forme de rejet. Ainsi, même s'ils se sont bien retrouvés face à eux, une fois éveillés, leur inconscient a repris le dessus, les masquant de nouveau à la réalité. Quant à toi, le fait d'avoir mûri te permet désormais de supporter tout ça. Mais lors de tes premières libérations, tout ce que tu as vécu avec une intensité comparable - voir même plus forte, car tout s'accumulait en toi sans que tu ne maîtrises rien - a fait que ces images ont été enfoui à nouveau, mais là, dans _ton_ inconscient. Pour tes pertes de connaissance, n'étant pas encore à l'époque en accord avec ton zanpakutô, cette entreprise puisait alors en toi une telle énergie qu'elle t'affaiblissait au point de t'évanouir. Quelle pauvre petite chose tu fais..., remua-t-il la tête sarcastique.

Et alors que Sayu essayait d'assimiler tout ça, contre toute attente, Kurotsuchi se leva de son tabouret à roulettes sous le regard de Nemu – à qui il n'accorda, comme d'habitude, aucune attention – et se dirigea vers son bureau où il commença à classer son dossier du jour.

* * *

Quelques minutes après, son rangement terminé, voyant Sayu toujours allongée sur le fauteuil...

- A moins que tu ne souhaites que j'opère sur toi quelques analyses supplémentaires, tu peux partir. J'en ai fini avec toi...pour aujourd'hui.

Sayu mit quelques secondes à réagir. Puis, elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle n'était non-seulement plus attachée, mais que Kurotsuchi lui permettait vraiment de partir.

Ne demandant pas son reste, elle se leva, attendit un bref instant que son tournis à s'être levée si rapidement - sans compter les quelques soins auxquels elle avait eu droit - ne passe, salua le capitaine et le lieutenant de la douzième division sans attendre de retour de leur part et se dirigea d'un pas le plus discrètement pressé possible vers la sortie.

Mais au moment où sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte,

- Je vais maintenant conserver les différents prélèvements et résultats d'analyses que j'ai pratiqué sur toi. Pour le moment je n'ai pas encore l'autorisation, mais je garde espoir d'en savoir un jour davantage sur ton cas par quelques recherches expérimentales - voir en te disséquant un peu et examinant de près ton zanpakutô...

Sayu ne tourna même pas la tête, ouvrit la porte, la referma rapidement et fila au pas de course vers sa division - où elle rejoignit les deux soldats qui l'avaient prématurément quittée...avec quelques bosses.

* * *

Réponse commentaires :

**Oo feixia-chan oO :**  
Salut ^^ !

« Enfin » je peux te répondre ^^' – en ne pouvant le faire que lors de la publication, ça a été un peu frustrant pour moi de lire tes reviews sans jamais pouvoir leur répondre au fur et à mesure...

Tu sais que lorsque j'ai eu la « première vague », j'ai d'abord cru que c'était ma messagerie qui buggait XD ? Et puis non, force fut de constater que quelqu'un prenait soin de me laisser son impression à la fin de chaque chapitre lu (au passage, j'ai la vague idée que tu lis vite, non ?)...et pour cela, Merci beaucoup ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que quelqu'un s'intéresse à notre travail et prend la peine de laisser, parfois juste quelques mots, mais des mots encourageant.

Bon, là, vu où on en est, je crois bien que tu as eu les réponses à toutes les questions que tu t'étais posée. Maintenant reste à voir comment va le passer le dénouement de l'affaire, mais pour ça, c'est la suite qui vous le dira ^^.

Ah non ! Quelques petits trucs :  
-Tu trouves ça étrange d'apprécier que le héros - ou l'héroïne - perde de temps en temps ? Moi, je trouve ça normal ^^. Je dirais même que ça a parfois tendance à m'énerver de lire que le perso. principal est un être qui malgré de tout avoir pour perdre, se débrouille toujours – au prix de l'amitié, de l'amour, de la loyauté et d'un peu tout ce que tu veux – à vaincre celui ou celle qui est pourtant cent fois plus fort que lui . ! Après tout, une petite déculotté de temps à autres permet aussi d'apprendre et de rendre plus fort, non ?

-Pour ce qui est de mon débit de « postage » du début, j'ai publié cette fic sur ce site un petit moment après avoir commencé à le faire sur un autre. Du coup, en ayant plusieurs chapitres d'avance, ça m'a permis de poster durant un certain temps quotidiennement, mais là, le retard étant fait, c'est le même rythme de partout ;).  
-De même qu'il est normal que tu n'ais pas pu trouver de description précise de Sayu. J'ai donné quelques « indices » au tout début, mais sinon, je n'ai pas voulu la détailler en profondeur. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement – oui, des fois, il me vient des idées comme ça :p – parce que je me suis dit que ça ne serait peut-être pas plus mal que les lecteurs se fassent « leur » Sayu, tout en sachant néanmoins qu'elle n'était pas très grande, de morphologie fine, avec de grands yeux foncés et brune aux cheveux longs (bon, c'est déjà pas mal). Tu rajoutes à cela le fait, qu'aux dires de certains de ses camarades, elle est plutôt mignonette et tu te fais ta tambouille ^^ !  
*euh...et non, hein ! C'était pas de la fainéantise de ma part...U_u*  
-Ah oui ! Aussi te dire que je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies le fait que l'histoire recoupe le manga ^^ – j'aime bien appuyer mes fics sur l'original (enfin, pour nombre d'entre elles).

Alors, en espérant que ce chapitre-ci ne t'aura pas déçue, merci encore pour tous ces p'tits comm. et qui sait, peut-être à bientôt ;) !

En attendant, passe une bonne journée,

Bisous, ewanna =^-^= !


	30. Amour, amitié, rencontre

Note : Saluuut ^^ ! Bon, quelques jours de retard, mais comme pour le précédent chapitre, les vacances n'arrangent rien – désolée. Voici donc la suite. Alors, bonne lecture, bonne continuation à vous tous qui êtes toujours là (merci beaucoup *^-^* !) et à la prochaine. Ciao ! ewanna.

* * *

**Amour, amitié, rencontre...derniers instants de bonheur**

Jamais Sayu ne fut aussi soulagée de regagner sa division. Toutes les corvées du monde auraient pu l'y attendre, après son tête-à-tête avec Kurotsuchi, elles lui auraient paru un véritable bonheur !

Ceci-dit, chemin faisant, elle resongea à tout ce qui venait de lui être dévoilé. Ainsi, même si elle espérait ne jamais se retrouver dans une telle situation à l'avenir, elle ne pouvait nier ô combien elle était heureuse d'en savoir plus encore sur Seigi no Iki. Ils étaient si liés tous les deux. Elle avait cette impression que lui, l'avait toujours connue. Mais elle...  
Voilà qu'elle venait de faire un nouveau pas –et pas des moindres– vers lui. Lui restait-il encore beaucoup à parcourir ? Elle l'ignorait.

Et son pouvoir...Kurotsuchi l'avait qualifié de « _très intéressant_ ». Mais il n'était pas comme tel aux yeux de Sayu. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple fonction attribuée à un objet. Son zanpakutô était vivant – aussi vivant qu'elle.  
Non, ce n'était pas une fonction, mais sa nature. Nature impressionnante, efficace, cruelle selon le savant ? Sayu ne parvenait pas à lui donner de qualificatif. Il était ce qu'il était, si intimement lié à la justice.  
C'était ce pourquoi Sayu avait voulu devenir un shinigami : pour combattre les inégalités, pour défendre ceux qui en avaient besoin.

Pourtant...pourtant...

En même temps qu'elle ressentit une forme de fierté en sachant désormais ce qu'elle était en mesure de faire, cette étrange appréhension qu'elle avait déjà ressentie un peu plus tôt se réveilla en elle et se noua en angoisse. Parce qu'à présent, elle savait...Parce qu'elle était entrée en contact avec son zanpakutô à un niveau tel qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience de ce qui arrivait, elle se sentait délivrée. Mais pour ces mêmes raisons, le doute et une forme de crainte en elle s'installaient.

Sayu soupira. En l'espace de quelques heures, tant de choses venaient d'arriver. Elle essaya alors de se dégager de ce malaise, espérant qu'avec le temps, tout lui paraîtrait plus facile à vivre...

* * *

Se forçant alors à penser à autre chose, elle se demanda brusquement si cette nouvelle la concernant allait se répandre rapidement. D'un côté, elle n'imaginait pas Kurotsuchi allant colporter ce genre de choses -il ne retirait de toute façon aucun plaisir à ce que les autres le regarde (éventuellement) avec admiration, puisqu'il se suffisait très largement à lui même- mais en tant qu'officier, il se devait de rendre des comptes sur ses recherches. Nemu avait été également présente et avait tout entendu – heureusement, elle était loin de véhiculer l'image d'une pipelette à la Tetsuzaemon. Mais il y avait aussi les réunions de lieutenants, de capitaines, plus ceux qui travaillaient dans les laboratoires de la douzième division, sans parler de ce qu'il avait très bien pu se dire et être par la suite extrapolé à la quatrième division, quant aux dires des soldats qui avaient « croisé » Sayu et Seigi no Iki un tantinet contrariés...

* * *

C'est donc l'esprit complètement perdu dans ses pensées que, sans s'en rendre compte, Sayu arriva à sa capitainerie, où, à peine un pied posé dans la cour, un soldat de faction vint l'informer qu'elle était attendue dans le bureau de son capitaine.

Et là, après avoir un peu trop réfléchi à la question, la joie qu'elle avait éprouvé à regagner ses quartiers s'amenuisa un peu plus. Elle se voyait déjà devoir non-seulement répéter tout ce que Kurotsuchi lui avait expliqué -en se demandant comment ses facultés apparemment peu ordinaires risquaient d'être accueillies...voir carrément exploitées-, mais également se justifier sur le comportement qu'elle avait eu peu de temps avant, lorsqu'elle avait totalement libéré son zanpakutô face à des soldats du Gotei 13 - et ce, sans autorisation.

La mine assombrie, elle gagna alors le bâtiment administratif et se présenta devant le bureau de Tôsen où, malgré ce qui grouillait dans sa tête, elle entra en affichant un air résolu et le plus serein possible.

Elle qui ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre de la part de ce capitaine qui était si droit et si sage, quelles ne furent pas sa surprise et son soulagement –soulagement qu'elle eut d'ailleurs bien du mal à dissimuler tant il éclaira son visage– lorsqu'elle trouva aux côtés de Tôsen, Hisagi qu'elle n'avait fait que croiser trop rapidement peu avant.

Elle s'immobilisa juste le temps qu'il fallut à l'entrée de la pièce pour permettre aux deux hommes de noter sa réaction – sans pour autant la relever.  
Quant à Sayu, ressentant une vague de réconfort se répandre en elle, elle s'avança finalement vers le bureau un peu rassurée. Son regard ne put se détacher d'Hisagi. À mi-chemin entre le sourire et le rictus révélateur de malaise, elle attendait de lui un petit signe –même tout petit– qui l'encouragerait...qui lui ôterait toute crainte à se retrouver à cet endroit, à cet instant, après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu cette soirée-là.  
Le shinigami la regarda se rapprocher d'eux, doucement. Lui, silencieux, ne laissa apparaitre qu'un fugace voile de sérénité sur son visage – mais qui fut bien suffisant pour donner quelque espoir à Sayu.

- Hé bien, Itami-san, lança paisiblement Tôsen. Te voici ainsi revenue parmi nous.  
- Heu...oui taishô, répondit-elle doucement en espérant que tout se passerait bien.  
- Assis-toi je te prie, l'invita-t-il en faisant un geste de la main en direction des deux chaises posées de l'autre côté de son bureau – où il prit à son tour place. Alors, Itami-san, il semblerait que cette soirée n'ait pas été de tout repos pour toi...

Sayu rougit...

* * *

Mais à peine quelques phrases furent-elles échangées, que Sayu comprit que durant son absence les deux officiers avaient déjà discuté des évènements de la soirée – ce qui ne la mettait pas pour autant à l'abri d'un interrogatoire du fait que l'ensemble avait forcément été vécu différemment de son point de vue et de celui d'Hisagi. Néanmoins, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, Sayu ne fut pas soumise à tout un tas de questions.  
Hisagi avait-il rapporté à son capitaine, avec suffisamment de précisions, les effets que produisait Seigi no Iki pour que celui-ci s'en contente ? Tôsen recevrait-il sous quelques heures un rapport de Kurotsuchi et de Unohana dont il souhaitait d'abord prendre connaissance avant de re-convoquer Sayu ? Préférait-il plutôt attendre le lendemain pour revenir à tête reposée sur la question ? La jeune fille n'en savait rien et s'en fichait en réalité un peu. Pour le moment, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de ne pas passer le restant de sa nuit assise sur cette chaise, dans ce bureau, et surtout, de pouvoir retrouver Hisagi plus intimement pour lui confier ce qui pesait tant sur son âme.

C'est ainsi qu'afin de clôturer temporairement -et rapidement- l'épisode combat-expérimentation, tout ce que lui demanda Tôsen fut : si son homologue de la douzième division s'était bien conduit avec elle et si elle était revenue dans ses quartiers sans avoir à déplorer la moindre blessure. Sayu répondit machinalement par un « oui » puis par un « non » assez incrédules, avant que son capitaine passe tout naturellement à autre chose.

- Te sens-tu prête à reprendre tes fonctions, Itami-san ?  
- Oui, taishô !, affirma Sayu malgré d'avoir du mal à croire que Tôsen lui demanderait si peu sur sa soirée agitée. Je me sens très bien et je peux d'ores et déjà retourner...  
- Ça ira pour aujourd'hui je pense, l'interrompit doucement l'officier. Je préfèrerais que tu songes maintenant à aller te reposer plutôt qu'à repartir déjà en unité de surveillance.  
- Mais je vous assure que je vais bien, taishô !, insista Sayu qui craignait que Tôsen ne la pense moins solide que ce qu'elle ne l'était.

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire.

- Je te crois, Itami-san, l'apaisa-t-il en levant une main. Mais comme n'importe qui, il arrive toujours un moment où l'on a besoin d'aller reprendre des forces. Considère donc simplement que ta journée est à présent terminée.

Puis se tournant vers son vice-capitaine – sans pouvoir admirer la magnifique moue sceptique de Sayu.

- Hisagi, tu prendras en charge le groupe deux cette nuit.  
- Bien, taishô !  
- Mais avant cela, je souhaiterais que tu raccompagnes d'abord Itami-san dans ses quartiers. Je crains qu'elle ne veuille me prouver sa résistance en retournant patrouiller malgré ce que je viens de lui demander, sourit-il un peu plus.

...chose qui était extrêmement rare chez lui.

- Bien...euh...taishô, bafouilla légèrement Hisagi sans oser regarder Sayu.

Mais ses deux subalternes à peine partis, Tôsen abandonna bien vite son expression plaisante et en adopta une plus grave. Sourcils froncés, il médita un long moment sur ce qu'Hisagi lui avait raconté, sur ce qu'il en avait déduit et ô combien il avait été temps de transférer Sayu dans sa division.  
Car au train où allaient les choses, non-seulement ses aptitudes pourraient compliquer certains projets, mais en plus de cela, la connaissant, si elle se mettait en travers de leur chemin...

* * *

Loin de ces tracas personnels, Sayu et Hisagi venaient d'arriver devant la chambre de la jeune fille. Un certain malaise -que seule une telle situation pouvait créer- s'installa alors entre eux.  
Il restèrent quelques instants immobiles et silencieux devant la porte, chacun préférant regarder ailleurs, jusqu'à ce que,

- Bien...Voilà, annonça inutilement Hisagi en se passant une main nerveuse derrière le cou. Tu es arrivée.  
- Euh...oui, merci...

Mais Sayu faisait petite mine.  
Durant la courte distance où ils avaient marché, elle s'était demandée si elle faisait bien de se livrer à Hisagi. Non-pas qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance ou redoutait qu'il ne la comprenne pas. Mais il avait déjà tant à penser et faire. Avait-elle le droit de venir ainsi alourdir ses problèmes ? Ne devait-elle pas préserver au contraire, au possible, ces instants trop rares où ils pouvaient se retrouver ?  
Elle l'avait pourtant tellement espéré ce moment où elle pourrait lui parler...

Alors tant pis, elle se décida.

- Shûhei, est-ce que tu pourrais rentrer un moment s'il te plaît ?, demanda-t-elle à mi-voix, le regard toujours tourné.

Hisagi prit feu.

- J'aimerais pouvoir te parler un instant, avoua Sayu en gardant la tête basse.

Tête qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celle d'une jeune fille venant de faire une proposition indécente - et qui éteignit instantanément l'incendie d'Hisagi en le plongeant même plutôt dans l'expectative.

- Euh...oui, si tu veux.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans la petite pièce qu'occupait habituellement Sayu.

* * *

Alors qu'Hisagi venait de refermer la porte coulissante, Sayu redressa enfin vers lui un visage tendu où ses grands yeux noirs brillaient d'une étrange lueur triste. Hisagi se retrouva complètement pris au dépourvu – il s'était attendu à certaines choses, mais certainement pas à celles-là.

- Sayu !, s'inquiéta-t-il en la prenant aussitôt dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?_ ». Sayu mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'Hisagi faisait allusion à Kurotsuchi. Aux vues de son attitude révélatrice, l'officier en avait déduit que tout ne s'était pas aussi bien passé que ce qu'elle avait bien voulu le laisser croire en présence de leur capitaine et qu'elle avait gardé pour elle des peurs et souffrances qu'elle laissait enfin ressortir.

Ainsi, dès qu'elle comprit le malentendu qui s'installait, Sayu s'écarta légèrement et tenta d'expliquer ce qui la chagrinait. Elle commença par répéter avec le plus de justesse possible ce qu'elle avait appris sur les pouvoirs de son zanpakutô, puis tenta d'expliquer ce qui la troublait.

- Hum...je m'y attendais un peu, commenta alors doucement Hisagi en gardant Sayu dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux. Après ce que m'a dit Isane tout à l'heure, à la quatrième division, compte tenu des résultats des examens pratiqués sur les soldats de la onzième et de ma propre expérience, j'ai pensé à quelque chose dans ce genre.

Sayu se blottit un peu plus. « ..._ma propre expérience_... ». Il n'y avait aucune rancœur dans ces paroles, mais elles heurtèrent Sayu de plein fouet, lui rappelant plus fort encore qu'elle avait blessé une personne innocente qui lui était chère.

- Pourtant, poursuivit Hisagi qui ne se rendit compte de rien, je n'aurais pas imaginé que tu te retrouvais autant exposée...

Il resta quelques secondes silencieux, puis lui demanda d'une petite voix :

- Est-ce que c'est douloureux ?

Sayu commença par hocher lentement la tête.

- Il n'y a pas de douleur physique, mais d'une certaine manière, c'est encore pire. Ce n'est pas la souffrance de ceux que j'atteins qui me revient, mais je vois de leur manière leurs actes...Ce sont de mauvaises choses...si mauvaises. Je crois que si j'étais plus forte, je le vivrais mieux, je l'appréhenderais mieux, je le contrôlerais mieux. Mais je ne le suis pas. Je ne sais pas si je suis à la hauteur de ce pouvoir, si je saurais le maîtriser un jour. Et en sachant désormais que tous ces flashes étaient bien la réalité et que je me retrouverai encore et encore confrontée à eux lors de mes prochains affrontements...

Hisagi sentit une première larme rouler sur son épaule nue.

-...j'ai peur. J'ai peur de me tromper. J'ai peur de...

Il ne chercha rien à dire sur l'instant, préférant garder Sayu contre lui, lui apportant ainsi un peu de réconfort. Sa réaction était si naturelle, si compréhensible. Il songea que si des niveaux comme le bankai étaient si difficiles à atteindre, ce n'était pas sans raison.  
La maturité, l'expérience, la force mentale et physique...telles étaient les compétences que le shinigami devait acquérir afin d'obtenir une telle puissance. Et Sayu avait combien d'ancienneté dans cet univers de soldat ? Trop peu...Trop peu de combats faits pour s'être endurcie. Trop peu de temps à méditer pour comprendre les choses, les accepter et en tirer toute la force nécessaire...Mais c'était ainsi. Elle avait obtenu Seigi no Iki et son parcours parfois mouvementé avait fait que son zanpakutô avait évolué bien plus rapidement que les autres. Dotés en outre d'un pouvoir particulier, il mettait son possesseur à rudes épreuves, mais c'était comme ça. Tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, c'était d'en tenir compte et d'attendre que Sayu évolue à son tour pour que le duo soit parfaitement équilibré.

- C'est normal d'être effrayé par quelque chose de nouveau mais également d'aussi impressionnant, murmura Hisagi d'une voix apaisante. Donne-toi un peu de temps...En plus de cela, tu n'as pas envie de blesser les mauvaises personnes ou être trop punitive même si ceux qui sont en face de toi ont mal agi - et je le comprends, c'est généreux de ta part. Mais réalise que si tu te retrouvais à nouveau confrontée à de telles situations, tu sais maintenant à quoi t'attendre –la crainte de l'inconnu a disparu– et surtout, tu as eu la preuve aujourd'hui que tu arriverais à communiquer avec ton zanpakutô et aurais le pouvoir de l'arrêter si tu le souhaites...

Cette phrase tordit le ventre de Sayu.

- Shûhei !, cria-t-elle en s'écartant brutalement du shinigami. Et toi ? Toi ! Tu étais là, devant moi, et si je n'avais pas pu...tu aurais pu...tu aurais pu...Je suis tellement désolée, s'effondra-t-elle en tombant à genoux.

Hisagi la regard un instant, un petit sourire triste sur le visage.

- Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais, soupira-t-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés et l'enveloppant de son corps. Tu trouveras toujours le moyen de t'en vouloir pour quelque chose.

Sayu renifla discrètement. Elle était fatiguée...Tellement fatiguée...  
Il posa alors délicatement ses mains sur son visage et essuya ses larmes. Il la trouvait si touchante, si attachante, si...Il s'approcha doucement un peu plus et tendrement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'avait que ça à lui offrir, et c'était tout ce qu'elle attendait de lui.  
Elle soupira et cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, devenus imperméables à tout ce qui les entourait.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien rester un petit peu avec moi, s'il te plaît ?, souffla Sayu peu après, sans avoir bougé. Je sais que tu as du travail mais...je ne veux pas rester seule. Alors, juste un petit peu, s'il te plaît...

Sans un mot, Hisagi se redressa en glissant un bras autour de la taille de Sayu et un autre sous ses genoux. Il la souleva sans difficulté et la porta jusqu'à son futon où il l'allongea. Il s'assit tout près d'elle, lui tenant une main et caressant son front de l'autre. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se parler. Il serait là quoi qu'il advienne, elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Une esquisse de sourire pour un remerciement et une main qui se serre pour terminer de la sécuriser.

Les minutes passèrent. La crainte s'envola. Le souffle se calma. La fatigue l'emportant, Sayu finit par fermer doucement les yeux sur Hisagi qui la regardait affectueusement. Elle le sentit se pencher vers elle et lui poser un dernier baiser sur le front.

- Repose-toi, ma princesse.

Il s'en alla ensuite à contre cœur, persuadé pour la première fois que sa place, à cet instant, n'était pas auprès du deuxième groupe de sa garde, mais avec celle qu'il aimait...

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Sayu eut un sommeil agité. Car même s'il fut loin du cauchemar, elle y fit une rencontre à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

Se retrouvant au milieu d'une forêt, elle entraperçut entre les arbres une lumière d'une intensité si forte qu'elle se sentit attirée par elle. Elle avança aussitôt dans sa direction sans éprouver la moindre inquiétude, se demandant simplement de quoi il pouvait s'agir.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva au milieu d'une clairière qui lui rappela vaguement quelque chose, mais où la lumière avait disparu. Elle marcha alors jusqu'en son centre et leva la tête, observant ce qui l'entourait. C'est alors que soudain, émergeant d'entre les arbre, un être gigantesque apparut. Sayu n'en avait jamais vu de tel, mais pourtant, il lui sembla étrangement familier.  
Malgré le fait que sa tête n'avait rien de reptilien mais était au contraire fine et avenante, il ressemblait à un grand dragon blanc, aux ailes noires et à la queue longue et fine dont le tranchant était aussi redoutable qu'un sabre. Il la fixait de ses yeux bleus aux pupilles rouges verticales, dans le silence, dans l'attente.

Il était immense, très impressionnant, dégageant une force incroyable. Pourtant, incapable de ressentir la moindre crainte à sa seule vue, Sayu s'en approcha doucement, sentant, au fur et à mesure que la distance qui les séparait diminuait, sa propre aura, non pas rejetée, mais fusionner avec celle qui l'entourait maintenant.  
À quelques mètres de lui, elle s'arrêta et le contempla, incrédule mais heureuse. Elle ne se demanda pas si ce qu'elle était en train de vivre était un rêve. Elle savait que ça n'en était pas un. Il était simplement venu la trouver durant son sommeil.

Elle leva alors une main hésitante, comme si à cette distance, elle pouvait le toucher et murmura :

- Seigi no Iki ?

En même temps que l'être hocha la tête en déployant ses immenses ailes, un bruit semblable à un chant de baleines retentit. Sayu sentit un frisson la parcourir, les larmes lui monter. Elle pinça ses lèvres pour éviter de se laisser trop aller.  
Elle ne s'était jamais demandée à quoi ressemblait son zanpakutô. Mais maintenant qu'il se tenait devant elle, si majestueux, si sécurisant, elle aurait aimé qu'il reste à jamais ainsi.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, lui dit-il soudain par la pensée d'une voix profonde, ni de ton pouvoir, ni de ce que tu pourrais en faire. Je n'agis que sous l'impulsion de la Justice et ne tuerais jamais d'innocents. Ai confiance...parce que moi, j'ai confiance en toi...

Sayu sentit des larmes de soulagement couler le long de ses joues. Elle sourit à Seigi no Iki avec sincérité, avec reconnaissance. Qui d'autre que lui était mieux placé pour venir lui redonner confiance ?

Sans savoir comment, Sayu se trouvait à présent à moins d'un mètre du dragon. Elle leva une nouvelle fois la main afin de pouvoir le caresser. Mais tout à coup, sa vision devint floue et tout autour d'elle disparut. Il ne resta qu'un fin rai de lumière...qui provenait de la petite fenêtre de sa chambre et qui indiquait qu'il était temps de se lever.

* * *

Tout en enfilant son uniforme, Sayu réalisa brusquement que son angoisse de la veille avait en grande partie disparu...Mais disparu pour laisser place à une légère frustration de ne pas avoir su mieux profiter du peu de temps qu'elle avait pu passer avec Hisagi.  
Maintenant que ses craintes concernant son pouvoir ne la tracassaient plus, elle se dit que pour une fois où ils avaient été tous les deux –et ce, presque avec la bénédiction de Tôsen, en plus– au lieu de rester amoureusement ensemble, tendrement enlacés, il avait fallu qu'elle déverse encore une tonne de larmes !  
S'il ne la prenait pas pour une dépressive après tout ça, il ne le ferait jamais...

Mais un « gong » sonore provenant de la cours eut vite fait de lui rappeler quels étaient ses devoirs du moment et que pour se prendre la tête, elle aurait toute sa prochaine soirée en célibataire pour le faire. Ainsi, cessant de réfléchir, elle termina rapidement de se préparer et rejoignit ses camarades.

C'est en arrivant dans la cours qu'elle apprit que les ryokas étant toujours en vadrouille dans le Seireitei (confirmant la belle pagaille que leurs présences avait causé), que Tôsen et Hisagi seraient absents de la division ce jour-là et que ce serait donc à elle qu'incomberait de prendre en charge les entraînements du matin.  
Au moins, avec un emploi du temps pareil, elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de songer à autre chose. C'était toujours ça.

* * *

Un petit moment après, une fois l'appel fait et quelques instructions données à ceux qui resteraient au siège de la division, Sayu prit la tête de ses hommes en direction du terrain d'entraînement.

En chemin, elle croisa Saori qui, accompagnée de quelques autres shinigami de la dixième division, constituaient un groupe de surveillance mobile. Chacune ayant donc à faire pour le moment, leur échange se résuma à quelques phrases.

- Hello Itami-chan !, lança gaiement Saori avec son entrain habituel, dès qu'elle l'aperçut.  
- Hé ! Fukuda-chan !, s'écria Sayu avec un grand sourire. Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! Comment vas-tu ?  
- Ben ma foi, je crois que ça pourrait être pire, plaisanta Saori. On part un peu vadrouiller dans le secteur, dit-elle en pointant du doigt les shinigami qui la suivaient, histoire de voir si on arrive enfin à repérer les autres !  
- Les ryokas ?, reprit Sayu amusée. Hé bien, bon courage alors !

Mais au moment où les deux groupes étaient sur le point de se séparer, Saori lança un regard comme elle seule savait le faire quand elle discernait quelque chose d'intéressant et :

- Dis donc, dis donc, Itami-chan, glissa-t-elle avec malice. T'as l'air d'avoir la pêche, toi. Serait-ce à cause d'une certaine personne que je conn...

Mais Sayu lui plaqua aussitôt une main sur la bouche, tout en ressentant une terrible bouffée de chaleur la rendre écarlate.

- Non mais oh !, s'étrangla-t-elle. Ça va pas ? On n'est pas seules là !

Effectivement, entre le groupe de surveillance de Saori et la très grande majorité des soldats de la neuvième division qui suivaient Sayu, ça faisait un peu trop de monde pour commencer à bavarder de la vie privée de chacune.  
Décidément, Saori était vraiment incroyable (pour ne pas dire irrécupérable) quand elle s'y mettait. À croire que son lieutenant commençait à lui déteindre dessus. Ceci-dit, jamais Sayu n'aurait pu espérer rencontrer meilleure amie.

- Bon...euh..., ajouta-t-elle toute gênée après avoir remarqué les sourires goguenards qui s'étalaient sur le visage de ceux qui se trouvaient proches d'elle, on en discutera un peu plus tard si tu veux bien, d'accord ?  
- Je veux, oui !, rigola Saori qui lui fit un geste de la main en guise d'au revoir.

Sayu soupira un bon coup. Franchement !, Saori avait le chic pour ce genre de choses.  
À côté de ça, n'étant pas totalement masochiste pour aller demander ce qui mettait ses camarades d'aussi bonne humeur, Sayu fit comme si de rien n'était et reprit tranquillement la marche vers le terrain d'entraînement où elle commença par présenter les exercices avant que les autres ne les exécutent à leur tour.

* * *

C'est ainsi que les jours passèrent, tous semblant le miroir de son précédent, jusqu'à ce que tout se déclenche pour de bon.

Comme si cela avait été planifié d'une main de maître, les évènements s'enchaînèrent avec une synchronisation presque effrayante : les ryokas furent repérés, l'exécution d'une shinigami de la treizième division était programmée, mais surtout, bouleversant le Gotei 13, le subterfuge qui avait masqué la trahison du capitaine de la cinquième division, ainsi que celui de la troisième, fut mis à jour.


	31. Horrible véritépouvoir maudit

Note : Bonjour bonjouuur ^^ ! Et voici la suite. Alors, bonne lecture et bonne journée à tous =^o^= !

* * *

La nouvelle était tombée comme on entend soudain sonner le glas. Un malaise était né insidieusement dans l'esprit de tous, provoquant incompréhension et ahurissement.  
Aizen n'était pas mort, certes. Mais la réjouissance de cette annonce avait été suivie d'une telle désillusion que tout avait semblé plus cruel encore.

Illusion, imposture, mensonges...

En l'espace de quelques minutes, l'anarchie la plus totale avait envahi le Seireitei. Tout le monde s'était mis à courir dans tous les sens, ne sachant plus ce qu'il convenait de faire dans ce désordre, ni vers qui se tourner.  
Mais dans tout cela, aussi nombreux purent être les shinigami à avoir du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, le choc que ressentit Sayu dépassa de loin le tourment des autres.  
Dans cette agitation, imperméable à la frénésie qui s'était emparée de tous, seule dans l'un des bureaux de sa division, la jeune fille restait interdite face à cette trahison, incapable de réagir comme elle aurait dû le faire.

Ses rapports abandonnés négligemment sur la table où elle achevait de les relire, à l'entente des révélations d'Isane, elle s'était brusquement relevée, renversant son encrier, ses yeux reflétant son incrédulité, ses mains en appui précaire sur la table de bois, et était demeurée un moment dans cette position, désarmée, impuissante. Elle s'était ensuite tournée vers la lumière et approchée lentement de la fenêtre, posant son regard vide sur la cour où les siens avaient à présent disparu.

Où était Hisagi ? Et Saori ? Et Hanatarô ? Où étaient ceux avec qui elle partageait sa vie, ses pensées, ses bonheurs et ses malheurs. Où étaient-ils tous, pour que l'un d'entre eux lui dise que tout n'était qu'une terrible méprise ? Où étaient-ils ?

Son cœur s'emballa soudain. Son souffle s'accéléra. L'air lui manqua. Ses yeux se voilèrent.  
_Ichimaru...  
_Non, pas lui. Pas lui ! Pas cet homme qui l'avait si souvent encouragée, guidée. Qui s'était montré si compréhensif, prévenant, protecteur... Non, ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible. Mais pourtant...  
Était-elle donc la seule à ne pas vouloir y croire ?

_Ichimaru_...

Ses pensées devenaient confuses. Ce visage souriant aux faix airs de lutin espiègle qu'elle connaissait si bien s'imposa violemment à elle. Elle ferma les yeux, crispa ses poings contre ses tempes, secoua sa tête, essaya de se débarrasser de ces images dérangeantes. Elle se plaqua contre le mur qui encadrait la fenêtre du bureau et se laissa glisser à terre.

Tout autour d'elle, c'était le vide. Son bureau, sa capitainerie... Tout avait été déserté par les soldats qui cherchaient à présent conseil auprès de leurs officiers.  
Mais elle, elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle ne le pouvait pas le faire... Ça aurait été devoir ouvrir les yeux et reconnaître comme vraies des choses troublantes et trop nombreuses pour que son esprit les accepte.

Sayu resta de longues minutes ainsi, seule, prostrée, perdue. Puis, dans un élan indéfinissable, à la recherche de l'inconnu, de ceux qui pourraient la réconforter, elle se leva, traversa machinalement la pièce, en sortit, longea le couloir, descendit les escaliers, s'arrêta un instant dans la cour où aucune âme n'errait, puis se dirigea d'un pas lent et vacillant dans les rues du Seireitei, se faisant heurter au hasard des rencontres par ceux qui cherchaient et couraient toujours.

* * *

Totalement ahurie en plein milieu d'une rue, elle se fit soudain plus durement bousculer par un membre de la septième division qui, comme la majorité des autres shinigami à présent, se précipitait vers le Sôkyoku, lieu où, même si l'on ignorait encore exactement ce qu'il s'y passait, d'autres évènements se déroulaient en plus de l'exécution prévue de Kuchiki Rukia.  
Ce heurt sortit enfin Sayu de sa léthargie.

- Pardon !, s'excusa l'homme, arrêtant contre toute attente sa course et prenant même le temps d'aider Sayu à se relever.

Il fut alors étonné de lire une telle perdition sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Est-ce que ça va ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Sayu mit quelques instants à réagir.

- Euh... Oui... Oui, je crois. Merci.  
- Très bien. Suis-moi, dans ce cas !, l'invita le shinigami. Il faut monter au Sôkyoku immédiatement ! On a besoin d'aide là-bas.

Mais tandis que l'homme reprenait sa course sans vérifier qu'il était bien suivi, Sayu, elle, resta sur place, dans une rue terriblement animée seulement quelques instants auparavant, mais qui était maintenant vide de monde, vide de bruit.

Elle n'arrivait décidément plus à réfléchir. Elle avait besoin de temps pour reprendre ses esprits, recouvrer son énergie - pour savoir désormais quoi faire au plus juste.  
Elle soupira alors profondément, tentant de remettre ses idées en ordre dans sa tête, de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Ainsi passèrent de longues minutes sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Elle réalisa soudain que ceux qu'elle cherchait avaient certainement dû suivre le mouvement -et les consignes- et se rapprocher du Sôkyoku.

* * *

Désormais parfaitement réveillée et connaissant de surcroît un raccourci pour atteindre la terrasse où l'énorme hallebarde était posée, Sayu se décida sur l'instant et se mit à courir par d'autres ruelles peu empruntées.

Elle courait à présent depuis un petit moment, concentrée sur son objectif, se questionnant sur ce que sa présence tout en haut du Seireitei pourrait bien lui apprendre de nouveau, lorsqu'elle rencontra au hasard d'un croisement de ruelles la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à trouver en de tels lieux, en de telles circonstances et dans une telle position : son capitaine, Kaname Tôsen.

D'abord surprise de trouver l'officier ici alors qu'ordre explicite avait apparemment été donné de se rendre au plus vite sur la Colline, elle repéra et fut ensuite rapidement interpellée en constatant que non-seulement son capitaine se trouvait ici, mais surtout qu'il s'y trouvait avec une personne qui avait encore moins sa place dans les dédales du Seireitei : Kuchiki Rukia, tenue comme un sac sous le bras du shinigami, inconsciente, bâillonnée et les mains ligotées dans le dos.

Que faisait-elle là ?

Mais malgré de se connaître un tant soit peu et d'avoir multitude de pensées ou questions qui s'entrechoquaient dans leur tête, les deux soldats restèrent tout d'abord face à face, se dévisageant avec incrédulité pour l'un, réflexion profonde pour l'autre, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit émis, sans qu'aucune question ne parvienne à franchir la barrière orale pour être exprimée.

C'est là que tout à coup, ressentant à nouveau mystérieusement les affres de la trahison de son ex-capitaine, Sayu fixa Tôsen, sourcils froncés.

- Tôsen taishô, demanda-t-elle prudemment, que se passe-t-il ?

Puis reportant son regard vers le corps inerte de Rukia.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici avec...?  
- S'il te plaît, la coupa calmement, dans l'ombre d'un soupir Tôsen, ne te mêle pas de ça, Itami-san. Tu es une personne pure et innocente, qui aime la justice aussi fort que j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui faire confiance. Alors écarte-toi. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre une personne comme toi.

« _Ne te mêle pas de ça..._ », « _Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi..._ ». Sayu était-elle en proie à des hallucinations ou bien les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre signifiaient que... Non !

- Taishô !, s'alarma-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, enfin ?

Mais devant le silence éloquent de Tôsen, frappée d'horreur :

- Taishô..., murmura Sayu, un frisson glaçant la figeant dans son être. Ne me dites pas que... Vous n'êtes pas vous aussi ?... Le capitaine Aizen... Le capitaine Ichimaru et...vous ? Non ! Pas vous, taishô ! Vous n'êtes pas comme ça ! Pas comme _lui_ !

Une esquisse de sourire désabusé se dessina sur les minces lèvres du shinigami.

- Non, Itami-san, répondit Tôsen d'une voix toujours aussi posée mais qui n'avait toutefois plus rien de rassurante. Je ne suis pas comme lui, mais il me donne cependant la possibilité d'atteindre mon but. Alors je le suis. C'est tout. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, écarte-toi et poursuis ton chemin. Tu auras bien d'autres occasions plus tard de me retrouver.

Mais Sayu ne bougea pas. Les paroles défilant, le doute s'était plus qu'insinué en elle. Elle était déjà au bord de la rupture, et là, ce fut trop pour elle. Sa tolérance ne put en supporter davantage et c'est tout son corps qui y réagit.  
De son côté, comprenant où les choses allaient désormais fatalement arriver, Tôsen dut se résoudre à déposer précautionneusement le corps de Rukia par-terre avant de se tourner vers son troisième siège.

- J'aurais tellement aimé éviter d'en arriver là, soupira-t-il sincèrement en remuant doucement la tête. Tout n'aurait pu qu'être que préventions, mais il semblerait que Aizen-sama ait vu juste à ton sujet dès le départ.

Il sourit alors bizarrement.

- Tu me fais penser à _elle_... Mais pour elle justement, et ce que je me suis juré, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Prépare-toi, Sayu Itami !

C'est à cet instant que, malgré le choc encore bien présent de la trahison d'Ichimaru et les paroles lourdes de sens de Tôsen, Sayu sentit en une fraction de seconde -fraction salvatrice- que la situation dégénérait brutalement. Elle bondit en arrière, se dégageant aussitôt, mettant un espace vital entre elle et le capitaine. Aussi rapide que lui, elle dégaina Seigi no Iki, qui, ressentant la menace qui pesait sur Sayu, se libéra immédiatement au plus fort de son puissance.

Tôsen était rapide et expérimenté, pourtant, en toute connaissance de cause, il avait laissé échapper quelques précieuses secondes à l'avantage de Sayu qui put ainsi « voir »...et n'en éprouver qu'un choc plus grand.  
Elle n'eut qu'une vision, une seule, mais suffisante.  
Réunis dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu, elle vit Tôsen, Aizen et Ichimaru et entendit une phrase : « _Il est temps maintenant pour Itami de changer de division afin de pouvoir en finir au moment voulu. Faites ce qu'il faut pour ça..._ ».  
Puis, plus rien. Son regard se figea, horrifié.

_Manipulée... _Elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être que manipulée...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les shinigami se regroupaient toujours sur la Colline du Sôkyoku où Aizen et Ichimaru avaient été localisés. Pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et qui avait bien suffisamment de quoi monopoliser ses pensées, un étrange pressentiment, aussi nauséeux que soudain, enveloppa brusquement Hisagi. Alors que le lieutenant venait prêter main forte à ses collègues, il remarqua soudain l'absence de Sayu – Sayu qu'il connaissait trop bien pour ne pas comprendre pourquoi, en de pareilles circonstances, elle n'était pas encore là, Seigi no Iki en mains, prête à lancer une première attaque.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'interroger davantage à ce propos...

À peine essaya-t-il d'interpréter cette absence que son cœur bondit, paniqué.  
En plus d'assister à la résurrection malheureuse du capitaine de la cinquième division, une colonne d'énergie surpuissante déchira soudain le ciel, détournant pour quelques instants l'attention de chacun, les frappant à nouveau durement dans leurs certitudes. Une colonne d'énergie familière qui ne pouvait être créée que par une seule personne, mais surtout, qui ne présageait rien de bon à venir.

De ce fait, partagés entre le désir de savoir ce qu'il se passait loin d'eux et celui de vouloir coûte que coûte arrêter Aizen et Ichimaru, les shinigami sur place ne savaient plus trop vers quoi se tourner.  
Mais lorsque Hisagi remarqua le petit rictus éloquent qui pointa aux lèvres d'Aizen, son pressentiment vira à la certitude et il n'écouta que son instinct. Il oublia tout : pourquoi il était venu à cet endroit, qui s'y trouvaient, ce qu'il risquait de se passer dans les minutes qui allaient suivre près du Sôkyoku. Il fit fi de tout cela et concentra sa pensée sur Sayu. Sayu qu'il devina déjà terriblement troublée par la terrible annonce. Sayu qui aurait dû être à ses côtés mais qui n'y était pas. Sayu qui se trouvait à cet instant précis dans une situation dangereuse alors que lui, flottait dans l'inquiétude et l'ignorance.

Ne prêtant aucune attention aux remarques interdites que lui lancèrent ses collègues lorsqu'il quitta la place à toute allure, Hisagi ne pensait qu'à une chose : arriver au plus vite jusqu'à la colonne...qui fut brutalement, à son grand effroi, engloutie par une sphère noire. Le lieutenant arrêta net sa course et fixa, abasourdi, l'étrange phénomène.

- Tôsen...taishô ?

Il ne comprenait pas et ne savait toujours rien. Pourtant, il lui était immédiatement et instinctivement apparu que ces deux libérations avaient à voir l'une contre l'autre. Il n'en hâta que plus sa course.

* * *

- Pourquoi ?, demanda Sayu. _Pourquoi_...?

Sa voix était faible, désemparée. Elle tenait bon mais se sentait en même temps durement ébranlée. Cependant, malgré l'efficace bankai de Tôsen, l'énergie de Seigi no Iki résistait pour le moment. La colonne d'énergie en elle-même avait disparu mais subsistait toujours une clarté autour de la jeune fille qui l'empêcha de sombrer dans le noir complet d'Enma korogi. Cela lui permit également de voir son...adverse lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle d'un ton désolé.

- Pour le peu que je t'ai côtoyée, Itami-san, tu n'es à l'évidence pas une personne qui mérite un tel sort. Tu sembles pourtant ne pas vouloir me laisser le choix... Ayant néanmoins du respect pour toi, je te dirai d'abord ce qu'il en a toujours été te concernant.

Sayu n'éprouva alors aucune crainte. Bizarrement, malgré la funeste annonce de Tôsen, la seule chose qui attira son attention fut de découvrir « _pourquoi ?_ »_._

Durant la fraction de seconde où Seigi no Iki avait pris de cours Suzumushi, ce que Sayu avait pu voir dans l'esprit de son capitaine, ajouté à la récente vérité, lui avait permis de comprendre qu'elle avait été le pion d'un certain projet. Mais au-delà de se demander « lequel ? », elle se focalisa sur le fait que pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était consciente de cette capacité propre à Seigi no Iki de percer les trames obscures des âmes, celui-ci n'était pas parvenu à y voir plus qu'une phrase. Qu'est-ce que cette phrase pouvait bien avoir de « regrettable » aux yeux de celui qui l'avait retenue ? Et pourquoi la vision avait-elle été si courte ? Sayu commençait de nouveau à se perdre lorsque le timbre de voix si caractéristique de Tôsen la ramena au présent.

- Il a été très rapidement su que quelqu'un dans ta promotion possédait un pouvoir particulier. Un pouvoir qui aurait aussi bien pu nous servir qu'empêcher beaucoup de choses de se réaliser, pouvant ainsi compromettre certains aspects de notre plan. Il n'a alors pas fallu bien longtemps pour trouver cette personne - un zanpakutô tel que le tien, même sous sa forme de base, révèle un pouvoir particulier que les plus érudits d'entre nous remarquent aisément. Un pouvoir que beaucoup admirent, mais qui pourtant, quand on voit le parcours qu'il t'a infligé, ne t'aura menée, toi, que sur le chemin de la souffrance. Dans la continuité des évènements, tes choix ont fait que par « bonheur » pour nous, tu ais choisi de ton propre chef d'intégrer la division sous le commandement de la personne la plus amène pour te mette en confiance et t'encourager à développer tes capacités.

Sayu avala sa salive avec difficulté et se rappela de ses premiers jours à la troisième division, l'air terriblement déçue.

- Vous... Vous voulez dire que lorsque le capitaine Ichimaru venait me voir, si gentil, si souriant, en réalité, il n'espérait que...?  
- ...que tu arrives seulement à faire rapidement évoluer Seigi no Iki, de manière à ce que l'on puisse juger à quel point il pourrait se révéler dangereux – car au vu du caractère que tu as très tôt montré et de ton sens aigu de la justice, il nous est rapidement apparu que tu ne consentirais jamais à faire certains sacrifices, termina pour elle Tôsen. Oui, c'est cela, tu as bien compris.  
- Évidemment que n'aurais jamais accepté !, vociféra brusquement Sayu, l'indignation lui faisant trembler la voix. Je ne suis pas une traîtresse, _moi_ !

Elle se moquait de la réaction que Tôsen aurait face à cette provocation. En vérité, elle était même persuadée qu'il n'y répondrait pas. Ils étaient pour le moment embarqués dans cette discussion et instinctivement, avec le caractère qu'il avait, elle savait qu'il poursuivrait son explication aussi loin qu'elle le laisserait physiquement faire.

Et effectivement, Tôsen poursuivit du même ton sans relever.

- Cependant, malgré ta motivation et ta ténacité, tu ne semblais pas trouver la voix pour accéder aux pouvoirs de ton zanpakutô. C'est pour cela que les choses ont volontairement été amenées de manière à ce que tu les rencontres pour la première fois dans des conditions propices : lors des évaluations...face à Shimizu.  
- Quoi ?, s'exclama Sayu. Shimizu était lui aussi dans le coup ?  
- Ne dis pas de bêtise, la reprit aimablement Tôsen. Un être aussi lâche et méprisable... Cependant, la hargne qu'il t'a très rapidement vouée nous a servis. Il aura simplement fallu dans un premier temps qu'il te pousse assez loin pour que tu parviennes à libérer ton shikai et ensuite, que nous attendions la bonne occasion -toujours grâce à lui- pour que le pouvoir que nous attendions ne se dévoile enfin.  
- Attendez !, l'interrompit soudain Sayu qui espérait avoir mal compris et sentit brusquement sa gorge se dessécher sous le coup de l'émotion. Vous parlez comme si tout avait été programmé.

Tôsen ne répondit pas mais afficha un visage grave qui tint lieu de réponse. Sayu secoua nerveusement sa tête pour garder son calme.

- C'est du délire, murmura-t-elle ensuite avant de reprendre d'une voix plus affirmée. J'ai effectivement affronté Shimizu durant les évaluations. Mais si j'ai pu le faire, ce n'est que parce que le combat précédent a...

Et là, Tôsen esquissa un petit sourire, et l'air amusé d'Ichimaru venant prendre place à ses côtés le jour des combats se fit plus net que jamais.  
« _Tiens...? Il semblerait que tu sois finalement dispensée du prochain combat, Itami-chan, constata tranquillement cette même voix que Sayu avait entendue quelques minutes seulement avant la détonation_ ».  
Elle était incapable de parler tant cette nouvelle révélation la stupéfia.

- Tu es bien naïve, Itami-san, soupira alors Tôsen. « L'accident » qui t'a permis de passer un tour a simplement été habilement provoqué par Ichimaru qui tenait absolument à ce que tu rencontres une nouvelle fois Shimizu. Seul cet être était en mesure, de part sa menace et son arrogance, de faire réagir ton arme.  
- Mais..., essaya toutefois d'objecter jusqu'au bout Sayu. Au moment où les deux shinigami ont été évacués, le capitaine Ichimaru était à côté de moi. Je l'aurais vu s'il avait lancé un sort de kidô ou autre chose !  
- Tu sous-estimes ton ex-capitaine, Itami-san.

Cette simple réponse effraya Sayu. Comment quelqu'un en qui elle avait eu tant confiance avait pu si facilement la duper ? Comment pouvait-on se comporter ainsi envers ceux qui croyaient au bien, à la justice ? Comment pouvait-on se permettre de flouer tout ça ?

Un lourd silence se posa entre eux deux, qui se tenaient toujours à une distance régulière l'un de l'autre. Chacun savait comment tout cela allait se terminer, mais ils savaient aussi que leur conversation n'en était pas encore pour autant finie.

- Ça veut donc dire que ce soir-là aussi, lorsque nous avons été agressés par Shimizu et sa bande, c'est vous qui vous étiez arrangés à les faire agir de la sorte ?, en déduisit Sayu, dont les sentiments commençaient à ne devenir plus qu'écœurement.  
- Non, la détrompa aussitôt Tôsen. Cet événement n'avait pas été prévu – même si sur certains points, il nous aura fortement arrangés, car bien que tu ais été grandement éprouvée par la libération totale de ton zanpakutô, nous avons ainsi pu entrevoir qu'il était bel et bien dangereux. En même temps, nous avons pris conscience que Shimizu pourrait nous poser des problèmes s'il continuait à s'acharner ainsi contre toi. Le but final étant de faire se dévoiler tous les pouvoirs de Seigi no Iki, si Shimizu persistait et finissait par te blesser sérieusement avant que tout n'ait pu être observé, cela nous aurait posé des problèmes.

Sayu tiqua.

- Si vous redoutiez tant le pouvoir de Seigi no Iki et que vous étiez sûr que je ne vous suivrais jamais, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tout simplement éliminer ?, demanda-t-elle avec défiance, la rage au cœur  
- « _Pourquoi_ » ?, répéta Tôsen. Parce qu'avec tout ce qu'il se passait à ce moment-là et l'affection que te vouait ton lieutenant de l'époque, il n'aurait pas été raisonnable d'agir ainsi. Mieux valait te laisser évoluer pour voir à quoi nous en tenir pour mieux te parer au moment voulu.  
- Donc...vous vous êtes « occupés » de Shimizu..., murmura Sayu pour elle, sachant déjà ce que Tôsen allait répondre.  
- Sa lâcheté lui aura été fatale, déclara-t-il avec froideur. Tandis qu'il abandonnait ses complices sur la place, regagnant en toute discrétion sa division, il rencontra Ichimaru qui l'avait, depuis le début de l'agression, suivi...

Sayu imagina alors la scène et en eut le souffle coupé. Elle en aurait presque éprouvé de la peine à s'imaginer Shimizu, marionnette ignorante et destinée à...

- ...et qui s'occupa de lui de manière à ce qu'il ne nous cause plus aucun problème.

C'était donc cela : Ichimaru avait assassiné Shimizu lorsque celui-ci était devenu inutile, voir gênant. Sayu en eut la nausée. Tôsen attendit alors un court instant puis :

- Ne sois pas si triste pour cet homme, Itami-san, déclara-t-il d'un ton...chaleureux ? Shimizu n'avait aucune valeur. À partir de là, le plan mis sur pied par Aizen-sama se déroula comme il l'avait annoncé et il ne restait plus qu'à le poursuivre.

Sayu releva la tête et dévisagea Tôsen, rageuse. Comment pouvait-il parler de « valeur » avec ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme que lorsqu'on le trouvait derrière son bureau à formuler ses leçons de sagesse ? Quelle conception des choses cet homme avait-il ?

La colère bourdonnait aux oreilles de Sayu qui espéra un instant qu'il en finisse avec ses racontars et qu'enfin, elle puisse exprimer tout le dégoût et l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour des êtres pareils.

Mais en voyant l'image de Tôsen impassible, elle réalisa peu à peu que sa voix posée lui parvenait encore.

- ... C'est lui qui s'est arrangé pour qu'il y ait ce décalage durant ta première mission. Cela aura ainsi permis à des hollows bien plus puissants que ce que les analyses de la douzième division avaient prévues de pénétrer dans la Soul Society sans éveiller les soupçons et ainsi te pousser à libérer la forme ultime de ton zanpakutô une nouvelle fois. Seuls des combats de ce niveau et réalisés dans ces conditions-là pouvaient y arriver.

Assommée. Sayu n'en revenait pas. C'était tellement gros. Mais ça tenait pourtant tellement bien la route... Mais au souvenir de cette première mission, une image lui revint brusquement en mémoire : un adjuchas. Cet adjuchas féroce qu'elle avait pour la première fois aperçu, exhibant enfourché au bout de sa corne...

- Et Ishii alors !, hurla-t-elle soudain, son regard emplit d'une haine meurtrière. Qu'est-ce que Ishii vous avait fait, lui ? Il était une menace à vos intrigues, peut-être ? Méritait-il de mourir ainsi ?

Tôsen soupira.

- Tu ne veux donc pas comprendre que dans chaque guerre, il y a forcément des victimes...  
- « _Des victimes_ » ?, s'étrangla Sayu. Alors pour vous, c'est aussi simple que ça : bon ou mauvais, si quelqu'un est sur votre chemin, vous l'éliminez, c'est tout ! C'est le fondement de vos concepts ? C'est abject ! C'est tout ce que c'est ! C'est un moyen ignoble de se donner bonne conscience !  
- La mort de Ishii n'était pas programmée et sa survie ne nous aurait en rien dérangé, crois-moi.

Sayu suffoqua sur place : comme si ces paroles auraient pu la calmer. Elle sentait des larmes de rage lui couler sur le visage. Tout ça la dépassait, mais tout ça la scandalisait aussi comme jamais encore elle ne l'avait été.

Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle avait croisé Tôsen au hasard d'une rue, portant le corps inanimé de cette condamnée de la treizième division. Elle ne savait pas plus ce qu'il comptait en faire – et à vrai dire, elle était loin de se poser ce genre de question. Elle était plutôt en train de découvrir à quel point, sous de faux sourires, on s'était joué d'elle. À quel point ceux qui lui étaient chers étaient susceptibles, au nom de ces fondements guerriers, de périr misérablement à leur tour.

Jusqu'à quand comptaient-ils donc poursuivre ces jeux macabres ?

- Nous est ensuite apparu un événement qui, compte tenu du pouvoir révélé de ton zanpakutô, nous a fortement arrangé, déclara Tôsen, : les sentiments réciproques qui vous avez avec Hisagi. Car peu de temps avant que Aizen-sama se fasse passer pour mort, il était indispensable que tu changes de division et viennes dans la mienne. Après cet « incident », tu n'aurais certainement plus osé faire ta demande de mutation.

Sayu le regarda d'abord sans comprendre puis sentit son cœur douloureusement se serrer.

- Ne me dites pas que...Hisagi est aussi avec vous ?, bredouilla-t-elle péniblement en posant une main sur sa poitrine.  
- Non, la rassura aussitôt Tôsen - qui fut satisfait de voir qu'au moins pour ça, cette jeune fille pour qui il agissait avec un minimum de considération ne souffrirait pas. Hisagi n'est au courant de rien. Mais là encore, pour t'inciter à prendre une décision, il aura fallu attendre le bon moment et faire en sorte de provoquer les choses, donnant l'impression que tout se passait naturellement.

Sayu avala sa salive de travers.

- Ah ! Ne me dites pas que le coup du chien, c'est vous aussi ? Faut pas pousser quand même !

Elle avait presque envie d'en rire tellement s'imaginer quelqu'un jetant volontairement un chien dans un ruisseau pour la forcer à y aller lui semblait grotesque. Pourtant...

- Il aura simplement fallu profiter de ce jour où tu te retrouvas à proximité de lui et dans des conditions favorables.  
- Hein ? Vous avez vraiment...?  
- ...attendu que ton amie parte pour lâcher le chien – Ichimaru s'est retrouvé avec un nombre impressionnant d'égratignures ce jour-là, fit alors observer sans amusement Tôsen. Il lui a ensuite fallu te suivre de loin pour éviter que tu ne te noies, puis aller prendre place à l'endroit adéquate, pour, grâce à son zanpakutô, te permettre de prendre appui dessus et sortir de l'eau là où ça nous arrangeait. La suite, tu la connais...

* * *

Alors voilà pourquoi malgré le fait de s'être toujours montré aussi satisfait, Ichimaru ne s'était pas opposé à son transfert. Pourquoi il avait fait cette remarque qui l'avait tant faite cogiter lorsqu'elle était encore à l'hôpital. Voilà comment tant de choses qui lui avaient semblé de prime abord naturelles, n'étaient en réalité que tromperie.

Tôsen venait de lui dresser un tableau édifiant de la situation – de sa situation. La concernant, la boucle semblait être bouclée, sauf que... Sayu observa tout à coup l'endroit où elle se trouvait enfermée.

Tôsen la regarda à nouveau avec intérêt puis souffla :

- Tu te questionnes sur les raisons pour lesquelles tu te retrouves ici, sans avoir pu m'atteindre comme tu l'as déjà plusieurs fois fait avec ton zanpakutô ?, demanda-t-il calmement.  
- Et aussi pourquoi il était si important que je vienne dans votre division, compléta doucement Sayu sans même le regarder, ses yeux forçant pour essayer de deviner une limite à cette sphère noire et dense.

Tôsen prit alors son temps.

- Les deux sont intimement liés, annonça-t-il finalement.

Sayu reporta brusquement son attention sur lui et fronça les sourcils. Il poursuivit alors, mystérieux.

- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'au moment-même où Enma korogi nous a enveloppés, tu n'as plus rien ressenti et ton pouvoir a commencé lentement, mais inexorablement, à décliner ?

Réagissant brutalement comme si on venait de lui tirer un coup de poing dans le ventre, Sayu fixa avec attention la clarté qui l'entourait toujours et constata avec stupeur que son pouvoir avait significativement diminué depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés emprisonnés ici.

Et comme s'il semait au compte-goutte les indices dérangeants afin de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, sans encore lui donner de réponse, Tôsen ajouta :

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pu voir que ce fragment d'échanges qui doit en lui-même te paraître incohérent avec ce que tu perçois d'habitude ? Pourquoi si peu sans qu'il y ait eu de souffrance éveillée en moi ?

Mais Sayu demeurait muette, interdite, sachant déjà qu'à sa prochaine intervention, son nouvel ex-capitaine lui apporterait la réponse qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir.

- L'oubli, murmura alors Tôsen.

Sayu écarquilla les yeux, un frisson la parcourant dans tout son corps.

-_ L'oubli_..., murmura-t-elle en comprenant immédiatement l'effet désastreux engendré par cette notion sur son pouvoir.  
- Aurais-tu donc oublié la signification de l'emblème de la neuvième division, Itami-san ? L'oubli. L'oubli, qui préserve des souvenirs – qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. L'oubli, face auquel malgré toute ta bravoure et ton sens de la justice, avec ce zanpakutô-ci, tu ne peux rien. Pourquoi fallait-il absolument que tu quittes la troisième division pour venir dans la neuvième ? Parce que malgré la quantité de subterfuges et de moyens efficaces dont dispose Ichimaru pour manipuler et masquer la vérité, si par mégarde, il s'était un jour retrouvé mêlé à un incident où tu aurais libéré pleinement ton arme, il n'aurait rien pu faire pour t'empêcher de voir tout ce qui était déjà en lui. Car même s'il suit de son plein gré Aizen-sama, le risque que tu découvres une infime partie de notre plan n'était pas envisageable.

Sayu afficha soudain involontairement un rictus bien étrange – à mi-chemin entre le ricanement et le dédain.

- Le résultat est le même avec vous, je vous signale, siffla-t-elle. J'ai quand même réussi à voir suffisamment de chose pour en déduire que...  
- Sauf que mon bankai affaiblit considérablement le tien, murmura gravement Tôsen. Chose qu'aucune autre arme n'est en mesure de faire.

Cette deuxième piqûre la fit réagir. Sayu prit enfin conscience qu'au-delà d'une lumière qui faiblissait, c'est Seigi No Iki tout entier qui luttait de tout son être. Mais comment se sortir de là ? Comment permettre à son zanpakutô de regagner sa force ?

- Ainsi, poursuivit Tôsen, sans s'intéresser à son état, même si la forme actuelle de ton zanpakutô te préserve toujours pour le moment, son pouvoir destructeur n'a aucun effet sur moi et n'en aura jamais. Petit à petit, vaillamment, cette formidable énergie protectrice finira par percer Enma korogi, mais en retour, tu n'auras plus aucune défense à m'opposer. Alors je te le demande une dernière fois avant qu'il ne soit trop tard : laisse-moi aller, Itami-san. Il y a trop de belles choses qui t'attendent pour y renoncer maintenant. Les jeux sont de toute façon faits. Il ne tient qu'à toi de prolonger encore ton existence et d'être heureuse.

Et tandis que Tôsen finissait de parler, comme il venait de l'annoncer, la noirceur d'Enma korogi perdait significativement de son opacité. Mais en même temps, contrebalançant, c'est la colère qui grondait en Sayu. Elle ne se sentait plus seulement manipulée, mais humiliée.

- Ce que vous me demandez est impossible taishô, répondit-elle d'un ton lourd, et vous le savez parfaitement. Tout comme je sais que de belles choses m'attendent, ces mêmes choses deviendraient fades et perdraient toute leur beauté si j'abandonnais aussi facilement et vous laissais partir après avoir trahi tant de personnes. Avez-vous donc pensé à vos hommes, à votre lieutenant ?, s'emporta-t-elle soudain. À ce que vous représentez pour eux ? Aux shinigami...  
- Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé, répondit calmement Tôsen. Mais toi, y penses-tu aussi en ce moment ? Es-tu prête à risquer à ce point ta vie et les laisser seuls -à _le_ laisser seul-, alors que d'ici quelques instants seulement, tu n'auras plus aucune chance de me battre ?

Sayu le maudit. Comment pouvait-il retourner la situation avec autant de tranquillité et de facilité ? Hisagi représentait tant pour elle. Imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant le laisser seul en se sacrifiant inutilement -selon Tôsen- la rendait malade. Mais parce qu'elle avait tant de sentiments purs et profonds pour lui justement, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas aller jusqu'au bout. Elle ne voulait pas devenir une personne qu'il aurait au jour honte de regarder.

Voilà pourquoi, le cœur meurtri, son choix était fait. Aussi faible avait pu devenir Seigi no Iki, tous les deux, jusqu'à la fin, ils lutteraient pour l'honneur de ce en quoi ils croyaient.


	32. Ultime combat

- Arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Comme l'avait annoncé quelques minutes plus tôt Tôsen, Seigi no Iki avait fini par vaincre la sphère noire et compacte d'Enma korogi. Mais comme il l'avait également prédit, ce fut au prix pour Sayu de n'avoir plus qu'un sabre de troisième siège libéré sous sa forme shikai à opposer à un remarquable capitaine. Mais qu'importe. Elle avait pris sa décision et quelque fut la force de son zanpakutô à cet instant, elle ne renoncerait pas. _Eux_, elle ne les trahirait pas...

Le soleil perçant soudain manqua de l'éblouir par sa lumière, mais Sayu resta vigilante. Sabre désormais en mains, elle le brandissait devant elle, face à son adverse.  
Seulement, durant l'évaporation de l'ombre noire, Hisagi les avait enfin rejoints et avait pu entendre, sans réaliser encore ce que cela signifiait, les derniers mots de leur conversation.

« _Es-tu prête à risquer à ce point ta vie et les laisser seuls -à le laisser seul-, alors que d'ici quelques instants seulement, tu n'auras plus aucune chance de me battre ?_ »

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi son capitaine tiendrait-il un tel discours ?  
Le lieutenant était si loin d'envisager les choses comme elles l'étaient en réalité que tout ça n'avait aucun sens pour lui.

Soudain, son regard balayant la scène s'arrêta sur une silhouette déposée à quelques mètres de Tôsen. Rukia. Toujours à terre et inconsciente, le capitaine de la neuvième division se dressait tel un mur entre elle et ceux qui auraient voulu s'en approcher.

Déstabilisé, Hisagi chercha une réponse à la multitude d'interrogations qui fusaient douloureusement dans sa tête. Il regarda d'abord Sayu. Que faisait-elle ici, prête au combat, levant avec une telle détermination Seigi no Iki, qui émettait alors ce souffle si caractéristique ? Pourquoi le zanpakutô, après avoir libéré toute sa puissance, l'avait-il ensuite réduite ? Et elle, si disciplinée et respectueuse, qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'elle se retrouve dans une telle position, face à son officier supérieur, affichant ce regard droit et sincère que rien n'aurait pu ébranler ?

Sentant Hisagi proche, Sayu se tourna un instant vers lui, laissant entrevoir sur son visage un voile fugace de soulagement mêlé d'inquiétude qui le perturba un peu plus, avant de reporter son attention sur Tôsen. Tôsen... Comme à son habitude, le shinigami ne laissa transparaitre aucune émotion. Son visage impassible n'était tourné ni vers Sayu, ni vers Hisagi. Il restait à sa place, silencieux, insondable. Et même si son sabre était toujours orienté vers le sol, pour le connaître suffisamment, Hisagi savait que cette posture n'avait rien de significative. Malgré une image attentiste, son capitaine était sur ses gardes.

Le caractère singulier de ce face-à-face fut davantage renforcé par la présence de celle qui n'avait rien à faire à cet endroit : Rukia. À ce moment précis, elle aurait dû se trouver sur le Sôkyoku. Alors pourquoi n'y était-elle pas ? Était-elle l'enjeu de cette rencontre qui semblait avoir provoqué l'incompréhensible ?  
Pourquoi Tôsen avait laissé entendre que s'il se battait contre Sayu, elle mourait ? Ils avaient donc l'intention d'aller si loin ? Mais pourquoi ?

* * *

Et là, soudain, la voix d'un lieutenant qui résonna à nouveau dans sa tête -dans leur tête à tous-, puis un développement cohérent qui permit de tout expliquer. Tout se mit en place dans l'esprit d'Hisagi qui en perdit pied quelques secondes.  
Le shinigami se retrouva brusquement dans une position on ne peut plus tragique où il devait pourtant se forcer à admettre que son capitaine, le shinigami qui lui avait tant enseigné, avait lui aussi...

Il se figea, tétanisé par cette image et fixa l'officier de deux yeux horrifiés.

- Tôsen taishô, murmura-t-il, son regard bondissant du capitaine à Rukia. Dites-moi que tout ça n'est pas vrai ? Vous n'êtes pas...?

Mais Tôsen ne fit que soupirer tandis que Sayu crispa un peu plus de colère ses mains autour de la garde de Seigi no Iki. Faire souffrir celui qu'elle aimait était tout bonnement impardonnable.

- Tôsen taishô..., insista quand même Hisagi à mi-voix. Pourquoi ?  
- Pour réaliser ce qu'il avait toujours projeté de faire aux côtés d'Aizen, répondit contre toute attente Sayu, d'un ton lourd où se déversait son dégoût. Nous trahir... Tout ce que représente un shinigami : son rôle, son symbole, l'espoir et la confiance que les gens lui donnent aveuglément... Il a tout bafoué.

Tôsen et Hisagi ne répondirent d'abord rien. Mais si le lieutenant avait pu avoir encore des doutes quant à ce qu'il craignait, la réponse de Sayu et l'absence de contestation de Tôsen lui suffirent pour réaliser pleinement - même si, péniblement. Alors, sans plus attendre, il alla se placer aux côtés de Sayu et,

- Fauche, Kazeshini !

Instantanément, dans un souffle, le zanpakutô d'Hisagi se libéra. Le sabre s'était transformé en deux lugubres faux identiques reliées par une chaîne. Spectateur navré, Tôsen remua lentement la tête.

- Quelle dramatique fin, se lamenta-t-il. Me retrouver ainsi face à deux rares personnes pour lesquelles j'aurais des scrupules à les éliminer. Le monde est bien ainsi : cruel. Mais votre décision à tous les deux est prise et je n'ai pas le choix. Pardonnez-moi...

Une aura incroyable, qui balaya avec une facilité déconcertante le souffle de Seigi no Iki, se dégagea soudain du capitaine de la neuvième division. Sayu sentit son cœur s'emballer, sa respiration s'accélérer. Le temps des discours était fini. Le combat commençait et elle ne savait que trop bien qu'il ne se finirait que lorsque eux ou lui ne pourraient plus lutter.

Plus encore que Sayu, Hisagi connaissait le potentiel de son capitaine. Il le savait fort, très fort. Au combat, en kidô. Tôsen était de ceux qui ne lâchaient pas, qui ne lâchaient rien. Qui trouvait toujours une ressource profonde et puissante en lui qui, associée à son potentiel, en faisait un redoutable adversaire. De plus, il ignorait encore pourquoi et comment, mais il sentait le pouvoir de Seigi no Iki insuffisant pour rivaliser avec un tel soldat. Il ne voulait pas perdre Sayu. Il le refusait. Imaginer seulement qu'elle soit ne serait-ce que blessée lui était insupportable. Alors, sachant pourtant déjà quelle serait sa réaction, il se plaça volontairement en avant et tendit un bras devant elle.

La jeune fille marqua un temps de surprise court puis fronça des sourcils.

- Sayu, s'il te plaît, lui demanda calmement Hisagi. Recule-toi et laisse-moi faire.

Il avait dit ça sans détourner son regard de son capitaine. L'enjeu de cet affrontement n'était plus pour lui d'arrêter un traitre, mais de préserver celle qu'il aimait. Il l'avait entendu de sa propre bouche : s'ils se battaient, il la tuerait. Et Tôsen ne prononçait pas de telles paroles en l'air. Protéger Sayu, l'empêcher de combattre. Il y avait si peu de chance qu'il y arrive, mais...

Et en effet, un rictus fataliste se dessina sur ses lèvres quand...

- « _Me reculer et te laisser faire_ » ?, répéta-t-elle offusquée. Et pourquoi crois-tu que je suis devenue un shinigami, Shûhei, hein ? Pour faire en sorte que des gens comme lui ne puissent plus jamais faire ce genre de choses !, cria-t-elle en pointant du doigt Tôsen qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Alors, ne me parle pas d'aller me mettre à l'abri, d'aller chercher du secours ou autre, s'il te plaît ! Je suis un soldat et c'est mon devoir de...  
- Tu n'as aucune chance dans cet état face à lui, la coupa sombrement Hisagi. Et tu le sais.

Sayu se mordit la lèvre et gronda intérieurement.

- Seul, tu n'en as pas plus que moi, répondit-elle fermement. Il n'y a qu'à deux qu'on l'a, cette chance - et ça aussi, tu le sais. Alors même si Seigi no Iki est affaibli à cause de son combat contre Enma korogi, je ne partirai pas. Je ne te laisserai pas seul et je n'abandonnerai jamais. C'est ainsi, Shûhei...

« _C'est ainsi..._ ». Hisagi ferma les yeux et soupira profondément.  
Alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Sans même s'être concertés, tous deux se lancèrent soudain à l'assaut, attaquant simultanément Tôsen sur différents fronts grâce à plusieurs vagues de coups portés à moyenne, voir courte distance. Les coups d'épée de Sayu résonnèrent avec les jets de lames d'Hisagi. Mais comme prévu, le capitaine ne se laissa pas surprendre et para les attaques en même temps qu'il réussit à porter plusieurs coups puissants à ses deux adversaires.  
Hisagi esquiva à son tour, sans être encore affecté par cette première tentative échouée, mais il n'en fut pas de même pour Sayu. Elle savait que Seigi no Iki avait laissé beaucoup de son énergie face à Enma korogi, mais elle avait pensé que si sa forme ultime n'était maintenant plus accessible, son shikai, lui, demeurerait intact. Malheureusement non... C'est Seigi no Iki tout entier qui était diminué. Sayu n'avait certes pas qu'un simple morceau de métal à opposer -parce que l'âme de son zanpakutô et tout ce qu'il lui restait de pouvoir demeurait là, en lui, en elle- mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : comme le lui avait dit Tôsen et Hisagi, elle n'était pas de taille à espérer pouvoir remporter la bataille. Mais aider à la remporter : oui ! Ça, elle était convaincue de pouvoir le faire. Elle devait « simplement » désormais prendre en considération son état -parce qu'elle avait dû, pour frapper Tôsen et parer ses coups, forcer davantage qu'à l'ordinaire avec son zanpakutô libéré- pour encaisser et être efficace.

Suite à cette première attaque, Hisagi et Sayu s'étaient reculés, se plaçant en hauteur sur le toit de l'un des box qui longeaient la rue, tandis que Tôsen avait bondi en arrière, se mettant hors de porté de Seigi no Iki, dont le souffle était à présent inefficace par manque de puissance, et de Kazeshini, dont les lames étaient retournées en rotation près d'Hisagi.

Et là, sans leur laisser le temps de se protéger, le capitaine libéra Suzumushi sous sa première technique de shikai et envoya des ondes sonores qui ébranlèrent ses deux adversaires. Hisagi grimaça mais tint bon, alors que Sayu, éprouvée, lâcha son zanpakutô d'une main pour se la plaquer contre une oreille, en conservant l'impression que son corps tout entier s'était mis à vibrer et qu'il continuerait à le faire jusqu'à ce que tout s'émiette en elle.

Mais cette fois-ci, heureusement, l'attaque n'avait pas duré longtemps. Et lorsque Hisagi et Sayu furent enfin libérés, ils constatèrent, surpris, que Tôsen n'en avait pas plus profité pour se lancer sur eux.

- Je vous le demanderai une dernière et ultime fois, dit-il de sa voix grave. Retirez-vous et laissez-moi aller.

Leur réaction ne se firent pas attendre.

- Arrêtez, Tôsen taishô !, cria Hisagi. Ce dans quoi vous vous êtes lancé ne vous conduira à rien. Renoncez !  
- Jamais !, hurla Sayu. Jamais, vous entendez ! Plutôt mourir !

À l'entente de ces deux derniers mots, Hisagi se crispa mais n'osa pas regarder Sayu.

- Sayu Itami..., murmura Tôsen. Ne comprends-tu pas que c'est tout ce qui t'attend à agir ainsi ? La mort...

Hisagi explosa. Sous le regard stupéfait de Sayu, il s'élança la rage au ventre vers son capitaine, Kazeshini tournoyant autour de lui, prêt à fondre sur son ennemi.

- Taishô ! Comment osez-vous ?

Les faux reliées par la chaîne réussirent presque à s'enrouler autour d'un bras de Tôsen. Mais celui-ci, suffisamment agile et rapide, s'en dégagea prestement, repoussant d'un coup de sabre le zanpakutô déchaîné. Hisagi n'en resta pas là et relança une nouvelle attaque. Suzumushi s'entrechoquait maintenant avec Kazeshini sous les yeux médusés de Sayu qui observait le duel en ne trouvant pas de moment propice pour s'immiscer dans la lutte sans prendre le risque de gêner Hisagi. Les battements de son cœur avaient redoublé, elle scrutait le moindre geste avec la terreur de voir son lieutenant succomber face aux enchaînements de son capitaine.

Une idée lui vint alors. Étant à distance et ne pouvant intervenir physiquement, elle le ferait donc avec cette arme qui n'était propre qu'à elle et qui n'épuiserait pas plus Seigi no Iki. Avec un peu de chance, son zanpakutô trouverait même dans ce court moment de répit de quoi recouvrer de sa puissance. Ils en avaient tellement besoin...

Se concentrant de toute ses forces, elle joignit ses mains devant elle et fit appel au kidô en invoquant les plus fortes attaques qu'elle maîtrisait. Dans un premier temps, une sphère rouge et lumineuse apparut au-niveau de la paume de ses mains, alors orientées vers le combat, où elle grossit, grossit, gagna en intensité...avant d'être décochée droit sur Tôsen. Partiellement surpris, le capitaine dut alors retenir le coup qu'il s'apprêtait à donner et recula pour éviter la sphère qui alla s'écraser dans une violente détonation contre l'un des murs qui délimitaient la rue.  
Tôsen avait tout juste eu le temps de réagir qu'un nouveau sort d'emprisonnement s'abattait sur lui. Les mailles d'un filet lui tombèrent dessus, l'entraînant vers le sol. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Sayu pensa avoir réussi son coup et Hisagi comptait bien en profiter pour neutraliser l'officier. Mais leur espoir fut de courte durée. Car Tôsen n'était pas encore à terre que le filet explosa en myriade de particules énergétiques. Il reprit immédiatement de la hauteur et observa ses adversaires - plus particulièrement son troisième siège.

- Pas comme ça, Sayu Itami, remua-t-il lentement la tête. Tu ne pourras jamais m'avoir avec le kidô.

Sayu serra le poing.

- Pour quelqu'un de ton niveau, poursuivit Tôsen, tu es déjà forte. Mais face à moi, tu ne pourras rien – je te l'ai déjà dit.

Hisagi s'éloigna alors du centre de la rue où il venait d'affronter Tôsen et rejoignit Sayu, sur le toit du petit bâtiment. Essoufflés, ils y échangèrent un regard anxieux et contrarié avant de se tourner vers Tôsen qui, contrairement à eux, ne semblait pas fatigué. Debout et droit sur le toit d'en face, séparé d'eux par la seule maigre largeur de la rue, il les regardait, les attendant dans son calme inquiétant.

Si proches mais désormais si éloignés...

Sayu et Hisagi faisaient face ensemble, côte à côte, comme elle l'avait toujours espéré.  
Un dernier regard.  
Sayu brandit Seigi no Iki, dont la puissance était toujours insuffisante pour ses attaques classiques, mais qui n'en demeurait pas moins un zanpakutô capable de porter des coups meurtriers en combat rapproché. Elle tourna son visage vers Hisagi et le regarda avec tendresse avant que son sens du devoir ne reprenne le dessus et transforme son expression en intrépide et résolue. Il ferma les yeux, conscient du danger et respira profondément. Il n'avait plus le choix. Alors il ferait tout pour éviter que...

- Ensemble, lui dit doucement Sayu qui fixait à présent Tôsen. Je ne pourrais pas l'attaquer à distance.  
- Je vais le bloquer avec Kazeshini. Toi...  
- ...je m'en occupe avec Seigi no Iki.

Et lorsqu'elle regarda une dernière fois son sabre, une lueur particulière brilla dans ses yeux. Plus qu'un bout de métal, plus qu'une arme. Seigi no Iki était une part d'elle...un ami. Elle savait que ça serait tous les deux...jusqu'au bout.

* * *

L'atmosphère était devenue lourde, chargée d'émotions. Les trois shinigami se firent face une dernière fois et...

Hisagi sauta le premier, alors que Tôsen jeta un furtif coup d'œil vers Sayu avant d'aller à sa rencontre. Le lieutenant jeta Kazeshini sur son capitaine sans chercher à le heurter, mais plutôt à l'immobiliser. De ce fait, prenant une trajectoire plus courbe que celle à laquelle il s'était attendu, Tôsen se fit surprendre, mais surtout, durant quelques secondes, paralyser par la chaîne qui s'enroula autour de lui avec vigueur. Ainsi, le shinigami chuta une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, il se retrouva à terre, incapable de brandir son sabre.

Suivant l'action avec une attention extrême, Sayu bondit à son tour directement sur l'officier, Seigi no Iki pointant droit devant elle, prête à exploiter ce qui serait certainement leur seule chance de venir à bout d'un tel adversaire.

Mais...

Mais au moment où Sayu se retrouva sur Tôsen, comme si celui-ci avait délibérément attendu cet instant, cette seconde-là pour agir, devant le regard impuissant et stupéfait d'Hisagi, le capitaine se servit contre lui-même aussi habilement que dangereusement de sa deuxième technique de shikai.  
Aussitôt, une pluie de lames s'abattit exactement où il fallut et détruisit la chaîne de Kazeshini, qui vola à son tour en éclat comme l'avait fait peu de temps avant le sort de kidô, laissant Tôsen libre de ses mouvements.  
Si proche l'un de l'autre, le capitaine put alors chuchoter deux mots à l'oreille de Sayu, avant que celle-ci, instinctivement, s'écarte au plus vite.

* * *

Désappointé, Hisagi fixait Tôsen. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour ne serait-ce que le retenir. Car l'abattre ou seulement le blesser constituait une tâche dont la dureté se renforçait au fil des minutes.  
Kazeshini... Un zanpakutô de lieutenant qui avait déjà à de nombreuses reprises fait ses preuves... Qui avait été, une fois encore, utilisé avec conviction et crainte. Pourtant...  
Son aura était si puissante, sa force et sa technique tellement au-delà de la leur... Comment allaient-ils pouvoir faire à présent pour...?

Soudain, Hisagi remarqua l'attitude singulière de Tôsen. Son sabre, la pointe orientée vers le sol, n'était plus prêt au combat. L'officier lui-même n'était plus en position offensive ou défensive. Il était là, au centre de la rue, droit, regardant silencieusement Sayu. Sayu... Hisagi écarquilla les yeux, brusquement dévoré par l'angoisse. Sans réfléchir à ce que pourrait alors lui faire Tôsen, il se précipita vers elle.

Toujours debout, faisant face dignement à son capitaine, elle tenait Seigi no Iki d'une main, à bout de bras. Sa respiration était devenue difficile. Elle sentait ses forces la quitter anormalement. Son cœur battait avec irrégularité, tantôt trop vite, tantôt trop lentement. Et cette douleur qu'elle avait soudain ressentie au moment où Tôsen lui avait murmuré : « _Je suis désolé..._ ». Cette douleur qui la brûlait. Elle posa sa main libre, crispée, au-niveau de sa poitrine. Et lorsqu'Hisagi arriva, elle la retira lentement, découvrant un liquide écarlate et tiède qui la recouvrait et imprégnait peu à peu son uniforme.  
Hisagi eut tout juste le temps de rattraper le corps chancelant qui bascula soudain en avant, à bout de forces. Sayu serra pourtant plus fort que jamais Seigi no Iki, qui étincelait toujours... Qui était toujours là...

Hisagi la regardait avec une inquiétude grandissante sans qu'aucun mot ne parvienne à franchir le seuil de sa bouche. Paniqué, mortifié, dépassé. Ce qu'il avait tant redouté venait de se produire sous ses yeux sans même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte et avec ce sentiment terrible qu'il n'avait finalement rien fait pour l'éviter. Une ombre les couvrit soudain : Tôsen s'était rapproché d'eux, Suzumushi toujours en mains. Une haine dévorante emplit tout à coup Hisagi qui se retourna et dévisagea avec exécration celui qu'il aurait suivi n'importe où.

- Taishô..., souffla-t-il. QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ?

Mais Tôsen ne se laissa pas émouvoir. Et c'est de cette même voix posée et insupportable qu'il répondit.

- Tu as le choix Hisagi : continuer à me combattre...

Le lieutenant tressaillit, ses yeux jetant des éclairs.

- ...ou te servir des précieuses minutes qu'il lui reste pour essayer de sauver sa vie.

Et comme pour renforcer les funestes prédictions, un bruit métallique fit sursauter Hisagi, qui vit soudain tomber lourdement à terre Seigi no Iki, lâché par Sayu qui venait de perdre connaissance.  
Tôsen conserva son regard inexprimable posé sur son second qui, à cet instant, ne réfléchit plus sur ce qu'il avait à faire et passa ses bras autour de Sayu, la souleva et s'éloigna à toute vitesse, grâce au shunpo, vers la quatrième division.

Ils disparurent dans les deux secondes qui suivirent, laissant Tôsen étrangement seul au milieu de cette rue devenue calme et déserte, où les seules preuves qu'un affrontement venait d'avoir lieu résidaient dans la tâche de sang frais qui brillait encore là où Sayu s'était tenue quelques instants auparavant, juste à côté de son arme, abandonnée à terre. Implacable, le capitaine de la neuvième division s'approcha alors de Rukia, dont les rares mouvements dénotaient d'un prochain réveil, la ramassa, fit apparaître un long ruban blanc qui se mit aussitôt à tournoyer autour de lui, puis disparut à son tour, emportant sa prisonnière en direction de la Colline au Sôkyoku.

* * *

Jamais trajet aussi court ne lui parut aussi long. Serrant contre lui le corps blessé, Hisagi se concentrait sur une seule et unique chose : arriver au plus vite, pour arriver à temps.

Sayu était toujours inconsciente mais elle était en vie, elle l'était toujours, il le sentait, il le fallait...

Il bondit de baraquement en baraquement, de toiture en toiture, un seul objectif en tête. Et dès qu'il aperçut au loin le toit de la quatrième division, une vague de soulagement lui redonna espoir.

- Accroche-toi, s'il te plaît..., murmura-t-il en poursuivant sa course. Accroche-toi...

« _Accroche-toi... Accroche-toi..._ »

Ces mots résonnaient faiblement dans sa tête, lui parvenant du loin...de si loin... Perdant peu à peu de leur sens, de leur force.

Mais s'accrocher à quoi ? Un vide dépeçant l'accablait lentement. Elle ne sentait plus son corps, ce bercement dans lequel les bras d'Hisagi l'avaient plongée, l'air frais qui lui caressait encore le visage quelques instants plus tôt. Le néant. Plus de douleur, plus de crainte, juste...rien. Aucune sensation. Sayu avait l'impression de flotter dans un océan invisible qui l'entraînait sans qu'elle ait à se soucier de l'endroit où il la mènerait.

Soudain, des flashes, des souvenirs. Elle ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut et devant elle, vit un film se dérouler. Son film.

« _Ton bentô ! Et hâte-toi, tu vas être en retard...  
Bonne chance, nee-chan !  
Y'a du monde, hein ?  
Salut ! Je m'appelle Saori Fukuda...  
Seigi no Iki ?  
Je suis Hisagi Shûhei..._ »

Tout résonnait, se bousculait, s'entrechoquait. Ce fut comme si son cœur, après avoir dangereusement ralenti, s'était soudain remis à battre trop vite. Tout ce qui avait fait sa vie au moment où elle pensait disparaitre à jamais se trouvait là, juste devant elle, pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait jamais été seule mais au contraire, entourée d'affection. Sa mère, son frère, ses amis, son amour... Des larmes incontrôlées mouillèrent ses yeux toujours clos et commencèrent à couler lentement le long de ses joues, inquiétant un peu plus Hisagi.

D'une extrême à l'autre, l'émotion l'engloutit. Elle tendit ses bras en avant, hurlant de toutes ses forces pour les retenir, eux, ces précieux instants de bonheur... Mais sa voix se perdit et ses mains ne se refermèrent que sur du vide, avant que ses bras ne s'effondrent le long de son corps, tombant alors dans une longue chute sans fin.

Tout s'estompait lentement. Bientôt, il ne resterait plus rien.  
L'étreinte d'Hisagi se fit soudain plus forte, mais elle ne la sentit pas. Toutes ces attentions et autres gestes ne l'atteignaient plus.

Tel un reflet, loin de là, gisant sur le sol froid et désert de la rue, à l'écart de la préoccupation de tous, Seigi no Iki attendait. Il conservait malgré tout un voile de splendeur qui contrastait étrangement avec sa brutale déchéance. Esseulé, son pouvoir ne fluctuait désormais plus qu'au rythme des battements du cœur de Sayu, minces et instables, comme ses éclats lumineux qui faiblissaient encore et toujours.

* * *

Un dernier saut et Hisagi arriva enfin devant la capitainerie où beaucoup étaient encore dans l'expectative quant à ce qu'il était en train de se passer sur la Colline du Sôkyoku.

Durant sa course, le shinigami n'avait rien vu – et n'avait rien voulu voir. Resté concentré sur sa tâche l'avait aidé à occulter le reste. Mais à présent, au moment où il n'aurait bientôt plus rien à faire, au moment où il s'apprêtait à confier Sayu à d'autres, il réalisa soudain. Une tiédeur singulière enveloppait ses bras. La tiédeur poisseuse et vitale du sang qui n'avait cessé de couler jusqu'à lui recouvrir les mains, les bras, le tissu de son shihakushô. Et ce visage. Ce visage si pâle qui ne s'était plus tourné vers lui pour le regarder avec tendresse depuis trop longtemps...

La nausée lui sauta à la gorge. Il sentit ses membres s'engourdir brusquement jusqu'à lui donner la sensation qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à le porter plus loin. Mais il refusa de céder à la panique, et s'obligeant à ne plus penser, il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment où ceux qui s'y trouvaient le regardèrent débarquer avec incrédulité et méfiance.

Une seconde de silence figea cette scène où l'officier, maintenant contre lui le corps inerte et ensanglanté, fit face aux soigneurs qui se trouvaient alors dans le hall de l'entrée.

- Hi... Hisagi fukutaishô !, s'exclama enfin l'un d'entre eux. Que se passe-t-il ? Qui est-ce ?, demanda-t-il en remarquant enfin le corps inanimé que tenait l'officier.

Pourtant, dans la brutalité de l'action, personne n'osa bouger.  
Soudain, une porte vitrée s'ouvrit à la volée et une personne se précipita vers le lieutenant au pas de course – manquant de bousculer ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

- Fukutaishô ? Qu'est-ce que vous...?

S'enchaîna un instant de stupeur.

- Itami-chan !, s'écria Hanatarô en la reconnaissant. Itami-chan !

Son visage était devenu aussi livide que celui de Sayu. Le garçon avait du mal à contenir son émotion à trouver son amie ainsi. Pendant quelques secondes, il la regarda effaré, avec l'air de ceux qui se refusent à croire ce qui est pourtant vrai. Il avança ensuite une main tremblante vers le corps de la jeune fille, vers l'endroit où la tâche de sang était la plus sombre. Il n'eut pas besoin d'examen approfondi pour comprendre que la blessure était grave. Ses réflexes de soigneur prirent alors le dessus.

- Amenez un brancard ! De suite !, hurla-t-il sans se soucier d'avoir effrayé quelques uns de ses collègues à crier ainsi.

Puis, se radoucissant au possible, il tourna ses yeux vers Sayu.  
Affligé, il lui caressa doucement le visage et déplaça ensuite délicatement sa main dans le creux de son cou – retenant après quelques instants une exclamation d'effroi.  
Il ne dit rien. Ne releva pas la tête.  
Hisage le regarda conserver cette posture durant d'interminables secondes, le temps que le brancard arrive enfin, prêt à emmener Sayu jusqu'à un bloc opératoire. Mais malgré les soins prêts à être donnés, les soigneurs qui attendaient qu'Hanatarô réagisse, celui-ci ne bougea pas.

- Yamada-kun !, s'agita alors Hisagi. Dépêche-toi et fais ce qu'il fait pour...pour...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il ne savait que trop bien que ses paroles ne serviraient qu'à combler un silence qui aurait été trop pesant.  
Hanatarô leva alors lentement vers lui un visage essoufflé où l'hésitation se mêlait à la douleur et la peine.

- Hisagi fukutaishô..., balbutia-t-il dans un horrible murmure. Elle... elle...  
- Yamada !... je t'en prie..., le supplia Hisagi qui n'attendait qu'une chose : que le garçon lui demande de poser Sayu sur ce brancard, juste à côté d'eux ; qu'il lui dise des mots confiants, plein d'espoir : que ça se passerait bien, que Sayu allait s'en sortir, qu'il n'avait plus qu'à attendre là et qu'il pourrait bientôt la revoir.

Mais il savait pertinemment que jamais Hanatarô ne lui dirait ça.

Le garçon le regardait sans le voir, un tournis lancinant le faisant vaciller. Il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était trop irréel pour lui. Les choses qui s'étaient passées ce jour-là n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'elles avaient été ou auraient dû être.  
Il respirait difficilement. Il sentit soudain des larmes rouler sur son visage sans même s'être rendu compte qu'il allait pleurer. Il posa alors un dernier regard humide sur Sayu, esquissant un sourire, se disant qu'elle aurait aimé le voir heureux et gaffeur comme elle l'avait toujours connu pour lui dire « _au revoir_ ».

Il demeura ainsi un moment. Long ? Court ? Quelle importance ? Le temps n'avait de toute façon plus d'intérêt pour elle. Il releva ensuite son visage contrit vers Hisagi qui était également devenu incapable d'articuler le moindre son. Il sentit la force de ses bras lui échapper une fraction de seconde durant laquelle il eut peur de lâcher Sayu. Il serra les dents, contracta ses muscles et la tint aussitôt plus près encore de lui. Il ne la lâcherait pas. Il savait que bientôt _ils_ lui demanderaient de la laisser – de les laisser l'emporter. Mais il s'y refusait. Il le refuserait à jamais...

* * *

Sur la Colline, la Negacion avait emporté Ichimaru, Tôsen et Aizen – Aizen, qui avait pu récupérer le Hougyoku du corps de Rukia avant de gagner le Hueco Mundo.  
L'esprit de chacun était pour le moment totalement absorbé par ce qu'il venait de se produire, mais surtout, par ce qu'il risquait maintenant d'arriver. Tous se demandaient si une guerre aurait bientôt lieu. Tous...sauf une personne. Une personne qui avait fait son devoir en restant auprès de ses officiers dans un moment aussi critique, mais qui n'avait pourtant cessé de se demander où Hisagi était parti...et vers quoi il était allé.

Comme beaucoup, la colonne d'énergie lui avait laissé craindre le pire sur un nouvel affrontement quelque part dans le Seireitei. C'est pourquoi quand les shinigami quittèrent la Colline, Saori prit immédiatement un autre chemin et se hâta vers cet endroit qu'elle avait repéré – là où Sayu s'était trouvée peu de temps avant...et où elle se trouvait peut-être encore en compagnie d'Hisagi.

La connaissant, Saori s'imagina la retrouver avec quelques soldats mal-intentionnés traumatisés autour d'elle, ou encore en conversation avec Hisagi qui lui demanderait, avec moult diplomatie, d'essayer de canaliser son émotivité -et par la même occasion, son pouvoir- afin d'éviter qu'elle ne décime le Gotei 13 en trop peu de temps.

Cette idée la fit sourire toute seule. Après tout, c'est comme ça qu'elle était, Sayu. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle l'aimait.

* * *

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, son sourire s'effaça de lui-même, quand, arrivant sur les lieux, elle ne sentit la présence de personne. Aucun bruit, aucun pouvoir, aucune aura. Saori soupira. À l'évidence, elle avait tout manqué. Son amie était déjà partie.  
Déçue, elle vérifia quand même dans les ruelles voisines que plus rien ne... Et là soudain, elle repéra quelque chose. Elle ne comprit pas de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Elle s'avança vers un objet sombre, posé à même le sol, au milieu d'une des ruelles avoisinantes. Interrogative, elle s'approcha tranquillement et constata avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'un sabre. Elle le ramassa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pfff ! Sérieux !, souffla-t-elle contrariée. Dans des moments pareils, y'en a encore qui se débrouillent à perdre leur arme. Quelle bande de nouilles ! Et après ils... ils...

Quelque chose de bizarre se produisit alors. Elle tenait négligemment ce sabre entre ses mains et réalisa soudain que rien n'émanait de lui. C'était étrange pour un zanpakutô normalement relié à quelqu'un. Elle l'examina alors un peu mieux, se demandant à qui...

Et là, un frisson lui parcourut le corps, la troublant sans qu'elle ne sache encore pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Elle sentait que la réponse approchait et que bientôt, elle saurait. Pourtant, instinctivement, elle redouta de savoir...

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sabre ? Pourquoi était-il là, comme ça, seul ? Ne _vivait_-il pas au même rythme que son...?

Une gifle. Violente, cruelle, imprévisible. Des recoupements qui ne menaient qu'à une seule réponse.

Les yeux de Saori s'écarquillèrent brutalement. Elle porta une main à sa gorge, manquant tout à coup d'air. Elle fixa le zanpakutô horrifiée en réalisant ce que cette présence inimaginable signifiait. Ses mains se tétanisèrent brusquement et laissèrent tomber une nouvelle fois Seigi no Iki à terre.

- Non... non... SAYUUUUUUUU !

* * *

**Note :** Salut à tous ! (pour la dernière fois) Triste ? Soulagée ? Je ne saurais honnêtement vous dire ce que l'écorchée-vive que je suis ressent après avoir posté ce dernier chapitre. Mais « contente », ça oui, je le suis, parce que je serai allée jusqu'au bout de mon idée. Après, vous concernant... Hé bien, n'hésitez pas -si vous en avez envie- à me laisser un dernier p'tit mot pour me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé ;). En tout cas, j'espère que vous aurez aimé lire cette histoire autant que moi l'écrire. Un grand Merci donc à vous tous qui serez restés (courageusement) fidèles jusqu'à la fin XD ! Merci aussi pour vos commentaires, vos suivis, mise en favori... Bref, pour tout ce qui m'a encouragée à écrire ;). Alors, bonne continuation à tous. Bonne semaine. À bientôt peut-être pour certains, sur une de mes autres fics, et pour les autres : tant, à la revoyure ! Bisous, ewanna *^o^* !


End file.
